Y mi amor por ti, aqui perdurara- Primera temporada
by luucy
Summary: Katniss abernathy no cree en el amor, por lo que vivieron sus padres, pero sin darse cuenta lo encontrara en peeta, al que primero se acercara por conveniencia. Pronto entenderá, que puede enamorarse, y que sentir amor no es una debilidad, ¿pero cómo será el camino que la lleve a lograr la felicidad y encontrar el amor verdadero? intentare actualizar todos los dias!
1. Prologo

_**hola! bueno soy nueva en esto de escribir fanfics, pero amo tanto los juegos del hambre y amo mas a katniss y peeta, que me encanto la idea de poder escribir un fanfic sobre ellos, esta historia es la primera que escribo, soy una romantica eterna, espero que les guste :)**_

* * *

**Prólogo**

Mi nombre es katniss abernathy, soy la hija mayor de uno de los más reconocidos agricultores del distrito 12, haymitch abernathy. Todo lo que tenemos nos fue heredado por mi abuelo, al cual me parezco demasiado; cabello castaño, ojos grises, un gran amor por los animales y un deseo enorme por proteger a los que más amo. Según mi abuela sae mi papa no me odia, sino que el tenerme cerca, a mí porque me parezco a mi abuelo, y a Prim porque se parece a mi madre, le causa mucho daño.

Desde que cumplí los 12 años, me mando lejos a estudiar al capitolio, pero fue por un error que cometi, no por el. Al principio fue difícil ya que no solo extrañaba a mi familia y amigos, sino que también anhelaba volver a la naturaleza que me ofrece mi distrito, a la libertada de poder montar todo el día, sin más que el sol de compañía.

Hablando de sol, el que de verdad lo es, es mi tío finnick, él es mucho menor que mi padre, cuando mi madre nos dejó él se encontraba estudiando en el distrito 4, estudiaba para ser veterinario, la noble profesión que tenía mi abuelo y que yo también deseo seguir. Sin embargo al huir mi madre; él se enteró que mi padre no solo se volvía un alcohólico sino que también nos había descuidado a nosotras y a la hacienda, no lo pensó dos veces y volvió al 12. Junto con el vino mi tía annie, la cual huyo de sus padres por amor, por amor a mi tío; ellos hacen una hermosa pareja, se ve que se aman, y es por eso que siempre estoy en duda si el amor existe, cuando los veo lo creo, creo que existe, pero cuando después veo a mi padre, me da miedo alguna vez sentirlo, volverme tan débil, como el, haber entregado el corazón y que me lo destrocen como a él. Ellos cuidan de mi hermana Prim cuando no estoy, ella se ha vuelto como una hija para ellos.

Prim, mi patito, le digo así porque en la hacienda tenemos un lago, el cual la separa de la propiedad de los mellark, ahí nadamos todos los veranos y cuando el tiempo nos lo permite; a ella le encanta nadar, es la mejor en eso.

Mi madre, la cual huyo con el "supuesto amor de su vida" nos dejó botadas como un estorbo. No es necesario decir que siento un gran resentimiento hacia ella, no entiendo cómo nos pudo dejar por un hombre. Mi abuela sae aun la recuerda con cariño y me dice que para ella fue un gran dolor dejarnos, que algún día volvería y nos contaría como fueron las cosas en verdad, cuando le pregunto a que se refiere con ello, solo calla, no me cuenta nada.

Lo que si me cuenta es que ella tuvo la fortuna de casarse enamorada con mi abuelo. Los dos eran pobres y mi abuelo se esforzó para que eso cambiara, fue el mejor en la escuela y por eso le fue concedida una beca para ir a la universidad, tuvo que irse al 11. Mientras mi abuela lo esperaba con ilusión; hasta que lo logro, logro recibirse y volver, es a base de trabajo y dedicación que pudo hacerse de unas tierras, era uno de los pocos veterinarios de la región, entonces pasaba mucho tiempo afuera, es por eso que mi padre no lo queria, porque no estuvo con él en momentos en los que lo necesitaba. Todo empeoro cuando ya tenían la hacienda y Vivian cómodamente sin que mi abuelo viajara tanto, y mi abuela sorpresivamente concibió a mi tío finnick. Él era la luz de los ojos de mi abuelo, estuvo toda su infancia con él y eso incremento el odio de mi papa.

Cuando mi abuelo trato de enmendar las cosas y pedir perdón, ya era tarde, mi papa era todo un hombre, la niñez ya había pasado. En un intento desesperado por agradarle, logro que el papa de mi mama le diera su mano para haymitch, lo cual lo hizo cambiar. Cuando se casó con mi madre lo hizo enamorado y se empezó a hacer cargo de la hacienda "preciosa", según mi tío, bautizo a la hacienda así, por mí, ya que siempre fui como un diamante ante sus ojos.

Mi abuelo murió poco antes de que mi mama nos abandonara, yo habré tenido unos 8 años, murió por un accidente con un caballo, lo golpeo en el pecho, cuando este trataba de ayudarlo con una pata rota. Antes de morir me hizo prometerle que cuidaría de la familia, sabia lo parecida que era a él, sabia que era una tarea que me podía dejar, nunca dejaría que nada les pasara, además me hizo prometerle, que buscaría mi felicidad en todo momento y que no dejaría que nadie corrompiera mi personalidad, ni siquiera las situaciones más adversas. Yo se lo prometí, ¿que más podía hacer? Le prometí ser feliz y cuidar de todos, en ese momento dejo de respirar, fueron momentos muy duros para todos, nunca voy a olvidar el brillo de sus ojos tan parecidos a los míos reflejarse en mi mirada por última vez.

Mis padres discutían mucho, lo recuerdo, él le reclamaba por un hombre y ella se defendía diciendo que nunca lo había engañado que siempre le dijo que estaba enamorada de otro, sin embargo… bueno ya saben lo que paso.

Aún recuerdo el día en que nos dejó, yo habré tenido unos 10 años y mi hermana Prim unos 6. Estaba en el bosque con mi mejor amigo, peeta.

* * *

**bueno, espero que este capitulo les hay gustado y los haya dejado con ganas de mas, como soy nueva en esto, recien ahora me di cuenta como poner comentarios despues del capitulo jaja, pero con el tiempo supongo que me ire acostumbrando. gracias por el hecho de solo pasarte a leer la historia :) aunque un review o favorito tampoco vendria mal :) jaja, nos leemos pronto!**


	2. Capítulo 1 ya no me quiere…promesas

**hola nuevamente! estoy aca de nuevo con un nuevo capitulo, como esta en la descripcion voy a tratar de actualizar todos los dias, espero que mas gente pueda leerlo, y mediante vayan pasando los capitulos la historia los emocione mas...**

* * *

Peeta es hijo de uno de los comerciante más adinerados del distrito, Joseph mellark. Su papa fue primero un panadero, después se asoció con mi abuelo y padre, quienes le proporcionan la materia prima para su industria; ellos crecieron mucho, amasando una gran fortuna, hoy en día es dueño de muchas panaderías no solo en el 12, sino en toda panem.

Cuando mi padre aún era feliz solían bromear sobre "unir a las familias" cuando peeta y yo fuéramos grandes nos casaríamos, así funciona el distrito y toda panem…tus padres eligen con quien te casaras. A mí no me molestaba lo que dijera mi padre, y el hecho de casarme con peeta tampoco era malo, después de todo nos conocíamos desde que puedo recordar y éramos los mejores amigos.

En fin… estaba con Peeta jugando, en el lago que separa nuestras casas. Estábamos aprendiendo a andar en caballo, cuando de repente mi madre apareció me dio un beso en la frente, dijo:- te amo-, y sin decir más se marchó de nuevo a la hacienda.

Al caer la tarde era hora de volver, cuando la vi, metía sus maletas en un taxi. Al cruzarse nuestras miradas corrí a su encuentro pero ella subió.

\- ¿a donde va mama?-le pregunto a mi abuela.

\- se va por un tiempo, algún día prometió volver.-es como si supiera que eso era malo. El hecho de que se llevase todas sus cosas, lo era.

Inmediatamente empecé a correr tras el taxi:- ¡mama no te vallas!... ¿Cuándo volverás?-termine diciendo en un susurro para mi

las preguntas se abombaban en mi cabeza y perdiendo la fuerza caí al suelo arrodillada, llorando sobre las palmas de mis manos. sentí unos brazos que me rodeaban, brazos que a pesar de ser los de un niño, irradiaban el calor de mil hogueras, siempre era así con él;

\- tranquila katniss, ella volverá, seguro vuelve pronto… no llores, estaré contigo hasta que vuelva, juntos esperaremos-me aseguro.

Así es que decidí más tranquila y entre sus brazos entrar a la casa y esperar en el sofá de la entrada, habremos estado ahí por horas, hasta que sin saberlo y entre lágrimas me quede dormida.

Me desperte por unos ruidos que se escuchaban en el estudio de mi papa, eran ruidos de cosas rompiéndose, cosas siendo arrojadas, no sé como pero había llegado a mi cuarto, estaba en mi cama y escuchaba a mi abuela tratando de calmar el llanto de mi hermana en su habitación.

Me forje de valor y baje, para saber que es lo que pasaba, al entrar al estudio lo veo, el hombre que tanto admiraba, aquel de ojos azules y cabello rubio corto, aquel del que solo sabía escuchar palabras bonitas; tenía una botella en las manos.

\- ¿que haces aquí? ¿no te fuiste tú también con la zorra de tu madre?

\- ¿papa que pasa? ¿Mama no volvio todavía?

-¿que si volvió? Ja, me haces reír niña.- Que me diga niña en vez de preciosa me alerta de que algo no está bien.-¡esa mujer nunca va a volver a pisar esta casa, no mientras yo esté vivo!

-¿pero que paso? ¿Porque dices eso? La abuela dijo que volvería….

Es entonces que tiro la botella contra la pared, rompiéndola en mil pedazos y se acerco a la puerta donde me encontraba, veo sus ojos, esos ojos azules como el cielo, ya no son azules sino que tienen un color negro y están hinchados y rojos, se nota que ha estado llorando.

-¿que parte de que no va a volver nunca no entiendes katniss?! -Me grita, tiemblo por dentro, nunca lo había visto así.

-perdona papa, yo pensé…

-¿tu pensaste?! ¡Mejor no pienses katniss y aléjate de mí! ¡No quiero volver a verte a ti tampoco! vete!

lo abrazo, siempre ha cedido con mis abrazos y espero que esta no sea la excepción:- papa te amo, nunca te dejare, siempre estaré aquí para ti, siempre estaré a tu lado, no me eches de tu lado, no me abandones como mama, tu no.

siento que por un momento lo recibe, pero solo en un segundo se deshace de él y me arroja al suelo, caigo sentada en el pasillo y sin decir más cierra de un portazo.

Me quedo de rodillas llorando al lado de la puerta, golpeandola y gritándole que me abra, pero no lo hace, sigue descargando su rabia con las cosas que arroja. Es entonces que me doy cuenta que me acaba de echar y subo corriendo a mi habitación, recojo algunas cosas en una mochila y me marcho, se adónde ir, al lago.

Al llegar él está ahí, esperándome como todas las mañanas:- hola! Tu abuela prácticamente me hecho ayer, quería quedarme hasta que haya vuelto tu mama, pero me dijo que era demasiado tarde y me tenía que marchar….

Sin decir más corro y lo abrazo, solo necesito eso de él, que me abrace ahora que me siento tan sola en el mundo, mi papa me odia y me echo, estoy en la calle, pero tengo su abrazo, lo tengo a él, en este momento, aunque después me abandone como hizo mi mama con mi papa.

-ella se fue para siempre peeta-. Le digo entre sollozos.- y nunca volverá, ella me abandono a mí y a Prim, abandono a mi papa… el esta triste y enojado, además me echo, ya no me quiere, ya no tengo casa, estoy en la calle, nadie me quiere….

-¡no! ¡Nunca digas eso! Tú no estás en la calle porque tienes mi casa,-dijo y corrió un mechon que estorbaba mis ojos por detrás de mi oreja- te quiero y puedes vivir conmigo, yo te voy a cuidar, siempre te querré aunque pasen mil años mi amor por ti aquí perdurara.- y se toca el corazón diciendo eso último.

-¿en serio peeta? ¿Siempre me querrás? ¿Nunca me abandonaras?..

-¡ni aunque me muriera dejaría de quererte! eres mi mejor amiga, te prometo que nunca te abandonare… sino que me trague la tierra y que los gusanos se coman mis tripas.

Me rio, a pesar de todo, el me hace reír, e imaginármelo con gusanos me causa risa.

-así me gusta, que te rías, tener esa sonrisa es lo mejor para mí, en toda mi vida no me cansaría de tenerla.

-gracias peeta, también te prometo que nunca te dejare y siempre te querré sino que los gusanos se coman mis tripas, eres mi mejor amigo en el mundo. – lo abrazo, estamos así un largo tiempo solo abrazados.

* * *

**se cuenta un poquito mas de katniss y peeta, y del dificil momento que esta viviendo katniss, que despues es lo que terminara por marcarla profundamente, gracias por pasarse a leer, espero si pueden un review y/o favorito? jaja nos leemos pronto!**


	3. Capítulo 2 ¿Qué haces aquí?

Cuando ya se hizo tarde, decidimos ir a su casa, al llegar, su mama me recibió con los brazos abiertos, siempre me ha caído bien la señora susan, le cuento lo que paso y solo asiente. Me prepara una habitación y ceno con ellos, todos me tratan normalmente, los papas de peeta y sus dos hermanos mayores josh y luke. No es raro para ellos que me quede, no es la primera vez que me quedo en casa de peeta. Cuando todos estamos reunidos en la sala, habla la señora susan…

-Katniss, ¿no crees que deberías avisar a tu abuela Sae que estas aquí? debe de estar preocupada por ti.

-no creo que se preocupe por mí, después de todo si mi papa me echo ella no puede hacer nada para que vuelva.

-pero mi niña, creo que deberías hablar con ella, contarle lo que paso, quizá no está enterada.-interviene Joseph

-quizá no se enteró, tienen razón-me carcomía la culpa de haber preocupado a mi abuela - ¿puedo usar su teléfono por favor?

-si claro, ¡Esta es tu casa! Puedes usar lo que quieras cuando quieras, sabes muy bien que eres como una hija para mí.- dice el señor de la casa arrodillado ante mí, agarrando mi pequeña mano entre las suyas, se siente tan suaves, es como un padre para mí también.

-gracias, gracias por todo lo que hacen por mí, los quiero, son mi familia.-me sonríen y el hombre sigue hablando.

-no tienes que agradecer nada, después de todo somos tus padrinos, y es mi deber cuidarte - puso su mano en mi mejilla- me recuerdas tanto a tu abuelo, eres su viva imagen, a él le estoy agradecido, confió en mi cuando nadie más lo hacía, gracias a él tengo todo lo que podría haber querido, una familia, y un trabajo con cual mantenerla.

Luego de recibir todo el amor de esa familia, me fui a hablar con mi abuela

-…. ¿hola? ¿Katniss? por favor dime que eres tú-dijo mi abuela en un tono preocupado.

-hola si, abuela soy yo, no te preocupes estoy en la casa de los mellark, voy a vivir aquí porque mi papa me echo, ellos me quieren, estaré bien aquí.

-hija pero ¿como me haces esto? Te busque todo el día. No sabía nada de ti, nadie sabía nada.

-perdóname abuela pensé que habías hablado con mi papa, ¿el como esta?-a pesar de lo mal que me había tratado lo seguía amando, me seguía preocupando.

-él está encerrado en su estudio, hija tienes que volver para que el cambie, por ti y por tu hermana el cambiara.

-no lo creo abuela, el me odia, lo sé, puede que vuelva a visitarte, pero no volveré a vivir en la preciosa. Tengo que cortar, no me gusta hablar tanto por un teléfono que no es el mío, te iré a visitar pronto no te preocupes, te amo, cuida a Prim, adiós.

-adiós mi niña, cuídate.

Los días pasaban en la casa de mi amigo, nos divertíamos a pesar de mi tristeza, él siempre me sacaba una sonrisa. Veníamos corriendo de la cocina y ahí estaba, él estaba hablando con la señora susan, ¿que hacia aquí? Nuestras miradas se cruzaron.

-hola preciosa, ¿acaso no vas a saludar a tu tío?- no lo podía creer, mi tío finnick estaba aquí, sin pensarlo dos veces corrí y me arroje a sus brazos, desde las vacaciones no lo veía, no sabía porque siendo mitad de año había vuelto.

-tío, ¿que haces aquí? no te esperaba hasta las vacaciones...

-estoy aquí para buscarte, para que vuelvas a la preciosa que es tu hacienda, tu hermana y la abuela te extrañan, tu papa también.

-eso no lo creo, el mismo me hecho, ¿no lo sabes?

-mama me conto algo, pero eso no importa, te vengo a buscar, de ahora en adelante yo me hare cargo tanto de ustedes, como de la hacienda.

-pero tío, ¿ya terminaste de estudiar? No dejes tus sueños por nosotras…

-eso no debe de preocuparte, por fortuna me recibí la semana pasada, y ya pensaba en volver.-eso era mentira, mi tío era uno de los mejores de su clase y de seguro podía aspirar a puestos grandes, a viajar como a él le gustaba y no tener que dedicar su vida a una hacienda en el último rincón del mundo. Sin embargo sonrió.

-que bueno tío, ¡te felicito! el abuelo debe de estar orgulloso.

-si preciosa, y a él no le gustaría que no estés en tu casa, ya volvamos, quiero que conozcas a alguien especial y en casa espera por ti.

-¡¿en serio?!-me encantan las sorpresas-¿quien?

-eso solo lo sabrás si vuelves a tu casa.-me dice con una gran sonrisa.

Con mi tío finnick rogándome que vuelva, no tuve otra opción, sus ojos verdes me convencían fácilmente, siempre lo ha hecho y siempre lo hará. Entonces que decido volver, solo porque el me lo pide, también porque a pesar de haber visitado a mi patito, me dolía estar alejada de ella en las noches, no poder vigilar su sueño.

Las veces que fui de visita estos días que estuve fuera de mi casa, nunca vi a mi papa, el seguía en su estudio emborrachándose. Un día cuando no escuche más ruidos decidí entrar, él estaba tirado en el suelo a los pies del sofá, sigilosamente me acerque y al estar en frente no pude más que sentir lastima por él, me dije que no era su culpa, todo era culpa de mi mama, ella nos abandonó, ella era la culpable de todo, nunca la iba a perdonar por lo que nos hizo, siempre la odiaría. En ese momento lo bese en la frente y aunque no me escuchaba le hice una promesa.

-te prometo papa que nunca te dejare, siempre te querré, aunque tú ya no me quieras, y buscare la manera en que me vuelvas a querer, no te voy a abandonar como hizo mi mama y también me prometo a mí misma nunca enamorarme, nunca dejar que una persona entre en mi corazón tanto para quererla más que a mí misma, no dejare que nadie me lastime de esa manera y te voy a cuidar lo que me quede de vida… te amo.-sin decir más me fui, cerré con cuidado y desde ese momento no lo vi más.

Al volver a mi casa, mi abuela y hermana me recibieron de lo mejor, me abrazaron y besaron como nunca, como si me hubiese ido mil años. Mi tío se acerca al salón y no lo creo, pero si, viene de la mano de una mujer de pelo castaño casi pelirrojo de ojos tan verdes como los suyos.

-mira katniss, ella es annie, es tu tía annie, nos vamos a casar pronto.-me dijo mientras ella me enseñaba el anillo de compromiso.

-hola katniss, me da gusto conocerte al fin, me han hablado mucho de ti, espero que nos llevemos bien y que llegues a quererme tanto como siento que ya te quiero.-sin más me abrazo, yo correspondí ese abrazo, ella era mi familia ahora, mi tío la había elegido y estaba feliz con ella, se le notaba.

En ese momento lo supe, quizá había perdido a mi madre, pero había ganado a mis tíos; ¡si!, ahora tenía tíos, tenía a mi abuela, a Prim, a peeta y a su familia y a medias tenía a mi papa, además me tenía a mí misma, tenía que salir adelante, se lo había prometido a mi abuelo, le había prometido cuidar a mi familia y ser feliz; sabia que podía ser feliz sin necesidad de enamorarme…


	4. capitulo 3 mi diente de leon

**hola! aqui un nuevo capitulo, perdon por subir tan tarde! espero lo disfruten :)**

* * *

Los días pasaban y las cosas tomaban su justo curso, yo volvía a mi rutina, por las mañanas paseaba con peeta, poco a poco los dos habíamos aprendido a montar mejor. Nunca olvidare esos días en los que nos la pasábamos montando, explorando cada rincón del 12, fue la mejor cura para el abandono que sentía por parte de mis padres.

Era increíble como este chico siempre me sacaba una sonrisa y siempre teníamos de que conversar. Siempre teníamos algo que hacer, se había empeñado en enseñarme a cocinar, aunque era un desastre en un inicio, aprendí bastante y él se comía todo lo que hacia aunque de verdad fuera un asco. Le devolvía el favor enseñándole a montar, era claro que no era muy bueno, pero poco a poco se volvía un mejor alumno, así pasábamos nuestras vacaciones.

Mas que nunca sabia que era mi mejor amigo y eso no iba a cambiar, empezaba a confiar en que él nunca me dejaría, y cada día tenía más claro cuánto me quería, y cuanto yo lo quería, obviamente solo como amigos, seguía con mi idea de no enamorarme y menos siendo tan joven, sabia que peeta lo entendía y que nunca querría algo mas. Excepto esa vez en el lago en la que las cosas casi se nos van de las manos…

POV PEETA

Era inevitable querer cada día mas a Katniss, después de todo lo que me había confiado y de que siempre se riera de mis chistes, que en realidad no daban mucha gracia. Estas vacaciones nos habíamos vuelto inseparables, siempre teníamos de que conversar y hasta en ocasiones nos poníamos a trabajar cosechando sus tierras o en las tiendas de mi papa. Eso era lo que más admiraba de ella, trataba a todos por igual, no importaba si no tenían nuestro mismo nivel social; era mi maestra de equitación, impresionantemente podía domar cualquier bestia con solo caricias, tenía un gran don con los animales, estoy seguro que algún día será una gran veterinaria.

Poco a poco se fue adentrando más en mi corazón, pero el día que escuche de nuevo su voz cantar supe que estaba enamorado de ella, que no solo la quería como amiga.

No había cantado desde que su mama se fue, ya habían pasado 2 años de eso, años en que nuestra amistad se fortaleció y estábamos entrando en plena adolescencia, teníamos 12 años. Cuando la escuche ese día en el lago cantar mientras me esperaba, era el último día de vacaciones. No pude hacer más que ocultarme y escuchar su melodiosa voz. Todos los sinsajos se pararon a escucharla, estaban en las ramas de los arboles que rodeaban el lago, las flores parecían detener su danza con el viento para contemplarla, se veía tan hermosa, su pelo lo llevaba el viento y sus ojos grises que tantas veces había visto llorar y reír estaban fijos en lo profundo del lago...

-¿es hermosa verdad?... Su voz… su manera de hipnotizar todo a su alrededor…-era Prim que estaba atrás mío- ojala algún día deje todo ese odio que siente y se pueda enamorar de ti como tú ya lo estás de ella.

Que Prim me diga eso me confundía, ¿es que acaso todo el mundo sabía de mi amor por ella? ¿Todo el mundo se había dado cuenta antes que yo? Debo admitir que desde hace un año el amor que siento por katniss estaba cambiando, pero ni yo estaba seguro hasta este momento de lo que sentía.

-si…me he dado cuenta como la miras, y a pesar de que tengo solo 8 años, se lo que es el amor, crecí viéndolo en mis tíos…ella también te ama de esa manera, solo que no se dio cuenta todavía.

-ella nunca me vera con esos ojos, soy solo su mejor amigo.

-¡te vera de esa manera si tú te esfuerzas porque lo haga! ¿Acaso no te das cuenta? Todo su mundo gira alrededor de ti. Le ayudaste tanto a salir del pozo en el que casi cae, más que yo, mi abuela o mis tíos, tu eres quien la hace reír, y se que la amaras por siempre, tu eres su felicidad, pero ella aun no lo sabe… ayúdala a que se dé cuenta- diciendo lo último en un susurro, sin decir más se dio media vuelta y empezó a recoger flores mientras se alejaba

Me quede pensando, ¿será verdad? ¿Katniss tendrá los mismos sentimientos? ¿Tendré que esperar a que ella me diga algo? ¿Se lo tendré que decir yo?

No pude seguir pensando ya que siento como un chorro de agua moja mi camiseta por detrás, estaba tan hundido en mis pensamientos que no me había dado cuenta que ella se había percatado de mi presencia...

-¡eso es por estar espiándome! - dijo ella y empezó a reír.

-¡eso no es justo! ¡Me agarraste desprevenido!- sin decir más corro a perseguirla, cuando logro alcanzarla la cargo como un costal de harina y la tiro en el lago.

-¡Peeta! ¿¡Estás loco!?¡Lo pagaras!-me dice y sin espéralo me atrae hacia ella, pierdo el equilibrio y caigo hacia el lago.

Cuando ambos salimos a la superficie, estamos uno junto al otro, ya que no tocamos el fondo, con los brazos nos mantenemos a flote, usándolos como remos, haciendo movimientos circulares en el agua; estamos totalmente sincronizados, tanto para no chocar mientras yo me acerco a ella. Es entonces que nos vemos a los ojos, siento como esos ojos grises me atraen como imanes, si, siento ganas de besarla, me acerco de a poco, mi corazón se acelera, cuando estoy a centímetros de su cara, y cierro los ojos ella me hecha un poco de agua en la cara, se sumerge y sale nadando lejos a la orilla…

-¡vamos Peeta, ya es tarde pronto oscurecerá y mañana tenemos clases!- grita desde lejos

En ese momento lo sé, puede que sienta lo mismo que yo, pero nunca lo admitirá, mejor no me arriesgo y sigo cerca de ella solo como su mejor amigo.

KATNISS POV

Lo veo desde la orilla y no creo ¡lo tonta que fui! ¿Porque casi lo beso? ¿Porque casi acepto su beso? ¿Porque sus ojos azules, como el mar, me hipnotizan de tal manera, que me hacen considerar romper mi promesa? ¿Será porque esos mismos ojos me llevan a la única vez que vi el mar?

FLASHBACK

Mi tío nos había llevado al distrito 4 hace poco para tratar de reconciliarse con sus suegros, les explico todo; porque se llevo a mi tía y porque tendrían que vivir tan lejos, obviamente los convenció, seguramente con los mismos ojos que pone conmigo, mi tía fue la más feliz al saber que sus padres estarían en la boda y además aceptaban su amor… Ese día me sentí más feliz que nunca al ver algo tan infinito como el MAR, siempre creí que todo en el mundo tenía fin, pero al contemplarlo, me di cuenta que estaba equivocada, no es como el lago, en el que desde la orilla ves el otro lado.

FIN FLASHBACK

El mar era infinito así como los ojos de peeta, sabia que si me arrojaba a ellos, me perdería, me enamoraría perdidamente de él; y es por eso que últimamente no veía mucho esos ojos hermosos, sin embargo no podría aguantar mucho…en verdad sentía ganas de que me besara, que me besara en los labios, que fuera mi primer beso…

¿¡Pero que pienso!?

¿Es que acaso me enamore de el? ¡No! ¿En qué momento?...no, no creo. Estoy confundida, nunca podrá ser más que mi mejor amigo y él tampoco me quiere de esa manera, también está confundido… ¡son las hormonas!, pero no, no podemos arriesgar lo que tenemos. Si llegáramos a tener algo más que una amistad en algún momento nos cansaríamos y el me abandonaría, en cambio sí solo somos amigos estaríamos juntos por siempre, yo quiero tenerlo por siempre, no quiero perderlo, lo necesito, él es el que me hace sonreír siempre y el que me saca adelante todo los días, es para mí lo que el diente de león es al lago, lo mantiene con vida. Él es mi diente de león en primavera, me da vida.

Al llegar a mi casa encuentro a Prim con mi tía en la mesa del comedor, están haciendo arreglos de flores y me invitan a que me una.

-esto no es lo mío tía, no sé cómo hacen para que todo les salga tan bonito.-digo luchando con unas cuantas flores.

-es cosa de practica katniss, no todo sale bien la primera vez-dice dedicándome una sonrisa. Veo como Prim se para de la mesa y va hacia su habitación, entonces decido aclarar mis dudas con mi tía Annie, es lo más cercano a una madre que he tenido, además de mi abuela.

-tía… ¿quien fue tu primer amor?-le suelto sin más, ella solo levanta las cejas ante mi pregunta.

-mhhh-coloca su mano en su mentón- mi primer amor fue un niño llamado jace, era mi amigo de niños-dice y una sonrisa aparece en su rostro.

-¿porque no sigues con jace?-aunque me guste mi tía con mi tío, tenía que saber porque esa relación no había funcionado.

-como te dije antes, no todo sale bien la primera vez, era muy joven cuando empecé a salir con Jace, habré tenido unos 15 años, no me arrepiento de haber estado con el cómo novios, pero él se enamoro de otra chica, y entonces decidimos terminar nuestra relación.-dijo concentrada en su arreglo.

-¿aun siguieron siendo amigos después de eso?

-por un tiempo estuvimos separados, te darás cuenta que a mí me dolía verlo con esa otra chica-y lo sabía, sabía que a mí me dolería ver a peeta con otra chica- después nos volvimos a encontrar en la universidad y volvimos a ser amigos-de nuevo sonrió.

-¿y cuando conociste a mi tío?

-lo conocí poco tiempo después de entrar a la universidad, precisamente porque jace me lo presento-entonces rio.- ¿que curioso es el destino no? Si yo no hubiese sido amiga de jace, quizá nunca nos hubiésemos conocido, después de todo una contadora y un veterinario, ¿en que clase se encontrarían?

-¿como supiste que estabas enamorada de mi tío finnick? ¿Que sentiste?-ella dejo el arreglo y me dedico una mirada sincera.

-no estuve enamorada de tu tío desde el principio, es más, me parecía algo irritante su sentido del humor-sus ojos viajaban por la habitación, como si estuviese pensando en el pasado- Primero fuimos amigos, mas amigos de lo que había sido con Jace, yo le contaba todas mis cosas y él me contaba cosas a mí. Hablábamos y él me pedía consejos de como invitar chicas a salir, en un comienzo no me molesto, pero después al descubrir lo que significaba para mi, empecé a sentir celos de que otra chica lo tuviera, de que alguien me lo quitara, no estuve segura de como haría para que se fije en mi.

-¿como sabias que él sentía lo mismo por ti?

-no lo supe hasta que me lo dijo-entonces siguió con su arreglo.

-¿y aun así te arriesgaste a enamorarte de el?-no entendía como sin saber si era correspondida había puesto sus ojos en mi tío.

-el amor es así Katniss, entra de a poco en el corazón sin que nos demos cuenta, uno no elige de quien se enamora, llega cierto punto en que conoces a una persona y te gusta como es, entonces te vuelves egoísta y solo lo quieres para ti, quieres compartir algo mas con ella…

-pero… ¿no tenias miedo de arruinar su amistad?-le dije distrayéndome con mi arreglo.

-mas miedo tenia de que otra persona lo tuviera, era un riesgo que tenía que correr… una noche después del cine, estábamos en el parque al que solíamos ir, entonces me beso por primera vez-suspiro- él se dio cuenta de que mis sentimientos habían cambiado y me confeso que también me amaba, fue el día más feliz de mi vida hasta ahora.

Me sentía extraña con lo que mi tía me había dicho, así como sus dos amores habían sido sus amigos, con uno termino para siempre y con el otro no funciono. ¿Estaba yo dispuesta a arriesgarme por peeta? ¿El se habrá dado cuenta de mis sentimientos?

No puedo verlo quizás, o no quiero verlo mejor dicho, pero peeta me demostró hoy en el lago que siente algo más por mí… ¡y yo lo arruine! La verdad es que no quiero lastimarlo, se que no lo podría hacer feliz, prometí no enamorarme, y aunque me acabo de dar cuenta que es tarde, pienso revertir la situación, algo tendré que hacer para convencerme de solo seguir siendo amiga de peeta mellark…

* * *

**y tenemos los verdaderos sentimientos de nuestra chica... pero veremos si es capaz de detener lo que siente, de poder controlarlo, nos leemos pronto!**


	5. capitulo 4 la boda

Al volver a clases nos reencontramos con todos nuestros amigos, habían estado de vacaciones y no nos habíamos visto por eso, además de que nuestras haciendas quedaban lejos y ellos Vivian en plena ciudad.

Nos llevábamos bien con todos, pero mi relación era más estrecha con madge y Clove; Peeta tenía a Marvel y cato. Éramos un grupo muy particular, habíamos estado juntos desde salita de 4, éramos grandes amigos. Nuestra escuela era la mejor del distrito, solo asistía gente que podía pagarla, pero además de cara era muy exigente, nos tenían muy ocupados con clases que iban desde la mañana hasta la tarde, parábamos en pequeños recesos de media hora y a almorzar al mediodía.

-uy miren llegaron los pueblerinos- dijo cato con un tono burlón al vernos llegar a peeta y a mí.

-no empieces cato- replico peeta

Se dieron un gran abrazo mientras yo abrazaba a mis amigas.

-las extrañe muchísimo, no saben cuánto, ¿cómo la pasaron en parís?-dije

-no sabes, ¡había lugares para recorrer todos los días! De lo que te perdiste, ¡fue fabuloso! todavía no entiendo porque no quisiste venir si tu tío te dejaba… ¡mi papa había hablado con él!-dijo madge, hija del gobernador del distrito.

-sabes que no me gusta dejar el 12, la paso muy bien aquí, no necesito conocer otro sitio, estoy bien donde estoy…

-sin embargo te trajimos muchos regalos para que veas lo que te perdiste-dijo Clove, ella era hija del mas importante exportador de maquinaria para el campo, tenía muchos negocios con mi familia.

-gracias… Se ve que hay cosas hermosas

El día transcurrió normalmente, como en estos dos últimos años, mis amigas no me cuestionaba el hecho de que nunca me hubiera fijado en un chico; es más, nunca hablábamos de chicos de esa manera, les había contado de mi promesa y me entendieron, eran las mejores amigas. Tampoco me habían preguntado que paso con mi mama, esperaron a que yo estuviera preparada para contarles, son las mejores.

POV PEETA

-¿cuándo le vas a decir que quieres ser más que su amigo?-me pregunto cato

-no puedo, siento que ella me quiere de esa manera, pero nunca lo admitirá, nunca me aceptara como novio y arruinare nuestra amistad…

-sí que eres raro, yo me declare a madge sin saber si me correspondería, y tú que estás seguro de sus sentimientos ¿no te le declaras?-dijo marvel

-es verdad, míranos… Marvel con Madge, Clove conmigo- remato cato.

se que no es la intención de mis amigos pero me hacen sentir mal, viéndolos a ellos disfrutando el amor y yo ligado a katniss hasta que este lista, iba a esperarla, no me importaba, solo podía imaginarme con ella, con nadie más.

-ustedes no entienden, katniss es diferente a todas las otras chicas, ella aun no está lista, y a mí no me importa seguir siendo su amigo, yo la esperare.

POV KATNISS

Hoy es sábado, un día hermoso y soleado, el día de la boda, la esperada boda de mis tíos. Se han pasado los dos últimos años posponiéndola porque mi papa le había dejado mucho trabajo a mi tío; cuando este llego, el campo estaba al borde de la quiebra, el salvo todo, como siempre.

Mi padre se limitaba a beber en su estudio y solo de vez en cuando salía a montar, a ver los campos. Él amaba estas tierras, pero el dolor no lo dejaba volver a ser el hombre que había sido. Ahora tenía su cabello rubio largo y sus ojos nunca volvieron a brillar como antes, ni mi hermana ni yo lo logramos.

Cuando sea más grande y sea veterinaria, me hare cargo de la hacienda y mi tío podrá viajar como quería. Se lo prometí más de una vez, al verlo los primeros días; se agarraba la cabeza y se veía abatido en el sillón por las deudas, nunca se mostraba afligido ante nosotras, yo lo espiaba.

Mi tía Annie en estos años había aceptado una y otra vez sus disculpas sin reproches, de verdad lo amaba, a él y a nosotras; siempre estaba conmigo, hablando de muchas cosas de su distrito, se notaba que lo extrañaba. La vida en el 12 es muy diferente a la del 4, es un cambio muy radical, pasar de vivir del mar a vivir en el campo. Sin embargo mi tía se había encargado de mantenerse ocupada, se encargaba de la casa junto con mi abuela y participaba de muchas obras benéficas, además de las finanzas, siendo contadora; se encargaba de Prim como si fuera su hija y a mí me daba toda la atención que necesitaba, era como una madre más.

La boda seria en la hacienda y luego habría una gran fiesta en el jardín enorme. Todo estaba lleno de flores y todos estaban invitados, desde los más prestigiosos empresarios hasta los trabajadores del campo, mi tío quería tirar la casa por la ventana y lo logro.

La ceremonia fue hermosa, los dos se expresaron en pocas palabras lo mucho que se amaban y se juraban amor eterno. Todo el tiempo peeta estuvo a mi lado, no podía dejar de mirarlo embobada, le encantaba lo que veía, sabía que algún día cuando se enamorara sería tan o más dulce que mis tíos, lo conozco, es muy romántico.

Cuando se percató de que lo estaba observando y me miro, me sonroje y gire mi vista, el solo sonrió. Me daba tanta vergüenza estarme enamorando de él, sí, me estaba enamorando.

A pesar de todas las miradas, mi padre asistió a la boda. Había pasado de ser el hombre más respetado a inspirar pena con su presencia, todos se habían enterado de lo sucedido pero nadie lo decía en voz alta, al menos seguía inspirando un poco de respeto, o creo que más bien miedo; después de todo a pesar que la hacienda haya tenido sus problemas, era la principal fuente de ingresos del 12, casi la mayoría dependía de las finanzas de mi familia. Y hoy más que nunca después de que mi tío se hizo cargo de todo.

La fiesta fue muy divertida, bailamos toda la noche junto con Peeta y Prim y todos mis amigos, fue inolvidable, la mejor noche, la mejor despedida que estaba teniendo sin darme cuenta.

Por momentos me sentía observada, pero giraba y no veía a nadie, después de no sé cuántas veces busque a mi padre con la mirada; era el, el me estaba viendo, veía atentamente como bailaba con Peeta, no entendía el porqué.

Ya cuando pasaba de medianoche, mi padre se marchó a la hacienda y es cuando peeta me pidió apartarnos, quería hablarme de algo. Nos alejamos de la fiesta hasta la parte de atrás de mi casa, estuvimos sin decir nada por un momento, cuando estuve decidida a decir algo, antes de abrir la boca, el acabo con el incómodo silencio...

* * *

**hola! uy uy uy, bueno ¿que es lo que tendra para decir nuestro chico del pan? gracias por los favoritos! por seguir la historia! seguire esperando un review jaja alguna vez, pero ya con poder compartirlo me doy por satisfecha! ademas se que tienen que pasar muchas cosas mas para recibir sus criticas, nos leemos pronto!**


	6. capitulo 5 beso de amor

….desde que paso lo del lago no habíamos estado solos, siempre había alguien con nosotros.

-¿qué raro no? –termino con el silencio

-¿raro que? ¿Asistir a un casamiento? ¿Que mi papa haya asistido? ¿Qué me haya estado observando toda la noche?

-pensé que no te habías dado cuenta, yo mismo me sentí observado toda la fiesta, te iba a preguntar si habías sentido lo mismo, pero veo que sí…

-fue más claro que el agua Peeta, demostró frente a todos que me odia, ya no tengo más dudas, nunca volverá a ser el que era antes, no lo hará ni por mi abuela, ni por Prim, ni por mi.-empiezo a llorar, no quiero que me vea hacerlo, me escondo en su pecho, me refugio en sus brazos.

-calma katniss, él no te odia, solo que vive su dolor de una manera diferente, ¿imagínate perder el amor de tu vida? Yo no sé qué haría en esa situación, creo que me volvería loco...-dijo secando mis lágrimas con la yema de sus dedos.

-¿cómo sabes que te volverías loco? ¿Acaso ya conociste al amor de tu vida? ¿Porque no me contaste nada?- me hervía la sangre y moría de celos al pensar que peeta tuviera esos sentimientos por una chica de esa manera. Pero ¿quién era para reclamarle? ¿Acaso estoy loca? Eso sonó como un reproche, de inmediato me arrepentí por lo que había dicho.

-Katniss yo…yo-balbuceo

-no calla peeta, soy una tonta…-negué- tienes todo el derecho de estar enamorado, y si no quieres no me tienes que contar, eso no cambia en nada nuestra amistad, en serio- negaba con la cabeza y me sentía muy nerviosa, no sabía cómo saldría de esto.

-es que…Katniss…yo…-parecía nervioso, intente sostenerle la mirada para que viera que no importaba, pero el escapaba a mis ojos.

-en serio no me tienes que contar, no importa, olvídalo.-digo, pero por dentro quiero saber, quiero saber quién me puede quitar a mi amigo.

-no-dijo decidido-Yo quiero contarte, quiero decirte de quien estoy enamorado…fue muy raro darme cuenta de mis sentimientos….- ¿es en serio? En realidad ahora me arrepentía de querer saber, esta noticia me partiría el corazón, me había equivocado al pensar que peeta me quería de esa manera, pero menos mal que abrí los ojos a tiempo, todavía podía rescatar nuestra amistad, escuchándolo y apoyándolo con esa chica- nunca antes había estado enamorado y tu hermana Prim me hizo dar cuenta…-¡¿Prim!? Ohoh esa chiquilla me las va a pagar, ¿porque lo quería alejar de mí? ¿Porque hizo que mi amigo se fijara en esa "chica"?

-¿Prim te alentó a que te declararas?-era lo único que podía decir, sonó mas frio de lo que imagine, tenía que empezar a sonar más comprensiva.

-no, ella solo me hizo dar cuenta cuanto amaba a esta chica, yo solo decidí declararme, aun con miedo a que ella me rechazara.-dijo con la vista en el piso.

Es entonces que instintivamente tome de su mentón para que me mire:- peeta nadie podría rechazarte, eres el mejor chico que conozco, cualquier chica seria afortunada de tener tu corazón, seguro ella también está enamorada de ti solo tienes que decírselo.-está bien, demasiada comprensión… ¡quiero matarme por mis palabras! ¿Acaso estaba alentando a que mi amigo se alejara? ¡Soy una tonta!

\- no puedo guardármelo más-dijo casi exasperado, me miro a los ojos y en ese azul pude ver miedo, ¿Por qué no había hablado con mi mejor amigo antes de esto? ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba atormentado por sus sentimientos?- Katniss estoy enamorado de…- miro hacia el suelo como si eso hiciera menos dura la noticia-…Estoy enamorado de ti….- no vuelvo a subir mi vista hacia él y me quedo estática mirando el césped corto de mi patio trasero, no digo nada, no me esperaba esto, estoy tratando de procesar si lo que acabo de escuchar es cierto-ese día que te escuche en el lago cantando de nuevo, supe que no podría vivir sin ti, supe que necesitaba de ti y me sentí feliz al saber que poco a poco volviste a ser la katniss que eras antes, siento que te puedo seguir haciendo feliz si me aceptas.-puedo mirarlo, aun confundida ¿feliz? ¿No lo era ya?- te amo Katniss, siempre te he amado y quiero que seamos más que amigos.- su "te amo" desestabiliza toda mi mente, me hace sentir una presión extraña en el corazón, presión que sentí en el lago cuando casi nos besamos, presión que siento solo cuando miro sus ojos, solo cuando miro sus labios o siento sus manos tomando las mías, solo cuando él está cerca puedo sentir como mi corazón parece escapar de mí.

Sin decir más se acerca poco a poco, no lo detengo, lo necesito tanto como el me necesita a mí. Cuando esta tan cerca, veo sus ojos, que a pesar de la noche brillan como nunca, nuestras narices se tocan, nuestras miradas han pasado a contemplar los labios del otro, el parece esperar alguna respuesta de mi parte.

No sé cómo, pero sé que hacer, coloco mis brazos alrededor de su cuello, él pone sus manos sobre mi cintura, inclino un poco mi cabeza, lento, con miedo, puedo sentir como los latidos de mi corazón reclaman que viva esto, mi mente ha desaparecido en algún lugar del universo, ya no puede pararme, ya no puede hacerme pensar en las consecuencias o en el pasado, o en las promesas, ahora mismo solo sé que podre sentirme feliz si me siento cerca de él, tan cerca que junto nuestros labios en un beso de amor…

es la única manera de demostrarle cuanto lo amo, no sé si alguna vez podré decirlo en voz alta y no sé qué hare después de este beso, pero solo me dedico a besarlo, es lo que necesito ahora.

Al tocar sus labios, y sentir como el me besa tan dulcemente y a la vez acaricia mi espalda, sé que no me equivoque, solo me separo para tomar aire, pero vuelvo a acercarme. Nunca experimente nada igual, se me eriza toda la piel, tengo hambre de él, no puedo parar, el poco a poco acelera la urgencia de este beso, es como si toda nuestra vida hubiera pasado esperando este momento, en el que nuestras almas se encontraran de esta manera.

No sé cuánto tiempo paso, pero si sé que nos separamos de a poco, depositando pequeños besos en los labios del otro, hasta que nos quedamos viendo, contemplo sus ojos y lo único que puedo hacer es ruborizarme, bajar la mirada y sonreír.

-no sabes cuánto tiempo espere por esto- me dijo aun agarrado a mi cintura con una sonrisa que nunca le había visto, mis manos se habían movido hasta sus hombros, nunca en la vida lo había tenido tan cerca, tan mío, él no era de otra chica, era mío, lo único que podía hacer era sonreír, como si las palabras no me salieran, era tan feliz en este momento que no quería arruinarlo.

Escuchamos a lo lejos una melodía hermosa, tocada por la banda sinfónica que mi tío había traído de la ciudad, sin decirnos más, empezamos a bailar. Me abrace a él, apoye mi mentón sobre la curva de su cuello, sentí el latido acelerado de su corazón contra mi pecho. Sin poder perderme en el azul de sus ojos y viendo hacia la oscuridad empezaba a reflexionar sobre lo que había sucedido, pero me negaba a pensar en eso ahora, en lo que vendría después.

Solo quería bailar, disfrutar de este momento, ya había conocido el amor… pero lo tenía que dejar ir, él nunca iba a ser feliz conmigo, nunca le podría dar lo que esperaba porque era consciente del odio en mi corazón… del odio y el amor;

Entonces lo supe, así como supe que tenía que besarlo, me tenía que desenamorar de peeta. Había hecho una promesa… pero al menos si iba a estar sola el resto de mi vida, ¿qué mejor que tener este recuerdo para siempre en mi corazón?…sin duda nunca lo olvidare…nunca olvidare mi primer beso de amor.

* * *

**hola! aqui otra vez con un nuevo capitulo, un poquito tarde pero seguro, este capitulo fue tan emocionante de escribir!, plasmar en el, la sensaciones de el beso que fue... memorable, pero todo lo que tenga que ver con nuestros pequeños katniss y peeta es adorable, recordemos que solo tienen 12 años, en fin, espero hayan disfrutado el capitulo, que les haya emocionado este, que sigan esperando mas, que si les gusto marquen favoritos :) y si tienen algo que comentar espero su review :) nos leemos pronto!**


	7. capitulo 6 el mejor y el peor dia

La melodía termino y era hora de despedirnos, todos de seguro se preguntaban dónde estábamos, no sé cuánto tiempo nos había llevado vivir esto. Entrelace nuestras manos y lo guie hasta la puerta trasera de mi hacienda, le hice un gesto con la cabeza para que vuelva a la fiesta, se veía que sus papas ya se querían ir, estaban sentados seguro esperándolo.

Me dio un beso fugaz, me encargue de que dure un poco más sosteniéndome en sus hombros y cuando nos separamos él me sonrío y empezó a marcharse, lo único que puedo hacer es despedirlo con la mano y tirarle un beso, el cual el agarra y apoya en su corazón. Me siento tan boba por hacer eso, ¿qué me pasa? me he quedado mirando cómo llega con sus papas, como si en el camino se pudiera perder.

POV PEETA

No puedo creerlo, ¡me estoy besando con katniss! Es lo que he estado esperando por más tiempo del que recuerdo, y está sucediendo, ahora sin que lo planeara. Cuando me dijo que cualquier chica se sentiría afortunada de tener mi corazón, termino de despejar mis dudas sobre confesar mis sentimientos y se lo dije.

Siendo sincero no sabía que más decir y me acerque, sé que ella no habla mucho y pretendí que me confesara a través de un beso si sentía lo mismo; y lo hizo… Junto nuestros labios en un beso que me fue haciendo desear más, sus labios son tan dulces, y especialmente hoy, el día de la boda se ve más hermosa que nunca. Mientras estábamos en la ceremonia la sentí espiándome, se habrá quedado sorprendida por mi sentimentalismo en esos momentos, lo cierto es que nos estaba imaginando a ambos en esos momentos, en el día de nuestra boda.

Se que somos jóvenes pero sabía que ella era el amor de mi vida, quería estar con ella el resto de mis días y más allá de eso.

Durante la fiesta me sentí observado pero no supe quién era hasta que katniss cruzo miradas con su padre, ahí entendí que pasaba. El, la miraba con recelo, como si odiara que sus hijas fueran felices, inmediatamente lo odie por eso. Fue hasta el momento en el que se fue que le pedí a katniss alejarnos de todos, sabia que en cualquier momento se quebraría por el odio de su padre.

Cuando logramos hablar confirme todo, y trate de consolarla, una cosa llevo a la otra y le confesé mis sentimientos. A pesar de no haberlo hecho nunca, me esforcé para que ella no se arrepintiera de ese beso, el cual sabia que era su primero, igual que para mí. Menos mal que antes mis hermanos me habían enseñado como hacerlo, pero una mano no tiene comparación con los labios de la chica que amo.

De repente como si el destino confabulara a nuestro favor, sonó una melodía con la cual empezamos a bailar, me sentí tan afortunado, tenerla tan cerca y apoyada en mi hombro, que reaccionara como lo había hecho. Cuando termino entrelazo nuestras manos y me guío hasta su casa, no puedo sentirme más afortunado y exploto de felicidad cuando me arroja ese beso que guardo en mi corazón.

Sin duda nunca olvidare este momento, voy en el auto con una cara de bobo y mis papas me ven disimuladamente por el espejo retrovisor.

KATNISS POV

Al entrar por la cocina nadie se percata de mi presencia, decido dirigirme a mi habitación y descansar de todas las emociones. Cuando estoy por el salón, escucho una luz encenderse y me giro…es el…

-pensé que eras una chica que cumplía sus promesas katniss, parece que no es así, una vez más me has decepcionado.-dijo mi padre, el cual estaba alumbrado solo por una lámpara del gran salón.- pasemos a mi estudio, así nadie interrumpe nuestra charla… tengo que hablar seriamente contigo.

Sin decir nada me dirijo al estudio con la cabeza baja, no se cuanto vio o cuanto sabe, pero se dé que promesa habla, de la que le hice a él, lo he decepcionado, me siento terrible.

-siéntate -me ordena, lo hago sin discutir.

-papa te puedo explicar, no voy a romper mi promesa, es por eso que sigo aquí, volví por ti, y me voy a desenamorar de Peeta, lo hare.-digo atropelladamente, no puedo creer que le diga esto a mi papa, después de todo, no tenemos una relación así, casi nunca hablamos, todos nos lo decimos con miradas.

-se lo del beso.-suelta sin más- viéndote con él en la fiesta pensé que tal vez solo era una amistad, una cosa de adolescentes, pero me confirmaste lo que ya sabía cuándo vi que tú lo iniciaste, tú lo besaste.

No sabía que decir, me sentía de todos colores, él sabía todo, sabía que había roto mi promesa de nunca enamorarme.

-es por eso que entenderás que no puedo confiar más en tu palabra, y lo único que me queda es intervenir-no lo podía creer, ¿mi papa interviniendo en mi vida? ¿Con qué derecho? ¿Después de abandonarme como mi mama? no se lo iba a permitir…

-¿cómo intervenir? ¿A qué te refieres?, ¿es que acaso ahora te importo? Ahora que soy feliz, ¿decides que no es bueno para mí? Se que rompí mi promesa y te pido perdón, fue más fuerte que yo, no pude evitarlo… ¡no hables como si no lo entendieras!-grito con lágrimas en los ojos.

-es porque lo entiendo que me meto katniss, mientras pueda intervenir en tu vida, ¡no vas a cometer los mismos errores que yo! Sabes perfectamente que el amor no te llevara a nada bueno, ¡solo a derrumbarte! Pensé que eras más inteligente, que podrías resistir los encantos del chico, ¡que no eras tan débil!

\- ¡¿débil yo?! ¿Me lo dice la persona que se embriaga todos los días tratando de olvidar a una mujer que no lo quiso? ¡¿Una persona que abandono a sus hijas y las tierras que ama por el vicio?! ¡¿Que casi pierde todo lo que su padre le heredo!?-estoy llorando pero no me importa y sigo.- ¿acaso no te das cuenta, que si no fuera por mi tío Finnick no estaríamos aquí? ¡Estaríamos en medio de la calle sin nada! ¡Tú eres el débil, no yo! ¡Ahora entiendo porque mi mama te dejo!

Cuando termine esto último, sentí algo que nunca había sentido…mi padre me abofeteo, por primera vez me golpeo.

-no voy a permitir que cuestiones lo que hago con mi vida-me señalo - esta es mi casa, yo soy tu padre, ¡no eres nadie para hablarme así!-estaba más enojado que nunca.-ahora vete a tu habitación, ¡ya decidiré que hago contigo!

No dije nada más, subí las escaleras llorando, este había sido el mejor y el peor día de mi vida, me acosté sobre mi cama y llore como nunca, me dormí así, entre sollozos.

Cuando me encontraba perdida en mis sueños, lo veo, como un hombre, está en la puerta esperándome, pero de repente baja la vista y toma una maleta que no había visto, se sube a la parte trasera de un auto y este arranca, corro atrás de él, corro detrás del que se, es el amor de mi vida, pero el auto se hace cada vez más pequeño en la carretera. Finalmente caigo sobre mis rodillas "también te amo" Es lo único que digo recordando que nunca se lo había dicho, nunca le confirme que lo amaba;

Lloro como nunca, siento como el alma se me desgarra al ver que me abandona, entonces a lo lejos, al costado de la carretera veo una botella, empiezo a tomarla y camino por donde el auto siguió. Voy caminando en medio de la calle, ya es de noche y entonces a lo lejos veo una luz, una luz que se aproxima a mí, y escucho un ruido, al parecer una bocina, pero entonces me siento demasiado débil para hacerme un lado y cierro los ojos esperando que me arrolle y así morir, morir si no lo tengo a él.

Unas manos acarician mi espalda y vuelvo a la realidad, al abrir los ojos veo a quien necesitaba ver…

* * *

**hola! ¿como andan? aca les traigo un nuevo capitulo, lleno de variadas emociones, amor, odio, rencor, pesadillas, espero lo disfruten, gracias por los favoritos :) nos leemos pronto!**


	8. capitulo 7 tomar distancia para olvidar

Siento como unas manos me despiertan, acarician mi espalda, es mi abuela sae.

-mi niña ¿qué paso? ¿Porque tienes los ojos hinchados? ¿Porque discutías anoche con tu papa?

Al recordar todo, me dieron ganas de llorar, pero no quería que mi abuela se preocupara más, así que me aguante las lágrimas. Le cuento todo, lo de la promesa, y sobre peeta.

-rompí mi promesa abuela, rompí la promesa que le hice a mi papa, y ahora no sé qué va hacer conmigo, ¡soy una tonta! Mi papa tiene razón… ¡Nunca tendría que haberme enamorado!

-no digas eso preciosa, no tiene nada de malo enamorarse, tu padre esta amargado, ha tenido una vida difícil, ya se le pasara y tu podrás estar con Peeta- acaricio mi mejilla- ya sabía yo que ese chico se ganaría tu corazón, se nota a leguas lo mucho que se aman, no pueden vivir el uno sin el otro.

-pues tendré que poder abuela, yo no estaré con peeta nunca, no lo merezco, tengo mucho odio en mi corazón, nunca lo hare feliz y cuando este con él siempre me voy a acordar de mi papa lo cual me causara tristeza. -seque las lágrimas que corrían por mi rostro no había podido aguantar -No quiero que él se contagie de mi odio, es tan bueno, quiero que sea feliz y solo lo será si está lejos de mí.

-no digas eso katniss, algún día te arrepentirás, tu destino es el, tu destino es ser feliz, se lo prometiste a tu abuelo.

-lo sé. Le prometí ser feliz, no, enamorarme, y a mi papa le prometí no hacerlo, es justo que cumpla mi promesa con los dos.-tome mis rodillas y apoye mi cabeza entre ellas

-no serás feliz si dejas de lado a peeta…

-lo intentare abuela, intentare olvidarme de el aunque va a ser muy difícil estando tan cerca.- ¿cómo lo iba a dejar de querer si lo veía todos los días? sé que él va a insistir y más después del beso. ¿Cómo pude ser tan tonta? ¿Cómo ilusione a Peeta así?

\- él es tu primer beso, nunca lo olvidaras. Es tu amor, uno nunca olvida su primer amor, es como olvidarse a uno mismo, te lo digo por experiencia, nunca podré olvidar el amor que tu abuelo me dio…

-lo sé, se que pueda ser difícil olvidar, pero entonces, viviré con ello…no quiero hablar de eso abuela déjame sola por favor –le digo recostándome y girándome para no verla…me beso en la cabeza, se levantó de la cama donde estaba sentada, camino hacia la salida y se fue.

Al instante la puerta se abre de vuelta. :- abuela te dije que no quería hablar por favor vete.-digo dándome la vuelta y encontrándome con quien me dio la vida.- ¿papa?

-katniss quiero que empaques tus cosas, solo tus cosas personales, te vas al capitolio, me voy a asegurar de que no rompas tu promesa otra vez.-dijo sin más, mientras me quedaba paralizada.

-¿cómo? ¿Pretendes mandarme lejos de mi familia? ¿Hasta tanto llega tu obsesión? ¿Quién los cuidara si no soy yo?-no le iba a permitir que me haga esto, no iba a permitir que me saque del distrito.

-es lo mejor, sé muy bien que poner distancia entre el chico y tu hará que se olviden-era verdad, era la mejor opción, pero no se la iba a hacer tan fácil, iba a sacar provecho de la situación.

\- me voy sin protestar y convenciendo al tío finnick de que es lo mejor; ya que no creo que este feliz con esta noticia; si tu dejas de beber y te acercas a Prim.-no puedo creer lo que dije, obvio sé que él nunca va a aceptar, me relajo…

-acepto… pero tú te vas hoy mismo en el tren que sale en la noche.- me quede helada nunca pensé que aceptaría, sin embargo dudo de su palabra.-te lo prometo katniss, te prometo hacer lo que me pediste, hago todo con tal de que te alejes de ese chico y no cometas el mismo error que yo-dijo después de seguro haber husmeado en mis pensamientos.

-está bien, pero tienes que permitirme despedirme de él, no me puedo ir sin dar explicaciones, me buscara y no se cansara hasta que me encuentre, no quiero que sufra.-digo a punto de estallar de rabia y no le dirijo la mirada, tengo la vista fija en los pies de mi cama

-está bien despídete del chico, encárgate de que no se haga más ilusiones, si tu cumples tu palabra yo cumpliré la mía.- Me señalo con el dedo índice para luego irse por donde llego

Me levante de la cama y camine de un lado a otro de la habitación, si Prim sería feliz haciendo yo este sacrificio no lo pensaría dos veces, y si mi padre dejaría el alcohol, mucho mejor… No entiendo como aun me preocupo por él, después de todo lo que me hizo.

Sería más fácil así, no tendría que enfrentar a mis tíos, ellos se habían marchado al distrito 4 de luna de miel. Lo que más me carcomía por dentro era el hecho de despedirme de Peeta, ¿qué le iba a decir?...estaba segura que le iba a hacer daño, ¡no sé cómo pude ser tan inconsciente ayer!, no pude ver las consecuencias de lo que hacia y ahora no solo me alejaría de los que más amo, sino que también tendría que dejar la tranquilidad del campo para vivir sola en el capitolio, obvio al ser tan joven viviría en la escuela y tendría muchas compañeras, pero estaría sola, mi familia no estaría ahí, peeta no estaría ahí…todavía no estoy segura como sobreviviré sin él, se me hace imposible…

Estoy haciendo mis maletas, cuando alguien golpea la puerta.

-pase-digo yendo a mis cajones por unas cuantas cosas.

-katniss, tienes…-era Prim, que al ver mi maleta sobre la cama se alarmo-¿qué haces? ¿Porque estás haciendo tus maletas? ¿A dónde vas?

-emmm-balbuceo sin saber que decirle, mejor dicho, que inventarle para que no le valla con el chisme a mi tío- no te lo quise decir antes Prim, pero hace tiempo vengo hablando con papa, le pregunte si no había manera de adelantar mis estudios e irme a estudiar, para ya recibirme de veterinaria-le digo mientras sigo buscando cosas, no tengo el valor de mirarla a los ojos y mentirle-entonces hablo con unos conocidos del capitolio, y le dieron solución, me voy a estudiar allá.

-pero así, ¿cómo escapándote?-dijo aun parada en la puerta.

-no me estoy escapando Prim- sonreí falsamente- solo que como estamos a inicio de año, tengo que ir lo más pronto posible y así aprovechar. En este instituto tienen un gran plan de estudios y podre terminar lo que me queda de escuela en poco tiempo-hablaba de lo más entusiasmada posible, no quería que Prim dudara de que esto de vedad era lo que quería.

-pero tú siempre dices que no te irías nunca, te gusta estar aquí, mas que a mí-dice tomándome de las manos y deteniendo mi paso apresurado.

-es lo que quiero Prim, tengo que empezar a pensar como adulta-digo esta vez mirándola a los ojos-el día de mañana yo me tendré que hacer cargo de todo, para que las dos estemos bien, tengo que irme y así el tío Finnick podrá continuar con la vida que quería. Tú tienes que estar más cerca de papa, él te va a necesitar.-le digo y el suelto, sigo acomodando mis valijas.

-pero no quiero que te vayas lejos katniss-dice buscando mi mirada, si vuelvo a ver sus ojos estoy segura que llorare.

-nos veremos seguido, puedes ir a visitarme cuando quieras- entonces termine de cerrar mi maleta y me dirigí afuera de mi habitación, dándole la espalda y bajando por las escaleras apresuradamente, sabia a donde tenía que ir ahora, ya había pasado la prueba con mi hermana, ahora me tocaba enfrentar a mi mejor amigo.

Cuando Salí de la casa busque mi caballo y yo misma lo ensille, disfrute del camino hacia el lago, porque sería la última vez que lo recorrería, no sabía en cuanto tiempo más volvería a ver este campo, ver a mi hogar, y ver los ojos que me daban vida cada día…

* * *

**hola! si me he pasado mucho sin actualizar, pero mi vida estuvo muy cansadora estos dias y recien hoy me pude hacer un tiempo para actualizar, espero que el capitulo los apasione aunque katniss ha decidido tomar distancia y esperen con ansas el siguiente capitulo, gracias por los favoritos! :) nos leemos pronto!**


	9. capitulo 8 recuerda mi promesa

Cuando llegue, él estaba ahí, me estaba esperando con un puñado de dientes de león en la mano. Al verme, corrió, me abrazo, me beso en la mejilla, y me dio los dientes de león… ¡Dios! ¿Cómo podre vivir sin este chico? el chico que me rescato del abismo…cuando pensé que no podía las palabras salieron de mí.

-peeta tenemos que hablar…-trague saliva- con respecto a lo que paso ayer-baje mi mirada al suelo- no debió pasar.-él se alejó solo un paso, soltándome las manos.

-¿cómo que no debió pasar? Fue lo mejor en mi vida, claro que debió pasar…-estaba asustado, lo notaba en su tono de voz ¿Cómo estaba haciendo esto? ¿Me podría perdonar alguna vez?- Katniss siento que tú también lo necesitabas, necesitabas ese beso…-dijo con una cara de tristeza que nunca podré olvidar, mi piel se erizo, mire sus labios, quizá necesitaba otro beso también ahora, se quedó esperando mi respuesta.

-yo…yo…no creo que fuera lo correcto, tu eres mi mejor amigo y las cosas se deben quedar así.

-katniss si es por tu papa yo puedo hablar con él, le puedo pedir que seamos novios.-suena confundido, no cree lo que le digo, tengo que ser más convincente.

-¡no !...no le digas nada a él, yo soy la que no quiere…la que no quiere ser tu novia…-las palabras rasgaron mi corazón en dos, un abismo se creó en el dividiéndolo, quede de un lado de él, lado en el que se encontraba mi papa, y podía ver a Peeta del otro lado, si daba un solo paso hacia a el caería en ese abismo sin fin- me confundí, perdón.-lo digo tragando todas las lágrimas que amenazan con salir.-es por eso que me voy peeta, me voy lejos para no hacerte sufrir más, soy mala para ti, tú te mereces algo mejor…

-¿Es que acaso no entiendes? ¡No podemos estar lejos! Te necesito katniss, nos necesitamos para vivir, me mereces, te quiero a mi lado.-me abrazo, puse mis manos temblorosas sobre su pecho y lo aleje, casi sin fuerzas, en realidad no lo quería lejos de mí, ¿es que acaso él podía ver en mis ojos el dolor que me causaba estar haciendo esto?

-no peeta, está decidido, me voy hoy mismo, no me busques, lo nuestro se termina aquí, ya no somos amigos, es mejor que nos separemos, tendrás que acostumbrarte a vivir sin mí, como yo lo hare…despídeme de nuestros amigos, diles que siempre los recordare.-trate de huir, me agarro la mano.

-Preciosa por favor no me hagas esto, no me abandones, recuerda la promesa que nos hicimos, nunca nos dejaríamos de querer y nunca nos abandonaríamos…. nunca nos dejaríamos de querer….-él ya tiene lágrimas en los ojos, y yo no sé qué más decir.

-peeta… lo unico que te puedo decir es que te libero de esa promesa, sigue con tu vida, encontraras a alguien mejor que yo , olvida todo, ya no voy a ser la que te haga sufrir, me voy para que encuentres la felicidad..-trague saliva tratando de pasar el nudo que se atoro mi garganta- con alguien más...

-no necesito a nadie más para ser feliz que a ti...podemos seguir siendo solo amigos, acepto eso si es que puedo seguir a tu lado-me dijo como si cediendo en eso habría posibilidad de que me quedara, no podría ser su amiga después de lo que paso.

-eso ya no es posible… las cosas cambiaron entre los dos. Perdóname, todo es mi culpa, yo arruine todo, yo arruino todo siempre, el problema soy yo…-digo mirándolo fijamente a los ojos, pensando en que todo lo que toco se destruye, todo lo que amo me es arrebatado por la vida, había llegado a amar tanto a Peeta que no quería que ella me lo arrebatara, yo lo alejaría de mí, la decisión era mía.

-no digas eso, katniss en serio no entiendo ¿porque niegas estar enamorada de mí? ¿Porque no quieres que busquemos ser felices juntos?

Y es entonces que se que decir, se que decir para que peeta deje de quererme, le partiré el corazón y destrozare el mío a la vez, pero es lo único que puedo decir para que deje de querer a esta horrible persona en la que me convertí, una que ahora estoy segura definitivamente no cree en el amor.

\- no estoy enamorada de ti… no estoy enamorada de ti ni de nadie y nunca lo estaré…no soy la misma katniss de antes, nunca lo seré, ahora soy fuerte y nada más me volverá a lastimar…-cuando le dije eso pensé en la pesadilla en la que el me abandonaba, no estoy dispuesta a que me destroce el corazón, no pienso esperar hasta que ese sueño se haga realidad.

-nunca te lastimaría, lo sabes muy bien, y es por la promesa que te hice que nunca te dejare de querer y nunca te voy a abandonar…yo no te libero de la promesa que me hiciste…

-yo te prometí no olvidarte y no dejar de quererte, y lo cumpliré.-no puedo creer lo que le digo, le estoy dando demasiadas ilusiones, continuo.-pero nunca te prometí enamorarme de ti, y en la cuestión de nunca abandonarte, no lo estoy haciendo, me voy por un tiempo así pensamos mejor las cosas…-es lo único que puedo decir para que me deje ir, se ha aferrado a mi mano y dudo que la suelte fácilmente.

-no tengo nada que pensar, yo te amo… ahora lo sé, no voy a poder amar a nadie más que a ti, y te voy a esperar….-pienso que eso no puede ser verdad, él es un niño y es muy guapo, cuando sea un hombre tendrá miles de opciones, no quiero que se aferre a mi recuerdo desaprovechándolas.

-no peeta, yo si te libere de la promesa, tu si me puedes olvidar, lo único que te puedo dejar son los recuerdos, ahora me tengo que ir.-me suelto de su agarre lentamente, pues me gustaría quedarme con él para siempre- algún día cuando seamos grandes, ya veras, te reirás de todo esto…-dije para tratar de relajar las cosas.

-nunca me reiré de esto, me estas rompiendo el corazón y sé que el tuyo también está en pedazos.-era cierto, me estaba muriendo por dentro.- como se que no te podre convencer y se que cuando estés lejos te darás cuenta que también me amas, quiero que las últimas palabras que escuches de mi sean…que te esperare y que te amo, siempre lo hare, siempre me tendrás aquí esperándote en este lago que ha sido testigo del nacer de nuestro amor.-miro el lago y luego vuelvo a mirarlo a los ojos, está tomando la punta de mi trenza entre sus dedos- Y si me extrañas, en las noches mira la luna, así estaremos conectados, estaremos viendo la misma luna todas las noches hasta que llegue el momento en que la miremos juntos.

Sin decirme más me abrazo, me fundí en ese abrazo, ese abrazo tan cálido, esos brazos son los que voy a extrañar cuando este lejos, lo sé. Me separe de él y lo mire a los ojos, esos hermosos ojos color cielo, por última vez. Su recuerdo me acompañaría en el día en el cielo y en la noche con la luna. Lo beso en la mejilla. El siempre será mi mejor amigo, nunca encontrare a nadie como él.

Tiene razón, lo voy a extrañar más que a nadie, yo también lo amo, pero tengo que dejar de hacerlo, no puedo ceder a esta debilidad, no puedo, no quiero acabar como mi padre, no quiero arriesgarme a que mi diente de león algún día me abandone. Y si nunca más lo volveré a ver, este es el mejor recuerdo que me puedo llevar…se que cuando vuelva, seguro el habrá conocido a alguien más, después de todos somos niños, a él se le pasara pienso…pero se que yo nunca lo podre olvidar.

Me giro porque no quiero que me vea llorar, me giro y camino sin mirar atrás, se que el me sigue con la mirada, lo siento, siempre lo he sentido, no sé cómo viviré lejos de él, no sé cómo podre seguir sin mi chico del pan.

Ahora tengo claro todo, me enamore. Tuve mi primer beso de amor con mi mejor amigo, rompí mi promesa. Mi papa me descubrió, lo he decepcionado, me dio una segunda oportunidad, no la voy a desaprovechar. Esta vez nunca me volveré a enamorar. Decidí alejarme. Me alejare y así el podrá ser feliz. Y yo, tratare de ser feliz concentrándome en mis estudios, concentrándome en el día en que vuelva y lo vea convertido en un hombre, ya no traeré más tristeza a su vida, cuando nos volvemos a ver los dos nos habremos olvidado, estoy segura, o eso creo…

* * *

**hola! y ustedes que piensan? en verdad podra olvidarlo? :( si lo se es triste que se separen despues de todo lo vivido, y es mas triste el grado de confusion del que katniss sufre, definitivamente esta confusion es la que la lleva a separarse de su mejor amigo, solo por el miedo de perderlo, pero en realidad, ya lo esta perdiendo. van a seguir leyendo para ver si se arrepiente de eso? otra vez gracias por seguirla, espero que los siguientes los apasionen, nos leemos pronto!**


	10. capitulo 9 pensando en mi

POV PEETA

La vi marcharse y solo pude llorar, sentarme en el suelo, porque no podría permanecer de pie, no puedo creerlo, este es el peor día de mi vida; ayer fue el mejor y hoy todo mi mundo se desmorono.

Anoche no había podido dormir imaginándome ¿que podría hacer ahora que me había aceptado?, y cuando me salió con que había sido un error supe que algo iba mal, termine de desilusionarme cuando me dijo que se iba, no podía permitirlo, preferiría nunca volver a tener sus labios, a no volver a verla, trate de convencerla y no lo logre.

Le dije de todos mis sentimientos, ¡pero que egoísta soy! Siempre pensé solo en mí...reflexione y entiendi que no la podria convencer, decidi dejarla ir, se que volverá, siento que me ama, tanto como yo. Me consuela el hecho de que acepto cumplir la promesa que me había hecho.

Despes de su beso, y ese último abrazo que nos dimos, lo sé, nunca podré olvidar a esta niña, más seguro que nunca, se que es el amor de mi vida. Cuando vuelva en unos años hecha una mujer yo aún la estaré esperando y estoy seguro de que podremos ser felices juntos. Le recuerdo nuestro amor por la luna.

FLAASHBACK

Estábamos recostados uno al lado del otro, en la suave hierba, contemplando las estrellas.

-¿que bonita es la luna no?-me dijo, yo solo podía contemplar como la luz de esta iluminaba su rostro, estaba hipnotizado.

-si es muy bonita.-dije pero seguía viéndola a ella.

-¿la luna es la misma para todo panem no? digo…seguro en estos momentos otros niños la ven, es como si tuviéramos una conexión con ellos, ¿no crees?-se giro a verme, inmediatamente mire la luna.

-si…creo, nunca pensé en eso… quizá algún día si nos separamos la podemos usar como una conexión también, tú la veras y yo también y sabremos que estamos juntos.

-sabes que nunca saldré del 12…no me gustaría estar en otro lado más que aquí, aquí tengo todo lo que podría desear.-me gire y nuestros ojos se encontraron.- además recuerda que nos prometimos nunca abandonarnos, ¿estás pensando en irte?

-no... Puedes estar segura que nunca me iré, en eso somos parecidos, amamos la vida en el campo, tampoco necesito más de lo que tengo aquí.-ella se giro y volvio a mirar el cielo, vi un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas, sonreí y yo también mire las estrellas-aun así uno nunca sabe a dónde nos puede llevar la vida, puede que algún día nos vayamos de vacaciones o no tuviéramos ota ocpicon que dejar el 12…entonces ¿me prometes que si no estamos juntos miraras la luna en la noche para conectarnos?

-ya te dije que es muy improbable que me valla-nego descartando definitivamente la idea- capaz y tú te vas…pero te lo prometo, siempre que mire la luna pensare en que tú también la miras, así estaremos juntos toda la noche al menos.-una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

-también te lo prometo, siempre que mire la luna sabré que tu estás pensando en mí...

Nos quedamos recostados un rato más contando las estrellas…

FIN FLASHBACK

Se que katniss cumplirá sus promesas, si en estos años la he conocido se que es una chica que nunca falta a su palabra. Estoy seguro de que no podrá olvidarme mientras la luna haga su aparición todas las noches y no podrá dejar de quererme habiendo vivido tantas cosas; algún día llegara el momento en que los dos podremos volver a estar recostados en la orilla del lago y contemplaremos la luna, juntos…

KATNISS POV

Cuando llegue a la preciosa, sentí como el vacío en mi corazón se agrandaba, no solo no tenía el amor de mi papa, sino que ahora tampoco tendría el de peeta. Nunca sufriria más que en este día, no dejaria que nada me lastimara de nuevo, estoy decidida a eso.

¡Ya me tocaba madurar demonios! ¿Es que acaso quería terminar como el borracho de mi papa? ¡No! Tenía que dejar de lado todo aquello que me volvía más débil, y tomar decisiones que favorecieran a mi familia.

Si con mi amor no había podido hacer que mi padre dejara de tomar, con lo que estaba haciendo lo lograría. Además Prim también será feliz, se que no lo dice pero necesita el amor de mi papa, a pesar de tener el de mis tíos y mi abuela no es lo mismo. Ella había tenido la mala fortuna de perder a sus papas a menor edad que la mía. Esta era la oportunidad para que haymitch vuelva a ser el hombre que era antes y Prim podría disfrutarlo.

-katniss-mis pensamientos son interrumpidos por la voz de mis amigas, madge y clove. Me levanto del sillón en el que estaba en el balcón de mi cuarto y abrazo a ambas con fuerza, me alegra que estén aquí, las necesitaba demasiado.

-¿que hacen aquí?-dije separándome y mirando sus caras de tristeza, lo sabían, sabían que me iba.

-me cruce con Prim en la ciudad, estaba con tu abuela comprando unas cosas y nos contó que te ibas-me dijo madge sentándose en mi cama mientras me sentaba en frente.

-¿que paso? ¿De que te estas escapando tan de repente?-me dijo clove que también se había sentado en frente.

-¿Por qué todo el mundo piensa eso? no me estoy escapando de nada-digo bajando la mirada, si hay algo que no se hacer es mentir y menos podría hacerlo si las mirara a los ojos.

-no nos mientas, sabes que puedes confiar en nosotras-dijo clove levantando mi rostro ya con lágrimas. Sabia que con ellas podía desahogarme y aunque no emitía ningún sonido las lágrimas caían a montones.

-me voy porque…. rompí la promesa a mi papa…

-peeta…-dijo de repente madge sin dejarme continuar entonces yo la mire a los ojos, ¿como lo sabía?-sí, lo sabíamos-dijo mirando a clove, ella solo asintió.-era imposible no darse cuenta como los dos se aman… con solo mirarlos por dos segundos, hasta el más tonto se daría cuenta de la conexión entre ustedes…

-lo que no entiendo es ¿como rompiste tu promesa y como tu papa se enteró?–dijo clove mirándome en busca de una explicación.

-en la boda….el vio como…-no sabía cómo continuar, era lo mejor que me había pasado hasta ahora pero también había sido el desencadenante de todo lo que estaba pasando- …nos besamos-termine por decir, ambas me miraron y sonrieron.

-¿lo besaste?-me dijo clove con la boca abierta, madge le dio un codazo- ¡¿que?!...sabes que peeta no se hubiera animado a hacer algo que ella no quisiera, apuesto a que el dio el pie a la cosa pero seguro tú lo besaste-dijo mientras me señalaba con el dedo y sonreía.

Ella siempre era así, siempre buscaba hacerme sonreír y lo lograba porque ahora mismo lo estaba haciendo a pesar de todo, estaba feliz por poder compartir este momento con ellas sin culpa, así que les conté cada detalle de lo que había pasado.

-¡que rooománticooo!-dijo madge tomando una almohada y abrazándola, mientras yo me reía.

-¿aun así te iras? ¿Después de todo lo que se confesaron?-clove me trajo a la realidad de vuelta, entonces deje de sonreír para estar triste-no te puedes ir-me dijo tomando mi mano-él va a sufrir, tú vas a sufrir, nosotras vamos a sufrir.

-es lo mejor… si yo me voy, el podrá ser feliz con otra chica, encontrara a alguien más-no seguí pues tenía un nudo en la garganta, el solo pensar que alguien más tendrá todo el amor que peeta puede ofrecer me hace sentir una puñalada en el corazón, y era lo que estaba haciendo, torturándome a mí misma con la idea.

-no podemos ser egoístas y pedirte que te quedes si no es lo que quieres hacer-dijo madge tomando mis manos- con todo mi corazón deseo que este tiempo que estés afuera te ayude a reflexionar el rumbo que tiene que tomar tu vida, si seguirás con esa absurda idea de no sufrir por amor, o si vas a empezar a escuchar a tu corazón-entonces me abrazo-amar puede doler algunas veces, pero es lo mejor que te puede pasar en la vida cuando encuentras a esa persona especial, no olvides que peeta lo es, él es esa persona especial.

-te vamos a escribir seguido-dijo de repente clove, al parecer aceptando la idea aunque no estaba muy de acuerdo-no nos olvides-dijo y me guiño el ojo-y tampoco te olvides de el-dijo asintiendo.

Seguido de eso ellas se marcharon pues ya era de noche y había llegado el momento de partir, no había vuelta atrás, la decisión estaba tomada. Se que era una cobarde por huir, se que en un futuro pueda que me arrepienta de lo que estoy haciendo, pero considerando las cosas gano más cosas de lo que pierdo, Prim será feliz pienso…

Ya estando en la estación me despido de mi patito prometiéndole que volveré.

-volveré patito, me esforzare mucho en el internado para recibirme lo más pronto posible, el tiempo pasara rápido, ni lo notaras.-en ese momento me abraza y se aferra a mí en un llanto desconsolado, permanece así un momento, pero luego es apartada por los brazos de mi padre, que la carga sorpresivamente; Prim se abraza y se refugia en su cuello, el no la aparta.

-mi niña cuídate mucho…no se que dirá tu tío cuando se entere, se enfurecerá, de eso estoy segura.-dice mi abuela mirando con odio a mi padre.

-no te preocupes abuela, hablare con él y lo convenceré de que es lo mejor, por favor no lo molestes ahora, está en su luna de miel, no quiero arruinarselo.- me abraza y me da un beso en la mejilla.

-vuelve pronto mi niña, a este tu hogar…-me dice acariciando mi cabeza.

-lo hare abuela, volveré, lo prometo.-le digo mirándola a ella y a Prim, al parecer mi hermana ya se había calmado en los brazos de mi papa, es entonces que este la baja y se la encarga a mi abuela, se acerca a mi…


	11. capitulo 10 te quiero

Se acercó…

-katniss sabes que todo lo que hago es para volverte fuerte, necesitas tomar esta distancia para convertirte en una mujer fuerte, es lo mejor… algún día la hacienda será tuya cuando muera y necesitas forjar un carácter, y entender que el amor lo único que traerá a tu vida será dolor y abandono, no quiero que termines como yo…que termines siendo un ser tan desagradable -me dijo muy serio.

-lo se papa, sé que lo haces por mi bien, no te preocupes, hablare con el tío Finnick, pero por favor cumple tu palabra, es un buen padre para Prim y vuelve a cuidar de todos-suevamente apoyo su mano en mi mejilla, ante su gesto me siento extraña, hace mucho que de mi papa no recibía más que miradas de odio y saludos cortantes.

\- cumpliré mi palabra preciosa.- hace tanto que no lo escuchaba llamarme así que siento ganas de llorar.- seré un buen padre, no solo para Prim, sino para ti también, iré a verte seguido para ver que no necesites nada y llevare a la familia cuando pueda, seguramente tu tío ahora podrá volver al 4 y viajar como quería, volveré a ser el que era y así te volveré fuerte.- se acercó y me beso en la frente, solo puede cerrar los ojos.

No lo podía creer, mi papa al fin había despertado… como si no lo hubiese hecho hace mucho tiempo; y ese era el caso; me arroje a sus brazos y lo abrace, esos brazos tan cálidos como los de peeta me hacían sentir que todo valía la pena, necesitaba eso para ser feliz, necesitaba a mii papa de siempre y necesitaba la felicidad de mi familia.

A pesar de que había perdido a peeta, estaba segura de que sin tenerme en su vida, el también sería feliz y eso me alcanzaba, además de los recuerdos… el correspondió a mi abrazo y nos quedamos así hasta que el tren hizo sonar la última llamada. Nos separamos y el me volvió a besar en la frente… por primera vez en muchos años, me sonrió, también sonreí.

Me acompaño hasta la entrada y paso mi maleta a un trabajador del tren, me dio un último abrazo y me dijo:- hasta pronto preciosa, te quiero.

-hasta pronto, yo también te quiero.-dije y sonó tan natural, como si no hubiésemos pasado los últimos 2 años sin decírnoslo.

El tren empezó a marcharse, él se quedaba observándome mientras me alejaba, era un hombre distinto, había podido notar como sus ojos azules volvían a brillar, no tanto como antes, pero algo era algo.

Ya era mayor, el alcohol había hecho estragos en su aspecto, pero podía notar las ganas de salir adelante en él, iba a cambiar, era un hombre de palabra, cumpliría la promesa que me había hecho.

Cuando ya no se divisaba nada decidí tomar mi lugar, empezaría una nueva vida, me dedicaría solo a estudiar, me haría fuerte para enorgullecer a mi papa, y volvería hecha una mujer a la que nadie nunca podría quebrar, me respetarían tanto como a cualquier hombre.

Me acosté viendo la luna, tenía que acostumbrarme a sentir melancolía al mirarla, siempre que lo hiciera me acordaría de peeta, eso nadie lo sabe, solo él y yo. Me dormí pensando en ¿si el estaría mirando la misma luna?, pero lo sé, se que la mira y se que piensa en mí….

Somos niños, algún día lo olvidara, y con eso en mente me siento mal, siento mucho el haberlo convencido para que lo hiciera, pero es lo mejor:- es lo mejor para él y para mí.-me repito.

Estoy sentada al final de muchas filas de personas, en una iglesia, todo está lleno de flores, al parecer se está celebrando una boda, no logro ver a los novios, así que me levanto de mi lugar y camino por la alfombra roja por la que seguro la novia entro al altar. Es entonces que los veo, no puedo creerlo, es peeta, con una chica que no conozco, se está casado con alguien que no soy yo, siento como lagrimas caen por mis mejillas. Ellos parecen no notar mi presencia y escucho como el padre le pregunta a peeta si la acepta por el resto de su vida, grito para que no la acepte, le grito que lo amo, pero él no me escucha. La ceremonia sigue y ellos se besan, salen de la iglesia muy enamorados, él está feliz, está feliz sin mí.

Con esa imagen me levanto de golpe y vuelvo a la realidad, no puedo seguir durmiendo, parece ser de madrugada, me quedo en mi camarote viendo como amanece por la ventana; preguntándome si el resto de la vida tendré estas pesadillas.

Al llegar la mañana habíamos avanzado bastante, en cualquier momento llegaríamos al capitolio, me levanto, me baño y me alisto, siempre he creído que la primera impresión es la importante, así que me arreglo con el uniforme del instituto. El cual consta de una falda bordo a cuadros hasta encima de las rodillas, una camisa blanca, una corbata del mismo bordo y un blazer pegado al cuerpo de color negro con el escudo de la escuela en un costado superior derecho. El uniforme es muy bonito, me siento una niña de verdad. Ato mi cabello en una trenza de costado y pongo un poco de brillo en mis labios.

Al llegar y bajar del tren agarro mi maleta con las pocas cosas que traje y me siento en una banca sola a esperar que me vengan a buscar. Mi papa me había dicho que la directora en persona vendría por mi así que decido sentarme donde pueda verme.

-¿señorita abernathy? -me llama una mujer vestida muy formal que se encuentra en frente de mí.

-sí, soy Katniss Abernathy, ¿usted es la directora del instituto?

-sí… Mucho gusto, Effie Trinket-me extiende la mano, se la estrecho sin pensarlo, de repente habla hacia la multitud de personas en la estación- Gale, ¡ven! - de repente un muchacho que tendrá unos dos años más que yo se nos acerca sonriente.

-llego mucha gente en este tren mama, creo que vamos a estar largo rato esperando las valijas.-se dirigió a la mujer, al parecer era su madre.

-no importa hijo, esperaremos.-dice ella de repente y se ve que me recuerda-¡Katniss! Disculpa, mira te presento él es mi hijo, Gale Hawthorne.- el chico me extiende la mano y yo se la estrecho.

-mucho gusto señorita abernathy- me dice y es raro, somos casi de la misma edad ¿porque no solo me llama por mi nombre?

-katniss, llámame katniss-digo sin pensar y la mujer me queda viendo como si hubiera dicho una grosería- y solo traje esta maleta- dije apuntando a la maleta que se encontraba a mi lado.

-no se a que estará acostumbrada, pero en el instituto los jovencitos no llaman por su nombre a las señoritas, mejor dejémoslo en señorita abernathy si le parece-dijo primero mirándome a mí y después a Gale, el cual solo reía y se frotaba la nuca con la mano.

-si me parece bien-alcanzo a decir, no puedo evitar tener un sonrojo, pienso que lo arruine, ¿pero cómo iba a saber yo que eran tan estrictos?

Al llegar al instituto Gale apoyo mi maleta en una de las cuatro camas en una habitación, la directora me explica que tendré que compartir mi habitación con otras niñas, eso no me molesta, es más, es mejor, puede que así no me sentiría tan sola…

* * *

**hola! es solo un poco de la nueva vida que empieza katniss, espero que les haya gustado, se aceptan criticas positivas y negativas :) jaja, nos leemos pronto!**


	12. capitulo 11 de mi corazon

Es cuando se van que me siento en la cama y suspiro, así sería mi vida en los próximos años. Mi plan era permanecer aquí solo hasta los 18, estoy segura de que no aguantaría más tiempo lejos. Tengo 12 años, me faltan 6 años para terminar la secundaria, pero estos 6 los podría hacer en 3, entonces tendría 15 años, 3 años para hacer mi carrera de 5, creo que si me esfuerzo lo suficiente podre lograrlo… me pongo una meta, yo me iría a los 18, no estaría mucho tiempo aquí.

Me encuentro inmersa en mis pensamientos hasta que una pequeña mano morena me pasa por delante tratando de despertarme.

-¿estás bien? …parecías una estatua ahí sentada con la mirada fija en la pared.-era una niña que estaba entrando en el cuarto, cuando tuvo mi atención siguió hablando.- ¡hola! Soy rue, soy una de tus compañeras nuevas, al parecer te quedaras aquí…

-ya sabía yo que no duraríamos mucho tiempo solo las 3, tenía que venir alguien a remplazar a delly.-dijo una chica pelirroja que entraba en la habitación.- ¡hola! Soy fox, pero me puedes llamar comadreja, después de todo, todas me dicen así…

\- es porque nadie sabe a dónde te metes en todo el día…-dijo una rubia que venía detrás de ellas- en serio tienes que enseñarme como te puedes escapar de las clases, siempre que lo he intentado me cacharon y no me aguanto estar castigada.-me mira y después de correr hacia atrás de su espalda sus rizos de oro, me mira-hola, soy Glimmer.

-¿nos vas a decir cómo te llamas o eres muda?-replico rue.

-sí, digo no…digo… soy katniss…-todas me dicen al unísono "hola Katniss"

Estuvimos hablando el resto de la tarde, rue era del distrito 11, su padre era el gobernador de este además de dedicarse a la agricultura; con ella sentía que iba a tener más en común ya que sabía cómo era la vida en el campo, ellos eran los que abastecían a panem de cultivos, después venían importantes agricultores en los diferentes distritos como lo era mi padre.

La comadreja era del distrito 5, y venia de una familia adinerada, era una niña mimada y estaba en el capitolio porque no aguantaba a su madrastra, desde que su madre había muerto, está el mando aquí y solo volvía en vacaciones.

Glimmer era la chica más popular en el instituto de eso me di cuenta apenas llegue, ella estaba aquí porque su papa vivía de viaje de negocios , venia de más cerca, del distrito 1, su papa se encargaba de que no le falte nada, le cumplía todos sus caprichos, sin embargo nunca la visitaba.

Gale era el hijo de la directora y por eso vivía en el instituto, era el único chico, además de algunos profesores. No estudiaba en este, sino que salía para ir a otra escuela, en ese sentido lo envidiaba, él podía salir y no se sentía encerrado en una caja.

Habíamos empezado a hablar porque una vez lo encontré en la biblioteca, estaba leyendo un libro que de verdad me encantaba; la lectura era mi entretenimiento y compartir eso con el me hacía sentir de cierta manera menos sola. Forjamos una linda amistad, era un chico que iba sin rodeos, un día me confeso que se había enamorado de mí, yo le dije que no sentía lo mismo que solo podíamos ser amigos. El entendió y nunca más volvimos a mencionar el tema, sin embargo me dijo que insistiría más adelante hasta que lo aceptara, con chicas tan lindas a su alrededor, lo dudaba.

Además de encargarse de que nade me falte, mi papa me venía a visitar todos los meses sin falta, algunas veces trajo a Prim y a mi abuela. Mi relación con él no era de esas en las que nos abrazábamos todo el tiempo o nos dábamos demostraciones de cariño en frente de los demás; él se limitaba a abrazarme y besarme la frente o en la mejilla al llegar y al marcharse. Cuando venía de visita me sacaba a pasear por el capitolio y me contaba cómo iba todo en la preciosa, me contaba que a pesar de haber cambiado, mi tío finnick no confiaba en él y aun permanecía en la hacienda junto con mi tía. Me había costado horrores convencerlo de que lo que quería era estar en el capitolio, al final dejo de insistir y se conformó con venirme a ver cada vez que podía.

Un año después de interna me llego una maravillosa noticia, mi tía había podido quedar embarazada. Al llegar su primer hijo mis tíos eligieron la estabilidad del campo, ya tenían una familia y no podían vivir viajando; era egoísta, pero me encantaba la idea de que al volver a casa, ellos estarían ahí, con mi primito finnick junior.

Llevaba 3 años en el instituto, y había logrado mi primera meta, había terminado la secundaria. En estos años no había vuelto al distrito 12, siempre en las vacaciones mi padre había decidido que lo mejor era ir todos juntos al 4, era evidente que me quería separar de peeta, era evidente que aun no confiaba en mí. Yo no discutía, sabia que me tenía que ganar de vuelta su confianza y ¿qué mejor manera, que haciendo caso sin rezongar?

La verdad era que en estos años, cada día al ver el cielo recordaba los ojos de mi amigo, y en las noches al ver la luna por la ventana al lado de mi cama… me consolaba el hecho de que el miraba la misma luna. Yo no iba a poder olvidarlo nunca, y siempre lo iba a querer a pesar de la distancia, sabia que él todavía me recordaba y eso me dolía, en una conversación con Prim en las vacaciones me lo había confirmado.

FLASHBACK

Estábamos en el 4, sentadas en la arena en frente del mar.

-tus amigos te mandan muchos saludos, siempre me preguntan por ti, les pareció muy inesperada tu huida.-dijo mi hermana.

-yo no hui, solo me fui a estudiar, en el capitolio podre avanzar rápido en mis estudios…-dije entrelazando mis dedos nerviosa.

-yo sé muy bien que no es verdad, sé que huiste de Peeta…-me miro a los ojos-en serio no sé cómo pudiste hacerle eso, ¿Es que acaso tan fácil lo olvidaste? Katniss, es el amor de tu vida, ¿cómo puedes estar lejos de el?-no entendía como mi hermana siendo tan pequeña sabia todo esto.

\- en primer lugar, aun lo recuerdo y siempre lo hare… siempre lo querré, y segundo, ¡tú no entiendes Prim! tengo que ser fuerte, tengo que ser fuerte por las dos, no puedo dejarme a esas debilidades, no puedo enamorarme.

-¿es por papa?… ¿lo haces por lo que le paso a el?..Katniss no es necesario, sabes que peeta también te ama…creo que todos los días desde que te fuiste me pregunto por ti…no sé qué más decirle, lo que se de ti es poco…

-¿le dijiste donde estaba? -en este momento sentía mucha rabia, si Peeta sabía dónde estaba en la primera oportunidad me vendría a buscar y yo no podría resistirme a él, lo besaría y me quedaría con el cómo tanto he deseado en estos años.

-¡no! ¿Cómo crees? solo le dije que te fuiste a estudiar en otro distrito, que no sabía bien cual era…pero deberías verlo katniss, desde que te fuiste no volvió a ser el mismo, creo que hasta que vuelvas nunca volverá a ser el chico alegre que era…

-aun si volviera Prim, no estaría nunca con el…si lo vuelves a ver dile que soy muy feliz, dile que… tengo un novio, ¡sí! Dile eso, que tengo un novio, que se llama Gale… y que no planeo volver …quizá así me olvide y se fije en otra chica…

-no puedo decirle eso, lo destruiría…él se volvió un gran amigo, no puedo mentirle..-dejo de mirarme para mirar la arena. Me conto como pasaba tiempo con peeta, al parecer en verdad eran buenos amigos y definitivamente no contaba con ella para que pudiera convencerlo de olvidarme.

-¿y quién te dijo que mentirías?...-sin pensar le dije a mi hermana- tengo un novio Prim, Gale es mi novio, el….-me cuesta mentir.- él es el amor de mi vida, no peeta.

Sin decir más mi hermana se paró y se fue, parecía enojada, me quede en la arena contemplando el mar… lo sabía, nunca olvidaría peeta, siempre lo recordaría y siempre lo querría…

Me preguntaba porque estando tan lejos, ¿no podía olvidarlo? …cada día lo recordaba más, sus gestos, su rostro sonriente, sus chistes malos, todo en él me parecía hermoso y sabia que ni borrando mi memoria podría olvidarlo, no solo estaba en mi mente, también estaba en mi corazón.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

-¡catnip!- me llama Gale y me saca de mis pensamientos.

-¡shhh!-la bibliotecaria lo mira aturdida y rio por como él se encoje de hombros.

-no puedes gritar aquí Gale, y no puedes llamarme por mi nombre, ¿es que acaso en estos 3 años no lo entendiste?-digo y tomo mis libros caminando fuera de la biblioteca. El me sigue.

-es que no puedo creer lo que acabo de enterarme, ¿cómo no me lo dijiste antes?- me detuvo en el pasillo y me beso en los labios, permanecí un momento tratando de buscar ese calor que supuestamente los besos causaban, pero no lo encontré, me separe de inmediato con miedo de que alguien nos haya visto.

-¡¿qué haces Gale?! ¡¿Qué te pasa?-le digo confundida, no sé cómo se había atrevido a besarme si ya habíamos aclarado que entre nosotros las cosas no se darían de esa manera.

-lo siento, pensé que por lo que le habías dicho a tu hermana ya me habías aceptado.-dijo agachando la cabeza y mirando al suelo, me sentí mal por ser tan fría con él.

-¿lo que le dije a mi hermana? ¿De qué hablas?-no entendía mucho, sentía que me estaba perdiendo de algo.

-tu hermana llamo a la secretaria, quería hablar contigo, justo estaba ahí, la secretaria me dejo hablar con ella para decirle que estabas en la biblioteca que te vendría a buscar y que te llamara de nuevo en un rato, me pregunto mi nombre, y entonces ella me dijo que tú le dijiste que eras mi novia-me tenía agarrada por los hombros.

-¿qué le dijiste?-le pregunto alarmada por qué se halla descubierto mi mentira, no quería que fuera así, porque si Prim se enteraba, primero me iba a odiar por mentirle, y segundo, de seguro iría a contarle a peeta lo cual no permitiría que me olvidara-¿le dijiste que no lo eras?-dije esta vez apenada por la situación en la que había metido a Gale.

-se lo confirme… no sabes lo feliz que me hace que me hallas aceptado, y perdón por besarte así, se que no eres muy demostrativa lo entiendo-me dijo con una sonrisa y me abrazo, mientras recibía su abrazo y notaba su felicidad no pude decirle que era una mentira, puede que sea lo mejor, puede que tenga que estar con él para tratar de olvidar a peeta. El me ofrecía una relación sin presiones, y quizá algún día sus besos me ayudarían a olvidar a mi chico del pan, ya que cada día sentía que lo amaba más, ¿podría ser que con Gale lo dejaría de amar?

Cuando nos separamos asentí con la cabeza y deje que tomara mi mano, nuestra relación seria secreta porque si su mama se enteraba lo mataba, para mí era lo mejor, no estaba interesada en ganarme el odio de todas las chicas del instituto.

La verdad no puedo decir que mi relación con Gale fuera mala, siempre teníamos de que hablar y él era muy atento conmigo, era de verdad un amigo y le había contado todo lo que había pasado, exceptuando la parte de Peeta por supuesto, solo le había contado que él había sido mi mejor amigo, nada más, mientras menos hablara de él, mejor.

Cuando me besaba nunca encontré ese fuego, ni sumando todo el fuego de todos los besos que me había dado, se comparaba con los únicos besos que recibí de peeta, poco a poco me di cuenta de que Gale nunca sería Peeta, él nunca podría sacarlo de mi corazón…

* * *

**Hola hola! aca les vengo con un nuevo capitulo, es un tanto largo, pero me encanta escribir capitulos largos, y habia mucho por contar, espero les haya gustado, gracias por los reviews, por los favoritos y por seguir la historia :) lo mejor de esto es poder compartirla y que los apasione, espero seguir contando con ustedes :) nos leemos pronto!**


	13. capitulo 12 Fuerte

Solo les conté a las que eran mis amigas lo que había pasado, me felicitaron, obvio sabían de mi historia con peeta, y se alegraban de que con Gale pudiera olvidarlo… lo dudaba cada día más.

Habían pasado los años; la rutina de este tiempo eran las mismas, en el año me esforzaba por mi carrera e iba bien y las vacaciones la pasábamos en cualquier otro distrito que no fuera el 12. Una vez estuvimos en el 11, tan cerca que hasta sentía el aroma de peeta en el viento, sorpresivamente nos encontramos a madge, con la cual mi padre no pudo evitar que me juntara a tomar él te y hablar.

Eso habrá sucedido dos años después de que empezara mi relación con Gale, me faltaba un año para volver, mi último año de la carrera.

-katniss, has crecido tanto, mírate-dijo madge cuando me tuvo en frente sentadas en un jardín completamente vacío, era temprano y nadie había llegado aún- ¡ja! parezco mi abuela, pero cuéntame, ¿vas de paso al 12?

-tú también has crecido madge, creo que eres todo lo que espere que serias-dije con una media sonrisa. Había mantenido contacto con mis amigas por correo, pero no nos habíamos vuelto a ver desde que éramos unas niñas.-y no… estoy de vacaciones aquí en el 11, no planeo por ahora visitar nuestro distrito.

-ah, entiendo-tomo un poco de su te para después tomar una de mis manos- te hemos echado de menos-dijo y puso una cara triste-todos, pero más el.- temblé, sabia que hablando con ella podía surgir el tema sin embargo no estaba lista, no me sentía lista para saber de él.

-este es mi último año en el instituto-dije sonriendo y tratando de cambiar de tema.

-¿planeas volver?-cuando me pregunto eso lo considere, lo había pensado en este tiempo…volver… ¿qué se sentiría volver a verlo? Sin dudar más le respondí, y me maldije por eso, ella de seguro se lo diría a peeta, pero ya no importaba, en algún momento tendría que enterarse.

-volveré en un año madge, en un año me recibo y vuelvo-tome un sorbo de mi te para tragar mis palabras y creérmelas, dejando lo de peeta a un lado me fascinaba la idea, nunca me había sentido cómoda en el capitolio, no era mi lugar; a pesar de que Gale se encargaba de todos los días decirme que ahí encontraría trabajos mejores, sabía que me estaba perdiendo, sabia que me iría y también sabia que él no podría vivir en un lugar perdido como lo es el 12, no se lo recriminaba, es más, siempre le repetía que no importaba yo me iría y seguiríamos siendo amigos.

Ahora que lo pienso más, es horrible estar en una relación así, en la que sabes que todo se va terminar, que no vamos a vivir juntos para siempre, que no nos amamos, o al menos yo no lo amo tanto como para quedarme a su lado y olvidar el mundo entero. He sido muy injusta con Gale en estos años, no solo porque siempre le demuestro que no lo quiero más que a mí misma, sino por el hecho de hacerlo valer tan poco, cuando él me trata como lo más preciado en su vida, simplemente no puedo fingir, no puedo decirle que lo amo, porque no lo hago, y las veces que le dije que lo quería era porque así era, lo quiero, como un amigo.

-¡ay! Me alegra tanto katniss, cuando llegues allá tenemos que….-madge siguió hablando de lo que deberíamos hacer cuando volviera, pero ya me encontraba perdida en mis pensamientos, hasta que dijo su nombre-…delly y peeta, todos estarán invitados-sonrió esperando una respuesta de mi parte.

-lo siento, me perdí, ¿qué decías?-dije un poco apenada por no haberla escuchado, ella empezó a hablar de nuevo. ¿Y quién demonios era delly?

-que cuando vuelvas deberíamos organizar una fiesta, deja que yo me encargo de todo, tu solo tendrás que presentarte-sonrió, no podía decirle que no, nunca había podido y esta vez no era la excepción.

-pero…hace mucho tiempo que no los veo, ¿en verdad crees que es una buena idea? no se deben acordar de mi-le digo tratando de que desista.

-¡claro que se acuerdan de ti! Peeta se ha encargado de mantener vivo tu recuerdo… de pequeños me acuerdo que llegaba a la escuela y se la pasaba hablando de ti con Prim, después venia y nos contaba todo-entonces rio, para después ponerse pensativa-aunque como hace dos años, ya no lo hace tan seguido, me acuerdo que volvió muy apagado de esas vacaciones, como si lo peor de la vida le hubiera pasado-sabía que era, se había enterado de Gale, lo hice sufrir, y por eso me siento de lo peor.-bueno, pero delly se encargó de volver a encenderlo, nunca más vi ese brillo en sus ojos, pero al menos con delly esta medianamente bien.

-¿quién es Delly?- la venia mencionando hace rato pero no me acordaba de ninguna delly en nuestro grupo de amigos, y me hervía la sangre el saber que ella estaba ahí para consolar a peeta.

-tu no conoces a delly, es la novia de peeta-cuando dijo" la novia de peeta ", no pude más que sentir una puñalada en el corazón-ellos llevan recién un año de relación, a delly le costó mucho convencerlo-levanto los hombros como restándole importancia-llego justo cuando tú te fuiste, siempre estuvo enamorada de peeta, pero el recién le pidió que fueran novios hace poco… él es tan detallista y tan dulce…-cuando dijo eso sentía como mi corazón se partía en mil pedazos, esos detalles deberían ser para mí, yo debería ser la novia de peeta, rápidamente y antes de empezar a llorar cambie de tema.

-¿y tú sigues con marvel?-dije interrumpiendo su charla de como peeta era el novio ideal.

-si-dijo sonriente, la envidie por su vida tan fácil, está desde niña con el que sabe, es el amor de su vida, en cambio yo hui, hui como una cobarde-hemos tenido nuestras peleas en estos años, pero siempre volvemos, es inevitable, es como si fuéramos dos piezas de un rompecabezas único, no funcionamos el uno sin el otro-sonrió, y en su mirada había un brillo especial cuando hablaba de él, de verdad lo amaba, de verdad estaba enamorada, ojala y yo hubiese podido estar así, sin preocupaciones, solo amando a Peeta.-¿y tú como estas en el amor? ¿Qué hay de tu novio del capitolio?-me pregunto de repente, entonces entendí por qué mi amiga no lo pensó dos veces antes de contarme lo de peeta, piensa que lo olvide, ya que yo así se lo hice entender cuando le conté de mi relación con Gale.

-sí, Gale, es un chico que conocí en el instituto como te había contado, estamos bien-no dije nada más, pues no había nada más que deseara compartir de esa farsa de relación.- ¿no le has contado a nadie más en donde estaba no?-me acuerdo cuando envié la primera carta a madge le pedía suplicante que no le dijera a nadie que hablaba con ella y con clove.

-no, como nos pediste, no le contamos a nadie, fue nuestro secreto toda la secundaria-sonrió-¿pero ahora podemos contarlo no? Digo, viendo que estas muy bien y que planeas volver creo que sería bueno que empieces a retomar contacto con todos-solo la mire y asentí como si no fuera importante.

El resto de la mañana nos la pasamos hablando de diferentes cosas que habíamos pasado, nos despedimos no sin antes prometerle que seguiríamos manteniendo contacto por cartas. Y así lo hicimos, cada mes recibía una carta distinta del 12, se ve que madge se había encargado de esparcir el rumor de donde me encontraba, recibí muchas cartas de mis amigos, pero ninguna de él, ninguna de mi chico del pan.

Ya había pasado 6 años en el instituto, mañana volvería a mi amado distrito 12. Discutí con mi padre, él hubiese querido que no volviera nunca.

FLASHBACK

Era el día de mi graduación y toda mi familia había venido, al acabarse la ceremonia, me acerco a abrazar a cada uno. Mi padre me hace señas para que vayamos a hablar afuera, yo como siempre entiendo sus miradas y disimuladamente nos alejamos hacia afuera del salón.

-ya está, ya tengo mi título, soy oficialmente una veterinaria-le digo sonriente.

-te felicito preciosa, tu abuelo estaría muy orgulloso, ahora supongo que te dedicaras a viajar, fuiste una de las mejores, te recibiste muy joven, seguro muchos están interesados en que trabajes con ellos…no estoy muy al tanto de eso, sabes que lo mío es la agricultura y no los animales…-lo interrumpo

-no papa, quiero volver al 12, quiero hacerme cargo de la hacienda, hace mucho tiempo estoy lejos, aquí mis objetivos están cumplidos… puedo volver y ayudarte, hacer que nuestras tierras crezcan, ganar más reconocimiento en panem.

-no creo que sea lo más conveniente katniss…sabes, el chico sigue ahí y no quiero que estés incomoda…su familia y la nuestra todavía tienen negocios y… Lo tendrías que ver seguido…

-después de todo este tiempo ¿aun desconfías de mí? Ya te demostré que me pude desenamorar de él, soy fuerte papa, por favor necesito volver, necesito volver a mi hogar.-le suplique.

-claro que confió en ti…en el que no confió es en el…pienso que puede buscarte, puede hacer que caigas otra vez…

-papa, ¿en serio? ¿Piensas que caería tan fácil?-la verdad era lo más probable pero no se lo iba a confirmar-en estos años he entendido que el amor no es una opción para mí, solo es una trampa más de la vida- trato de parecer más segura pero él no está del todo convencido.-mira…para que confíes más en mí, no cruzare palabra con él...Hare como si fuera un desconocido, tu puedes hacerte cargo de los negocios con él, no tendría que verlo...-eso me causaba tristeza, pero aceptaría cualquier cosa con tal de volver al 12.

-sí que eres terca Katniss…está bien…como sé que no podre convencerte y veo que eres una mujer fuerte…volvamos al 12…me ayudaras así de una vez por todas me puedo sacar a tu tío de encima...-dijo en un tono burlón.

-¿ves? Ahí tienes un ejemplo… mi tío, volvió al 12 y no pudo irse…eligió quedarse y tú, toda tu vida has estado ahí, ¿entiendes el amor que puede inspirar esas tierras?...las amo como la Abernathy que soy…eso nunca lo podrás cambiar…

-lo se preciosa…ven vamos a darles a todos la noticia.-y me guio abrazándome de nuevo adentro del salón.

Al estar adentro hago señas para que todos se acerquen...mi abuela, mis tíos, mi pequeño primo, Prim y mis amigos del instituto, cuando están en frente expectantes les cuento:- he hablado mucho con mi papa…y en vista que es la mejor opción para mi vida…voy a volver…voy a volver al distrito 12-digo muy emocionada.

Inmediatamente todos me abrazan, saben que es lo que he querido todo este tiempo, todos están felices por mí...todos, excepto Gale…veo como al escuchar la noticia sale apresurado a uno de los corredores, después de que me felicitan y me dicen que es lo mejor voy a buscarlo.

Recorro todo el instituto y lo encuentro donde sabia que iría, en la biblioteca, está sentado, apoyado en un librero con las manos agarrando su cabeza.

En este último tiempo, habíamos sido novios; le di una oportunidad, obviamente no me enamorare de él, pero las veces que Prim volviera a visitarme necesitaba mantener la farsa. Le tuve que explicar a mi papa todo; ya que Gale le pidió permiso para ser mi novio; le conté que todo lo hacía para que peeta me olvidara, para que Prim le cuente lo que veía al venir a verme. El entendió y me advirtió de nuevo que el enamorarme de el estaría mal, de la manera más fría le dije:-solo lo estoy usando papa, nunca estaría enamorada de un niño mimado como el.-se me rompía corazón al decir eso, Gale era mi amigo, pero me tenía que mostrar de lo más fuerte en frente de él.

Nunca habíamos pasado más de compartir uno que otro beso ;ni siquiera habíamos tenido una cita de verdad, siempre nos veíamos en la biblioteca, o a escondidas;…cuando me tomaba de la mano de inmediato me separaba de su agarre, por una parte no quería problemas con la directora y por otra … él no era peeta…todos estos años he tratado que sus besos tengan el mismo efecto que el único beso que peeta me dio, pero nunca lo logre…él nunca iba a ser el, yo solo lo quería como amigo y era hoy que me daba cuenta del error que había cometido. Hice que este chico también se ilusionara, pero hoy todo acababa, lo iba a dejar, iba a cortar lo que sea que teníamos.

-parece que no estás muy feliz con la idea de que me valla-dije sentándome a su lado.

-como estar feliz, si puede que no te vuelva a ver, ¿dónde quedara lo que tenemos?...

-lo que sea que tenemos se termina hoy Gale…podemos seguir siendo amigos a la distancia…yo te quiero mucho…-me interrumpe

-si me quieres tanto podemos tener una vida en el 12…me recibo la semana que viene.- Gale estaba estudiando para contador.- nos podríamos casar y vivir allá, a mí no me molesta…Katniss, ¿te quieres casar conmigo?-quede helada por su proposición, lo último que pensé que fuera a hacer seria pedirme que me case con él.

-no Gale...-dije bajando la mirada y hablando bajo- ¿Cómo me podría casar contigo? Lo nuestro no fue más que un romance de niños, ahora llego el momento de que cada uno tome su camino…-me levante y me marche pero antes de cruzar la puerta el me agarro, me aferro a él y me beso.

Cuando me pude deshacer de su agarre, me aparte y le metí una bofetada:- ¡nunca más vuelvas a hacer eso!- le grito, estoy muy enojada en este momento, no puedo creer que me quisiese obligar a besarlo.

-pero Katniss…te amo. Sé que tú también me amas…

-¿Es en serio? ¿En serio crees que me enamoraría de ti? Por favor Gale, no eres más que un niño mimado que vive de su madre, no tienes nada, eres hombre y ni siquiera me llegas a los talones.-lo cierto era que estaba diciendo todo esto porque antes de marcharme logre ver que mi padre nos escuchaba detrás de la puerta, tenía que ofrecer un gran espectáculo, de esa manera confiaría más en mí.- ¡olvídate de mí Gale! ¡No estoy enamorada de ti! No me busques más, no volverás a ver mi cara nunca más.-abro la puerta y salgo dando un gran portazo

Hago como si no hubiese visto a mi padre, le doy la espalda y me dirijo en la dirección contraria, se que se enorgullece de la hija que cree que tiene. Yo me siento destruida por decirle todo eso a Gale; no soy así, no soy la clase de persona que utiliza a los demás, pero si mi padre cree que eso es una demostración de fortaleza, me empeñare por demostrarle que soy fuerte.


	14. capitulo 13 La pienso

Llego a mi cuarto, agarro mi maleta, meto todas mis cosas y me acuesto, solo espero el día de mañana, para poder irme y poner distancia con esta parte de mi vida. Mis amigas entran.

-Katniss ¿dónde te habías metido?-dijo Rue, me gire para verla a los ojos, se dio cuenta de mi llanto y solo me abrazo.

-¿qué pasa? ¿Te peleaste con Gale otra vez?-dijo una Glimmer harta. más de una vez había discutido con Gale en estos años y ellas habían estado siempre para consolarme…sabía que ella estaba enamorada de él, muchas veces le propuse dejarlo para que estuvieran juntos pero ella me decía que él no la merecía, Glimmer estaría solo con chicos que la buscaran y tuvieran una posición respetable, su padre se encargaría de buscar el hombre ideal, eso era lo que ella esperaba.-deberías estar feliz, lograste todo lo que querías y toda tu familia esta aquí, ya mañana vuelves a tu dichoso campo, no sé el porqué de tu drama.

-también te voy a extrañar Glimmer-dije secando mis lagrimas

-no la molestes Glimmer-le ordeno la comadreja- ella tiene todo el derecho de llorar, tiene mucha presión en su vida…puede que llore de felicidad, porque por fin vera a su chico del pan.

-uuuhhh peetaaaa-sonaron al unísono las tres, me hicieron sonreír.

Lo cierto era que las tres sabían todo de mí, les había contado de mis promesas y todo de Peeta. En estos años se habían convertido en más que mis mejores amigas, han llegado a ser hermanas para mí.

-ya les dije que lo olvide, tengo solo recuerdos de él, saben que no puedo estar enamorada de nadie.-aun sentía de ese amor que duele en el pecho, es más, creo que lo amaba más que el primer día; pero nadie más que yo lo sabía, a todos les había demostrado haberlo olvidado. No les estaba mintiendo porque de verdad creo que ya no estoy enamorada de él, sino que el amor que siento es por los recuerdos que compartimos, el hecho de que fue mi mejor amigo.

-¿sigues con esa idea tonta? ¡Por favor Katniss! ¿Cuantas veces te hemos dicho que no tienen nada de malo el amor? –dijo Rue

-ella tiene razón, el amor no existe, una solo tiene que esperar a que nuestros padres elijan con quien nos casaremos, y el día de conocer el afortunado hacerle creer que lo amamos, pero nunca debemos de entregar el corazón, es lo peor que se puede hacer.-dijo un Glimmer recostada en su cama y mirando el techo.

-¡eso no es cierto!…yo creo que cada uno tiene un amor en la vida…y tu Katniss eres muy afortunada de haberlo encontrado-replico Rue

-estoy de acuerdo con la pequeña, ahora que vuelvas Katniss trata de estar con Peeta, quizá no como su amor, sino como su amiga al menos... cuando menos lo esperes esa otra te hará reaccionar ¡chica tonta!-dijo Fox y entonces me sentí mal en pensar como seria esa dichosa Delly.

-muero de ganas de conocerlo y conocer el lago del que tanto nos hablas… ¿la invitación sigue en pie no Katniss?- dijo Rue con una sonrisa tratando de animarme.

-¡por supuesto! Ustedes pueden ir a la preciosa cuando quieran, Nada más me avisan para darles una gran bienvenida.-dije con una sonrisa. Rue y Fox me abrazaron y desde su cama Glimmer me arrojaba un beso.

El hecho de que mis amigas me saquen siempre una sonrisa es lo que me ha permitido seguir de pie, no sé qué hare sin ellas.

Al día siguiente me acompañan hasta la estación del tren, nos despedimos entre lágrimas y ellas prometen irme pronto a visitar.

Cuando estoy rumbo al distrito 12, no puedo evitar sentirme plena, pronto estaré en mi hogar, después de tantos años, al fin volveré a ver al lago, mi hacienda, mi campo... y aunque le dije a mi papa que no hablaría con Peeta, no me había negado el poder verlo, al fin lo vería, al fin vería a mi diente de león en primavera, después de este horrible invierno sin él.

POV PEETA

Estos años han sido una agonía para mí, desde que Katniss me dejo, he tratado de olvidarla pero no puedo. Cada día al montar por el lago el recuerdo, cada noche al ver la luna la pienso. Muchas veces he ido a la preciosa y he hablado con Prim, pero ella no sabes dónde está, es muy chica aun y se ve que su padre las veces que la ha llevado a verla, no le ha dicho en qué distrito se encuentra. Iba todos los días a la hacienda o hablábamos en la escuela, y poco a poco, había iniciado una gran amistad con la hermana de Katniss, la preocupación por ella nos había unido.

Recuerdo aun cuando recibí la peor noticia, peor que no saber nada. Habré tenido unos 15 años. Prim me conto que habían ido de vacaciones a la playa y que Katniss había terminado sus estudios secundarios, que empezaría a estudiar para veterinaria, me alegraba por ella, por fin iba a empezar lo que quería. Pero es entonces que Prim tarda en continuar y le pregunto qué me oculta…porque sé que algo me oculta, la conozco bien; me lo suelta, me suelta que Katniss estaba feliz de novia con un tal Gale. En esos momentos solo pude sentir rabia.

¿Es que acaso yo la esperaba en vano?...seguramente ella volvería con Gale al distrito convertida en su esposa…me enojaba el hecho de que haya aceptado tener algo serio con alguien que no sea yo… y lo entendí…entendí que Katniss nunca me amo como yo la quería o quizá algún día me quiso pero la distancia se encargó de separarnos definitivamente.

En un ataque de rabia le pido a Delly, una chica que había llegado después de que Katniss se fuera, que sea mi novia, un tiempo después de que me enterara de lo del noviazgo, del que pensaba era el amor de mi vida. Trato de intentarlo con ella, me aprovecho de su amor por mí, mis amigas Clove y madge me habían contado que siempre hablaba de mí y que les había confesado estar enamorada. Yo sabía que no estaba enamorado, solo la veía como una amiga; pero recibir la noticia de lo de Katniss hizo que sintiera una tristeza que pocas veces había sentido. Necesitaba olvidarla y quizá con Delly podría lograrlo, ella podría sacarme del pozo en el que estaba cayendo.

Todo cambio dos años después de eso, el primer día del último año de escuela, llegue temprano y me encontré con una madge concentrada en la biblioteca, decidí acercarme y preguntarle cómo le había ido en sus vacaciones, entonces me lleve una gran sorpresa al saber con quién se había encontrado.

-fuimos al 11 por cosas que tenía que hacer mi papa, y entonces la vi Peeta, al principio no la reconocí porque estaba diferente de cuando era niña, pero al verla con Haymitch y Prim supe que era ella, era Katniss-cuando lo dijo sentí como una corriente eléctrica recorría cada espacio de mi cuerpo, escuchar su nombre de otros labios que no eran los míos era tan extraño, pero no podía demostrarle mucha emoción, haría sentir mal a Delly de hacerlo.

-¿en serio? ¿Y como esta, que te dijo?-pregunte desesperado, mi plan de no mostrar interés cayo desde el primer momento.

-ella esta preciosa-dijo madge con su tono peculiar, y no dudaba de que Katniss se haya convertido en verdad en una mujer hermosa-me dijo que vuelve en un año-dijo emocionada, me quede helado ante la noticia, la tendría en un año, todavía no lo procesaba-le dije que le haría un fiesta, le conté que había sido de nosotros, también le conté de Delly, ya que ella no la conocía…

-¿le dijiste que era mi novia?-le pregunte esperando que no se lo haya dicho, si Katniss sabía que estaba con otra chica le confirmaba que no la quería tanto, aunque no fuera así, no quería que ella lo supiera, no si no era de mis labios.

-obvio que se lo dije, la lucha de Delly fue tan dura para convencerte que se la cuento a todo el mundo, es tan romántico-dijo con una sonrisa sin notar mi preocupación-bueno, ella me conto que está bien en el capitolio, tiene un novio, un tal Gale…-dijo sin darle importancia pero yo sentí como al decir eso destruía lo poco que quedaba de mi corazón, me lo había dicho Prim y ahora ella me lo confirmaba, estaba seguro de que Katniss volvería al 12 con Gale, el sería un idiota si la dejara después de todo este tiempo juntos, de seguro dejaría todo y vendría con ella, yo lo haría.-Peeta ¿me estas escuchando?-dijo moviendo mi mano que estaba sobre el escritorio.

-sí, sí, solo que me perdí unos momentos- dije moviendo la cabeza.

-¡ja! Igual que Katniss, cuando de repente le largue toda la información… de verdad ustedes eran los mejores amigos, ahora que vuelva seguro volverán a serlo.-dijo sonriente y yo le devolví la sonrisa, ella no tenía la culpa, nunca se había enterado de que mis sentimientos por Katniss aún seguían latentes como el primer día. Pensaba que a la que amaba era a Delly, y que Katniss amaba a Gale, tenía que seguir pensando así y yo tenía que aceptarlo

-¿tú me podrías dar la dirección del instituto en el que esta Katniss? Me gustaría escribirle-dije sin más y ella no tuvo problema en dármelo, me lo escribió en un papel y yo lo tome como si fuera de oro, en mis manos tenía la posibilidad de volver a hablar con ella.

Los meses pasaron y me entere de que varios amigos le habían escrito y recibieron respuesta, yo no me animaba a escribirle, ¿qué le diría? ¿Cómo empezaría? Varias veces hice el intento pero no lo logre, hasta que llego fin de año, entonces decidí que era tarde para escribirle, todo lo que le tengo que decir, se lo diría en persona cuando por fin volviera, porque ella volvería...

* * *

**hola! y ya se acerca el momento, perdon por dejarlos en la espera, pero prometo un reencuentro memorable :) nos leemos pronto!**


	15. capitulo 14 La siento cerca

POV PEETA

Pasó el año y comenzó otro, y aún la sigo amando como un idiota... Con delly estos años como mi novia las cosas habían sido más llevaderas, ella siempre era dulce conmigo, pero nuestra relación no pasaba de un noviazgo de manita sudada, solo nos besábamos, nunca estaría en otro nivel con ella, porque sé que la lastimaría.

Ya había terminado la secundaria y me puse a trabajar en la panadería de mi padre, era el encargado de los suministros, pero también me encargaba de la elaboración; tenía mucho que ver con el padre de katniss y con su tío. Nos juntábamos casi todos los días y les solicitaba lo que era necesario para las tiendas. Esperaba encontrarla, porque había dicho que volvería, pero nunca lo hacía.

Me preguntaba si algún día cuando katniss se hiciera cargo de la preciosa yo tendría que tratar con ella todas estas cosas, no lo aguantaría y es por eso que en más de una ocasión hablaba con mi padre para que cambiáramos de surtidor. Le comentaba que los padres de delly tenían su campo y a pesar de no ser tan grande como el de los abernathy, porque ninguno en el distrito lo igualaba, nos podía abastecer junto con otras haciendas del distrito 11. Él me decía que lo pensaría, pero yo sabía que era un NO rotundo, después de todo, él había crecido gracias al apoyo del abuelo de katniss, creo que nunca se desvincularía de esta familia y menos sabiendo que éramos sus más grandes compradores.

Todo iba a cambiar a fines de este año, el contrato de 25 años que habíamos hecho con los abernathy llegaba a su fin, y como mis hermanos y yo ya teníamos voz y voto en la empresa al ser mayores de edad, contaba con el apoyo de estos para buscar otro proveedor, mi padre ya no podría negarse y tendría que aceptar mi petición. Después de todo, aunque no la amara, sabia que me terminaría casando con delly, y que mejor que unir nuestras familias de esta manera. De este modo no tendría que ver como katniss es feliz con otro hombre, ya no tendría que ver nada con ella y espero así poder olvidarla.

Estos últimos días me he sentido extraño al mirar la luna, noto que esta brilla más que en todos estos años. Al visitar el lago, sentí algo diferente en el viento, es como si me trajera su perfume, siento que katniss está cerca. Es un sentimiento indescriptible pero, la siento cerca…. Es entonces que noto que su familia entera no está en la hacienda, ¿le habrá pasado algo? No puedo evitar preocuparme y pienso la otra posibilidad, después de todos estos años. ¿Será que katniss al fin volverá?

KATNISS POV

El viajar es agotador, hemos parado unos días en el 4 para visitar a la familia de mi tía, todos se ven encantados al tener a finn, mi primito, entre ellos. A pesar de la distancia la relación con mi primo es de hermanos… las vacaciones nos la pasamos pegados, él es tan dulce, ya tiene 5 años y sabe cómo encantar a todo el mundo con su sonrisa y sus ojos verdes esmeralda, es el retrato vivo de mi tío. Me impresiona de sobre manera la relación que mantiene con mi papa…este en verdad lo quiere mucho, siempre están hablando de algo y mi padre siempre sonríe con él; es entonces que me pregunto… ¿hubiese querido un hijo varón? ¿Es que acaso no les bastamos Prim y yo?

La relación de este con Prim no era como la relación conmigo, él había cumplido su promesa y era un verdadero padre para ella, la abrazaba en público y dejaba que lo besara en frente de todos; en este mismo momento los veo, ella esta atrás de el con sus brazos rodeando su cuello, él está sentado y acaricia sus manos mientras presta atención a finn que se encuentra en el suelo haciendo nudos; todo el tiempo el cumplía sus caprichos y ella lo tenía cerca todo el año…

¿Pero es real lo que siento? ¿Celos? No puedo creerlo pero puede que sí… estoy celosa de que mi hermana si lo tenga todo el tiempo, que lo haya tenido todos estos años, siendo que yo estuve sola toda mi adolescencia en un internado. Pero entonces recuerdo mi lugar, yo soy la que tiene que ser fuerte, soy yo la hermana mayor, la que algún día se hará cargo de todo, no puedo envidiar a mi hermana, sabiendo que estuvo sin el amor de mi padre gran parte de su niñez… los malos sentimientos desaparecen.

Decido acercarme y es entonces que mi padre demuestra que también me ama…me hace un gesto para que me acerque más, yo me coloco a su lado viendo a finn; el agarra mi mano la besa:- te extrañe preciosa, te extrañe…-lo único que puedo hacer es sonreírle:- yo también papa, ya nunca más me iré.

Después de que pasaran unos días volvimos al viaje, era de mañana, por la tarde llegaríamos al 12, estoy muy emocionada, no sé con qué me encontrare, espero poder ver a peeta, al menos de lejos.

Al bajar del tren respiro de nuevo, ciento como ese aire puro entra en mis pulmones, de nuevo siento el olor a verde que tanto extrañaba. Mi papa aviso para que nos vinieran a buscar, cuando estamos en la entrada de mi hacienda, logro ver desde la camioneta como ha crecido, todos los campos están cultivados y todos los animales pastean libres en la gran extensión de nuestras tierras, por momentos pienso que el verde es tan eterno como el mar, hasta que lo veo, veo el lago de nuevo, no puedo esperar a cabalgar hasta el, no puedo esperar hasta sumergirme en el otra vez.

Cuando llegamos a la entrada de la casa, bajo como a un rayo y al entrar al salón veo como todo está como cuando me fui, nada ha cambiado de lugar, subo corriendo las escaleras hasta mi habitación y me cambio con ropa cómoda para montar, me pongo unas calzas negras, una camiseta blanca interior, una camisa suelta a cuadros y mis botas hasta debajo de las rodillas. Se ve que todos sabían lo primero que querría hacer, tengo toda clase de esta ropa cómoda en mi armario, toda de mi talle actual…no es que haya engordado, sino que crecí desde los 12, ahora parezco toda una mujer, he adquirido curvas que según mis amigas son envidiables; y he estado harta de usar solo vestidos formales y el uniforme en estos años. ¡Tengo 18 años! Debería de haberme vestido así antes, sonrió… ahora que estoy en mi hogar puedo ser quien esperaba ser de niña.

Bajo corriendo y me encuentro con mi abuela.

-¿a dónde vas tan animada mi niña?-pregunta.

-¡al lago abuela! ¡No puedo esperar más para meterme!...

-Prim, tu acompáñala, no queremos que tu hermana se nos pierda todo el día-le ordena mi padre a mi hermana, ella sube inmediatamente a cambiarse al parecer.

-no necesito niñera papa, me se cuidar sola-reprocho

-lo se katniss, pero no queremos arriesgarnos a que te encuentres con personas inesperadamente ¿no crees?- me replica de inmediato.

Entiendo su indirecta, entiendo que no quiere que vea a peeta, entiendo que piensa que lo primero que haré es ir a buscarlo. Para no discutir me siento en el sofá hasta que Prim baja, entonces montamos nuestros caballos y emprendemos el camino hacia el lago…

* * *

**hola hola! espero que sigan ahi con la historia, solo queria agradecerles si es que seguian ahi :) espero hayan disfrutado el capitulo :) nos leemos pronto!**


	16. capitulo 15 ¿quien es el?

-¿quien te enseño a montar tan bien?-le pregunto a mi hermana, mientras vamos al paso después de haber corrido una carrera.

-papa, mi tío y….-parece mirar a todos lados y de repente me susurra-peeta, el me enseño más que los primeros.-levanta los hombros

-ahhh-es lo unico que sale de mí- ¿así que ahora es profesor de equitación?

-no precisamente, pero creo que tuvo la mejor maestra-sin decirme más acelera el último tramo que queda hasta el lago.

-¡hey! ¡Eso es trampa! ¡Espera!.-digo, pero ella ya está lejos no puede escucharme.

De repente para ante el bosque que esta antes del lago y ata su caballo a un árbol. El lago está rodeado por algunos arboles que aparentan un bosque, solo por porciones; hay partes en que solo lo rodea el verde pastizal.

-¿porque paras aquí? Sigamos, Ya queda poco-le digo confundida.

\- vamos a tener que seguir este último tramo a pie, a milo mi caballo, no le gusta adentrarse en el bosque.-me explica Prim

\- está bien, pero tendremos que correr, ya no aguanto ni un minuto con este calor.-me quito mi camisa mientras corremos y quedo solo en mi camiseta blanca interior.

\- ¡espera! -Antes de salir de la protección del bosque Prim me agarra del brazo de repente y me susurra.

-¿qué pasa ahora Prim? -Le digo ya un poco molesta

-mira-me dice y me hace un gesto con la cabeza para que mire al costado del lago, y los veo, veo a tres chicos montando en la orilla, en dirección hacia donde estábamos, no nos habían visto aun, pero si salíamos de la protección de los arboles seguro nos verían.

-¿quiénes son?-le pregunto curiosa, ella aprieta sus labios como pensando si debería de contestarme y cuando pienso que no va a hacerlo, me explica de quienes se tratan.

-el de pelo castaño de la izquierda es marvel…el rubio oxigenado de la derecha es cato…y el rubio del medio es….-se queda callada de repente.

-¿quién Prim? ¿Quién es?-le exijo

-él es…katniss…él es…es...ehhh...es peeta-me suelta de repente y no comprendo cómo no pude verlo antes, están muy lejos pero aun así, tendría que haberlo reconocido al instante, sin embargo, él ha cambiado, creció, ¿es que acaso pensé que volvería y me encontraría con el mismo niño de hace 6 años?

Me quedo viéndolo, está sonriendo, se ríe de algo que le dijo cato, veo cada movimiento como si lo viera en cámara lenta. Su cabello rubio ceniza es el mismo, pero ahora es más largo que antes… ya no es un niño, es un hombre, uno muy hermoso, desde aquí se ve el ancho de su espalda y lo fuerte de sus brazos… oh esos brazos, seguro que ahora que ha crecido son más cálidos sus abrazos… ¿cuánto daría yo por ser la dueña de todos sus abrazos?

-¿Katniss? ¿Sigues aquí?-me pregunta Prim moviendo su mano de arriba abajo en frente de mi cara.

-si patito…pero creo que es mejor que nos vallamos, al rato volvemos...-le digo esto pero me quedo un rato más entre los arbustos, ya que los chicos están cerca y si salimos ahora nos verían. Escuchamos su conversación.

POV PEETA

Luego de estar un largo rato pensado llegan cato y marvel en sus caballos, yo subo al mío y recorremos la orilla del lago hablando y riendo.

-ya llevas mucho tiempo con delly compañero, creo que es lo mejor tratar de hacer negocios con la familia Cartwright…-me dice cato

-es verdad, algún día supongo, te casaras con ella, y entonces no te la podrán negar, no representando el gran negocio y el amor de la vida de su hija- replico marvel.

-saben que no lo hago porque quiera emparentar con los Cartwright, lo hago porque no soportaría tener que verla todos los días siendo feliz con otro hombre.-con mis amigos siempre puedo sincerarme, ellos saben lo enamorado que sigo de katniss a pesar de que estoy con delly.

-¿aun piensas en ella amigo? Por favor ¡ya olvídala! No ha asomado su nariz por aquí en 6 años ¿y tú todavía la recuerdas?...de seguro ya decidió quedarse en el capitolio.-era cato quien me hablaba.

-todos los días de mí vida pienso en ella y nunca la olvidare…-suspiro y niego- volverá, ama tanto estas tierras que no podría permanecer lejos de ella por mucho tiempo y si ese tipo la quiere vendrá-le discuto de inmediato

Es cuando termino de decir esto que siento unos ruidos detrás de nosotros en los arbustos y me volteo, pero al hacerlo no veo nada.

-será mejor que nos vallamos, las chicas nos esperan en tu casa para almorzar.- me dice marvel, pero estoy concentrado en el olor del aire, ese olor que me recordó a ella esta mañana.

-¿no sienten ese olor, ese olor en el aire? ese perfume… ¿no se les hace conocido?-les pregunto

-no siento nada-dice cato arrugando la nariz-¿pero qué es lo que tanto te recuerda ese perfume?...ah ya se, No me digas, ¿Katniss?...amigo en serio deliras por esa chica, ya es momento de que la olvides.

-creo que si en todos estos años no pude olvidarla, no lo hare jamás…

-quizá si te casas con delly y forman una familia por fin podrás sacarla de tu mente-soltó marvel

-no puedo, no solo es el hecho de que la recuerde… está en mi corazón, es como si ocupara todo el lugar ahí adentro sin dejar espacio para nadie más.-dije moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro. No podía creer que después de tanto tiempo ella podía enloquecerme todavía.

-sí que eres cursi romeo…mejor vámonos-bromeo cato y Salió con el caballo a todo galope.

me quede un rato más sintiendo el bello perfume que me recordaba a katniss, cerré los ojos y pude ver su sonrisa una vez más, aquí en el lago…pero en ese entonces era una niña, ahora sería toda una mujer, no puedo esperar a verla, al menos quiero verla de lejos aunque nunca podrá ser mía como yo quisiera…

* * *

**hola! y entonces, ella lo vio :O ... se que se esta haciendo esperar pero el reencuentro valdra la pena, gracias por seguir ahi! nos leemos pronto :)**


	17. capitulo 16 En mi corazon

KATNISS POV

Permanecimos detrás de los árboles y escuchamos lo que peeta hablaba con sus amigos.

¿Cómo puede ser que aún me recuerde?, ¿Cómo? si tiene a esa tal Delly. ¿En verdad creyó lo de Gale? ¿Hice un bien en su vida, o se la arruine más? Lo obligue a buscar consuelo en los brazos de otra.

Estaba muy confundida después de escuchar a mi mejor amigo, en estos años me había vuelto una persona muy dura. En mi mente estaba segura que había dejado de amarlo como hombre, nunca me enamoraría otra vez… y entonces entraba en juego mi corazón y se reía de eso…me hacía pensar que lo amaba tanto o más que el primer día…me pasaba lo mismo que a él, ocupaba todo el lugar en mi corazón.

Sin embargo algo que también llamó mi atención fue el hecho de que quisiera asociarse a la familia de su novia. ¿Y era porque no quería verme?... ¿acaso el negocio con mi familia se acabaría?...eso no podía pasar, los mellark eran nuestros más grandes compradores. Decido volver de inmediato a la hacienda, me coloco mi camisa nuevamente y le indico a Prim que tenemos que irnos.

-de esto ni una palabra a nadie, ¿entendido?-le dije y ella solo asintió.

Cuando estamos montando hacia la casa, todos los trabajadores me miran. Susurran "es Katniss, la hija mayor" apenas los escucho ya que voy muy rápido. Pero una cosa tengo clara, ya todo el mundo me ha visto y el chisme no tarda en llegar a oídos de peeta…me pregunto ¿cuál será su reacción? ¿Vendrá a verme? ¿Dejará de venir a la hacienda?

Entro como un rayo en el salón

-¿papa?... ¿tío? ¿Dónde están?– los llamo

-aquí preciosa, en el estudio- escucho que me dice mi tío.

Al entrar los veo sentados uno en frente del otro en el escritorio. Cierro la puerta y les hablo.

-¿qué negocio es el que tiene la familia Cartwright?-digo cruzada de brazos bajo la atenta mirada de los dos.

-ellos son hacendados como nosotros Katniss, ¿porque?-habla mi papa

-los mellark, se van a asociar con ellos…-dije agarrándome la frente, ahora todo empezaba a cerrar, levanto la mirada y les sigo hablando- ¿cuando vence el contrato que tenemos con el panadero?

\- a fin de año….-dice mi pensativo padre

-pero nuestra relación con el señor mellark es de maravilla, seguro nos renueva el contrato-suelta mi tío despreocupado.

-tío, te recuerdo que la decisión no solo depende del señor mellark hoy en día...sus tres hijos son mayores de edad y seguramente ya pueden decidir en cuestiones de la empresa.-digo mientras camino de pared a pared en el estudio tratando de buscar una solución.

-¿cómo te enteraste de eso katniss?-me pregunta mi padre, entonces me paro en seco. Obviamente no puedo decirle que vi a peeta, sino creería que lo busque. Le miento.

-Prim me lo conto…como seguro sabes se hizo amiga del menor de los mellark… peeta sabe que algún día volveré y se ve que no quiere tener que ver mi cara, ate cabos sueltos porque obvio no le iba a contar su idea a Prim-mientras hablaba mi padre me observaba detenidamente, seguramente extrañado con la naturaleza con la que hablaba de el- la solución para él es asociarse con la familia de su novia, que me acaban de confirmar, lo podría surtir de lo que necesitan.

-eso es imposible katniss, ellos no tienen ni la mitad de nuestras tierras, los mellark tendrían que buscar además de ellos, otros proveedores de otro distrito.-dice mi tío

-lo harán tío, no lo dudes, sabes que el 11 es muy rico en estos recursos, y han estado como buitres todos estos años esperando la oportunidad de cerrar un trato con ellos...ahora lo que tenemos que buscar es una solución.-dije tomando mi frente y mirando los libros intentando encontrar la solución a este problema, me preocupaba que peeta no quisiera verme pero también me preocupaba perder lo que con tanto esfuerzo mi abuelo había logrado.

-deja que nosotros nos ocupemos de eso katniss, tu tarea en la hacienda no son los negocios, sino los animales, encárgate de que ellos estén sanos y con tu tío pensaremos la solución.-dijo mi padre masajeándose la frente, se ve que la noticia lo ha tomado por sorpresa.

-estas muy equivocado si crees que me voy a quedar de brazos cruzados viendo como perdemos el mayor negocio que tenemos…puede que no sepa nada de negocios, pero quiero ayudar y ahora que soy mayor de edad también puedo decidir en cuestiones de la hacienda.-ambos me miran sorprendidos, seguro no pueden creer que la mujer que tienen en frente en algún momento fue la niña dulce que no se atrevía a contradecirlos.

-tengo que confirmar la noticia…me voy a hablar con Josep en el salón, quizá todo fue un mal entendido-dijo mi tío marchándose.

-vaya… ¿así que la niña que se fue hace unos años ha cambiado?-se dirige mi padre a mí.

-¿eso era lo que querías no? Que fuera fuerte, que nadie me pudiera pasar por encima…ni siquiera tu-le digo con los brazos cruzados y mirándolo.

-y al parecer lo logramos ¿no?...te has convertido en una mujer que no cede -las yemas de sus dedos acariciaban su mentón mientras me lanzaba una mirada divertida-te escuche cuando destrozabas a ese chico del capitolio.-dijo con una sonrisa de lado, apreté los dientes, le encantaba que yo fuera esta mujer fría, incapaz de enamorarme, el hecho de recordar mi episodio con Gale dolía, no quería dañarlo, no estaba orgullosa de lo que había hecho.

-ese niño mimado no tiene nada, es precisamente eso, un niño… nunca será un hombre, no necesito un estorbo como el en mi vida.-lo digo sin mirarlo y hojeando uno de los libros de la biblioteca, pero no lo pienso…me hubiese gustado poder ser feliz con Gale, poder amarlo tanto para iniciar una nueva vida en el capitolio, pero nunca lo quise mas que a mi hogar, nunca lo quise más que a mí misma.

-pues he pensado una solución que no solo nos asegurara el negocio con los mellark, sino que también pondrá a prueba la mujer fuerte que eres hoy...-dijo sonriendo, pero no pudo continuar porque mi tío entro a la habitación.

-es verdad, Josep me lo acaba de confirmar, no nos había dicho nada porque tenía esperanza de poder convencer a sus hijos, pero al parecer peeta ya tiene todo pensado y convenció a sus hermanos para que lo apoyaran en la decisión de desvincularse de nosotros… después de todo hay miles de hacendados que le ofrecen mejores condiciones que las nuestras…-hizo una pausa y suspiro-tendremos que buscar alguien que ocupe su lugar, no nos queda de otra.-resignado se sentó en un sofá y recorrió su rostro con sus manos;

En ese momento miles de recuerdos de cuando era niña se agolparon en mi mente; mi padre borracho y yo espiando a mi tío que se afligía por las deudas, en ese momento había prometido que cuando fuera grande haría todo porque mi tío no se preocupara, haría lo que fuera para que el no estuviera así nunca más.

-no te preocupes tío, mi papa tiene una solución para seguir con los mellark-dije agarrando su rostro entre mis manos tratando de calmarlo mirando sus ojos. A la vez giramos hacia mi padre esperando que continúe…


	18. capitulo 17 Lo que tengo que hacer

-la solución es sencilla…. Katniss, tú tienes que dominar al cabecilla de esta idea, tienes que casarte con peeta mellark antes de fin de año.-soltó mi padre, mi tío dejo de acariciar mi mano, mi cara cambio de una expresión de esperanza a una de total incredulidad, él se levantó del sillón y empezó a gritarle.

-¡Haymitch no! ¿Cómo se te ocurre pensar siquiera en eso? ¿Es que acaso te has vuelto loco?... ¡de ninguna manera Katniss se casara con alguien que no ama y mucho menos por negocios!-mi tío vuelve hasta donde estoy de rodillas impactada por la solución mirando el suelo- tú no te preocupes katniss, yo buscare otra salida, tú no tienes que hacer nada que no quieras.-es entonces que palabras salen de mi boca y me levanto de a poco.

-yo quiero tío, yo quiero hacerlo si eso ayuda a la familia-en realidad me extrañaba que mi padre me hubiera propuesto esto, pero sabía exactamente sus intenciones, él me estaba poniendo una prueba más, era evidente que no iba a permanecer mucho tiempo con Peeta, él tenía un plan, pero no lo podíamos discutir en frente de mi tío.

-No katniss, casarse es un tema muy serio, es para toda la vida, uno tiene que hacerlo enamorado y ¡no porque le conviene o no a tu familia! Sino míranos a tu tía y a mi…nos casamos porque nos amábamos, nos casamos enamorados.-me dice agarrando mis hombros como para tratar de hacerme reaccionar mientras buscaba en mis ojos algo que no encontraba, quizá en ellos planeaba ver que también estaba en total desacuerdo con la idea, pero estaba demasiado confundida para poder sentir algo más.

-está bien tío, te doy una semana para que contemples otra posibilidad, sino tendré que casarme con peeta- dije bajando la mirada de nuevo, no podía ver su decepción, sus ojos lo delataban, no podía creer que siquiera estuviera pensando en hacerlo, lo que él no sabía es que yo nunca podría sentir amor por nadie, había cierto punto en mi vida en el que había cambiado y el no pudo protegerme de eso, pues no lo sabía, no sabía hasta qué punto mi padre había influido en mí, hasta el punto de convertirme en una persona que nunca pensé que sería, ni yo misma podía reconocerme.

Lo cierto es que no había otra solución, pero tenía la ilusión de que la encontrara, de que encontrara la manera para que yo no tenga que estar con mi chico del pan de esta manera, solo por conveniencia, no quería hacerlo sufrir de nuevo y estaba segura que los planes de mi padre no eran que yo fuera su esposa toda la vida.

-está bien, hare todo lo posible por ver que podemos hacer, pero tú no te casaras, no hasta que estés enamorada ¿me entiendes?-dijo besando mi frente y saliendo del estudio.

En mi interior pensaba que si fuera por mi tío, yo hubiese sido feliz hace mucho tiempo con Peeta, él no sabía lo dañado que estaba mi corazón en estas instancias de mi vida, no creo poder enamorarme otra vez, no sabía siquiera si aun lo seguía de peeta, lo único de lo que no tenía idea en esta vida era, de que es el amor.

-¡¿me puedes decir qué demonios fue eso?!-me dirigí a mi padre cuando ya estuvimos solos. Era la primera vez que le hablaba así.

-¿tu querías ayudar no preciosa? Es lo único que se me ocurrió…tú y yo sabemos la debilidad que ese chico siente por ti, y ¿quién mejor que tú para hacerlo desistir de su absurda idea no?- lo dijo como si fuera algo sin importancia, como un negocio más.

-yo no quiero estar cerca de peeta… tú mismo me alejaste ¡por Dios! ¿Y ahora pretendes que me case con él? ¡¿Pero qué pasa por tu mente papa?!- estoy muy enojada reclamándole aferrada el respaldo de la silla en frente de su escritorio.

-mira katniss, no creas que la idea me agrada, simplemente es una prueba más a tu fortaleza, lo que tienes que hacer, es enamorar al chico de nuevo, pero tú no te tienes que enamorar en el proceso, lograras que el me pida tu mano, te casas con él y para cerrar el trato tienes un hijo…-cuando dijo eso ultimo no pude sentir más que un golpe en el corazón, no podía creer los modos en los que planeaba manejarse.

-¡¿qué!? ¡No papa! ¡Un hijo es algo muy serio, no puedo tener un hijo, estaría atada a el de por vida!-lo cierto era que esto se me estaba yendo de las manos, podría quizá casarme con peeta y después dejarlo para que sea feliz con otra, ya teniendo el contrato en mano. ¿Pero tener un hijo? era algo muy puro como para jugar con eso. De ninguna manera quería traer un niño al mundo en una familia sin amor.

-cuando lo tengas puedes divorciarte de él y traer al niño con nosotros, de esa manera nunca podrá deshacer el trato que tenemos, nuestras familias se verán unidas por un lazo de sangre, tu hijo no solo sería dueño de la preciosa, sino que tendría derecho sobre gran parte de las empresas…el viejo mellark por lo que me ha contado dejara el total de sus acciones, que son un poco menos de la mitad a su primer nieto y sus otros dos hijos no están ni interesados en formar una familia aun…en cambio peeta, él es a alguien al que si tenemos acceso.-no podía creer que el hombre que tenía en frente era el que me dio dado la vida, no podía creer que pensara de esa manera, ¿era acaso tan frio? ¿O solo era un disfraz para resguardar su pena?...no lo sabía pero no iba a ser una pieza más de sus juegos…

-no lo hare papa-le conteste seria, ni siquiera podría pensarlo, nunca lo haría- puedo llegar a casarme con peeta y después dejarlo cuando el contrato este firmado, pero no le daré un hijo de ninguna manera. No le causare el dolor de tener que estar lejos de su hijo, eso sería el extremo de la maldad, para hacer eso no hay que tener escrúpulos…puedo ser todo lo fría que quieras pero cuando se trata de la familia, no puedo jugar con eso, no puedo llegar a ese punto…-dije negando con la cabeza, si de algo estaba segura era de los límites que tenía.

-está bien katniss, te casaras con el entonces y veremos cómo se van dando las cosas, pero te repito, lo tendrás que abandonar apenas los beneficios de estar casada con él se acaben, esta es una manera de recompensar la palabra que rompiste hace años, tómalo como una nueva oportunidad para remendar tus errores.-no puedo creerlo, aun desconfía de mí, después de todos estos años, pero es verdad, esta es la oportunidad de mostrarle que he cambiado.

Como ya no tengo nada que decir me retiro dando un gran portazo detrás de mí y me dirijo a la parte trasera de mi casa, sin pensarlo llego a la fuente, esa fuente fue testigo de mi primer beso, en este lugar había sido la más feliz en el mundo.

Las lágrimas no tardaron en hacer su aparición, me sentía tan vulnerable, tan aprisionada por los actos de mi papa, lloraba en silencio ya que no quería que nadie se alarmara por lo que me pasase.

me veo actualmente, veo todo mi pasado, todo lo que he hecho, todo lo que he sacrificado y solo puedo seguir llorando, no puedo creer la persona en la que me convertí. El simple hecho de aceptar casarme por conveniencia demuestra la clase de mujer que soy, no hay vuelta atrás, estoy rota, dañada por dentro y eso nadie lo podrá curar.

Reflexionaba y tenía una guerra en mi interior… por un lado había vuelto a ser feliz, ¡podría estar con Peeta! Podría ser su esposa, tener sus besos y sus abrazos de nuevo… Pero por otro lado, ¿cómo podría ganarme su amor de nuevo? él ahora tenía una novia… ¿cómo haría que terminara con delly? ¿Cómo podría además de peeta, lastimar a esa chica quitándole el amor de su vida? Y cuando pase el tiempo, ¿me tendría que separar de el? ¿Cómo iba a poder olvidarlo, si tendría más recuerdos? ¿Cómo iba a dejarlo de nuevo?

Todas las preguntas se arremolinan en mi mente, pero recuerdo la semana que tengo de plazo, esta semana la usare para pensar bien que hacer y tratar de ayudar a mi tío a buscar otra salida.

Soy consciente de la clase de mujer en la que me convertí, una que solo le podría brindar un amor falso solamente, porque ni yo sabía lo que sentía por él, además también sabia que lo tendría que dejar y eso sería peor que cuando lo deje cuando éramos niños.

Quizá si estuviera con el destruiría su vida y se volvería un alcohólico como mi papa… ¿cómo le podía hacer eso? ¿Cómo podía ser esa clase de persona egoísta? No tengo respuestas ni para mí misma, iría resolviendo los problemas según se presentaban, lo haría sobre la marcha.

Siento como una pequeña mano toma mi pierna y me giro para encontrarme con finn, mi tía Annie y Prim.

-como te vimos tan sola vinimos a acompañarte-dijo regalándome una sonrisa y sentándose en el jardín, me senté a su lado y vimos como Prim se divertía con finn.

-¿mi tío te conto lo que pasa no?-dije tomando mis rodillas y admirando lo felices que eran mi primo y mi hermana.

-sí, me lo conto ni bien lo supo-tomo mi mano-no puedes hacerlo katniss, no te puedes casar sin estar enamorada- la mire a los ojos.

-tengo que hacerlo tía, por la familia, si no perderemos todo-le dije con una mirada suplicante porque me entendiera.

-no todo es dinero en esta vida katniss, no todo son las cosas materiales, no puedes vender tu alma y tus sentimientos, serás muy infeliz si lo haces-dijo apretando mi mano.-la última vez que fuimos al 4 vi a mis amigas con sus matrimonios arreglados, algunas eran felices pero otras eran lo más infeliz que pude haber visto, el brillo que antes veía en sus ojos había desaparecido-entonces puso su mano en mi mejilla como en un gesto maternal-tu brillas tanto como las estrellas, no me gustaría que tu luz se apague.

-pero puede funcionar tía, puedo llegar a estar bien con peeta-dije mirando el vacío y tratando de creer lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

-sabes que lo lastimaras, sabes que él te ama, siempre lo ha hecho-me giro para encontrarme con sus ojos de nuevo-no pienses que no me he dado cuenta que siempre pregunta por ti, siempre busca a Prim para saber de ti, todos estos años… al principio pensé que era porque eran muy buenos amigos, pero después al ver el brillo en sus ojos al hablar de sus aventuras, o la tristeza que sentía al no tenerte cerca, lo supe, supe que te amaba y que ese amor no se extinguiría nunca.-cerré los ojos con tristeza, como si hubiese recibido un fuerte golpe.

-lo sé, me lo dijo antes de que me fuera, me confeso que me amaba-dije agachando la cabeza, apoyándola sobre mis rodillas flexionadas, no podía más que sentirme como una basura aprovechándome del amor sincero que peeta me profesaba.

-¿y aun así te fuiste? ¿Aun estando enamorada de el?-cuando dijo eso volví a mirarla extrañada, ¿cómo sabia eso ella?

-¿porque dices que estaba enamorada? eso no es cierto-dije volteando mi vista a mi primo.

-no trates de negarlo preciosa, siempre que te lo mencionaba y hablábamos de él, veía en tu mirada un brillo que nunca vi en tus ojos, el mismo brillo que el de el… me di cuenta de su gran amor siempre-dijo tocando mi rodilla, entonces yo no pude más que acercarme y apoyar mi cabeza en su hombro, ahí sentadas en el jardín, solo necesitaba sentir su calor de madre, solo necesitaba eso de ella.

-hoy no sé qué siento por el tía-suspiro-en algún momento estuve segura de estar enamorada de él, pero no puedo permitirme sentir así, no puedo darle las armas para que me lastime y algún día me deje-me rodeo con su brazo y empezó a acariciar mi cabello.

-él nunca te dejaría, todos o la mayoría en el distrito se deben haber dado cuenta de que está enamorado de ti-abro los ojos como platos aunque ella no me pueda ver-todos menos su novia, o quizá no lo quiera ver-apretó mi hombro y su voz se oyó con más entusiasmo-¿sabes? estoy segura de que te vendrá a buscar… pero las cosas se complicaran si tu solo te acercas a él con mentiras o por dinero.

No dije nada más, solo disfrute de ese abrazo y pensé. Por mi mente cruzaba todos esos momentos de estar juntos, lo bien que habíamos estado, como lo necesite estos años, no puedo dañarlo así, no puedo estar cerca de el con engaños.

Entonces hace aparición mi parte calculadora, en este mundo machista lo menos que necesito es volverme débil, necesito enfocarme en cumplir lo que tengo que hacer, no dejarme llevar por las palabras de nadie, aunque sé que son la verdad.

Recuerdo lo que mi tía me dijo, de cómo se nota que el me ama y pienso que entonces será más fácil reconquistarlo, pero una vez que lo tenga, ¿qué hare? ¿Cómo reaccionare? ¿Me volveré a enamorar de el? o ¿ya lo estaba y solo me estaba negando a aceptarlo?

* * *

**hola! paso rapidisimo a dejar capitulo, puede que mas tarde pueda subir el siguiente, gracias por estar ahi! espero que la disfruten! nos leemos pronto!**


	19. capitulo 18 Si, la vi

KATNISS POV

Ya había pasado 5 días de la semana. Yo tenía una rutina establecida, para no encontrarme con peeta aun, salía muy temprano en las mañanas a arriar el ganado con el resto de los trabajadores y les colocábamos las vacunas necesarias, visitábamos los establos y después al resto de los animales.

En estos días por las tardes con mi tío finnick nos habíamos encargado de visitar a cada comerciante del distrito, buscando si alguno de los que no tenían tratos con nosotros estaba dispuestos a hacerlos; la respuesta siempre fue negativa, todos ya tenían sus proveedores, estaba empezando a perder la esperanza mientras pasaban los días.

El ultimo día, decidí después de ir a arriar el ganado, visitar el lago…no había ido en todos este tiempo por miedo a encontrarme con peeta, pero hoy hacia un calor de los mil demonios y me dije a mi misma que peeta estaría trabajando en la mañana, no se aparecería por ahí, o eso era lo que esperaba.

PEETA POV

Ya me habían llegado los rumores de que katniss había vuelto…todos en el 12 hablaban de la hija mayor de haymitch. Se rumoreaba que había estado estudiando en el capitolio y de que ya tenía su título de veterinaria, era toda una mujer, y le hacía honor a su apodo, de verdad había despertado la envidia de muchas chicas, decían que estaba preciosa. Moría por verla sin embargo no iba a buscarla directamente, iba a dejar que el destino nos encontrara.

Se encargaba de los animales de su hacienda y vivía en el campo, por eso las veces que iba temprano a su casa nunca me la había encontrado, siempre era un hola y hasta luego por parte de los hombres de la familia, me limitaba a pasarle lista de lo que necesitábamos, no sé porque la última semana nuestra relación se volvió más fría, finnick parecía preocupado y Haymitch parecía ¿enojado? …quizá me lo imaginaba.

Ese día había decidido ir en caballo, después de pasar por la preciosa me dirigiría al lago ya que hacía mucho calor. Antes de marcharme Prim me paro en la puerta de su casa.

-¿acaso ya no saludas peeta?-me dijo con una sonrisa

-por supuesto Prim-me acerque a darle un abrazo.

-¿cómo has estado? En esta semana no te he visto mucho…

-bien, bien, lo que pasa es que cuando vengo, es muy temprano y tu estas en el hospital-Prim era voluntaria en el hospital, tenía un gran deseo de convertirse en medica.-y no he podido ir al lago por las tardes porque tengo mucho trabajo.

-sí, sí, sí, solo excusas Mellark, cualquiera pensaría que no quieres estar mucho tiempo en mi casa, te escapas de inmediato, mi abuela me lo ha comentado.-dice tocando con su dedo índice su mentón mientras sigue sonriendo, puede que sea por el rojo que seguro tengo en mis mejillas.

-ehhh…no, ¿cómo crees?-era así, pero no iba a ser tan descortés de confirmárselo, lo cierto es que no sabía si estaba listo para ver a katniss.-Prim, dime una cosa…

-¿si…que pasa?-me pregunta expectante

-es verdad que…-dudaba si preguntar-es verdad que… ¿que Katniss está de vuelta?-suelto esperando su respuesta.

-¡ya era hora peeta! ¡Pensé que nunca me ibas a preguntar por ella!-dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro, sabía lo que sentía por su hermana, fue una de las primeras en darse cuenta.-mira, se supone que ahora está con el ganado.-me apoya su mano en la espalda y me dirige afuera de su casa hacia la entrada de donde se ve toda la extensión de la hacienda.-mira, ¿la ves? Es esa, la que está en su caballo, con los trabajadores arriando a esas vacas.-y con el dedo me señala hacia donde está su hermana.

No me tiene que decir mucho porque se cuál es, además de que es la única mujer entre todos esos hombres, todavía tiene su pelo ondulado castaño oscuro suelto al viento. Desde la distancia puedo verla, pero no veo sus ojos, quiero verlos, sentir de nuevo como con solo una mirada, incendia mi interior. Solo logro ver como lanza órdenes a los demás, es toda una mujer, y monta tan bien como cuando era niña. De repente Prim mueve su mano delante de mi cara.

-¿la has visto o no?-me pregunta impaciente

-sí, la vi.-es lo único que puedo decir, aun la observo embobado, como inspira respeto en la forma en que se mueve, los hombres que están con ella parecen seguir sus órdenes y meten a unos cuantos animales en corrales, ella se aleja con su caballo de ellos.-¿a dónde va?-le pregunto apresurado a su hermana.

-creo que dijo que iría al lago después de ver el ganado.-dice como si se lo estuviera diciendo al aire, pero de repente me mira con esos ojos cómplices- ¿qué esperas?

-gracias- sin decir más me monto en mi caballo y la sigo.

Cuando voy a toda prisa pienso para mis adentros, ¿qué le diré? ¿Qué le diré después de todo este tiempo? ¿Ella aun me recordara? ¿Sentirá lo mismo que yo? Todas las preguntas posibles se amontonan en mi cabeza. También pienso, ¿porque está sola? ¿Porque su novio no está con ella? ¿O quizás esta en la hacienda? Decido dejar de pensar y dejarme llevar por lo que me diga el corazón.

Cuando llego me acerco despacio hacia donde se encuentra estoy entre los árboles, está sentada a la orilla del lago, no quiero asustarla así que me quedo un momento observándola hasta que se para… y si, empieza a ¿desvestirse? Trago saliva, ¡Oh mis dios! ¡Qué perfecta es! Es toda una mujer, sus curvas logran enloquecerme. Cuando se queda nada más con una camiseta blanca y unos short de tela que traía debajo del jean, se acerca poco a poco al agua y se tira.

Al salir toda ella esta mojada, su cabello se amolda a su cuerpo y si creía que era perfecta antes, ahora no sé qué palabra podía describirla, la poca ropa que tiene puesta se le amolda al cuerpo, puedo ver perfectamente los límites de todo su ser, definitivamente es una diosa.

Permanece jugando con el agua, riéndose y sumergiéndose de a veces hasta que sale y se acuesta en la hierba a tomar sol. Decido acercarme y hablarle, no puedo dejarlo para otro día, hoy tengo que saber si esta mujer aun me recuerda, si aún me ama…


	20. Capitulo 19 Ojos grises

KATNISS POV

Luego de ordenar el ganado, me dirijo al lago, he querido ir desde que llegue y ya no me importa si me encuentro a peeta ahí, después de todo, hoy más que nunca estoy segura de que voy a tener que enamorarlo otra vez, no existía otra salida, mi tío y yo habíamos agotado todas las posibilidades.

Al llegar me quedo un rato contemplando este lugar, no ha cambiado en todos estos años, me desvisto y me sumerjo de inmediato. Cuando ya estoy agotada salgo a tomar el sol, me recuesto en la hierba y cierro los ojos para que seque mi mojado cuerpo… hasta que una sombra me lo tapa, abro los ojos lentamente acostumbrándome a la luz y él está ahí. Me siento de inmediato observándolo y tratando de decir algo pero las palabras no salen de mi boca.

-supongo que los gusanos no se han comido tus tripas todavía, porque has cumplido tu promesa. Y has vuelto-me dice sentándose a mi lado y con una sonrisa. Mi cara parece causarle mucha diversión, seguramente estoy pálida como si hubiese visto un fantasma.

No lo puedo creer… tengo a este hermoso chico en frente mío, es inevitable sentir tanta atracción por él. Definitivamente la imagen que tenía a la distancia no se compara con la que tengo ahora, es más grande de lo que había visto, los músculos de su espalda y sus brazos se marcan perfectamente, lleva una camisa en sus manos y lo único que trae son unos jeans y una camiseta.

Desvió la mirada de inmediato de su cuerpo y lo miro a los ojos, si, miro esos ojos que tanto necesite en estos años y luego veo sus labios, que ahora tienen una sonrisa dibujada solo para mí, pero otra vez desvió la mirada hacia el lago…no creo poder aguantar más si lo sigo viendo, si el me sigue viendo de esa manera. De repente salen palabras de mí.

-Peeta… ¿qué haces aquí? No pensé que te encontraría…-me interrumpe

-hoy hace mucho calor ¿no crees?, me dieron muchas ganas de venir a refrescarme, veo que tú también sentiste lo mismo…espero no sea el único sentimiento que compartamos.-de repente se levanta para sacarse sus pantalones y corre a meterse en el lago, a pesar de que llevaba unos pantalones cortos holgados no puedo evitar sonrojarme al verlo así. No es que fuera la primera vez que lo viera de esa manera, pero hoy era diferente, hoy era un hombre y muy atractivo.

Cuando salga tendremos que seguir hablando, definitivamente no iba a irme, después de todo yo llegue primero. La primera impresión es la que cuenta… iba a seguir el consejo de glimmer, después de todo, ella tiene más experiencia con los hombres. Iba a hacerle pensar que era indomable y tendría que luchar mucho para que este con él, supiera que si me creía un desafío, aunque no me quisiera, se obsesionaría conmigo, así son todos los hombres, es lo único que puedo pensar.

Cuando sale del agua y se acerca, lo único que puedo hacer es seguir mirando el paisaje, y por momentos admiro como el agua recorre cada centímetro de él; es como una aparición, es como si fuera irreal, es el hombre que siempre pensé que sería…el corazón me late a mil por hora.

-el agua esta preciosa ¿no crees?-me dice cuándo se va acercando a mí que estoy sentada, tratando de dejar de babear al mirarlo, es solo un chico, un chico más.

-si…en todos estos años no ha cambiado, el lago es el mismo, los arboles que están a su alrededor son más grandes solamente, se ve como el tiempo los ha hecho más fuertes…

-¿y tú?… ¿tú has cambiado en estos años como los arboles?-me suelta de repente

-bueno, el cambio físico es notorio seguro, no solo en mí, tu también por ejemplo has cambiado, todos cambiamos…-digo jugando el pasto delante de mis piernas cruzadas, estoy muy nerviosa con el curso que ha tomado la charla.

Él se agacha a mi altura y agarra mis manos, lo miro a los ojos, este primer contacto logra estremecer todo mi ser.

-pero….tu interior, no puedo saber si tu interior cambio si tu no me lo dices…dime, ¿aún me consideras tu mejor amigo?-mira no solo mis ojos sino por momentos mira mis labios. Sé cómo acabara esto y me gusta, no lo pienso parar.

-eso fue hace años peeta, éramos niños aun, seguro tu ahora tienes otra mejor amiga y…

-shhh-coloca su dedo sobre mis labios…-tú sigues siendo mi mejor amiga, sabes que siempre lo serás, pero yo, ¿yo que soy para ti?-me pregunta, estoy con la vista en nuestras manos agarradas, levanto la vista y se que decir…no lo digo por el contrato, lo digo porque es lo que siento en el corazón.

-tu…tu eres mi mejor amigo también y siempre lo serás…-se acerca más a mi rostro, tiemblo.- estas cosas no las hacen los mejores amigos- le digo cuando siento como su respiración invade todo a mi alrededor, sus ojos, no puedo dejar de verlos, no han cambiado, son los mismos, los mismos ojos del niño que me entrego su corazón hace años.

-sí, lo se…-dice en un susurro y puedo sentir su aliento sobre mis labios; es entonces que una de sus manos se posa sobre el costado de mi cuello y me acerca mientras que la otra aun esta con mis manos, nuestras narices vuelven a tocarse.

Se que espera que yo sea la que acorte esa distancia, y soy consciente de que el corazón se me está por salir del pecho porque quiere empujarme hacia sus labios… pero aunque siento que besarlo se ha convertido en una necesidad básica, como respirar, pienso que no puedo cometer el mismo error y me alejo.

Sin decir nada tomo mi ropa y monto mi caballo, me alejo con lágrimas en los ojos… ¿cómo no pude besarlo si es lo que deseaba? ¿Es que mi papa lo había logrado? ¿Había logrado que fuera una mujer fría que jugaba con los hombres?

Cuando estuve lo suficientemente lejos me pare a vestirme…no iba a aparecerme medio desnuda en la hacienda, tendría que dar muchas explicaciones y es precisamente lo que no quiero.

POV PEETA

No puedo creer como tuve el valor de hablarle, como lo dije todo tan seguro, ella estaba nerviosa, la tensión entre los dos era notable. En todo momento trate de que me mirara con esos ojos grises que tanto he extrañado y cuando por fin lo hizo no pude más que agradecer por haber vivido hasta este momento; en ellos veía una mezcla de confusión y ¿alegría?

Le pregunte que significaba para ella, necesitaba saberlo, no podía pasar más tiempo sin que supiera de sus sentimientos. Y me lo dijo, me dijo que era su mejor amigo, es en ese momento me acerque, necesitaba sus labios, necesitaba sentirla de nuevo pero como no estaba seguro de que ella me aceptaría hice lo mismo que hace años, me acerque lo suficiente para tentarla y espere a que ella juntara nuestros labios… no lo hizo, en cambio se paró y se fue.

Me quede helado ante su respuesta, no sabía cómo interpretarlo, hacia unos momentos me había confesado que me quería, no me lo había dicho, pero si me consideraba su amigo algo tenía que quererme.

Me puse a pensar en el ¿porque no me besaría? y lo entendí… seguro su novio había venido con ella y le sería fiel, no me la imaginaba traicionando a alguien…solo quería ser mi amiga, y yo, yo sería solo su mejor amigo…no me importaba ser solo eso ya que así podría estar cerca.

Era consiente que mi decisión me haría mucho daño y sé que estaba siendo impulsivo, como con todo lo que se refería a ella, no podía pararme a pensar mejor las cosas, y era guiado por mis sentimientos, pero si Katniss estaba dispuesta a ser mi amiga yo aceptaría solo eso. Si la relación entre los dos iba a ser de amistad, no era necesario buscar otros proveedores, firmaríamos otra vez con los abernathy así podría verla siempre, aunque otro tipo tuviera su amor de mujer…


	21. Capitulo 20 ¿Que novio?

Al día siguiente de lo sucedido en el lago mi padre hablo conmigo, me dijo que desde hoy yo atendería a Peeta cuando viniera, así me podría acercar a él. No estaba muy segura de hacer esto, no creía que pudiera lograrlo y menos con lo que paso ayer y también sabiendo que Peeta tenía un compromiso con otra chica.

-los meses están contados Katniss y la situación está difícil, Peeta está de novio hace años con la hija de los Cartwright, pero estoy seguro que tu podrás hacer que se fije en ti, siempre consigues lo que quieres.-me dijo mi padre mientras bajábamos por las escaleras hacia el salón principal, Peeta llegaría en unos minutos.

-recuerda que solo me casare con él, por el contrato, estaré un tiempo siendo su esposa y después volveré, nada más.-dije tratando de sonar lo más fría posible.

-eso es lo que quiero y me agarrada que sea lo que tú también quieras- me susurra y mira hacia la entrada... Peeta viene entrando, trago saliva, no puedo, no puedo hacerle esto, miro hacia el suelo culpable, no podría mirar sus ojos.

-buen día señor Abernathy... Katniss, -dijo haciendo un gesto de saludo con la cabeza-vengo a pasarle el pedido para hoy-se dirigió a mi padre.

-buen día muchacho-lo saludo sonriente- en relación a eso, desde hoy tendrás que tratar esos asuntos con mi hija-dijo poniendo su mano en mi espalda.- las cosas se han complicado con los cultivos y yo tendré que pasar más tiempo en el campo, pero Katniss estará encantada de atenderte siempre que vengas, ¿no preciosa?-me dio un beso en la frente y empezó a marcharse-los dejo porque ya se me hace tarde, que pasen buena mañana chicos.-se colocó su sombrero y se fue dejándome con Peeta frente a frente, no sabía que decir, lo mire esperando a que sea el, el que inicie la conversación.

-bueno al parecer, tendremos que vernos todos los días, es un buen cambio, tu padre algunas veces me asusta-dijo encogiéndose de hombros, sonreí. ¿Cómo puede actuar tan natural? ¿Cómo después de lo que paso?

-¿no me digas que le tienes miedo? Pero si es un ángel-dije sarcásticamente.

-se podría decir que es bueno, cuando se levanta de buen humor y cuando Prim está cerca, pero si no es así, en serio pienso que me va a incendiar con la mirada.-mi padre era un hombre no muy amigable y entendía a Peeta, todos estos años Haymitch lo habrá visto como el culpable de que yo me haya tenido que ir, el que quería lastimar a su hija y es que entiendo a mi papa también.

-bueno…si quieres podemos empezar a buscar lo que te hace falta en la hacienda…mi papa me dijo que recorren los distintos graneros y les van encargando a los trabajadores las cosas, ¿es así?

-sí, es así, después por la noche todas las cosas son despachadas en las panaderías.-me dice mientras empezamos a caminar a la salida, en ningún momento vuelvo a mirarlo, tener que enfrentarme a esos ojos azules me complica mucho más las cosas. Nunca pensé que sería así, nunca pensé que se me complicaría el hecho de estar a su lado, sintiendo todo el tiempo que nuestros cuerpos tienen que tener algún contacto.

-¿te molesta si vamos a caballo? Hay algunos sitios que quedan alejados y no me gusta andar en la camioneta-le digo y espió por un momento su rostro que parece atento a cada movimiento mío, alejo la mirada inmediatamente, mientras menos lo vea, menos tentada me sentiré de arrojarme a sus brazos.

-no, no me molesta si para ti es más cómodo vamos así-me dice con una sonrisa.

Cuando ya estamos cabalgando tranquilamente, siento la mirada atenta de los trabajadores, se preguntaran que hacemos juntos. Los mismos que nos habrán visto cabalgar de niños, seguro no creen lo que ven sus ojos, los años han pasado y ya no somos niños, somos un hombre y una mujer; quizá nunca hubieran esperado que estaríamos tan animados en tan poco tiempo de habernos reencontrado, pero la verdad, Peeta no había perdido el encanto de hacerme reír.

Me ha contado lo que ha pasado en estos años, innumerables anécdotas, mientras que yo le he hablado de mi vida en el instituto, obviamente nunca le nombre a Gale como él no me ha nombrado a Delly, las cosas eran mejor así.

Al pasar por cada uno de los graneros mucha gente saluda a Peeta, se ve que en estos años se ha ganado el aprecio de todos, a mí me saludan con la misma alegría, varios me dicen que se alegran de que haya vuelto, que pensaban que ya no iba a volver más, a lo que yo respondía que había vuelto para quedarme. Logro notar una gran sonrisa en el rostro de Peeta cuando digo esto.

Ya cuando hemos recorrido toda la hacienda, nos dirigimos a los establos a desensillar los caballos, se ha hecho tarde, ya debe pasar de las 1.

-¿quieres… quedarte a almorzar?-le pregunto, un poco dudosa de que no haya sido lo mejor invitarlo.

-sí, me encantaría.-me contesta con esa sonrisa que no ha desaparecido de su rostro desde que está a mi lado.

Habían momentos en que rogaba que dejase de sonreír, que dejase de hacerme reír con sus tonterías, y que dejase de acelerar mi corazón como lo hacía, pero era inevitable, era tan espontaneo que no podía controlar mis respuestas a sus miradas o a sus sonrisas; además si mi objetivo era enamorarlo no me servía de nada el hecho de mostrarme indiferente.

Mientras caminamos hacia la casa seguimos hablando.

-gracias por enseñarle a Prim a montar, me dijo que fuiste un gran profesor.

-es que tuve una gran maestra…el mérito no es mío, es como si tú le hubieras enseñado.

-algunas veces me hubiese gustado haber estado con ella cuando me necesitaba-dije en un tono triste.

-no estés mal, eso es el pasado, ahora estas aquí y seguro aunque estés ocupada con tu novio, podrás estar con Prim y…-lo interrumpo de repente y detengo la marcha quedando frente a frente.

-¿qué novio?...-le pregunto con el ceño fruncido

-Prim y madge…ellas me contaron que tenías un novio en tu instituto, supongo que vino al 12 contigo.-no podía creerlo, Peeta creía que había venido con Gale, de pronto lo corrijo de su error.

-no…Peeta, yo no tengo ningún novio, nadie vino conmigo…-dije negando con la cabeza

-¿entonces me mintieron en cuanto al novio?-me pregunto enojado

-¡no!...digo…es decir…yo…-no sabía que decir, la bola de nieve que había provocado me estaba chocando- yo tenía una amistad o algo así con un chico en el instituto, era el hijo de la directora, por un momento quiso ser mi novio, pero antes de volver corte toda relación con él, yo…nunca lo quise más que como un amigo…

-¿pero que es exactamente lo que tuviste con él? ¿Fuiste su novia o no?-me reclamo.

¡No iba a dejar que me reclame! él había estado con Delly todo este tiempo.

-¡no creo que te deba explicaciones!…después de todo, ¡tú eres el que tiene una novia!…-le digo alzando la voz.

-¡si yo he estado con Delly todos estos años, es porque estuve tratando de olvidarte, pero no he podido Katniss! -su confesión me hiela la sangre, huiría ahora mismo si no se sintiera como lo más tonto que podría hacer, sostengo su mirada aunque me duela, aunque sus ojos emanen todo el dolor que se escucha en su voz-Nunca te podre olvidar y el saber qué has estado con otro tipo estos años, pasándotela de lo mejor, hace que me hierba la sangre, ¡¿no lo entiendes?!-me dice alzando aún más la voz.

-¡ah! ¡¿Entonces el señor cree que me la he pasado de lo más feliz con otro?!...-¿en verdad eso creía de mí? Mi alma se estaba desgarrando ahora mismo al descubrir lo que él piensa que soy-¡pues no! Si tuve algo con Gale, fue porque ¡yo quería olvidarte a ti! Y al enterarme de que tan fácil me cambiaste por otra, ¡¿cómo crees que me sentí?!-de repente estaba llorando, pero no quería que él me viera, así que intente escapar hacia mi casa.

antes de que pueda hacerlo su mano me detuvo y me atrajo a su pecho, no pude hacer más que refugiarme en él y llorar, llorar por todo lo que perdí, llorar por lo que hice y llorar también de felicidad al volver a tener esos brazos rodeando mi cuerpo con tal fuerza que siento que voy a estallar. siento que en sus brazos nada más existe, en su abrazo me demuestra que me ama tanto… más que el primer día, y es que pienso en el sentimiento que el despierta en mi… ¿esto es amor? ¿Lo que siento en mi corazón es amor?...no puedo seguir llorando porque él toma mi rostro, limpia mis lágrimas y me habla.

-lo siento Katniss, tienes razón, no soy nadie para reclamarte, porque soy yo el que tiene una relación, perdóname si con mis acciones te lastime…no te hare sufrir nunca más, te lo prometo.-su tono es de preocupación y decisión, lo conozco demasiado y sé que tiene algo en mente

-¿qué vas a hacer Peeta?-le pregunto intrigada.

-ya se lo que tengo que hacer, lo debí de haber hecho hace tiempo, pero mañana te enteraras, mañana sabrás lo que quiero hacer.-me dice y me vuelve aferrar a su abrazo mientras acaricia mi cabeza tratando de tranquilizarme, no lo suelto, necesitaba esto, necesitaba su abrazo cálido. Había tratado de imaginarme como seria estar en sus brazos otra vez, pero ningún pensamiento se comparaba con la sensación que recorría todo mi ser...


	22. Capitulo 21 En secreto

No sé cuánto tiempo habrá pasado pero poco a poco nos separamos, el me rodeo por la cintura con su brazo y así llegamos hasta la casa. Después de almorzar, se despidió de todos y salió como un rayo. Me quede intrigada con respecto a lo que quería hacer ¿tendría algo que ver conmigo?

POV PEETA

Cuando vi sus lágrimas no pude haberme sentido más arrepentido de haberle gritado hace unos momentos, y cuando quiso huir de mí, de manera instintiva la aferre a mi pecho para que pudiera llorar ahí. Sentía que en ese llanto no solo descargaba el dolor por lo idiota que había sido con ella, sino que también lloraba porque se arrepentía de haberse ido.

Es entonces que lo supe, si no quería hacerla sufrir más, tenía que demostrarle que a la que quería era a ella. En primer lugar decidí terminar mi relación con delly;

Saliendo de la casa de los abernathy me dirigí a la de los Cartwright, al encontrarme con delly no podía creer lo que iba a hacer, después de todos estos años había llegado a quererla.

-delly, te traje aquí porque tenemos que hablar- la había guiado hasta la parte delantera de su hacienda.

\- ¿qué pasa Peeta? ¿Paso algo con tu familia?-me pregunto afligida con sus ojos celestes

-no, ellos están bien-me costaba continuar

-entonces es el trabajo, ¿salió algo mal?...Peeta sabes que esas cosas tienen solución, No tienes que preocuparte tanto…-la interrumpo.

-es sobre nosotros delly, quiero hablar de lo nuestro… -digo mirando hacia el suelo.

-¿qué pasa con lo nuestro?...-no puedo hacer más que terminarlo, tengo que tomar el valor para decírselo.

-no estoy seguro de que debamos seguir juntos delly… nuestra relación se ha desgastado con los años y…

-ella volvió…-me interrumpe, la miro, esta con lágrimas en los ojos.-peeta no sé cuándo vas a entender que ella no te ama, ella nunca te amara como yo, ya te ha abandonado una vez, ¿qué puede evitar que lo haga de nuevo?-me dice exasperada por la situación.

-perdóname delly, no quería lastimarte, estos años que estuvimos juntos he tratado de olvidarla te lo juro, pero no puedo, es más fuerte que yo, y se que ella me ama, ahora que volvió no la puedo dejar ir, la necesito Delly, por favor discúlpame…

-no tengo nada que perdonarte ahora, porque me diste años muy felices a tu lado- su tono era tranquilo, al menos esperaba que me golpeara, luego de mi confesión de haber amado todo este tiempo a otra chica mientras estaba con ella- pero cuando vuelvas en un tiempo y me digas que tenía razón, ahí tendrás que pedirme perdón, y yo te perdonare.-sin decir más me beso en la mejilla y se marchó adentro de su casa.

Me subí al auto y volví a mi casa, tenía muchas cosas que pensar.

KATNISS POV

Era una hermosa mañana y me había levantado muy temprano, así que decidí ir al lago, deje dicho con mi abuela que le dijera a peeta que me buscara ahí.

Cuando ya estuve un tiempo largo recorriendo la orilla, siento como pasos se dirigen hacia mis espaldas, se quién es, a pesar de que han pasado años es igual de ruidoso que siempre. Cuando me giro para asustarlo toma mi rostro entre sus manos y me besa… si, peeta me da un dulce beso en los labios, que logra parar cada musculo de mi cuerpo, acelera mi corazón y toma por sorpresa a mi alma.

-termine con Delly- dice sobre mis labios al separarse- yo tampoco tengo ninguna novia, ¿ahora si me puedes besar?

Niego con la cabeza pero a el parece no importarle, me aferra aún más cerca y empieza a besarme con una urgencia indescriptible, lentamente. Al principio trato de zafarme de él golpeando su pecho con mis puños pero no se separa, voy desistiendo poco a poco, decido continuar con este beso.

He estado tanto tiempo esperando esto que lo disfruto, cada vez que nuestros labios se acarician es como si mi cuerpo sufriera un cortocircuito, es un sentimiento imposible de describir, después de todos estos años, lo que buscaba en los besos de Gale, lo encontraba ahora en peeta, él lograba encender cada parte de mi cuerpo y me dejaba con deseo de más.

Es aún más apasionado que cuando era un niño, mientras me besa acaricia mi cuello y además mi espalda, mientras yo tengo una mano en su pecho y con la otra acaricio el pelo de atrás de su cabeza, así estamos, enredados el uno en el otro, por más tiempo del que me imagino… de repente nos encontramos acostados en la hierba, me encuentro boca arriba recibiendo sus besos no solamente en mi boca sino que ahora también besa mi cuello y él se encuentra apoyado en su costado acariciando mis brazos y cintura mientras me besa. No puedo creer tenerlo de esta forma, nunca pensé que el roce de sus labios con mi piel pudiera hacerme perder la cabeza de esta manera, ¿qué pasaría si alguien nos viera? besa mi mejilla.

-quiero que tú seas mi novia, ¿quieres ser mi novia?-me pregunta mirándome con sus ojos azules.

No puedo más que seguir mirándolo, ¿qué debería de hacer? Si le digo que si, ya estaría, ya habría cumplido mi meta, y si le digo que no, no dudo que seguiría insistiendo, pero aun no estoy muy segura de lo que siente, puede que solo sea un capricho para él y se canse de rogarme.

Pensando que tal vez si las cosas suceden tan rápido estaré menos tiempo con él, decido que lo mejor es que al menos hasta mitad de año, el viva su "duelo" por el rompimiento con delly, después haríamos publico nuestro romance y quizá a fin de año nos casaríamos. Todo estaba resultando de maravilla, al menos para mis planes, tenía que mantener a peeta a mi lado, así que no dude cuando le conteste.

-si quiero… pero en secreto-frunce el ceño- seamos novios en secreto hasta al menos mitad de año, se vería mal que apenas tu habiendo terminado con delly ya estés conmigo, no le puedes decir a nadie que estamos juntos, estaremos viéndonos en secreto y a mitad de año quizá les diremos a todos que somos novios.

-a mí no me importa lo que digan los demás katniss, quiero que todo el mundo sepa que estás conmigo...-me dice volviendo a besar mi cuello

-Peeta no… entiendes… ¡ya deja de hacer eso!-le digo sonriendo y separándolo un momento para verlo a los ojos.-no me gustaría estar en boca de todo el mundo, no me gusta para nada los chismes, además ¿no confías en mí?...si te digo que estoy contigo no estaré con nadie más.-acaricio el cabello que cae por su frente.

-dilo de vuelta, dilo que estás conmigo y acepto, di que eres mi novia, me encanta escucharlo de tu boca...-me dice con una cara de bobo.

-sí, estoy contigo peeta, soy tu novia...-le digo con una sonrisa en los labios.-pero ahora nos tenemos que ir a hacer la vuelta de hoy…para no correr riesgos nos veremos en las noches, aquí en el lago…-le digo mientras me levanto y sacudo mi ropa, el aun está en el suelo con los brazos por detrás de su cabeza, es tan lindo verlo así, todavía no puedo creer que lo tendré solo para mí, que es solo mío.

-pero en el día, nos seguiremos viendo… Tengo que venir todos los días por el tema de las panaderías…-dice mientras se sienta.

-sí, si…pero no me puedes tratar más que como a una amiga, podemos volver a ser amigos hasta mitad de año…no creas que te la voy a hacer tan fácil, en este tiempo voy a ver si estoy interesada en que todos te vean como mi novio -le dije para que no se confié, para que no piense que todo ya estaba resuelto.

-no… Katniss ya habías aceptado, no es justo que ahora me digas que no.-me dice haciendo un puchero, lo cual me causa mucha gracia.

-sí, lo se… pero necesito un hombre de verdad a mi lado, si me demuestras ser un hombre de verdad, yo misma le diré a todo el mundo que eres mi novio, pero ahora estas a prueba-le dije extendiéndole la mano para que se levante.

No tenía que hacérselo tan fácil, si él creía que ya me tenia se iba a aburrir en cierto momento, y yo lo que necesito es que de verdad babee por mi hasta el punto de casarse conmigo.

Él toma mi mano, se levanta y vuelve a aferrarse a mi cintura, me susurra:- está bien, te demostrare ser el hombre que necesitas.-me puso detrás de la oreja un mechón de pelo y me beso en la mejilla. ¿Acaso se daba cuenta el efecto que eso tenía en mí? Hice una nota mental de resistir a este tipo de cosas, al final mi papa tenía razón, él me podía volver tonta con sus encantos, siendo que yo no me tengo que enamorar de él, siempre tengo que recordarlo.

Después de eso hicimos lo mismo que ayer, fuimos recorriendo todos los graneros y ya a medio día nos despedimos, hoy no nos tardamos tanto y eso me incomodaba, necesitaba pasar tiempo con él. lo vería en la noche, en el lago, ahí nos encontraríamos.

* * *

**hola! solo pasaba a agradecerles por los favoritos y los comentarios ;) los lei a todos y me alegra mucho que la historia guste :) espero seguir apasionandolos y que les guste lo que leen :) puede que mas tarde suba otro capitulo :) nos leemos pronto!**


	23. Capitulo 22 Te amo

Al llegar a la hacienda, mi tío está jugando con Finn en la entrada, decido acompañarlos.

-¿que cuentan los hombres más deseados del 12?-les digo y ellos ríen

-katniss, menos mal que estas aquí…necesitamos hablar-me dice mi tío aun sonriente- ve a ayudar con el almuerzo a mama-le dice a mi primo para que este entre en la casa.-ven, caminemos mientras hablamos me dice ofreciéndome su brazo, tomo de él.

-¿de qué quieres hablar? ¿Pasa algo con la hacienda?...

-no katniss con esta preciosa-dice señalando los campos- no pasa nada, con la preciosa que pasa algo, es con esta-termina diciendo y señalando con su índice en mi brazo que rodea el suyo.

\- ¿qué pasa conmigo? ¿Acaso no te gusta cómo trabajo?...ya te canse en tan poco tiempo...-dije haciendo una media sonrisa y tratando de bromear con él, pero parecía serio, entonces lo mire con duda.

-sabes que amo que estés aquí-me dice abrazándome por un momento y continua- nunca estuve de acuerdo en que te criaras en ese instituto, más de una vez trate de convencerte a ti y a tu padre, pero los dos son muy tercos. De lo que te quiero hablar es de peeta…

-¿qué pasa con él?-digo tragando saliva y mirando nuestros pasos mientras caminamos, es verdad que con mi tío tengo confianza, pero estas cosas no me gustaría hablarlas con él, no me gustaría que piense que hizo mal su trabajo tratando de protegerme de mi papa.

-eh visto que tu padre no pierde el tiempo, y eres la encargada de atenderlo cuando viene, sé que tienes en mente katniss, quieres llevar a cabo la idea de tu papa…

-tío… -dije girándome para tenerlo de frente y mirarlo a los ojos-sabes que lo necesitamos, sabes que necesitamos que yo me case con peeta para cerrar el trato a fin de año, y ¿qué mejor manera de enamorarlo viéndolo todos los días?

-lo se katniss, se que puede ser que lo necesitemos, y también se que ese chico ya muere de amor por ti, hasta ha terminado con su novia para estar disponible para cortejarte seguramente- entonces es verdad, ya todo el mundo lo sabe, peeta no me mintió y termino con delly, sin pensarlo tengo una sonrisa en mi rostro- pero no soy de la clase de persona que dejaría que alguien de su familia se casara por conveniencia…yo quiero que tú te cases por amor, no por obligación.

Veo la cara de preocupación de mi tío y aunque no me gusta hacerlo, se que tengo que mentirle para que ya no se preocupe por mí, aunque no estoy segura de lo que valla a decirle no sea verdad.

\- con peeta hemos sido muy buenos amigos de niños, puede que capaz llegue a quererlo en este tiempo que tengo para conocerlo mejor, tío… si tu estas más tranquilo si yo me caso por amor, te propongo que me dejes estar con peeta, ver si me enamoro de él y si me pidiera en matrimonio, en mucho tiempo más, yo aceptare solo si me he enamorado, ¿qué te parece?-digo frotando una de sus manos con las mías.

-me parece un trato justo, conócelo primero y ve si en verdad es el hombre con el que puedas pasar el resto de tu vida, pero decídelo con el corazón preciosa, no con la cabeza.-dice tomando una de mis manos y depositándole un beso.

-sí tío, lo hare- pero en mi interior se que no podre llegar a enamorarme de peeta otra vez, yo lo sé, se que si lo he besado no es porque me encuentre enamorada, sino porque lo deseaba, deseaba a ese hombre e iba a tenerlo. Puede que las cosas funcionaban así en el amor, primero uno desea y después se enamora. Pero yo sabía que no iba a pasar del deseo, no me lo podía permitir.

Mi cumpleaños era en mayo, madge había cumplido con su palabra y me organizo una fiesta de bienvenida y de cumpleaños en la hacienda. Todo mundo en el distrito asistió, mi padre se encontraba interesado en que todos supieran que no nos preocupaba por un minuto que la familia mellark no renovara con nosotros, quería mostrar que todavía éramos solventes y nada nos detendría, hacer ver ante todos la relación que surgía entre peeta y yo para no parecer tan desesperado de tener que casar a su hija para mantener sus negocios; la verdad es que una mancha mas no hacía nada al tigre, muchos de los casamientos en panem eran arreglados, a nadie le extrañaría que peeta y yo nos casáramos sabiendo los negocios que tenían nuestras familias, era como si ya todos lo supieran.

Estaba en mi habitación arreglándome cuando de repente un visitante inesperado se cuela, estoy viéndome en el espejo, cuando la puerta se abre y el entra con un regalo en las manos, me giro, lo veo y corro a sus brazos lanzándome hacia él, besándolo y cerrando con seguro la puerta.

-feliz cumpleaños preciosa-dice entregándome la pequeña caja rectangular que traía un moño, y dándome otro beso, yo lo seguí apoyándolo en la puerta, disfrutando de su olor a canela.

-¿qué es?-le digo al fin separándome de él y sonriéndole, sus detalles siempre me hacían feliz.

-si no lo abres, no lo sabrás-me dice y me tiene agarrada por la cintura, tomo de nuevo la caja y la abro, cuando lo hago veo el collar más precioso que he visto en la vida, es un collar que une diferente tipo de hojas de oro, con una perla en medio, me concentro en la perla, él sabe que me encantan.

Lo saco de su caja, dejo está en mi mesita de noche y le entrego el collar dándome la espalda para que me lo ponga, él lo hace.

Puedo verme al espejo y es precisamente lo que necesitaba para brillar esta noche, combina perfectamente con mi vestido negro. A través de él, cuando lo veo con su traje se que combinamos perfectamente, nos veo sonreír por un momento, viéndonos juntos en el reflejo, el con sus manos en mi abdomen y yo tomando estas, me quedo así por un momento, desearía congelar esta imagen de los dos abrazados y felices, es como si el tiempo no hubiera pasado, como si hoy yo no cumpliera 19 años, sino que tuviera 12 y estaríamos en esa boda de hace años, me giro a ver cómo me dedica una sonrisa y cuando estoy a centímetros de sus labios, alguien toca la puerta.

-Katniss ¿estas lista?-dice girando la perilla de la puerta comprobando que estaba cerrada con llave-Katniss ¿estás ahí?

-es Prim-le susurro a peeta, él sonríe, como si supiera que se tiene que ocultar-¡ya voy Prim!-digo para calmar a mi hermana mientras empujo a peeta a mi armario, le doy un rápido beso y lo arreglo un poco el pelo y el vestido que hace momentos peeta se encargó de alborotar además de ponerme más brillo en los labios. Abro la puerta-¿qué pasa?-le digo sin dejarla pasar, ella abre la puerta y entra sin permiso.

-¿que estabas haciendo? ¿Porque cerraste con llave?-dice mi hermana mirándose en el espejo y arreglando su cabello rubio. Entonces cuando ve mi reflejo a través de él, su mirada se dirige de inmediato a mi cuello.-que collar tan precioso-se gira hacia mí y queda hipnotizada con la perla-puedo apostar todo lo que tengo al decir que peeta te lo dio-dice sonriendo en complicidad.

-si me lo dio el-digo mirándola a los ojos y sonriendo mirando la perla.

-¡lo sabía!-dice con una sonrisa de satisfacción-pero ¿cuándo te lo dio? no lo he visto desde hace rato, entro en la fiesta pero se desapareció como arte de magia-dijo pensativa y después me apunto con su dedo índice y sonrió-¿está aquí verdad?

-¡no! ¿Cómo crees?-dije nerviosa-me lo dio en la mañana –la empujo a la puerta.

-pero ¿cuándo si hoy no lo viste?-me dice mientras la arrastro a la salida y ella va riendo.

-si lo vi, en la mañana me lo vino a dar de regalo por mi cumpleaños, es mi amigo ¿no?-dije y ella ya estaba en la puerta.

-si, como no, amigos, lo que digas katniss-dijo alejándose hacia el pasillo y haciendo comillas en la palabra amigos.

Inmediatamente cerré la puerta de nuevo y me apoyo en ella, pero recuerdo que tengo a peeta encerrado en el armario y voy a abrirle, cuando lo tengo en frente lo miro, le pregunto seria.

-¿tú le dijiste algo a Prim de nosotros?-le digo con las manos en la cintura, entonces él se acerca y toma estas.

-no le dije nada-dice con cara de inocente, yo lo dudo-a nadie le dije de nosotros –dice y empieza a besarme, coloco mis manos en su pecho y dejo que me guie hasta la cama, cuando la tengo atrás mío, me siento y lo atraigo hacia mí, mientras poco a poco caemos encima de ella, quedando el por encima de mí, acariciando una de mis piernas y repartiendo besos en mi cuello.

-¿estás seguro?-le digo entre besos-mira que si me mientes me enterare-le digo besando su mejilla mientras él se apodera de mis hombros. Me mira a los ojos.

-nunca te mentiría, te amo…-dice y parece sorprendido por lo que dijo, rápidamente se para de la cama y me extiende la mano para que yo también lo haga, me paro y hay un silencio incomodo entre ambos-es tu fiesta, deberías de disfrutarla-me dice sin mirarme a los ojos-saldré sin que nadie me vea-se acerca y me da un beso en la mejilla. Lo siento frio, como si se arrepintiera de lo que acababa de decir, mientras que era lo más hermosos que yo había escuchado en años…

Cuando finalmente se marcha, yo salgo minutos después, camino por el pasillo y me encuentro con mi padre.

-ya estaba yendo a buscarte, wow te ves preciosa-dice tomando mi mano y haciéndome girar-ahora entiendo porque te tardaste-dirige su vista a mi cuello-¿Mellark?-pregunta señalando el collar, yo miro este olvidando que lo traía puesto y le dirijo una mirada.

-mellark-le respondo con una sonrisa, el solo me extiendo su brazo para que lo rodee y con la otra mano me levanta su pulgar, se lo que pasa por su mente, piensa que traigo muerto al chico y que yo estoy jugando con él, me siento mal en pensarlo, pensar en que estoy jugando con sus sentimientos.

En mi interior algo me dice que no lo hago, yo también lo amo, pero no puedo decírselo, quizá fue mi cara de sorpresa lo que lo desalentó a seguir hablando, quizá el siente que no estoy segura. Mientras pienso, veo cómo llegamos a las escaleras y siento como aplausos opacan la música que había en el salón. Todos me ven y aplauden en señal de felicitaciones supongo, bajo del brazo de mi padre.

Al recorrer el salón, me presenta con muchas personas, veo que presume que siendo tan joven ya tenga mi título, a todos les repite el mismo discurso, me da alegría que pueda presumirme y pienso que un hijo varón no le daría tantas satisfacciones. Cuando llegamos con la familia mellark saludo muy atenta a mis padrinos para después saludar a luke y a josh, por ultimo saludo a peeta, con un beso en la mejilla que parece muy inocente al pensar en los besos que nos hemos estado dando estos meses, él le pide permiso a mi padre para bailar conmigo y este sonriente se lo concede.

Nos dirigimos al centro de la pista y nos ponemos a bailar una música lenta que embriaga el ambiente, nos miramos a los ojos, pero el escapa a mi mirada, no podemos hablar aquí, todo el mundo nos ve. De repente se acerca a mi oído y me dice que se siente como en un zoológico, el mundo atento a sus movimientos, me rio, entonces siento que la tensión entre nosotros desaparece, volvemos a estar bien. Un alivio recorre mi alma al saber que no lo he perdido a pesar de no poder expresarle mi cariño.

La fiesta transcurre tranquila, baile con todos mis amigos. Al bailar con cato siento una tensión entre nosotros, él no me cae bien por lo que le dijo a peeta de olvidarme; pero lo entiendo, entiendo que quería proteger a su amigo.

Me cantan el feliz cumpleaños con una torta gigante obsequiada por mi padrino, de inmediato le doy un gran abrazo en señal de agradecimiento a él y a susan. Todos empiezan a marcharse, la noche ha sido especial, aunque hoy no podre ver a peeta, en mi mente se repite él "te amo" que hace rato me regalo, definitivamente el mejor regalo de hoy. Beso la perla y me pierdo en mis sueños.

POV PEETA

Volviendo de la fiesta lo pienso, estuve mal en presionar a katniss, decirle "te amo", de cierta manera la obliga a que me dé una respuesta, pero no pude evitarlo, lo tenía que decir. Cuando me di cuenta trate de remediarlo parándonos rápidamente sin dejarle tiempo para decir que ella no lo hacía. Aun dudaba de los sentimientos de katniss, no estaba del todo seguro que haya vuelto a sentir lo mismo, a pesar de que conmigo era como siempre, había cambiado en actitudes, ahora era diferente con los demás, sabia porque lo hacía, nuestra sociedad es muy machista y si ella no actúa de esa manera nadie la respetaría.

Los meses han pasado y ya estamos en julio, ya es mitad de año pienso, en cualquier momento katniss finalmente me aceptara en frente de todos.

Estos meses que hemos pasado juntos han sido de los más plenos de mi vida. Las cosas siempre eran diferentes con ella en el día y en la noche. Yo había tratado de ser dulce cuando estábamos juntos, ella era siempre la que imponía la marcha de nuestra relación

Por el día se mostraba fría en frente de todo el mundo, siempre que llegaba a buscarla, estaba ya montada en su caballo arrojando órdenes a todos, era consiente de que se había vuelto además de una mujer hermosa, una muy fuerte que no se dejaría pisotear por nadie. Había veces en que no me aguantaba y la besaba en las caballerizas cuando veía que nadie nos estaba observando, ella me correspondía porque a ambos nos excitaba el peligro de que alguien pudiera llegar a descubrirnos.

Todos en el distrito habían llegado a respetarla, algunas veces en las tardes, me la encontraba en la ciudad ya que se había rencontrado con sus amigas de la infancia y con ellas de vez en cuando salía a pasear, me gustaba esa parte de ella, porque se veía hermosa cuando se arreglaba con vestidos y con su pelo recogido en una trenza; pero más me gustaba la que andaba de jean y camisa con su pelo suelto, esa camisa que yo me encargaría de sacarle cuando estábamos juntos.

Nuestra relación nunca había pasado de besos muy apasionados, pero muchas noches hemos quedado semidesnudos besándonos en el lago, por momentos me agobiaba el sentir que nuestra relación fuera solo de deseo, así que algunas veces organizaba algo especial para ambos, como un picnic, andar en caballo, en bote, en fin, cosas que nos permitieran conversar de nosotros, conocernos. Mientras más sabia de ella, más me enamoraba, era la misma que hace años, notaba que su cambio era solo físico porque su corazón seguía siendo tan noble y ahora la consideraba aún más valiosa que un diamante.

Por las noches era el fuego en persona, nuestros cuerpos parecían uno solo de lo pegados que estaban, nos deseábamos de tal manera, que hasta algunos amaneceres habíamos despertado juntos, pareciera que estuviéramos recuperando el tiempo perdido; ella sabía muy bien como satisfacer a un hombre, no solo me daba besos apasionados, sino que por momentos besaba mi cuello y mi pecho, provocando que yo también quisiera hacerle sentir lo feliz que me hacía. Por momentos ella parecía llevar el control de todo, pero por otros nacía en mi un instinto de dominarla, la ponía por debajo de mi cuerpo y la inundaba en besos por sus labios, su cuello, sus bazos, mientras que acariciaba sus piernas o su cintura; le encantaba el hecho que la dominara, el hecho de que con caricias la hiciera olvidar la mujer dura que era en el día;

Entonces lo entendí, y recordé; ella le diría a todo el mundo que era mi novia, si yo demostraba ser el hombre que necesitaba. Todo este tiempo fui un hombre dulce que se dejaba dominar por esta mujer, pero eso no es lo que ella quería, si fuera por dejarse dominar, todos los hombres del 12 podrían estar con ella. Lo que ella necesitaba era un hombre que la enfrente, un hombre que no le preguntara que hacer, que solo lo hiciera, alguien que tenga las agallas suficientes para domarla; es entonces que supe que hacer para que aceptara nuestra relación de una vez por todas.

Al ir a buscarla, estaba en medio de un grupo de ganado junto con otros trabajadores de costumbre, eso me venía molestando hace mucho tiempo, todos además de respetarla la miraban como babosos, no solo en la hacienda, sino también en la ciudad; estuve más seguro de lo que iba a hacer, tenía que demostrarle a todo el mundo que ella era mía, de nadie más.

Al verme sonrió y de inmediato se acercó a mí en su caballo, al estar a unos metros de distancia, se bajó de este y se lo encargo a uno de sus trabajadores. me baje del mío y lo ate cerca de la entrada y me acerque serio, si iba a hacer esto al menos tenia que parecer seguro, y además de los trabajadores del campo también nos tendría que ver alguien de la casa, así el rumor recorría todo el 12 como reguero de pólvora.

Cuando estuvo a dos pasos de mí, no lo pensé dos veces, con un brazo rodee su cintura y con la otra mano agarre el costado de su cuello acercándola a mí, haciendo que ella apoyara sus manos en mi pecho, y la bese, la bese de una manera apasionada en frente de todo el mundo, de una manera en la que nunca la había besado, una manera que tenia que demostrar que solo con mis besos esta mujer indomable se apaciguaba; al principio ella trata de apartarme, pero mientras van pasando los segundos ella empieza a desistir de esto y se limita a apoyar sus manos en mi pecho y recibir mi beso.

Al separarnos lo único que puedo decir es:- eres mi novia ahora, eres solo mía. No te estoy preguntando, solo te lo estoy informando, todo el mundo sabe ahora que eres mía.-me espero la pero bofetada de mi vida, hasta que ella contesta.

-está bien… ese es el hombre que necesito-me sonríe y rodea mi cuellos con sus manos y me besa de nuevo, al separarse dice- eres mi novio ahora, todo el mundo lo sabe, saben que eres solo mío- lo único que puedo hacer es sonreír, tomarla de la cintura y guiarla a mi caballo, luego de que ella sube, yo me coloco por detrás y así continuamos nuestro día de trabajo, en el mismo caballo, yo besando su cuello de vez en cuando, ella apoyándose en mi pecho, ante la mirada atenta de toda las personas que cruzamos.

Cuando vamos recorriendo los graneros todos se sorprenden pero nadie dice nada, es entonces que al bajarnos en una de nuestras paradas un grupo de niñas se dirigen a Katniss:-¿él es tu novio ahora Katniss?-esta me mira, entrelaza nuestras manos y mira de nuevo a las niñas:- si niñas, el señor peeta mellark es mi novio ahora.

* * *

**hola! de nuevo ;) y bien? jaja son novios ahora, espero les haya gustado el capitulo ;) nos leemos pronto!**


	24. Capitulo 23 Gran actuacion

KATNISS POV

Estos meses con peeta han sido los mejores de mi vida, además de ser un hombre muy apasionado, es muy romántico; en nuestros encuentros en el lago me he llevado una que otra sorpresa cuando de repente organizaba una cena a la luz de la luna o una vez que trajo hasta un bote para que nos pudiéramos adentrar en lo más profundo de este.

La luna, esa infinita cómplice de nuestros encuentros, pareciese brillar más que nunca cuando estamos juntos; recuerdo aun la primera noche en que nos encontramos.

FLASHBACK

Estábamos recostados. Era la primer noche que nos encontrábamos en el lago, al parecer lo único que necesitábamos era ver la luna y estar uno al lado del otro, yo estaba utilizando su brazo como almohada, y mientras veía el cielo lleno de estrellas, de reojo alcanzaba a verlo a él, sentí su perfume y su respiración tan cerca que tuve que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no besarlo, tenía claro que no tenía que demostrar demasiado interés, el tenia que enamorarse de mí, no yo de él.

-todos estos años veía la luna en las noches y me acordaba de ti… me sentía más cerca de ti a pesar de la distancia-dijo mirándome, voltee a verlo.

-yo también-me salió de repente y no entendía porque le estaba demostrando mis sentimientos de esa manera, puede que su mirada era la que me pedía que le demostrara lo que de verdad sentía.-en cambio en el día, era el cielo el que me recordaba tus ojos, o el mar cuando estaba de vacaciones.-dije girando mi vista, podía decirlo, pero no mirarlo mientras lo hacía.

-tus ojos yo no los pude encontrar en nada mas-acaricio el costado de mi frente- sino hasta que te volví a ver, son lo más lindo que vi en mi vida, me hipnotizan sin que me dé cuenta y creo que siempre será así.-dijo y volví mi vista hacia el chico que acababa de decirme esas hermosas palabras, era el, tenía que terminar de convencerme, lo tenía aquí, conmigo, no era Gale, ni otro chico, era el niño que algún día me hizo despertar al amor, el único que logra que sea yo verdaderamente.

-eres muy cursi-le dije mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla.

-tú lo provocas…. Sabes que te encanta-me dijo y me regalo una sonrisa.

De repente empezó a besarme, me beso de una manera que provocaba que todo mi cuerpo se estremeciera, deseaba tanto sus besos, deseaba tanto sus caricias.

FIN FLASHBACK

En el día lo trataba de manera muy fría, fría en comparación a como lo devoraba en las noches, habían veces en que me robaba unos besos en las caballerizas cuando nadie nos veía, era lo mejor, tener esa adrenalina de que alguien nos pudiera descubrir. Lamentablemente él no era ese hombre fogoso que me dominaba todo el tiempo, la mayoría de las veces se comportaba de una manera dulce y caballerosa, eso me gustaba de él, pero me gustaba más que en nuestros encuentros el me tomara entre sus brazos e hiciera lo que quisiera conmigo.

Me puse a reflexionar cuando seria el momento oportuno de aclararle a todos que era mi novio, y me dije a mi misma que para seguir manteniendo el respeto que ya me había ganado, el hombre que tuviera a mi lado tendría que ser diferente a los demás, ya que si buscara un hombre común hubiera estado con cualquiera del 12;

Es entonces que esperare hasta que peeta sea ese hombre para presentárselo a todo el mundo. No le iba a ser difícil serlo, en el distrito ya era muy respetado, ya que siendo el menor de sus tres hermanos había sido el que se puso la empresa a sus hombros, su hermano mayor era doctor y su otro hermano era artista, nada que ver con el negocio familiar; pero no solo lo tenían que ver como un gran hombre para que estuviese conmigo, también tendrían que ver ese hombre que se anime a ser el único que me cambia, que todos vean a ese hombre que yo veo cuando me besa; en pocas palabras que sea dulce pero fuerte, eso quiero de él.

Me había rencontrado con mis amigas de la infancia y con ellas a veces salíamos a pasear por la ciudad.

-el cumpleaños fue un éxito total, me encanto como salió todo, a todos les encanto y estarán hablando de eso por un buen tiempo-dijo madge entusiasmada. Era una chica típica de sociedad, asistía a fiestas o participaba de causas solidarias, creo que había tomado ese papel desde que perdió a su mama, la admiraba por eso, por estar siempre sonriendo a pesar de que su mama sufrió mucho tiempo su enfermedad, era el total apoyo del gobernador del 12, su papa.

-gracias por todo madge, fue hermoso, de verdad estuvo muy lindo todo-dije dándole un abrazo para después sentarnos en una mesa alejada de todos los demás.

-ya estamos viejas-dijo clove y empezamos a reír-creo que debemos hablar seriamente de tu compromiso con peeta, Katniss-cuando dijo esto me atragante con él te que me estaba tomando.

-¡¿qué?! No… ¿de qué hablas?-dije tratando de sonar sorprendida por lo que me decía.

-lo sabes, sabes que quiere estar contigo-dijo clove mientras estábamos sentadas riendo en el café.

-no, solo somos amigos, nada más-dije tomando un poco de mi te, esperando que el sonrojo en mis mejillas no se notara.

-no tendría nada de malo katniss, su rompimiento con delly fue hace meses, y aunque me parece una buena chica, tú me pareces mejor para peeta-dijo madge tomando mi mano.

-si no estás con peeta, entonces puedes salir con gus-dijo guiñándome un ojo mi amiga morocha-me ha estado pidiendo que te tire indirectas de que quiere salir contigo, además no es el único.

-nadie me lo ha pedido, nadie me pidió salir-contraataco a clove-si te necesita para llegar a mi entonces no me interesa.

-¿es por Gale?-de repente soltó madge-¿lo extrañas?

-no, no es eso-dije pensativa-lo que pasa es que ningún chico del 12 es lo que yo necesito, nadie es suficientemente hombre.-entonces reímos.-son afortunadas-les digo mientras las miro-ustedes tienen a sus chicos especiales, ya los encontraron.

-¿no crees que deberías de pedirle a Gale que venga? Digo, si estuviste con él es porque lo creíste el correcto, puede que lo sea-dijo Clove.

-no, eso ya es el pasado, no estaría con Gale de nuevo-dije negando con la cabeza, obviamente no quería volver a eso, estaba totalmente segura que había sido un error haber tratado de pasar a ser más que amigos.

-entonces no importa, serás nuestra dama de honor, agarraras el ramo y ya alguien llegara-dijo clove mientras tomaba mi mano. A pesar de ser tan jóvenes, en un mes más iba a casarse con cato, era feliz por ella, y esta estaba muy ilusionada.

Seguimos hablando de cosas sin sentido a veces, me gustaba el hecho de poder tenerlas, el hecho de haber vuelto a ser las mejores amigas, aunque no les podía contar lo de peeta, estaba segura de que cuando por fin todo se supiera estarían muy contentas.

Me quede pensando de camino a casa, ¿sería el momento de decirlo? ¿Cómo iba a hacerlo? Si dejaba esperar más tiempo y peeta seguía "solo" de seguro delly lo buscaría de nuevo, ¿podría convencerlo? ¿Él se arrepentiría de esta relación a escondidas y volvería con ella? No lo culparía, ella está totalmente abierta a decir que es su novia, mientras que yo no sé cómo hacerlo.

Era el hombre ideal, me daba cuenta cada día más, había decidido no pensar en que estaba con él por el contrato, sino que estaba con el porque lo quería como un amigo, seguía con mi idea de no enamorarme de nuevo y creo lo estaba logrando porque no lo quería más que a mí misma, me tenía que repetir eso todos los días.

Una mañana igual a las demás, lo vi esperándome así que lo fui a buscar, pero cuando llegue junto a él, me atrapo entre sus brazos y me beso en frente de todos, por fin le estaba enseñando al mundo el hombre seguro que era, decía para mis adentros, me quise separar y aparentar fortaleza pero no podía, él era muy fuerte, me resigne a que todos se dieran cuenta que era lo que en realidad pasaba entre los dos. Cuando nos separamos me dijo que ahora todos sabrían que era su novia, y como por fin demostró ser el hombre que necesitaba acepte y no lo abofetee por lo que hizo, nos subimos en su caballo y así andamos por toda la hacienda, seguramente todo el mundo se enteraría, pero a mí ya no me importaba, es más, me gustaba presumir a este hombre que además de ser fuerte, era el más dulce.

Cuando esas niñas me preguntaron si peeta era mi novio no pude más que afirmarlo, recibí una sonrisa de su parte.

Cuando terminamos nuestras tareas le pedí que se quedara a almorzar, además de toda la hacienda quería que mi familia supiera que ya era mi novio. Todos me felicitaron por supuesto cuando estábamos sentados en el salón.

-me pregunto ¿a quién le habrá pedido permiso?-dijo mi padre en un tono serio.

-a mí, me lo pidió a mí, porque no es tu novio papa, es el mío-salte en defensa de peeta, mientras estaba agarrada del brazo de este.

-es verdad haymitch, deja en paz a los muchachos, lo importante es que están juntos porque se quieren-dice mi tío, le sonrió para confirmárselo, aunque es una sonrisa falsa, se que la necesita, necesita ver que estoy feliz y no siendo vendida como un animal

-señores abernathy quiero que por sobre todo sepan que amo a katniss, es la mujer de mi vida, siempre lo he sabido, y ahora que ha vuelto no quiero que se vuelva a alejar de mi- besa mi mano que esta entrelazada a la suya, solo puedo sonrojarme.

-está bien muchacho, solo espero que sepas que si le llegas a faltar algún día te las veras con los dos-dijo mi padre señalando a mi tío-ándate con cuidado-y le hizo una señal de que lo estaba observando.

-papa por favor, ¿en serio? Ya déjalo en paz – le digo a mi padre para que pare su actitud de padre sobreprotector, se que en su interior está más feliz que todos, piensa que logre su objetivo, que el plan va bien encaminado.

-yo me alegro de que seas mi cuñado peeta-dijo Prim abrazándolo- me alegro que los dos busquen la felicidad juntos-dijo agarrando nuestras manos entrelazadas.

-lo único que les puedo desear es que sean muy felices, que su amor perdure eternamente y que se disfruten, disfruten el tiempo juntos-dijo mi abuela con una gran sonrisa.

-me alegra tanto que al fin puedan estar juntos, peeta no la dejes ir nunca más, ella es una preciosa mujer-dijo mi tía annie abrazándonos a ambos.

-si lo sé, y les prometo a todos hacerla feliz, nunca le faltare y jamás volveré a dejarla ir-dijo peeta sonriéndome, le devolví la sonrisa, en verdad me sentía feliz, sentía una gran felicidad de volver a tener a mi mejor amigo y aunque sabia que en un futuro tendría que dejarlo, me consolaba el hecho de que ahora lo podría hacer feliz.

-entonces ¿no te vas a volver a ir?-se dirigió finn hacia mí. Agarrando la mano de peeta

-no finn-le dije mirando a peeta-mi lugar siempre ha estado aquí, nunca más me volveré a ir-y sin decir más lo bese; la mayoría de las veces no sabía porque hacia las cosas, era muy espontanea, cuando me separe de peeta vi la atenta mirada de mi padre a lo que hacía, su cara era de duda.

Cuando fui a despedir a peeta, parecía de verdad una mujer enamorada, y en realidad hasta yo estaba dudando de que mi papel fuera verdaderamente una actuación.

-gran actuación, veo que como siempre lograste lo que querías-dijo mi padre acercándose a mí y rodeándome con su brazo mientras me acompañaba a las escaleras que daban a mi habitación.-aunque por momentos… creía que todo este papel de enamorada no era una actuación, espero estar equivocado.

-lo estás, sabes más que nadie cuales son mis objetivos con esta relación-le dije lo más fría posible, con mi padre era así, tenía que ser más fuerte que con nadie más.

-pues me alegro por eso, se ve que el chico de verdad babea por ti, no te será difícil que me pida tu mano, pronto serás la señora mellark, y la madre del heredero-dijo guiñándome el ojo.

Me solté de su agarre y me enfrente de nuevo a el-no sé qué parte de nada de hijos no entendiste, no pienso quedar embarazada de peeta, no le daré ningún hijo, con que me case con él y después nos divorciemos es suficiente, el contrato ya estará firmado.-no dije más y corrí a mi habitación, no aguantaba más el llanto, al llegar me arroje en mi cama y llore; ¿porque esto me pasaba a mí? ¿Porque mi vida tenía que ser así? ¿Porque no podía amar a peeta de verdad y quedarme con él para siempre?

Y lo supe, supe porque hacia todo esto, además del provecho que podría sacar con este negocio, no quería que nadie más me abandonara, pienso que si no abro mi corazón a nadie más, entonces no podrán lastimarme, y lo lograría, no me volvería a enamorar de peeta, nunca lo querría más que a mí misma, él no tendría la oportunidad de abandonarme, porque yo lo abandonaría a él.

* * *

**hola! rapido les comparto el capitulo, y un poco tarde tambien, pero seguro, espero lo disfruten :), nos leemos pronto!**


	25. Capitulo 24 Abrir el corazón

Estuve llorando un tiempo, preguntándome porque a pesar de tener dinero, no podía ser feliz. Si hubiese sido una trabajadora no tendría tantos problemas, no tendría tantas responsabilidades. Pero no es así, tengo que seguir siendo esa mujer respetable que algún día se hará cargo de la hacienda, nadie me puede ver débil según mi padre; y ahora el colmo de todo, me terminaría casando con peeta solo por negocios, no sé cómo hare para vivir el resto de mi vida con eso, ¿se lo tendría que confesar cuando fuera el momento de abandonarlo? ¿Con que justificativo me voy a separar de el? era el mejor novio y no dudo será el mejor esposo...

la puerta de mi habitación se abre, no sé quién es porque estoy de espaldas a esta. Solo hasta que habla lo sé.

-¿porque lo hiciste Katniss? ¿Porque aceptaste el trato de tu papa?-era mi abuela sae

-no se a qué te refieres abuela- dije limpiándome las lágrimas y girando para verla.

-te escuche hablando con tu papa, sobre el trato de casarte con peeta…pensé que estabas con él por amor, pensé que este tiempo lejos te había hecho reflexionar que seguías enamorada de él, ¿acaso no lo estás?-dijo esperando mi respuesta ya sentada en frente mío.

-peeta era un gran niño y es un gran hombre abuela, me duele mucho lo que voy a hacerle sufrir… no puedo enamorarme de nadie, estos años me he desenamorado de él, solo lo quiero como un amigo-le conteste muy insegura y con la cabeza baja, mientras me sentaba.

-mírate…-dijo de repente acariciando mi rostro para que la vea-has viajado lejos de tu casa y has vuelto hecha una mujer fuerte, pero aun en tu hablar siento a esa niña temerosa de hace años que me decía estar enamorada de ese niño-dijo secando una lagrima de mi rostro-no tienes que seguir ese camino hija, no tienes que estar amargada por culpa de tu padre… yo tengo la culpa por no haber intervenido antes…-dijo negando con la cabeza y mirando al suelo.

-no digas eso abuela, estoy bien, mírame, todo el mundo me respeta, nadie me hará daño…

-no estás bien katniss, y si, nadie te hará daño, tu misma te lo estás haciendo…el que está dañado es tu corazón, desde que tu madre se fue haz adoptado una mirada muy errada del amor…

-es por su culpa entonces, ¡soy así por culpa de mi madre!-le digo exaltada.

-no es su culpa mi niña, fueron las circunstancias de la vida…pero ahora esa misma vida te está dando la oportunidad de cambiar, piensa bien lo que le estás haciendo a ese muchacho, él no se lo merece…-dice mientras acaricia mis manos.

-lo se abuela, se que no se merece a alguien como yo…-bajo la mirada- no conozco nada del amor, me he empeñado tanto estos años para olvidarlo, que ya no recuerdo como amar…

-no digas eso, tu aun estas a tiempo de cambiar… deja que él te enseñe, deja que te enseñe a volver a amar, abre tu corazón para que él lo sane, se que él es el hombre de tu vida, es el único que logra dominarte, el único que te calma…-dijo mi abuela con una media sonrisa y con su índice tocando mi corazón.

-lo se abuela, es raro, pero solo con que me mire con esos ojos hago todo lo que me pida…-digo moviendo la cabeza de lado y sonriendo.

-¿ves? Aun lo quieres katniss-dijo sonriendo.

-no se abuela, pienso que solo lo quiero como un amigo… ¿cómo me doy cuenta si estoy enamorada de el?-le pregunto con confusión, ella solo me sonríe.

-no tienes que pensarlo, tienes que sentirlo…déjaselo al tiempo…ahora que aceptaste ser su novia las cosas se irán dando y así te darás cuenta si lo amas de nuevo, solo tú lo puedes descubrir… ¡y no dejes que la amargura de tu padre te invada! Si lo amas, quédate con el… No lo dejes…-apretó fuertemente mis manos cuando dijo esto.

-lo hare abuela, el día que lo quiera más que a mí misma, sabré que estoy enamorada de peeta entonces ese día me quedare con él para siempre…-sonreí y la abrace, por fin había llegado alguien con quien podía hablar sinceramente, abrirme por completo y descubrir que era lo que en verdad quería hacer.

-así me gusta, que por fin busques ser feliz dejando el pasado atrás-me dijo y me dio un beso en la frente.

Cuando se fue me quede pensando en sus palabras, ella tenía razón no podía ser la misma tonta que no se quiere enamorar, no me dejaría ahogar por la amargura de mi padre, desde mañana todo sería diferente con peeta, abriría mi corazón para que me enamore otra vez; y si algún día me llegara a abandonar, usaría la fortaleza que gane en estos años para sobreponerme.

Con respecto a mi padre, le mentiría, ya que si le digo que creo estar enamorada de nuevo, me alejaría otra vez, aunque ahora ya no lo podría hacer porque soy mayor de edad, pero me preocupa que caiga en su vicio otra vez, él tiene que seguir pensando que soy esa mujer fría que le presente, tengo que seguir actuando para él.

PEETA POV

Cuando llego a mi casa, me encuentro con mi padre, se ve feliz, se acerca y me abraza.

-¡al fin hijo! ¡Al fin se te hizo con katniss!-se dirigió a mí con una sonrisa.

-¿cómo te enteraste papa? Quería ser yo el que te lo contara- le dije tomándolo de los hombros.

-¿cómo no enterarse? Creo que todo el distrito lo sabe… dime, ¿es verdad que le plantaste un beso? Yo que tu no me hubiera arriesgado, al parecer katniss es una muchacha muy temperamental según me han comentado, pero se ve que te funciono-me dijo levantado las cejas.

-si papa es verdad, sentía que si no hacía algo pronto alguien más me la iba a robar, así que lo hice para que todo el mundo supiera que es solo mía…-le dije mientras íbamos hacia el sillón de la sala.

-en eso tienes razón, es una mujer muy hermosa, si no te apurabas, en poco tiempo otros muchachos iban a empezar a pretenderla…ja, aún recuerdo cuando me juntaba con mis amigos, todos apostaban por quien se animaría a acercársele, nadie sabía cómo. El hijo de Willy se ve que habrá querido hacerse el encantador robándole un beso y ella le dio su merecido con una bofetada de la que se enteró medio distrito, se ve que es muy ruda…

-solo es muy fuerte, imagínate, tiene que ser así porque sino cualquiera le pasaría por encima, es la que heredara todo lo de la hacienda, el que sea tan indomable es lo que me gusta de ella… pronto ajustare cuentas con jace si es verdad lo que me dices-le digo y sonrió.

-si pero se ve que has encontrado la manera de domarla-me dice mi padre guiñándome un ojo- en serio no la dejes ir, de niña he sabido que es la mujer para ti, es tan noble y simpática, no creo que con los años haya cambiado…

-ya la traeré uno de estos días para que la vuelvas a ver, me gustaría organizar una cena para toda la familia…

-me parece una gran idea, tráela lo más pronto posible, ya quiero ver a mi ahijada, ¡que ni se ha dignado a aparecer por aquí desde su cumpleaños!...

-ha tenido mucho trabajo papa, entiéndela, desde que llego se ha hecho cargo de los animales...

-si lo se hijo, se que se ha tomado su trabajo muy en serio y eso me gusta también de ella, no es como esas jovencitas que solo buscan marido…

-no lo busca, pero lo ha encontrado, me casare con Katniss-le asegure- no ahora porque es muy reciente nuestro noviazgo, pero en un tiempo le pediré su mano a haymitch, ella no se me escapa más…

-se ve que la cosa va seria, a mí me agrada, espero que pronto también vengan los nietos, porque ya me estoy volviendo viejo y tus hermanos no están ni cerca del compromiso…

-sabes que ellos hacen mejor su vida solos, todavía no han conocido a la indicada, yo he tenido suerte…

\- si que la has tenido hijo, aprovéchala…-me da una palmada en la espalda y se va a su oficina, me quedo pensando, muero de ganas de que katniss sea mi esposa, que sea mía para siempre, no quiero perder un minuto más de nuestra vida juntos, tengo que empezar a pensar como le pediré matrimonio.

* * *

**hola! espero que la historia a estas alturas los siga apasionando :) gracias por estar ahi leyendola cada dia! aunque esta epoca de examenes se vuelve dificil, voy a tratar de tenerles su capitulo todos los dias, nos leemos pronto! :)**


	26. Capitulo 25 Solo contigo soy asi

PEETA POV

La estaba esperando en el lago esa noche, cuando de repente siento que alguien llega por detrás y me abraza de la cintura, me doy vuelta para darme cuenta que es ella; agarra de mi camiseta y me acerca a sus labios, me besa de una manera más dulce que feroz, eso me extraña, siempre suele ser el tipo de chica que te deja sin aliento con sus besos, pero ahora no, era diferente.

-¿y eso que fue?...-dije cuando se separó de mí y jugaba con un cabello que caía sobre mi frente.

-¿no te gusto?...-dijo levantando una ceja

-no, no es eso…pero tus besos suelen ser más….-muevo mis manos mientras pienso como decirlo.

-como estos…-dijo y me planto un beso apasionado, sentía como su lengua se adentraba en mi boca y la dejaba, estuvimos así un largo rato. Cuando nos separamos- lo que pasa es que como ahora tú eres el fuerte de la relación, pensé que yo tenía que ser la dulce-batió sus pestañas.

la agarre de la cintura y la aferre a mi cuerpo- ¿entonces puedo hacer lo que quiera con la señorita abernathy?-ella solo afirmo con la cabeza.

-eres el único que me puede dominar, con ese beso de ayer me dejaste sin aliento, creo que no te abofetee porque estaba mareada con la falta de aire-dijo riendo y tomando mi mano mientras caminábamos por la orilla del lago.

-lo siento en verdad katniss-dije bajando la mirada, creo que no fue una buena idea después de todo- es que sentía que si no hacía algo, nunca íbamos a revelar que éramos novios a todo el mundo…

-no te preocupes, la verdad era que estaba esperando que fueras ese hombre, el que llega y me besa en frente de todos, el que me puede dejar sin aliento-me dijo y se aferró a uno de mis brazos.

-¿te gusta que sea así contigo? ¿No pedirte permiso?... no entiendo, si a ti siempre te ha gustado ser la que manda…

-me gusta que seas ese hombre fuerte, pero cuando estemos solos los dos que seas ese dulce que siempre me sorprende…-puso su dedo índice en mi nariz por un momento.

-entonces lo seré, seré ese hombre para ti-le dije y le di otro beso.

-¿y yo que hago? ¿Cómo quieres que sea?...-me dice mientras nos sentamos bajo un árbol, ella con su cabeza en mi regazo mientras acaricio su cabello.

-tu eres perfecta como eres, te amo así, solo podrías dejar de ser tan mandona-dije riendo, ella me golpea ligeramente.

-sabes que tengo que ser mandona, tengo una hacienda que mantener, pero… puedo prometerte ser menos mandona contigo-dijo sentándose y rodeando mi cuello con sus brazos.

-¿ah sí?... ¿me lo harás tan fácil?-dije besando su cuello, se que a ella le encanta que haga eso.

-solo contigo, solo contigo soy así-dijo acariciando mi mejilla con su nariz, el hecho que me diga que es única conmigo me dan ganas de hacerla mía en este momento.

De repente nos recostó en el suelo, yo estaba por encima de ella, besando todo aquello que la ropa no cubría, besaba todo su rostro y bajaba por su cuello, de repente ella agarra de mi mano y la pone encima de uno de sus pechos, no protesto y empiezo a acariciarlo por encima de la ropa, parece encantarle ya que una sonrisa de satisfacción aparece en su rostro cuando la acaricio de esa manera.

De repente no puedo evitarlo más, estos meses me he podido controlar, pero hoy ya no puedo más; siento como mi miembro se endurece y lo que más me sorprende es que ella no se en que momento ha llegado con su mano ahí y me está tocando, eso me excita demasiado, no puedo evitar soltar un gemido; cuando la veo a los ojos se está mordiendo el labio inferior como sugiriendo que llegáramos a mas esta noche, no quería que sea de esta manera; he deseado tenerla desde el primer momento en que la vi, pero si iba a ser su primera vez quería que nunca lo olvidara, no que fuera algo que hayamos hecho en un momento en que nuestras hormonas nos ganaran. Me separo de ella de a poco y me siento a su lado. Después de una pausa hablo.

-¿sería tu primera vez? –le pregunto de repente mirando al lago. Aunque la veo de reojo, sé que se ha ruborizado por mi pregunta. Se sienta a mi lado y apoya su cabeza en mi cuello.

-si… y quiero que sea contigo, quiero estar contigo peeta- de repente me giro y la veo a los ojos. Aunque es de noche puedo verlos, la luz que emite la luna puede llegar a cada rincón de ellos.

-no me gustaría que algo tan especial sucediera así, de repente, solo porque nos ganen las hormonas, quisiera que fuera algo mucho más hermoso para los dos… también seria… mi primera vez-lo digo muy nervioso, es entonces que katniss abre los ojos como platos.

-ahora me haces sentir como la rufián que quiere robar tu virginidad-dice bajando la mirada y sonriendo. Me giro completamente para estar de frente y levanto su rostro tomándola por su mentón.

-no creas que no quiero estar contigo katniss, el sentimiento es mutuo, te deseo desde el primer momento en que te volví a ver, solo que quiero que suceda en un lugar más cómodo y menos húmedo-digo y ella ríe, reímos juntos.

Sube y baja la mirada avergonzada ¿cómo no perderme en esos ojos grises? son capaces de darme vida, podría vivir solo mirándolos. Se acerca me da un beso dulce, nos colocamos uno al lado del otro y con sus brazos rodea mi abdomen, nos encontramos sentados en frente del lago, con la luna como la única luz que nos alumbra, yo rodeando su espalda con mi brazo.

-tienes razón, tiene que ser especial… esperaremos-me dijo sonriendo, asentí -…eres único Peeta Mellark, me alegro de tenerte solo para mí-dijo y me miro sonriendo. Bese su frente

-siempre seré tuyo y tú siempre serás mía.-es lo único que pude decir para cerrar este momento tan especial, en el que descubrí por fin que lo nuestro no se limitaba a algo pasional, sentíamos más que deseo uno por otro.

Sentíamos ese amor que te eleva, ese amor en el que solo es necesario las miradas del otro para vivir, en el que uno quiere entregarse por completo; sería aún más fuerte el día en que nos unamos de tal manera que seriamos uno solo, el día en que hagamos el amor, sería la culminación de todo lo que hemos vivido, ese día quería que fuera inolvidable y me encargaría de eso.

De algo estaba seguro, quería pasar el resto de mi vida con esta mujer, quería que fuera mía para siempre, nunca había estado tan decidido, no iba a dejar que nada me apartara de ella.

KATNISS POV

Estoy abrazada a peeta y mirando la luna; retrocedo en lo que acaba de pasar, fue todo tan repentino, cuando sentí que me besaba, tenía tantos deseos de más, es entonces que supe que no era suficiente e instintivamente puse su mano en mi pecho, quería sentirlo más cerca, estaba deseosa de que acariciara cada parte de mi ser; el no protesto y empezó a acariciarme, también me necesitaba de esa manera; cuando ya llevamos tiempo lo sentí, sentí algo en su parte baja que se endurecía y sabia que era, no era una experta en el tema sexual ya que nunca había estado con nadie, pero en el instituto al ser solo niñas creo que era más fácil hablar de las cosas.

Recuerdo cuando glimmer decía que sabía si excitaba a los hombres cuando sentía su dureza, en estos meses nunca había sentido eso en peeta, llegue a pensar que no era tan atractiva para él, pero el sentir esto ahora … sé que me desea tanto como yo;

Recuerdo de nuevo las palabras de glimmer, había dicho que a ellos les encantaba que los tocaran ahí, que eso los excitaba aún más; lo pensé un momento y lo toque, sentí como largo un pequeño gemido, miro mi mano y luego me miro a los ojos, inmediatamente mordí mi labio inferior; en estos momentos las palabras no son necesarias y nuestros cuerpos son los encargados de comunicarle al otro que es lo que sentimos. De repente se levanta de encima de mi y se sienta mirando a la luna. Me puse de todos colores, puede que lo que había hecho estaba mal, puede que él no quisiera estar conmigo y me había equivocado en interpretar sus manos en todo mi cuerpo.

Me pregunta si sería mi primera vez, lo único que puedo hace es sentarme a su lado y poner mi cabeza en su hombro, le dije que si, sería mi primera vez, y que quisiera que fuera con él, no necesitaba nada más, solo lo necesitaba a él.

Otra vez no pensaba en lo que hacía y creo que es una señal de que me estoy enamorando. Él me dijo que quería que fuera algo especial, yo no lo podía creer, ¡también iba a ser su primera vez! Decidí que sus palabras como siempre eran sabias, a pesar de que ya éramos un hombre y una mujer aun éramos niños inexperimentados, lo pensamos mejor y esperaríamos.

No me molestaba tener que esperar, mientras tenía sus ojos, era lo único que necesitaba; ¿acaso esto sería amor?...aun no lo sabía pero creo que con el tiempo lo descubriré.

* * *

**hola! capitulo con una pizca de pasion, una chispa... espero les haya gustado y esperen con ansias el momento del incendio total jaja nos leemos pronto!**


	27. Capitulo 26 Todavia es mia

Han pasado ya unos meses desde que oficialmente soy la novia de peeta mellark, aun no puedo creer lo que es mi vida hoy en día; nunca pensé que me encontraría en esta situación, si precisamente me fui para olvidar al hombre, que hoy es mi novio.

Hay veces que pienso que hubiese sido bueno el hecho de disfrutar un baile, el baile de graduación o cosas así, me hubiese encantado terminar la escuela con mis amigos de la infancia; pero luego recuerdo que las cosas no dependían de mí en el pasado, quien tenía plena decisión sobre mí era mi padre, considerando lo que me perdí por estar lejos, debería odiarlo, pero no lo hago.

Él ya ha sufrido demasiado en su vida, primero ha sido dejado de lado por mi abuelo y después abandonado por mi madre; pero no porque a él le haya pasado eso significa que a mí también me pasara, mi abuela tiene razón, no me puedo amargar por tratar de agradarle; si él me quiere tanto tendrá que aceptar la mujer que soy y no la que quisiera que fuera.

Aunque estoy consciente de esto, también pienso que si le digo todo lo que siento no me entenderá, es mejor que siga pensando que sigo siendo la mujer que llego del capitolio, aunque me aseguro cada día que no es así. cada día cambio con peeta a mi lado, cada día lo quiero un poco más y no entiendo como eso es posible…

Me arreglo con esmero, esta noche iré a cenar a la casa de los mellark, antes no habíamos organizado nada porque el papa de peeta se la pasa de viaje, al parecer el negocio familiar está creciendo y mientras su hijo cuida las panaderías de este distrito, él se encarga de supervisar el resto, en otros lugares. En este último viaje peeta había tenido que acompañarlo, espero que no se haga costumbre, no me gusta que este tanto tiempo lejos.

Tengo puesto un vestido de seda de color azul marino con la parte trasera más larga que la delantera, unos zapatos negros de tacón y solo un poco de maquillaje, nunca me ha gustado exagerar con esas cosas, mi cabello esta medio recogido.

Voy bajando las escaleras y lo veo, de traje se ve más guapo que de costumbre, tiene uno negro con una camisa blanca abierta que deja a relucir un poco de su pecho; está hablando con mi abuela, pero cuando me ve se levanta del sofá, se acerca, mi corazón se acelera ante su sonrisa. Cuando llega a mi lado nos abrazamos como si hace miles de años no nos hubiésemos visto, me tiende su mano, me hace girar para seguro contemplar la novia que llevara a su casa, espero verme bien.

-te ves espectacular-dice sonriendo y tomándome de las manos-te extrañe demasiado, no vuelvo a irme.

-gracias, tú también te ves muy apuesto-digo y me acerco a darle un dulce beso.-te extrañe también.

-mírense los dos, si son perfectos juntos-dice mi abuela y los dos giramos a verla- si se ven así ahora, ¿como se verán el día de su boda?

-abuela no digas esas cosas, peeta va a pensar que lo estás presionando-le digo y la miro apenada.

-pero ya es hora mi niña, ya es hora que hagan su vida juntos, que formen una familia, aunque llevan poco tiempo de novios, ustedes se aman desde niños… a pesar de que han estado separados, se ven más felices cada día-de repente baja la vista-aunque de seguro peeta te llevara a vivir a su hacienda y no te veremos tanto, pero soy feliz si tú eres feliz.-dijo otra vez sonriendo.

Yo solo me agarro la frente con una mano y muevo de lado a lado mi cabeza, no puedo creer que mi abuela nos esté haciendo este planteo.

-yo opino igual que usted señora sae, nada más que katniss es la que me tiene que dar el sí, yo me hubiese casado hoy mismo- dice peeta, lo miro con cara sorprendida.

-bueno, bueno, dejémos las tonterías de lado y mejor vamos para tu casa que se nos hace tarde, adiós abuela-le digo y lo arrastro tomados de la mano hasta la entrada.

-¿no se van a despedir los novios?- dice mi papa que justo está entrando.

-adiós señor, fue un gusto hablar con usted-dice de repente peeta estrechando la mano de mi papa… no entendía…

-¿de que? ¿cuando hablaron ustedes dos?-intervine mirando a ambos.

-preciosa, el chico estuvo esperándote por horas y de paso aprovechamos para hablar-me dijo esto y me guiño el ojo- que la pasen bien-nos dijo y me dio un beso en la mejilla- cuídala muchacho y tráemela temprano que todavía es mía-señalo con su dedo índice a peeta, el cual solo asintió;

-¿de que hablaron?- le pregunte mientras me abría la puerta de la camioneta.

-de nada… cosas, negocios, familia, en fin…¿nos vamos?-dijo nervioso, sentía que algo me ocultaba, solo asentí, no me gustaba que peeta y mi papa tuvieran secretos.

Cuando llegamos a la casa mellark no me salve de los abrazos y los besos de la señora susan, me saludo como si no me hubiese visto en meses, y era así, desde mi cumpleaños no nos veíamos.

-¡ay katniss! Que emoción, mírate si estas hermosísima, con razón llamas tanto la atención, ¡como no has venido antes! moría de ganas verte-me dijo con su tono particular y apresurado; siempre me había tratado como una hija y aun lo hacía.

-gracias señora, usted se ve esplendida también y lo siento, es que en la hacienda he tenido mucho trabajo con los animales, mas ahora en invierno que se enferman más y hay que estar pendientes-le digo avergonzada, es verdad que no he venido antes y de eso me siento culpable, pero en teoría peeta y yo llevamos solo unos meses de novios, sin embargo son mis padrinos, tendría que haber venido antes.

-además de hermosa, trabajadora, si que te has ganado la lotería hijo- dijo de repente el señor Josep, acercándose a abrazarme.- ya te extrañábamos katniss, y entendemos que no hayas podido venir, después de todo yo tampoco he estado mucho…¿les parece que pasemos a cenar?

En la cena poco a poco volví a tomar confianza con los señores, hablamos durante todo el tiempo de lo que habíamos pasado estos años. Ambos me trataron como si estos no hubieran pasado, como cuando mi papa me hecho de la casa y yo vine a vivir con ellos unos días. Nos encontrábamos sentados en el salón, yo junto a peeta en el medio, su mama a mi derecha y el papa de peeta al lado de este.

-aún recuerdo esos días, peeta andaba más feliz que nunca teniéndote aqui, espero que pronto vuelva a ser así-dijo la señora mellark tomando mi mano, le sonreí, también esperaba eso, esperaba el día en que peeta me pidiera que fuera su esposa.

-yo lo que quiero pronto son nietos, ya me estoy volviendo viejo-dijo el padre de Peeta, lo mire sonrojada, no decía nada pero mis caras seguro lo decían todo.- ¿te gustaría tener muchos hijos katniss?

-papa, por favor, no digas esas cosas, ni siquiera nos hemos casado…-de repente interrumpo a peeta tomando de su mano y le contesto a su papa.

-si señor mellark, siempre me ha hecho ilusión tener muchos hijos, me gustan las familias grandes-peeta me miro y me sonrió, era una sonrisa diferente, una sonrisa de determinación, no sabía que se traía entre manos, pero sabía que algo iba a hacer.

-esta muchacha es perfecta, ¿la oíste amor? ¡Voy a tener muchos nietos!-dijo el padre de peeta dirigiéndose a su esposa y todos reímos.

Así seguimos hablando un largo tiempo, entre risas y anécdotas, hasta que los papas de peeta se retiraron a descansar.

-bueno, nosotros ya nos vamos, peeta te tiene que mostrar algo-dijo el señor Joseph guiñándome el ojo y tomando a su esposa de la mano; ambos se despidieron de mi con un beso y un abrazo. De repente susan me hablo.

-espero que pases más seguido querida, fue un gusto tenerte, tenemos muchas cosas más que hablar-me dijo con una sonrisa.

-sí, tratare de venir más seguido, nos vemos pronto- dije esto y ellos se retiraron, cuando me gire a ver a peeta este solo me dijo.

-ven tengo algo que mostrarte-agarro de mi mano y me dirigió a su patio, sabia que ahí estaba mi sorpresa, y no quería esperar más, quería saber ya, que era lo que peeta tenía entre manos.


	28. Capitulo 27 Desde que te vi

Deje que peeta me guiara hasta la puerta trasera de su casa, antes de salir me pidió que me vendara los ojos y lo hice sin rezongar, ya quería ver mi sorpresa.

me guio por su patio, los zapatos ya me incomodaban así que andaba descalza, de repente subimos unos escalones, eran de madera, y luego me sentó en un lugar muy cómodo. Sentí como sus manos deshacían el nudo de la venda que tenía sobre los ojos y de repente la quito;

Al abrir los ojos vi primero mucha luz, cuando mi vista se aclaró lo vi, estábamos sentados en algo así como una cabaña abierta, era un parque, hermoso, de color blanco y del techo de este colgaban un montón de luces en sus pilares se enredaban violetas, mis flores preferidas, me dirigí a peeta.

-es hermoso, ¿cuando lo pusieron?-fue lo único que pude decir

-lo hice poner, precisamente para esta noche, así cada vez que vengamos a este lugar la recordemos-dijo y tomo una guitarra que tenia al lado, no me había dado cuenta que la tenía- quería hacer algo especial para ti, algo que nunca haya hecho para nadie, por eso te voy a cantar una canción, en ella diré todo lo que necesito decirte.

-¿una serenata personal, señor mellark?-dije sonriendo.

-sí, una serenata, espero que te guste-dijo y empezó a tocar.

***Benjamín Rojas - Desde que te vi***

Algún día nos juramos  
ser amigos hasta el fin  
hoy me animo a confesarte  
lo que yo siento por ti.

Día a día me pregunto  
que le digo al corazón  
que se siente abandonado  
derretido por tu amor.

Sin rumbo, yo estoy perdido  
no puedo disimular  
yo lo siento amiga mía  
yo lo siento te lo tengo que contar...

Desde que te vi  
todo es tan distinto para mí  
porque tu corazón  
vivirá siempre en mí.

Desde que te vi  
supe que eras solo para mí  
que mi vida eres tú  
y la quiero vivir junto a ti  
desde que te vi.

Ya no aguanto lo que siento  
y no puedo fingir más  
sin tu amor me estoy muriendo  
vago con mi soledad.

Hice todo por no amarte  
me escape de esta pasión.  
Imposible es olvidarte  
hoy necesito tu amor.

Sin rumbo, yo estoy perdido  
no puedo disimular  
yo lo siento amiga mía  
yo lo siento te lo tengo que contar...

Desde que te vi  
todo es tan distinto para mí  
porque tu corazón  
vivirá siempre en mí.

Desde que te vi  
supe que eras solo para mí  
que mi vida eres tú  
y la quiero vivir junto a ti  
desde que te vi.

Desde que te vi  
todo es tan distinto para mí  
porque tu corazón  
vivirá siempre en mí.

Desde que te vi  
supe que eras solo para mí  
que mi vida eres tú  
y la quiero vivir junto a ti  
desde que te vi…

Cuando termino yo tenía lágrimas en los ojos, el tomo mi mano, no podía creer que hubiera hecho esto por mí, que hubiese hecho todo lo que cada día hacía por mí. Mientras tocaba la canción me acordaba del primer día que nos vimos, éramos muy chicos y de inmediato fuimos amigos; luego recordaba la primera vez que nos vimos cuando volví, había sentido lo mismo, lo mismo que sentía cada vez que veía sus ojos del color del mar.

-katniss, te amo, siempre lo he hecho, y siempre lo hare, has sido mi mejor amiga toda la vida y quiero que siga siendo así- metió la mano en el bolsillo de su chaqueta y saco una cajita roja, se apoyo sobre una rodilla frente a mí y la abrió, no podía hablar, era un anillo, un anillo con un diamante en el centro, mi corazón latía a mil por hora, lo que quería estaba sucediendo y no sabía cómo reaccionar, interrumpió mi pensamiento y siguió hablando- katniss abernathy… mi amor, ¿te quieres casar conmigo?

Cuando pronuncio esas últimas palabras "mi amor" sentía como el corazón se me aceleraba a tal punto que amenazaba con salirse de mi pecho, el verlo arrodillado frente a mí, pidiéndome que sea su esposa de esta manera, supe que este sería uno de los días más felices de mi vida. Olvide todos los problemas, solo éramos él y yo en este momento, no existía nada más en el mundo.

En mi mente hice un repaso por todos estos años, nosotros juntos de niños, jugando, siendo los mejores amigos; el día que mi mama se fue, el momento más triste de mi vida, él estaba ahí abrazándome; era el dueño de mi primer beso, era mi primer amor… recordé el dolor que sentí cuando me tuve que ir de su lado, todos los años que pase lejos sin verlo y viendo la luna para tratar de conectarme a él; la primera vez que nos vimos de grandes, nuestros besos, nuestras caricias, nuestras charlas sobre la vida, sus miradas, sus abrazos, su risa, y como siempre había sido el único que me hacia reír en cualquier situación, como era la única persona en el mundo con la que podía ser quien de verdad quería ser, con el todo era mejor.

Entonces lo supe, supe que nunca había dejado de estar enamorada de él, no sé en qué momento paso, pero lo estaba, me había engañado todos estos años pensando que lo iba a poder olvidar, él era mi mejor amigo, era afortunada de haberlo encontrado;

Sabia que no iba a poder seguir viviendo si no tenía sus caricias, sus besos, sus ojos guiándome en la oscuridad y sus brazos sosteniéndome. Él nunca me había abandonado, es más, todos estos años me ha esperado. decidí dejar los miedos atrás, él no me iba a abandonar; necesitaba a este hombre como necesitaba el aire para seguir viviendo, y supe que tenía que decir cuando mis ojos se cruzaron con los suyos.

-te amo peeta… siempre lo he hecho y siempre lo hare…si, si me quiero casar contigo, quiero pasar el resto de mi vida contigo- dije esto y lo tome del rostro con ambas manos, lo bese, necesitaba tanto esto, necesitaba tanto darme cuenta que no era un sueño, que era la vida real y que él me quería como su esposa, me amaba tanto como yo lo amaba a él y eso era lo más preciado que podíamos tener.

Nos levantamos poco a poco sin deshacer el beso, el me rodeo con sus brazos y yo puse los míos alrededor de su cuello. No podía creer lo que le había dicho a peeta, le había dicho que lo amaba, era la primera vez que se lo decía en mucho tiempo. El me lo ha dicho muchas veces y yo solo contestaba un frio "yo también"; porque no sabía lo que sentía, pero hoy se lo dije desde el corazón, hoy sabia que lo amaba más que a mí misma y que daría mi vida por él.

-katniss…me haces.. El hombre… más feliz… en el mundo-me dijo mientras yo lo interrumpía con mis urgidos besos. Entonces lo mire y le dije

-gracias, por todo… fue lo más lindo que alguien haya hecho por mí, preparaste todo esto, construiste este parque hermoso…-empecé acariciar su cabello- me esperaste, me esperaste todos estos años, no me olvidaste y nunca me has abandonado, aunque yo te libere de la promesa.

-nunca te voy a abandonar, eso te lo juro… y gracias a ti, por aceptarme y por llenar mi vida de alegría, solo contigo soy feliz-beso mi mejilla y yo sonreí mientras lo hacía.

-tu eres mi felicidad, siempre lo he sabido, -baje la mirada al suelo- me siento una tonta por haberme ido -lo miro de nuevo a los ojos- perdóname, perdóname por dejarte…-de repente él pone su dedo índice en mis labios.

-shhh, tu no me dejaste, solo fuiste a cumplir tu sueño y volviste, ahora lo importante es que podemos estar juntos y tu puedes hacer lo que siempre has querido.

-tu eres lo que siempre he querido, te amo peeta-de repente volví a besarlo, era extraña y hermosa la sensación al besarlo, siempre que lo hacía en vez de saciar mi hambre parecía que aumentaba. De repente siento como se separa de mi beso y toma mi mano izquierda, y coloca el anillo. Me mira a los ojos y dice.

-ahora ya estas comprometida conmigo, y en unos meses serás solo mía en frente de las leyes del hombre y de Dios.-dice con una sonrisa.

Yo miro el anillo-es hermoso, un diamante hermoso, el más brillante que he visto en mi vida, no más que tus ojos, pero precioso-digo mirándolo de reojo y sonriendo.

-tu eres preciosa, y no puedo creer todavía, que hayas aceptado casarte conmigo…-dice tomándome de la cintura y besando mi mejilla otra vez.

-nunca lo dudes, siempre te he elegido a ti, solo a ti te amo, a nadie más-le dije besando su mejilla- tu serás mi esposo, y solo tengo ojos para ti-dije abrazándolo y colocando mi cabeza en su cuello para inspirar el olor a su perfume, y sentir su calor.

-me alegra que esos ojos grises solo me miren a mí y que me elijas así como yo te elijo cada día, te amo katniss.

-yo también te amo, mi amor-dije mientras lo seguía abrazando, se sentía raro llamarlo así, pero me tendría que acostumbrar, él era mi único amor, él era mi vida ahora, ya no tenía dudas; ya no me importaba lo que mi padre dijera, sabia que lo tenía a él, sabia que él estaba ahí para sostenerme.

* * *

**hola! este capitulo tenia que subirlo ayer, pero se me complica un poco los viernes porque paso la mayor parte del dia en la universidad, y vuelvo super cansada, peor al fin se los pude compartir, espero que les haya gustado :) nos leemos pronto!**


	29. Capitulo 28 Te necesito

Estuvimos abrazados por mucho tiempo, estábamos en el sillón que tenía el parque, es de madera pero los almohadones son muy cómodos, yo me encontraba con las piernas sobre el regazo de mi prometido y mi cabeza apoyada en su pecho, escuchando su corazón y viendo la luna, ella había estado todo el tiempo alumbrándonos, además de las luces pequeñas que adornaban el hermoso lugar; no necesitaba nada más. No me había dado cuenta pero me estaba quedando dormida, peeta me levanto de repente en sus brazos y empezó a caminar por su patio. Rodee su cuello con mis brazos para sostenerme.

-me quiero quedar a dormir contigo, como cuando éramos niños-le susurre con los ojos aun medio cerrados.

-no hay otra cosa que quiera más, pero le prometí llevarte temprano a tu papa, y ya pasa de medianoche-me dijo y me sentó en el asiento de acompañante de la camioneta. Cuando se subió en el asiento del conductor le reclame.

-¿así que por eso el comentario de que todavía soy de el eh?... yo no soy de nadie- me acerque a besarlo en la mejilla- más que tuya- le asegure.

-es bueno saberlo-dijo con una sonrisa, mientras manejaba- no te dije de que había hablado con él, porque si no la sorpresa se arruinaba, le pedí tu mano, y me sorprendí cuando accedió- porque le conviene pienso yo, era lo que quiso todo este tiempo, mi cara pasa de estar sonriente a estar seria.- había preparado durante todo el viaje de regreso argumentos a mi favor para que me dijera que sí, pensé que sería más difícil convencerlo. ¿Sabes? he pensado que me odia o algo por el estilo, porque siempre ha sido muy serio conmigo, lo juro, pensé que era el último hombre al que aceptaría.

-no importa, aunque él no hubiese querido, yo igual me casaba contigo- dije y coloque mi cabeza en su hombro, el sonrió sin dejar de ver el camino.-y si, él te odia peeta, porque sabe que eres mi debilidad.

-¿eso debería de preocuparme? ¿Crees que me vaya a matar o algo?- me pregunta con tono sarcástico.

-no mientras yo te cuide-dije besándolo nuevamente en la mejilla. Ambos reímos.

-era importante que el estuviera de acuerdo, son las tradiciones de nuestro país, el padre es el que escoge el esposo para su hija….-dijo y paro la camioneta, ya habíamos llegado a la entrada y como era muy noche no había nadie para que abriera el gran portón que daba paso más adelante a la hacienda. Para estar un rato más a su lado, antes de que bajara a abrir, me senté sobre él, quedando frente a frente.

-olvidaba que eras muy tradicional-le dije mordiéndome el labio inferior, vi como parecía sorprendido por lo que había hecho, lo tome de la camisa y lo acerque a mí para besarlo.

Lo bese de una manera apasionada no solo en sus labios, sino también en su cuello y hasta en su pecho, el me correspondía acariciando mi espalda y por momentos besando mi cuello, lo necesitaba tanto, ya sus besos y sus caricias no me eran suficientes, necesitaba más de él, necesitaba sentir que me deseaba; es entonces que sentí algo en mi entrepierna y supe que era, sonreí, tal vez la posición en la que estábamos o el hecho de que estábamos tan pegados nos excitaba aún más. Peeta acariciaba mis muslos por debajo de mi vestido y besaba mi cuello, era algo tan placentero, el sentir que yo causaba lo mismo que el en mi cuando me tocaba con sus cálidas manos. De repente para, con la respiración acelerada en mi cuello:- no está bien lo que estamos haciendo, dijimos que íbamos a esperar.

-te necesito Peeta- me queje besando su cuello de nuevo.

-yo también, nunca he necesitado tanto algo, quiero hacerte mía, quiero hacerte el amor…pero…-dijo apoyando su frente contra la mía.

-¿pero qué?...no pasa nada, vamos a hacerlo, también quiero que me hagas el amor-le dije pero no podía creer lo que salía de mi boca, nunca pensé que diría este tipo de cosas pero la intimidad que teníamos peeta y yo en este momento me daba confianza para decir todo lo que sentía.

-tu papa nos está esperando, y no podemos hacerlo en la camioneta-de repente dijo sonriendo mientras yo besaba su rostro.

-siempre tienes una excusa, podemos hacerlo en cualquier lugar, no importa- dije sonriendo y besando su boca.

-¿y tú papa? Se va a quedar esperando hasta que te lleve- y tenía razón, haymitch de seguro se iba a desvelar con tal de ver como habían resultado las cosas. Me rendí, creo que iba a tener que esperar.

-bueno…pero en la noche de bodas no habrá excusa que te salve-dije al fin dándole un rápido beso y retirándome de encima para caer en el asiento de copiloto. El largo una carcajada y bajo a abrir el portón.

Cuando llegamos ahora si a la puerta de la hacienda, se bajó muy caballeroso y me abrió la puerta como siempre, tome su brazo y así caminamos hasta la entrada.

-¿nos vemos mañana temprano entonces?-dije haciendo una carita triste.

-no pongas esa cara, nos vamos a ver mañana, no olvides tu anillo-dijo sonriendo y besando mi mano.

-no me lo voy a sacar para nada, nunca más-dije sonriendo y le di un beso, cuando nos separamos el volvió a besar mi mano y me dejo en la puerta, cuando vi que ya se había ido, entre en mi casa.

Cuando entre, no se dé que me sorprendía, el estudio tenia las luces prendidas y la puerta abierta, me acerque antes de que el saliera a buscarme.

-lindas horas de llegar-dijo cuándo me vio apoyada en la puerta cruzada de brazos. Estaba sentado en su escritorio leyendo un libro.

-supongo que te quedaste despierto para ver que todo salía según cómo querías-dije cortante, estaba entre contarle la verdad y seguirle mintiendo, ya no quería hacer lo segundo, quería que todo el mundo incluyéndolo a él supieran como amaba a peeta, me perdí en mis pensamientos y no fue hasta que lo tuve en frente que me di cuenta que se había movido.

-lo que los dos queríamos-dijo sonriendo y tomando mi mano.-veo que el chico no escatimo en gastos, esto es del tamaño de una cebolla-dijo observando de cerca el diamante, de inmediato me solté de su agarre.

-eso no importa-abro mi boca para decirle las razones reales por las que me caso con Peeta, pero antes de hablar decido pensar en las consecuencias de decirle la verdad, me doy cuenta que se enojara, puede que hasta me eche de la casa, no dejara que Prim vaya a mi boda, lo cual sería muy doloroso, mis tíos y finn seguro estarían ahí; pero si no tengo a mi padre que me entregue y a mi patito siendo mi dama de honor, no podre ser totalmente feliz ese día; así que lo decido, le seguiré mintiendo hasta después de la boda, sé que es egoísta pero es lo único que se me ocurre ahora.- y todavía no cantes victoria, porque hasta que no nos casemos, no hay nada seguro. ¿Cuándo firman el contrato?

-en dos meses más el antiguo contrato llega a su fin, supongo que tendríamos que firmar uno nuevo en esas fechas, ¿la boda para cuándo será?-me pregunta sirviéndose un vaso de whisky, se lo quito de inmediato.

-supongo que después del contrato…sabes que no me gusta que vuelvas a tomar, ya deja eso- digo tirando el whisky en el tacho de basura.

-era para festejar preciosa, solo para festejar-dice tratando de alcanzar la botella pero yo lo empujo hasta la salida del estudio.-Katniss, a pesar de que todo va a firmarse antes, no podemos arriesgarnos a que anulen el acuerdo- asentí, lo entendía, ese era el objetivo de todo esto para él, no estaba feliz porque su hija fuera a casarse, pensaba que todo era una farsa- me encargare de que en unos meses alguna clausula les evite hacerlo-mire hacia al suelo, no quería saber esto, no quería enterarme de más detalles de lo que estaba haciendo- entonces cuando les sea imposible desvincularse, tu volverás- lo mire a los ojos, ¿Cómo decirle que no puedo? ¿Cómo decirle que no puedo hacerlo? Había confiado tanto en mi para esto, confiaba ahora mismo en que no me había involucrado más de la cuenta, lo cual habría sido imposible, amo a Peeta, lo amo.

-lo sé- fue lo único que le dije, amo a Peeta, pero también lo amo a él, me duele tener que engañarlo.

Me acompaña hasta mi habitación y me da un beso de buenas noches, me siento mal por mentirle y me pregunto ¿si me trataría igual si fuera diferente? ¿Qué hubiese pasado si no lo obligaba a dejar de beber? ¿Aún lo tendría?... seguramente no, esa es otra razón por la que fue bueno alejarme un tiempo.

* * *

**hola! ahora si les traigo el capitulo de sabado :) espero lo disfruten y esperen mas de este amor! nos leemos pronto!**


	30. Capitulo 29 Mi primer y único amor

POV PEETA

Camino a casa, todavía no puede creerlo; katniss acepto ser mi esposa, en unos meses más, será mía para siempre, aunque solo serán papeles los que lo digan. En realidad he sabido que me ama desde que éramos niños, siempre la he sentido mía y creo que es por eso que nunca pude olvidarla.

No puedo negar que por momentos sentí que me había olvidado, ¿Cómo no considerarlo cuando llego y se negó aquel beso? Pero luego cuando por fin me beso, supe que nuestros labios nunca debieron de separarse, supe que nunca más la dejaría ir, aunque ella ahora era más fuerte en frente de los demás, conmigo era la misma niña de hace años, tenía algo especial, además de ser dulce era apasionada, eso me encantaba de ella. Las veces que habíamos estado a punto de tener relaciones, no sé cómo todavía, me he podido resistir; la deseo tanto y no sé cómo seré capaz de aguantar más.

KATNISS POV

Al día siguiente mientras recorríamos los graneros todos nos felicitaban, mi papa tenía razón, el anillo llamaba mucho la atención, me sonrojaba ante los comentarios de las señoras decían que me estaba casando con el más guapo y mejor partido del 12. Era muy consciente de lo afortunada que era, peeta además de ser trabajador, era bueno con todos sin importar su condición.

Al parecer todo el mundo esperaba niños pronto, ante la idea me sentía extraña, no es que no quisiera niños, si llegaban, los querría porque serían fruto de nuestro amor, sé que el sería el más feliz de tener un hijo; pero todavía era joven para tenerlos, en el distrito es común que las parejas jóvenes se casen y tengan hijos. Mis amigos de la infancia, la mayoría estaban casados o comprometidos; las cosas son muy diferentes en el capitolio, ahí una mujer soltera no es mal vista.

Por lo que había comentado con mis amigas, en los otros distritos era igual, sin embargo dudo que la mayoría de las parejas se casaran enamoradas, algunos lo hacían por conveniencia, otros para cerrar tratos entre familias, en fin, las cosas eran así, supongo que las personas trabajadoras no tendrán esos problemas, ellos se podrían casar con quien quisieran…

Han pasado ya dos meses, estoy emocionada, en una semana más es el tan esperado casamiento. Recuerdo aun cuando fui con la señora susan el día posterior al compromiso y le dije que la boda seria en dos meses, se puso loca de alegría pero además se desesperó, según ella era muy poco tiempo para todos los invitados que tendrían que asistir, a mí me bastaba con que estuvieran nuestras familias y amigos solamente, pero la mama de Peeta insistió tanto que no pude negarme, después de todo, era el primer hijo que se iba a casar y para ser honestos, no creo que sus hermanos estén ni cerca de hacerlo.

Ella, mi tía, Prim, mi abuela y yo nos habíamos encargado de los preparativos, fue hermoso organizar todo, me causaba mucha gracia cuando la mama de peeta lo traía de aquí para allá probando platillos, era cómico verlo a él entre tantas mujeres, pero yo quería que también decidiera sobre las cosas de nuestra boda.

FLASHBACK

-Peeta ¿a dónde vas?-dijo susan con las manos en la cintura, viendo como peeta me secuestraba de la mano hacia la salida del restaurante.

-nada mama, solo quería decirle algo a katniss, a solas-dijo volviendo de su huida fallida y tomando la mejilla de su mama.

-lo que tengas que decirle se lo puedes decir probando los platos, queda muy poco tiempo y hay que elegirlos-dijo la señora haciendo que mi prometido probara un pedazo de pescado, se me hacía muy cómico verlos así, parecía un niño chiquito con su mama obligándolo a comer.

-deje que yo sigo-le digo a susan aceptándole el plato, ella corría desesperada a la cocina con la chef, creo que esto de la boda la emocionaba tanto que llegaba hasta a estresarse, muchas veces le dije que debería de tranquilizarse pero ella no me hacía caso, seguía organizando todo como si la boda fuera mañana.

-gracias-me dijo sonriendo, mientras lo miraba a esos ojos que me encantaban, siempre iba a rescatarlo, siempre iba a estar ahí para el.

-no tienes que agradecer, es mi trabajo ahora-dije y bese su mejilla.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

El tema del vestido era diferente, peeta no podía estar ni cerca cuando me lo estaba probando, para no arriesgarnos el vestido se quedaba en mi casa, la señora susan había hecho venir una diseñadora muy reconocida del capitolio, al principio no confiaba mucho en ella, ya que las modas del capitolio no son de mi agrado; pero cuando poco a poco logro lo que yo esperaba en mi vestido, me empezó a caer bien.

Los vestidos de dama de honor habían quedado preciosos, había escogido como dama de honor a Prim, a rue y a madge; las tres significaban mucho para mí, representaban diferentes momentos de mi vida y habían sido muy importantes en momentos difíciles. Peeta escogió a su hermano mayor josh, a cato y a marvel.

Termine de quitarme el vestido y lo deje sobre mi cama, le faltaban unos cuantos detalles, pero casi estaba listo; me lo quede viendo, me hacía tanta ilusión el día que representaba, ya me imaginaba la emoción de peeta al verme en él, cuando me lo ponía de verdad me sentía una princesa, era muy hermoso. Salí de mis pensamientos cuando sentí que alguien tocaba.

-amor, ¿estás ahí?-era peeta, él es tan dulce, pienso y sonrió, pero luego mi sonrisa desaparece y recuerdo que él no puede entrar, corro hacia la puerta antes de que la abra y salgo rápidamente sin dejarle dar ni un vistazo a mi cuarto.

-¿que ibas a hacer?... no puedes entrar ahí, está prohibido-le digo señalándolo con el dedo índice, él sonríe, me acerca a él y me besa, pongo mi mano en su mejilla para que no me suelte, me gustaría que nos quedáramos así, y no tener que bajar a enfrentar la realidad.

-no iba a entrar, mi mama me mataría si viera el vestido antes de la boda, Me asusta un poco como ella y las mujeres de tu familia han tomado el tema, pareciera que todo el tiempo fuera a suceder una guerra, corren por todos lados, ya ni me saludan…

-ah ¿sí? Pues deberías estar estresado igualmente-le digo jugando con mi dedo en su mentón-después de todo eres el novio.

-mejor les dejo eso a ellas, y yo me encargo de la novia-dijo aferrándome más cerca.

-creo que escojo encargarme del novio también-le digo en una sonrisa y un beso.

-vamos abajo, nos están esperando-me agarro de la mano;

-no quiero ir… -dije deteniendo el paso-¿porque tenemos que ver nosotros también eso? No me gustan las cosas de negocios…

-es raro escucharte hablar así-trague saliva con dificultad, la culpa me invadía mas a cada segundo- si hay algo que te preocupa en esta vida es la hacienda, es un mero trámite, es firmar unos papeles…-dijo con cara preocupada, entonces supe que tenia que aclarar las cosas.

-Peeta…-lo tenía en frente, tomando sus manos y viéndolas- quiero que sepas que una cosa son los negocios, y otro tema somos nosotros, no quiero que pienses que porque nos vamos a casar estas comprometido a firmar, quizá si tienen otra mejor opción… -se que nos perjudicaría, pero podría sentirme con menos remordimiento, quizá si peeta firmaba con otros me sentiría aliviada de cierta manera, ya que mis intenciones desde el inicio de la relación eran otras, quizá si no lograba mi cometido eso no tuviera importancia.

-te tengo que ser sincero Katniss…-lo mire cuando dijo esto- cuando supe que volverías considere la posibilidad de buscar otros proveedores, porque creí que venias con tu novio y sabía que verte con el me dolería…

-sí-dije triste recordando la confusión- no vine con ningún novio… pero igual puedes seguir con tus planes, no obligadamente tenemos tener negocios solo porque nos vamos a casar

-si lo sé, y me sentí muy feliz cuando no fue así…-sonrió- Pero había pensado mejor las cosas, resolví que si venias con tu novio y eras feliz con él, yo también sería feliz por ti; como sabia que nunca dejaría de amarte, decidí seguir teniendo negocios con tu familia para que al menos pudiéramos seguir siendo amigos.-cuando dijo esto sentí como nuevamente el destino nos reunía, todo había parecido un plan de la vida para que volviéramos a estar juntos. me di cuenta una vez más, de el gran amor que peeta sentía por mí, y me sentí mal por haber pensado solo en mí antes, por al principio haberlo buscado con malas intenciones, quería confesarle la verdad, pero tenía miedo de perderlo.

-eres muy bueno… -acaricie su mejilla-eras capaz de verme con otro y teniendo la posibilidad de arruinarme, no ibas a hacerlo…no te merezco-dije y lo abrace; permanecí ahí un momento, sintiendo su pecho chocar con el mío por su respiración, no quiero perderlo, no puedo perderlo, me moriría si no lo tengo. El agarro mi rostro con lágrimas entre sus manos y las seco con sus pulgares.

-nunca te podría hacer daño, eres mi vida, te quiero más que a mí mismo, herirte a ti seria como matarme… y no digas que no me mereces porque no es así, mientras me ames como siento que me amas ahora, eres merecedora de mi amor, los dos merecemos el amor del otro, ya hemos sufrido mucho estando separados, es hora de que seamos felices.

-te juro nunca volver a dejarte y te amo más de lo que nunca podre amar a nadie más, eres mi primer y mi único amor-le dije con una sonrisa temblorosa por el llanto, volví a enredar mis brazos alrededor de su cuerpo, apoye mi cabeza sobre su hombro… me sentí muy mal por ocultarle cosas, el había sido tan sincero, no estaba dispuesta a perderlo, ya encontraría la oportunidad para confesarle todo, pero definitivamente este no era el momento.

* * *

**hola! aca les traigo un nuevo capitulo en el que empezamos a ver como el remordimiento invade a nuestra chica :( espero les haya gustado el capitulo porque tambien tiene cosas bonitas jajaj nos leemos pronto!**


	31. Capitulo 30 Lo mejor que me ha pasado

Mientras bajábamos por las escaleras vi que estaban reunidos en el salón el escribano, el señor Joseph, sus otros dos hijos, mi papa y mi tío, faltábamos Peeta y yo; estaban leyendo unos papeles, rogué que Peeta no dijera nada de lo que me había confesado, si lo decía, mi padre iba a creer que yo había armado todo para terminar a su lado, la verdad es que no era así, pero él no me creería.

-ahí están los dueños que faltan-dijo mi padre al escribano.

-entonces pueden firmar-dijo el hombre alcanzándonos una pluma, como yo no tenía intenciones de agarrarla, Peeta firmo primero, cuando fue mi turno, mire a todos alrededor, todo parecían felices por renovar este negocio, no podía arruinarlo abriendo la boca; si confesaba la verdad no solo podía perder la hacienda, sino que perdería algo más valioso, a Peeta.

Firme no sin antes preguntarle a mi tío y a mi padre si habían leído bien las condiciones, me asegure también de que mis futuros cuñados y suegro estuvieran de acuerdo, al parecer todo era correcto, firme y luego brindamos con champaña. Veía la felicidad en la cara de mi padre y la tranquilidad en la de mi tío, había cumplido mi cometido, me sentí mejor por eso.

Luego de la celebración llegaron Prim, mi abuela, mi tía y susan, empezaron a contarnos como los invitados llegarían en la semana, como ya todo estaba listo, desde mañana empezarían a armar la carpa en la que se llevaría a cabo la fiesta, iba a ser en la preciosa, en frente del lago.

Empecé a sentir nervios, en una semana sería uno de los días más importantes de mi vida, me aferre a la mano de Peeta, el pareció sentir mi nerviosísimo porque me llevo hasta afuera, empezamos a caminar.

-¿qué ha pasado? Desde hoy te siento más nerviosa, ¿acaso te has arrepentido?-me pregunta preocupado.

-no… como crees, nunca me voy a arrepentir-le sonrió para tranquilizarlo- es solo que…me puse nerviosa, ya sé que es algo tonto, pero quiero que todo salga bien, no quiero que nada arruine esto.-la verdad es que estaba preocupada porque me había dado cuenta que no todo estaba bien, yo le había ocultado a Peeta lo del plan de mi padre, sabía que si se enteraba lo perdería y eso me preocupaba, el hecho de perderlo.

-nada lo arruinara, oíste a las planificadoras, ya todo está casi listo, solo queda esperar-me dice mientras aprieta mis manos.

-lo sé, soy una tonta…-me coloque en frente de el para evitarle dar un paso más- puede que necesite besos del novio para calmar los nervios-dije poniendo mis manos en su estómago y alzando una ceja, de inmediato sentí sus brazos a mi alrededor y sus dulces besos.

La boda es el sábado, hoy es jueves, mis amigas vienen desde el capitolio, Rue, fox y Glimmer; Peeta me acompaño hasta la estación del tren a esperarlas; cuando las veo no puedo evitar correr a abrazarlas, hace como un año que no las veía, ellas parecen felices de verme, no han sabido de mi más que por comunicaciones por teléfono o cartas.

-¡oh mi dios! ¡Mira el tamaño de esa piedra!-dijo de repente Glimmer tomando mi mano.

-es precioso Katniss, no pudimos creer, cuando nos contaste que te ibas a casar, y ¡con Peeta! Wow-dijo Rue de repente

-ves, ¡te lo dije! nadie me escucha, te dije que ese chico era tu destino-de repente dijo fox dándome un abrazo.

-sí, estoy muy feliz, tenemos mucho de qué hablar, pero antes se los presentare-dije llamándolo con la mano para que se acercara, se encontraba a unos metros de nosotras, cuando llego lo tome de la mano y dirigí mi vista a mis amigas que lo veían muy sorprendidas- él es Peeta Mellark, mi futuro esposo-dije y sentí escalofríos al decirlo, era verdad, en dos días seria mi esposo.

-un gusto-dijo Peeta saludando a mis amigas, estrechando su mano y dándoles un beso.

-¿así que este es el famoso Peeta? pues ya no es el niño que nos contabas eh Katniss-dijo Glimmer, la mire suplicante para que no me avergonzara.

-no le hagas caso Peeta, a Glimmer le encanta molestar a Katniss, su relación ha sido siempre así, aunque es verdad, ella se la pasaba hablando de ti-de repente dijo fox. Peeta sonreía.

-gracias por tu contribución comadreja-dije sonrojada-mejor vámonos, deben de estar cansadas, en la hacienda todo está arreglado para recibirlas.

Peeta y otros trabajadores se encargaron de las maletas de mis amigas y partimos hacia la preciosa. Al llegar saludaron con mucha euforia a mi abuela y a mi tía; cuando iban de visita al instituto llevaban sus especialidades y a las chicas les encantaban, seguro esta temporada las tendrán cocinando todo el tiempo; luego se encargaron del pequeño Finn, lo besaron a más no poder y luego con Prim comentaron los últimos chismes de los famosos. Fue cuando terminamos de almorzar y estábamos en el salón que Peeta se despidió de todos.

-bueno yo me retiro, porque tengo que seguir trabajando amor-dijo y me dio un beso en los labios- espero que la sigan pasando bien en el 12- se dirigió a mis amigas- adiós Prim, señora Sae, Annie y amigoooo-de repente fin estaba agarrado a sus piernas, él lo levanto y cuando lo bajo el pequeño se dirigió a mí y me abrazo.- te la encargo mucho fin.

-no te preocupes, yo la cuidare, tu vete, porque si la sigues agarrando no te iras más-dijo sonriendo

Peeta beso mi mano, la cual no había soltado y se fue; me quede mirándolo como una boba hasta que salió por la puerta al girarme no pude evitar sonrojarme, mis amigas me veían; mi tía Prim, mi abuela y fin seguro ya habían ido hacia los campos a supervisar los preparativos.

-no… pero si estas muerta con ese chico… y quien no- soltó Glimmer- no recuerdo que nos hayas dicho que fuera tan guapo, ni tan caballeroso, ni tan fuerte, y tan…

-bueno-la interrumpí- le estas encontrando más cualidades a mi novio de las que quisiera-dije en un tono de… ¿celos? ¿Acaso eso es lo que sentía?

-no puedo creer que después de tantos años, vuelvan a estar juntos, es tan romántico-dijo fox con una sonrisa.

-yo sabía que ese amor no se podría extinguir, era muy fuerte como para acabar, me alegra que por fin vayas a ser feliz amiga-se dirigió Rue hacia a mi tomando mi mano.

-él es lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida, no podría vivir sin él, ustedes tenían razón todo el tiempo, no servía de nada estar lejos de él, si siempre lo voy a tener en mi corazón.-dije y les sonreí.

Cuando terminamos de hablar sobre lo que pasaba en el instituto y les conté todo lo que había vivido con Peeta, ellas se alegraban por mí y lo sentía, mis amigas más que nadie sabían lo que había pasado lejos de él y verme en la actualidad por fin siendo feliz, también las hacia felices a ellas. Me sentí afortunada por tenerlas y también tener a Clove y Madge… habían llegado poco después de que Peeta se fuera, esta noche seria mi despedida de soltera, habían planificado todo sin contarme, sería una sorpresa.

Habíamos pasado horas hablando y ya era de tarde, decidí dejar que se instalen y descansen hasta más noche para la fiesta, mientras yo había quedado con Peeta que nos veríamos en el lago, hoy en la noche seria la despedida de ambos y mañana no nos veríamos en todo el día, porque esa es la tradición, los novios no se pueden ver un día entero antes de la boda.

Cuando llegue él estaba mirando el atardecer, me senté a su lado y apoye mi cabeza en su hombro.

-el próximo atardecer que veamos lo haremos como marido y mujer-dijo con una sonrisa.

\- no se quien invento esa tonta tradición de no poder vernos, no creo aguantar no verte de nuevo hasta el sábado.-dije y suspire.

-es solo un día, luego de eso me veras todos los días de tu vida, me tendrás al lado todo el tiempo.-dijo riendo- y quizá extrañes ese día.

-no creo, cada segundo que paso sin ti se me hace una eternidad… mañana ven a verme aunque sea un ratito, a escondidas-le dije en un susurro en su oído, aferrándome a su brazo.

-es de mala suerte que te vea, no quieres arriesgarte o ¿sí?-dijo mirándome y en un susurro.

-no...-dije con cara larga- ¿prometes que te portaras bien en tu despedida?

-solo si tú también lo prometes. Entonces lo prometo-dijo levantando su mano como un boy scout.

-yo también lo prometo-dije besándolo en la mejilla.

Nos quedamos así hasta que anocheció, cuando la luna se puso me acompaño hasta la hacienda y me beso, ese sería nuestro último beso de novios, el próximo que me daría seria como mi esposo; lo deje ir de a poco, la verdad es que no quería que se fuera…

* * *

**hola! :) si siguen ahi espero que esten disfrutando este capitulo y los que van a venir, ya se acerca el momento, y espero les guste el camino que nos lleve hacia eso, nos leemos pronto!**


	32. Capitulo 31 Lo que necesito

Lo vi marcharse, vi cómo se subía en su caballo y se iba, me quede viéndolo porque había dejado pasar la última oportunidad de contarle la verdad, mañana no lo vería en todo el día, y el sábado nos encontraríamos para casarnos ¿cómo podría explicarle todo? ¿Cómo podría mirarlo a los ojos y saber que le estoy mintiendo?... decido dejar de lado esos pensamientos, quizá si no lo pensaba me sentiría mejor.

Al entrar la veo, no pensé que iba a venir, esta hablando con mi papa, pero se da cuenta de mi presencia y se gira, cuando lo hace yo ya estoy abrazándola.

-me alegra mucho que haya podido venir… ¿cuando llego? ¿Porque no me dijo así iba a buscarla?-le dije a mi directora effie. La verdad es que en estos años había sido un gran apoyo para mí, era una buena mujer, siempre estaba atenta a lo que necesitáramos, siempre me había escuchado, con ella era más fácil abrirse, contarse todo, creo que es porque además de ser dueña del instituto es psicóloga, siempre ha sabido tratar con niñas.

\- hable con tu padre, y él se ofreció a buscarme, además seguro estabas con todo lo de la boda, no quería molestarte…-lo cierto es que notaba algo entre ellos, siempre lo he notado, pero creo que los dos son demasiado independientes para intentarlo.

\- no era molestia, entiendo que los dos hayan querido hablar, después de todo no se han visto en casi un año –dije mirando a ambos.

\- no nos hemos visto tan seguido como antes pero hemos estado en contacto, siempre quise estar enterada de cómo iban las cosas- mire a mi padre y él estaba rojo, no me había contado nada de esto, no dije más, iba a encargarme de que estén juntos, iba a aprovechar mi boda para eso, quizá si mi padre se enamoraba llenaría ese vacío que dejo mi madre y además entendería que no se puede vivir sin amor.

Llegaron clove y glimmer y me arrastraron hasta mi habitación, me arreglaron y cuando ya todas estuvimos listas partimos en una limusina que nos esperaba en la entrada. Viajamos hasta lo que era la ciudad, a uno de los clubes que tenía el distrito, entramos y el lugar estaba lleno de conocidas y amigas, la música estaba alta y todas me saludaban, a algunas las conocía pero a otras no recordaba haberlas visto, seguramente eran amigas de la mama de peeta, tenían esa edad por lo menos.

Me llevaron hasta el centro de la pista y empezamos a bailar, estuvimos bailando y tomando unos tragos. No quería tomar demasiado, quería estar consciente de lo que hiciera esta noche; de repente las luces se apagaron, al prenderse de nuevo, aparecieron unos hombres disfrazados de diferentes personajes en un gran escenario, seguro eran strippers y esa ropa no duraría mucho en su lugar, porque vi como grupos de mujeres se adueñaban de algunos de ellos.

Me di vuelta porque no tenía ninguna intención de desnudar a nadie y vi que un enmascarado se acercaba a mí. Vi sus ojos grises y se me hacía muy conocido, no pude reaccionar cuando me agarro de la mano y me llevo atrás del escenario, cuando estuvimos libres de las miradas de todas las mujeres, se sacó el antifaz; era Gale, que me sonreía, parecía divertido por lo que había hecho.

-¿qué haces aquí?- es lo único que pudo salir de mi boca antes de que el me besara en los labios, de inmediato lo aleje de mí, no sabía ni que hacia aquí y por qué había hecho eso.- ¿qué haces? No entiendo…

-vine por ti, vine a salvarte… huye conmigo Katniss-abrí mis ojos impresionada, no me esperaba esto, me había quedado sin palabras.- entiendo porque has accedido a casarte, se que es por los negocios de tu familia, pero el contrato ya está firmado, ahora puedes huir conmigo y seguir siendo libre, yo nunca te presionare para que nos casemos, yo solo quiero estar a tu lado.

\- estas equivocado-lo interrumpí, no entendía de donde había sacado toda esa información, quizá la lengua se le había ido a mi padre con effie- no he podido olvidarlo Gale, lo amo, me casare con el… no puedo huir contigo-dije sin mirarlo y esperando que el entendiera. Me aleje pero el tomo mi mano y me acerco, muy cerca de él.

-no te creo, no creo que lo ames; se que tu familia y la de él tienen negocios, pero piensa, yo te estoy ofreciendo huir y ser libre, nunca te atare de esa manera, solo quiero estar contigo y siento que tú también quieres estar conmigo, todo lo que vivimos estos años no puede quedar en el olvido; se que te fuiste enojada del instituto, por eso decidí darte espacio, pero al enterarme que ibas a casarte, supe que tenía que venir a rescatarte.-dice muy cerca de mi rostro, ya que la música que inundaba el ambiente no nos permitiría hablar de otra manera.

-no me tienes que rescatar de nada, yo elijo esto, yo me quiero casar con peeta…

-¿Entonces no me quieres? ¿Has olvidado todo lo que hemos vivido en estos años?- dice agarrando mis manos, lo cierto es que me confundía, no quería lastimarlo otra vez, ya había desistido de ser esa mujer…

-claro que te quiero… pero como mi amigo, Gale perdona todas las cosas que te dije, no sabía lo que hacía, has sido muy importante en mi vida, me has apoyado mucho cuando lo necesite pero ahora tengo a peeta, podemos seguir siendo amigos si quieres, pero nada más, al hombre que elijo es peeta, a él es al que amo- lo veo, esta pensativo, no sé qué más decir, ya que he dicho todo lo que sentía, de repente el interrumpe el silencio y me habla.

-me quieres katniss, y eso es lo que me importa, quizá estas confundida, pero yo me voy a encargar que te des cuenta de que a quien amas es a mí, voy a luchar por ti- me beso en la mejilla y desapareció entre las mujeres, lo busque con la mirada pero no lo encontré.

Quizá había cometido un error al decirle que lo quería, ahora tenía otro problema, no sabía de lo que sería capaz, no sabía sus planes. ¿Qué haría ahora? ¿Se lo tendría que contar a peeta? ¿Sería este otro secreto que tendría con él? Mis pensamientos son interrumpidos por una mano que me lleva de nuevo a la pista de baile, es clove, que insiste en que siga bailando, no sé cómo lo hago pero sigo disfrutando de la fiesta, Gale no me arruinara esto, no me preocupare más por él, ya veré como lo arreglo, pero ahora tenía que disfrutar y tener la mejor cara para lo que mis amigas me habían organizado.

POV PEETA

Cuando ya estuvimos en el club, no podía creer lo que habían organizado mis amigos, había mujeres por todos lados, sirviendo tragos y bailando, eran lindas pero ninguna me interesaba, yo pensaba solo en una. Decidí no protestar, después de todo, las despedidas siempre son así. Mis amigos parecen pasarla bien, yo solo me dedico a mirar y a tomar, solo un poco porque no quiero hacer algo de lo que me arrepienta; una gatubela se acerca a mí y me sube en medio del escenario, me sienta en una silla y empieza a bailar sensualmente en frente de mis ojos. Nadie parece notarnos, los otros están ocupados viendo bailar a otras chicas o tomando como si no hubiese un mañana.

Me siento muy incómodo en este momento, a la vez que lo disfruto me siento culpable por hacerlo. Esta mujer enmascarada me venda los ojos y me guía hasta la que creo es una habitación, me sienta en lo que parece ser una cama, yo de inmediato me quito la venda, no estaba dispuesto a llegar más que a un coqueteo con ella, al hacerlo la veo, no puedo creer que sea ella.

-¿Delly? ¿Pero qué?...-no puedo decir nada más porque empieza a besarme y a desabrochar los botones de mi camisa, agarro sus manos y la separo de mi.-no… ¿qué haces aquí?-le digo serio para que sepa que hablaba en serio, nada pasaría entre los dos.

-creí que si hacia esto, te olvidarías de ella, por fin te darías cuenta quien te conviene-dijo besando mi cuello, la separe de nuevo- se que tendría que haber hecho esto hace tiempo, entregarme a ti, así sabrías cuanto te amo, pero lo estoy haciendo ahora, me estoy entregando ahora.

-no delly, no pasara nada aquí, es mejor que me vaya-dije dirigiéndome a la puerta, pero ella se aferra a mi espalda.

-no te vayas peeta, al menos si te vas casar con ella, dame esta última noche, dame esta última noche para recordarte-me gire y la mire a los ojos.

-no puedo estar contigo porque no te amo de esa manera, algún día encontraras a alguien que si te pueda amar como quieres…

-pero yo quiero que ¡tú! me ames, quiero que me hagas tuya aunque no me ames lo suficiente, así quizá te darás cuenta de que lo que sientes por katniss es solo un amor de niños… se que ella no te da lo que un hombre necesita- dice rodeándome con sus brazos- yo te lo puedo dar, yo te puedo dar lo que necesitas.

La separo de inmediato de mí y la tomo de las muñecas:- ella es todo lo que necesito… con su simple mirada me da lo que necesito, cuando me dice cuanto me ama. La amo como nunca podre amar a nadie más-no quiero seguir lastimándola así que me escapo hacia la pista de baile de nuevo, decido camuflarme entre la gente para que no me encuentre, pero de seguro ya se ha marchado porque no la veo.

Me sentí mal por no poder amarla, había sido una buena novia, siempre cariñosa y atenta, por momentos había pensado que podría ayudarme a olvidar a katniss, pero cuando volví a ver a mi preciosa, supe que nadie ocuparía su lugar en mi corazón, ella tenía que entender eso aunque le doliera. Decidí festejar el resto de la noche, no dejaría que nada nuble mi despedida de soltero.

POV KATNISS

Cuando volvemos de la despedida effie me pide que hablemos, no puedo negarme, dejamos a las chicas en su habitación y nos dirigimos a la suya.

-todo estuvo fantástico, se ve que saben cómo divertirse en el distrito 12-dice sonriente.

-si a las chicas les encanta organizar eventos, son las mejores amigas, han organizado todo y yo no moví ni un dedo, les debo mucho-dije con media sonrisa.

-Gale tendrá mucho de donde elegir cuando venga a vivir aquí-dijo mientras se sacaba los zapatos, yo dude, ¿acaso Effie no sabía que Gale había venido?

-¿Gale vendrá al 12?-le pregunte haciendo de cuenta que no sé nada.

-si, por las notas que obtuvo en la universidad le dejaron elegir a qué distrito iría, para trabajar en el gobierno, todas esas cosas que no entiendo, cosas de negocios, él me dijo que aquí aprendería más, es un distrito muy variado en negocios y todo-dijo mientras se desmaquillaba.

-ojala pueda aprender mucho entonces-solo eso dije, me preocupe por dentro, Gale tenía todo planeado, iba a quedarse en el distrito, no solo venia de paso; me afligía tener que ocultárselo a peeta, él era muy celoso y seguro que si se lo decía antes de la boda, lo buscaría y entonces todo resultaría en un desastre.

-katniss, perdona que te pregunte a ti, sé que será algo incómodo, ¿pero tu papa, tiene alguna novia aquí?-me pregunta y es entonces que sé que ha tomado esta noche, ella nunca me preguntaría algo así si estuviera en sus 5 sentidos.

-no effie, no tiene ninguna novia-le digo sonriente al pensar que ella está interesada en el-ojala tuviera una, una mujer bella e inteligente como... ¡como tú!-le suelto y entonces sonríe mientras se saca los aretes.

-no creo que un hombre así se fije en alguien como yo, tu papa es muy independiente, nunca funcionaria-dice negando con la cabeza-pero bueno, entonces nos vemos mañana, fue una noche muy movida-dijo y entendí su indirecta, no quería seguir con el tema, le di un beso en la mejilla y me dirigí a mi habitación a descansar.

* * *

**hola! espero hayan disfrutado el capitulo y disfruten los que vienen, ya falta poco para el gran momento, lo prometo jaja nos leemos pronto!**


	33. Capitulo 32 Juntos

KATNISS POV

Despierto en mi cama con un dolor de cabeza que siento que va a matarme, no debí de tomar anoche, me debo ver fatal, menos mal que hoy no es la boda.

Abro los ojos y me daña ver el sol entrando por mi ventana ¿quien abrió las cortinas?

-ah ya estas despierta- de repente se aparece Prim con una bandeja en las manos, al parecer es mi desayuno.

-¿porque me trajiste el desayuno? ¿Qué hora es?-digo confundida, parece temprano y no sé porque Prim me ha levantado.

-son las diez, tienes levantarte katniss, hay que terminar de supervisar todo para mañana- cuando dijo mañana una sonrisa se dibujó en mi rostro, mañana seria mi boda, me casaría con peeta-ten, acábate tu desayuno, te espero abajo, tenemos mucho que ajustar-se fue.

Me termine lo más rápido mi desayuno y me puse ropa cómoda para andar en la hacienda, iba a tener que andar mucho hoy, quería que todo fuera perfecto, al bajar las escaleras solo vi a mi abuela, mi tía y Prim.

-¿y las chicas?-dije extrañada al ver que solo estaban ellas.

-siguen durmiendo-dijo Prim

-¿y porque me levantaste a mí y a ellas no? eso no es justo patito-le reclame.

-ellas no se van a casar mañana, la que tiene que tomar las ultimas decisiones eres tu-dijo mi hermana tomando mi hombro y tenía razón, peeta no podría venir hoy, y la única autorizada para tomar decisiones era yo.

Sin seguir protestando nos dirigimos hacia el lago, ahí estaba la carpa para alojar a los invitados en la fiesta, era gigante y blanca, muy blanca.

Al entrar todo estaba hermoso, todas las mesas estaban arregladas, los arreglos de flores que habíamos escogido adornaban todo el salón, todo estaba tal y como peeta y yo habíamos querido, habían colocado un piso de madera que se veía reluciente, y alumbrarían en la noche unos candelabros gigantes. Susan se acercó a nosotras.

-¡al fin señorita! Ya creía que te habíamos perdido anoche, ven, hay muchas cosas que terminar de ver-dijo tomando mi mano y guiándome por las mesas y para que así viera que todo estaba perfecto- los cubiertos y los platos los pondrán mañana temprano…-de repente la pare e hice que me viera a los ojos.

-gracias por todo, todo está hermoso, y es gracias a usted susan-dije, le debía mucho a esta mujer, ella organizo todo, la abrace. Luego de un momento nos separamos.

-no es nada katniss, eres como la hija que nunca tuve, quería que todo fuera perfecto para ti y para Peeta, me alegra que te guste,-dijo acariciando mi mejilla-y aunque hubieron veces que tuve que arrastrarlos para que tomaran las decisiones importantes, fue hermoso organizar esta boda con tu familia; yo soy la más feliz al ver como haces feliz a mi hijo y como vamos a emparentar con una familia tan noble como la tuya.-dijo tocándome la punta de la nariz;

-hare todo lo que pueda por seguir haciéndolo feliz- le prometí.

-no lo dudo, tu solo con respirar haces feliz a mi peeta… uhhh y ahora vivirás con nosotros… despertara todos los días feliz-me sonroje, desde mañana me mudaría a la casa de los mellark, en realidad solo lo harían mis cosas, ya que al casarnos nos iríamos de viaje a parís, era la ciudad favorita de peeta, siempre quiso conocerla y cuando me propuso que la luna de miel fuera ahí no dude ni un minuto en ir.-ah de eso me estaba olvidando, ¿preparaste ya tus cosas así las llevamos a la hacienda? Mañana a primera hora los trabajadores las buscaran y yo personalmente me encargare de que las arreglen en el cuarto de peeta, bueno, en su cuarto-dijo guiñándome un ojo. Asentí, me emocionaba la idea de despertar con mi esposo.

Seguimos supervisando todo, ya todo estaba listo, decidí volver a la hacienda a la última prueba del vestido. Cuando me lo puse completo con el velo y mis amigas me vieron, quedaron con la boca abierta.

-serás la novia más hermosa que he visto-dijo glimmer sonriendo- obvio hasta que me case yo.

-en verdad te ves preciosa Katniss, estoy ansiosa porque sea mañana-dijo rue emocionada.

-yo también rue, ya muero porque sea mañana, ya muero por ser katniss abernathy de mellark- dije y todas reímos.

El día había sido agotador, entre la fiesta y el vestido había quedado acabada, me senté en el balcón de mi cuarto y mire la luna se veía tan hermosa hoy, sentí unas ganas infinitas de estar en el lago, para relajarme, así que me puse algo cómodo y me dirigí ahí.

Llegue en mi caballo y lo ate en un árbol, me senté en frente del lago, estaba tan tranquilo hoy, estaba alumbrado por la hermosa luna y reflejaba el esplendor de las estrellas; entonces vi mi anillo, era tan hermoso, parecía una estrella más.

Siento como alguien se sienta a mi lado, toma mi mano y la besa, era el, era el hombre que mañana se convertiría en mi esposo. Lo mire sorprendida, pareció notarlo y me hablo.

-cuando te vi era demasiado tarde, no pude evitar acercarme.-dijo con una sonrisa como siempre.

-me alegra que te hayas acercado- dije besándolo en la mejilla y apoyando mi cabeza en su hombro, mientras mirábamos el cielo.

-¿en qué pensabas? te veías tan… concentrada mirando las estrellas.-dijo como buscando algo en el cielo.

-pensaba en que el diamante que me diste se parece mucho a las estrellas… mañana uniremos nuestras vidas aquí en la tierra, pero cuando nos toque irnos ¿crees que seremos estrellas?-me sorprendían mis palabras, nunca había sido tan cursi, pero peeta sacaba eso de mí.

-cada estrella que ves en el cielo representan un alma, mi alma siempre estará con la tuya.

-nuestras almas vivirán juntas en esas estrellas–dije señalando dos que están muy pegadas- seremos como diamantes en el cielo, brillaremos por la eternidad- entonces lo miro a los ojos y el hace lo mismo.

-como diamantes en el cielo- repite el- ¿juntos?-dice extendiéndome su mano, yo la tomo sin dudar

-juntos-le digo y le doy un beso dulce, me apoyo en su hombro, como siempre lo he hecho, nunca me cansare de estar así con él, me da tanta tranquilidad tenerlo solo para mí; sentir que me ama tanto que estaría dispuesto a pasar la eternidad a mi lado.

Estuvimos mucho tiempo así sin hablar, mirando la luna, creo que lo único que necesitábamos era tener cerca al otro, nuestras manos estaban entrelazadas, de repente, el beso la mía y me ayudó a levantarme.

-creo que es momento de dormir-dijo el con una sonrisa- mañana es un gran día-solo pude sonreír al escuchar eso.

-creo que si- dije guiándolo hacia mi caballo, era consiente de que si seguía con él no podría irme en toda la noche- te veo mañana entonces- le di un último beso, me quede en sus labios como si necesitara algo de ellos, fue un beso simple pero largo, cuando me separe de él, me subí rápido en mi caballo. El acaricio mi pierna.

-te veo mañana- mientras me iba, contemplaba su sonrisa, poco a poco la distancia entre nosotros se hizo demasiada y ya no alcanzaba a verlo, entonces mire al frente, sabía que si giraba a verlo no dudaría en correr a sus brazos de nuevo. Ya era tarde, tenía que dormir bien para mañana, así que decidí ir hacia la hacienda, mañana lo volvería a ver, y nunca más tendría que alejarme de él.

* * *

**hola! ultimo capitulo antes de la boda, mañana subo doble capitulo, espero que lo esperen con ansias :) nos leemos pronto!**


	34. Capitulo 33 El gran dia

Cuando llegue a mi habitación y me tire en mi cama, sonreí mirando el techo; no podía creer lo que iba a pasar mañana, sentía en mi estómago miles de mariposas que dudaba me dejaran dormir; sin embargo no se en que momento caí rendida, quizá por el cansancio.

-mi niña-siento que alguien me mueve, es mi abuela-levántate preciosa, hoy es el gran día-abro los ojos de repente.

-¿qué hora es?-digo levantándome rápido de la cama y quedando sentada sobre ella.

-tranquila, son las 8, vine para ayudarte a arreglarte, a las 12 tenemos que estar en el registro civil- acaricio mi cabello, al parecer se había dado cuenta de mi nerviosismo- la gente de la casa de peeta ya vino por tus cosas, espero no te moleste, pero deje que se las llevaran.

-no abuela, está bien, susan me había dicho que vendrían, me hubiese gustado levantarme más temprano.-dije tendiendo mi cama y buscando en el armario mi vestido para la boda civil.

-no te preocupes Katniss, todavía hay tiempo-dijo tomando mis manos temblorosas, de verdad estaba nerviosa, ella lo sabía, sabía lo que sentía- ahora ve a tomar un baño, yo terminare de arreglar todo-dijo tomando el vestido y empujándome a la ducha.

Cuando Salí, mis amigas estaban en la habitación. De inmediato me sentaron en una silla en medio del cuarto y empezaron a secar mi cabello.

Me hicieron un peinado semi recogido dejando mis ondas caer por la espalda, la mitad recogida hecha una trenza y en ella habían colocado unas pequeñas flores blancas, me maquillaron naturalmente, resaltando mis ojos y colocándome un labial rosa, del color natural de mis labios.

Me ayudaron a colocarme el vestido; era de seda blanca por sobre las rodillas, tenía dos tirantes , en la parte superior era ajustado, tenía un bordado de flores a mano, hasta la cintura y desde ahí caía en una falda , esta parte me quedaba suelta, acompañado el collar que peeta me había dado en mi cumpleaños, con la perla. Me calce unas sandalias blancas ya que estábamos en verano, me sentía muy fresca con este vestido.

Al mirarme al espejo no podía creer lo que veía, me habían dejado hermosa, les agradecía por como había quedado, era justo lo que había soñado.

Ya eran las 11 y 30; como dijo mi abuela a las 12 teníamos que estar en el registro civil, nos casaríamos primero por civil y en la tarde por la iglesia, en medio tendríamos un almuerzo con nuestra familia y amigos más allegados en la casa de los mellark; la mama de Peeta insistió en hacer una pequeña celebración en su casa ya que la celebración de la boda por la tarde seria en la preciosa, no podía negarme, después de todo ella había aceptado esto último sin protestar.

Al bajar las escaleras me encontré con la mirada sorprendida de mi tío, de finn y de mi papa.

-te ves espectacular – dijo mi tío y se acercó a darme un beso en la mejilla.

-te ves hermosa katniss-dijo mi primito sonriendo y guiñándome el ojo.

\- esto si es ser única… preciosa-dijo mi padre con una sonrisa y dándome una vuelta para contemplarme, tomo mi mano fuerte y me guio hasta la salida, subimos a la camioneta, ya había gente en las afueras de la hacienda que me saludaban y me felicitaban, saludaba y sonreía a todos.

En el camino, mi corazón latía a mil por hora, de repente mi padre tomo una de mis manos que estaba en mi regazo, lo mire y el me dedico una sonrisa, en ella sentía lo que me quería decir, que estuviera tranquila, asentí dándole a entender que trataría, el volvió a colocar su mano en el volante.

Llegamos al edificio y los demás se adelantaron, me quede con mi padre, detrás de la puerta de la sala en donde se encontraban todos, en donde estaba peeta, los nervios cubrían cada parte de mi cuerpo, sentía como el corazón amenazaba con salírseme por la garganta.

-tranquila preciosa, es solo un papel, unas cuantas palabras y acaba-dijo mi padre mirándome a los ojos.

-sí, estoy bien-es lo único que atine a decir, cuando las puertas se abrieron por dentro, me agarre más del brazo izquierdo de mi papa, nunca lo había necesitado tanto, el pareció sentirlo porque me presto su brazo para apoyarme.

Al principio no vi bien porque el sol entraba mucho por las ventanas de la sala, pero al aclarar la vista lo vi, él estaba parado en frente del juez, con un traje oscuro, una camisa blanca y una corbata negra, esto no era nada en comparación con la boda por la iglesia, ¿su traje sería tan lujoso como el mío? Lo vi de nuevo, esperándome, cuando logre tener contacto con sus ojos, todos los nervios desaparecieron, el me veía con una mirada con la que nunca antes me había visto, como rogándome que corriera a sus brazos.

Mi padre me acompaño hasta él y le entrego mi mano, al tocarla pude notar como esta estaba tan temblante como lo mía hace momentos; la apreté para que supiera que estaba aquí, que me estaba por casar con él. Entrelace nuestras manos y miramos al juez.

La ceremonia transcurrió tranquilamente, el juez se limitó a decir a lo que nos estábamos comprometiendo al firmar el libro que seguramente había sido testigo de miles de otros casamientos. Peeta firmo y luego me tocó a mí. Después de eso, en la chimenea de la sala tostamos el pan, era una tradición en el 12, tostar un pan y compartirlo entre los dos.

-por el poder que me ha sido conferido, yo los declaro marido y mujer, puede besar a la novia-dijo el juez mirándonos;

Rodee el cuello de peeta con mis brazos y lo bese, sentí como el rodeo mi cintura y me abrazaba a la vez que compartía mi beso, estuvimos así hasta que me fue necesario separarme para respirar, cuando me separe de el todavía lo rodeaba con los brazos y sonreía, lo mire a los ojos y el miro los míos, nunca voy a olvidar esa mirada, esa mirada de felicidad, de plena felicidad que sentimos en esos momentos.

Ya éramos marido y mujer, el juez le entrego una libreta, al parecer era la libreta de casamiento, todos empezaron a salir, nosotros íbamos últimos. Al salir afuera del edificio nos tiraron arroz. Nos sacamos unas cuantas fotos con algunos de nuestros amigos y con la totalidad de nuestras familias, cuando terminamos peeta tomo mi mano y nos dirigimos hacia uno de sus autos;

Gire para encontrarme con la mirada de mi papa a unos cuantos metros, el asintió, sabia que le estaba pidiendo permiso para irme con peeta, después de todo había llegado con él, pero ahora me tocaba seguir a mi esposo, no estoy segura pero creo que vi en su cara un dejo de tristeza, tristeza por tener que dejarme ir.

Se que a pesar de que me haya casado y me mudara, pasaría el día entero en la hacienda, pero iba a ser distinto, yo ya no iba a "pertenecerle" a él, ahora me había entregado a otro hombre, otro hombre ahora tendría que cuidarme y creo que eso le dolía, tener que haber llegado hasta este punto, él nunca hubiese querido que dependiera de nadie, y de cierta manera ahora dependo de Peeta.

Cuando vamos en el auto, no puedo dejar de besarlo, estamos solos los dos en la parte trasera, tengo mis piernas sobre su regazo y mientras lo beso acaricio su cuello y el mi cintura; me he tenido que aguantar casi una semana sin esos besos, con todo el tema de los preparativos no nos hemos podido encontrar en el lago, a excepción de ayer, pero estos besos hace mucho no los tenía.

El hermano mayor de peeta, josh, va manejando y glimmer va en el asiento del copiloto.

-¿podrían esperar hasta en la noche no?-dijo glimmer riendo.

-no, no podemos-digo separándome un momento de Peeta sonriendo para después volverlo a besar.

-déjalos glimmer, ellos son felices así, que sigan siendo felices, porque cuando lleguen a la hacienda no saben lo que les espera-de repente dijo josh. Ante ese comentario me separe de peeta y le reclame.

-¿qué va a pasar josh? –digo mirándolo por el espejo retrovisor.

-¿no le has contado hermano?-dijo el mirando a peeta, entonces yo mire a este esperando una respuesta.

-amor, lo que pasa es que al parecer mi mama ha exagerado un poco con la pequeña celebración…

-¿exagerado un poco?... ¡cuando salimos de la casa había comida como para un ejército!-replico josh riendo.

* * *

**hola! aca la primera parte :) mas tarde les subo el siguiente! :) **


	35. Capitulo 34 Tratar de ser feliz

-¿entonces me estás diciendo que la casa va a estar llena de gente y tú tienes la cara llena de labial?-dije limpiando su boca con mi mano, lo había llenado de maquillaje-y mírame a mí, estoy hecha un desastre-me acerque a glimmer, me estaba alcanzando maquillaje para retocarme, y toallitas húmedas para terminar de limpiarle el rostro a él, Peeta me agarro de la cintura y me beso en la mejilla.

-estas preciosa así, mejor sigamos en lo que estábamos…-dijo batiendo sus hermosas pestañas, mientras limpiaba con dedicación su mentón, ¿Cómo había llegado labial ahí? Reí.

-peeta, no quiero que la primera impresión que se lleven los amigos de tu familia de mí, es que soy una desarreglada-dije y me seguí maquillando.

Cuando entramos en la hacienda, josh tenía razón, había muchísima gente en el patio, había muchas mesas y en ellas se encontraban los invitados; menos mal que era algo pequeño, no me imagino lo que sería en la noche la fiesta de la boda.

Cuando llegamos la mama de peeta se apropió de mí y me presento ante todos sus amigos, no vi a peeta sino hasta que la comida estuvo servida y nos sentamos a comer.

-tengo un hambre, creo que voy a morir-le dije y el rio.

-perdona lo de mi mama, no supe hasta hoy en la mañana lo que se traía entre manos-dijo apenado, entonces yo tome su mano por encima de la mesa.

-no importa, igual tenía que conocer a todas estas personas, después de todo, los veré en la tarde-dije sonriente, él se acercó y me dio un dulce beso.

-espero ese momento con ansías-dijo sonriendo.

Cuando terminamos de almorzar, ya eran las 2 de la tarde, me tenía que retirar a arreglarme, mis amigas llegaron a buscarme y tuve que despedirme otra vez de peeta.

-te veo en un rato, te amo- dije besándolo en los labios.

-yo también- dijo dejando mi mano, ya mis amigas me estaban arrastrando hacia el auto que nos llevaría a la preciosa.

Cuando llegamos a mi habitación, mi vestido estaba en la cama, lo vi tan ilusionada, ya quería tenerlo puesto. Al lado había un conjunto de ropa interior de encaje muy sexy.

-¿qué es esto? –dije agarrando el conjunto.

-te lo traje yo- dijo una glimmer sonriente- es para la noche de bodas…

-creo que es muy revelador-dije sonrojada, no me imaginaba con esto puesto, tapaba muy poco y era casi transparente.

-no , lo vas a usar mucho tiempo de todos modos- dijo fox, estaba en el sillón de mi cuarto comiendo unas trufas.

-es verdad katniss, como te mira peeta, no creo que te lo deje mucho tiempo puesto-dijo de repente clove; yo estaba rojísima.

-es muy bonito katniss, póntelo, va a quedarte lindo y a peeta le va a encantar-dijo rue alcanzándomelo.

Me metí en el baño y me lo puse, me mire en el espejo, me gustaba como me quedaba, me veía, sexy por primera vez. Encima me puse una bata, no iba a estar por el cuarto con eso puesto. Las chicas no insistieron mucho en verlo y empezaron a alistarme.

Me hicieron un peinado recogido con unas cuantas ondas que caían de él, esta vez me maquillaron más y me pusieron un labial rojo delicado. Me ayudaron con el vestido porque era muy largo.

Cuando lo tuve puesto junto con el velo y me mire en el espejo, no lo podía creer, nunca me había visto así, parecía una princesa. El vestido era sin tirantes, se ajustaba hasta mi cintura y después era abultado; estaba bordado a mano y tenía una cola como de 3 metros.

Mis damas de honor, Prim, rue y madge se veían hermosas con sus vestidos verdes largos, tenían una sola manga corta y eran da seda, se ajustaban al busto y desde ahí caían cubriendo el resto de su cuerpo hasta sus pies.

Cuando ya estuve lista, mire por la ventana, de lejos todos ya estaban esperando, justo en frente del lago, al aire libre habían filas de sillas blancas y en medio de estas se encontraba una alfombra roja por la que caminaría hasta el padre y peeta. El ambiente era hermoso, el sol se estaba poniendo, mi boda iba a ser en un hermoso atardecer. De repente alguien entro a la habitación, estaba sola, el me vino a buscar.

-eres la novia más hermosa que he visto en mi vida, estas preciosa, más que siempre-dijo mi padre agarrando mis manos y sonriendo.- ¿estas lista?...

-gracias papa, tú también te ves muy guapo-le dije acomodándole el moño de su traje.-sí, estoy lista-entonces agarre su brazo de vuelta, cuando estábamos bajando por las escaleras, no había nadie en la casa, solo nosotros dos.

-¿dónde están todos?-dije extrañada

-todos ya están esperando en el lago, afuera hay un auto que nos llevara hasta allá, así no te ven hasta que salgas de él. Hija… -hizo una pausa, sabia que después de eso venia algo serio- quiero agradecerte por sacrificarte por la familia, ya verás, esto durara máximo unos meses, ya encontraremos una razón para que te puedas divorciar- cuando hablo de esto, mi cara paso de ser la más feliz a estar seria, me preguntaba si era momento de hablar con la verdad, decidí que no.

-sí, mejor ya vámonos, se hace tarde-dije agarrándolo del brazo, no podía hablar de esto, no ahora.

Cuando estuvimos en el auto, aún seguía tomada de su brazo, trate de sacar la idea de mi mente… me estaba casando engañando a mi padre, mintiéndole a peeta. Tratare de ser feliz, al menos por un momento. Nos estacionamos justo al frente del altar, al inicio de la alfombra roja, había un arco de flores hermosas, al inicio del camino, vi como las damas de honor entraban del brazo de cato, marvel y josh; era el momento de bajar, era el momento de caminar por esa alfombra y llegar a casarme con el amor de mi vida, ¿pero iba a poder hacerlo? ¿Iba a poder bajar de ese auto con tanto remordimiento?

* * *

**tengo que dejarlo hasta ahi :( mañana rindo un examen importante y tengo que terminar de estudiar, pero en la tarde voy a tener tiempo de actualizar, nos leemos pronto!**


	36. Capitulo 35 Siempre te ame

Tome aire y solté el brazo de mi padre, deje que saliera y me abriera la puerta, cuando la abrió y me tendió su mano, la tome, la necesitaba más que nunca hoy, necesitaba esa mano fuerte que siempre me ha sostenido desde pequeña, necesitaba que supiera que hacia esto por amor, que supiera que me estaba entregando para siempre, porque cuando fuera la esposa de peeta no me separaría más de él.

Baje del auto y volví a agarrarme a su brazo izquierdo, estábamos al inicio del camino, todos nos miraban, empezó a sonar la melodía de la marcha nupcial, una banda empezó a tocarla. El camino era muy largo, se me hacía eterno, no me di cuenta que estaba inmóvil hasta que mi padre empezó a caminar y a llevarme a su lado, lo mire a los ojos, el sentía como estaba de asustada, así que de nuevo sujeto mi mano con fuerza y me guio hasta el altar.

Mire hacia adelante y de la mirada de mi padre pase a la de peeta, el velo estaba entre los dos, pero igual alcanzaba a verlo, tenía un esmoquin negro con un moño del mismo color, se veía tan apuesto, el traje se amoldaba perfectamente a su cuerpo. Camine de a poco hacia él, cada vez lo sentía más cerca.

Cuando lo tuve en frente, no podía respirar, me había olvidado de hacerlo porque me perdí en sus ojos; mi padre agarro mi mano y se la entrego de nuevo.

-cuídala muchacho, es mi más preciado tesoro y ahora te la estoy entregando –dijo mi padre sonriéndonos.

-lo hare señor, mas que a mi vida- antes las palabras de peeta no pude más que sonreír, él se acercó y levanto mi velo- nunca te he visto más preciosa…-me sonroje.

Pase a agarrarme del brazo de peeta y ambos miramos al padre. Empezó diciendo si alguien se oponía; por un momento me asuste al pensar que Gale o hasta delly se aparecerían, pero no lo hicieron; prosiguió diciendo que íbamos a unirnos ante Dios, debíamos sernos fieles en la riqueza y en la pobreza, en la salud y en la enfermedad, amarnos y respetarnos, hasta que la muerte nos separe.

-Peeta Mellark, ¿aceptas como esposa a la señorita katniss abernathy?-dijo el padre, peeta me miro a los ojos y contesto.

-si acepto, con toda mi alma-dijo sonriéndome.

-y usted señorita Katniss Abernathy, ¿acepta como esposo al señor Peeta Mellark?- hablo de nuevo el padre, esta vez mirándome a mí, en ese momento nunca estuve más segura de otra respuesta en mi vida, necesitaba gritarlo, gritarle a todo el mundo que amaba a este hombre, sin embargo me tranquilice y conteste.

-sí, quiero… quiero que seas mi esposo-dije aferrando su mano mas a la mía.

Entonces Finn se acercó con unas alianzas de oro, supe de que era el momento, cuando peeta las tomo y empezó a decir.

-yo, peeta mellark, te tomo como esposa katniss abernathy, por el resto de nuestras vidas y la eternidad, porque te amo y siempre lo hare-dijo colocando el anillo en mi mano izquierda, entonces yo tome la palabra.

-yo, katniss abernathy, te tomo como esposo ahora en la tierra, y te elijo a ti peeta, para pasar el resto de la eternidad juntos, porque te amo y siempre lo hare-dije ya con lágrimas en los ojos, de felicidad, al fin había cumplido mi promesa con mi abuelo, al fin era feliz. Tome su mano izquierda y coloque el anillo, cuando estuvo puesto, el seco mis lágrimas y nos dirigimos al padre de nuevo sin dejar de mirarnos.

-por el poder que me confiere la iglesia y dios, yo los declaro marido y mujer, puede besar a la novia-dijo sin más, y ya todo había pasado, las mariposas habían desaparecido cuando el padre pronuncio esas palabras.

Sentí como peeta me atrajo hacia el con su mano derecha en mi cuello y la izquierda en mi cintura, coloque mis manos sobre su pecho mientras me besaba, fue un beso tan mágico, tan lleno de felicidad, quizá fue el sabor de sus lágrimas y las mías que hacían que este beso fuera especial, o el hecho de que ya podíamos estar juntos por el resto de nuestra vida.

Mientras nuestro beso se sucedió sabia que había gente alrededor porque escuchaba sus aplausos, pero no me quería separar de él, subí lentamente mis manos hasta que se encontraran rodeando su nuca.

Cuando me separe y mire alrededor, pude ver a mi familia y a la suya, felices por nosotros; tome la mano de peeta y cuando las damas de honor se retiraron, empecé a caminar hacia el arco, la carpa se encontraba al lado de donde estábamos, supongo que iríamos caminando hacia allí.

Al llegar ya las luces estaban prendidas, todo era mágico en esta carpa gigante, había varias fuentes de hielos de ángeles entre las mesas y los cubiertos eran de los más finos que había visto en mi vida.

Nosotros junto con nuestra familia teníamos una mesa especial larga, no era como las otras redondas, todo el tiempo estuve intercambiando besos con peeta mientras comía y lo escuchaba a cada rato llamarme señora mellark, parecía que le encantaba saber que era suya, ahora en frente de los hombres y de Dios. Prim se acercó a nosotros.

-siento interrumpir a los novios, pero katniss tenemos que sacarte la cola del vestido, ya va ser su primer baile-dijo mi hermana, venia junto con mi tía annie. Entonces me pare y ahí en ese mismo lugar desprendieron la cola de mi vestido, quedándome solo la parte abultada por delante y por detrás, al parecer nadie se dio cuenta. El animador de la fiesta anuncio nuestro primer baile; peeta agarro mi mano y me guio hasta el centro de la pista, vi en el pequeño escenario al hombre y la mujer, que cantarían nuestra canción.

Todo un mes estuvimos haciendo audiciones para elegir "nuestra canción" y estos dos habían sido los únicos en emocionarnos con su música, tanto a peeta como a mí nos encantó la canción que habían compuesto para nosotros.

*MI PECADO- Reik a dueto con Maite Perroni*

Mi destino ya estaba sellado contigo,  
y el corazón te entregué.  
Y aunque el mundo intentó separar los caminos,  
nunca olvidé…

Tus caricias marcaron mi piel  
y tu voz mi corazón.  
En tus brazos el cielo encontré  
y en tus ojos la fe…

Eres tú, sólo tú,  
la razón por la que viviré.  
Fuiste tú, sólo tú,  
la mujer que yo siempre soñé.

Mi pecado eres tú…  
Siempre te amé.  
Qué difícil fingir que el pasado no existe,  
sigues aquí junto a mí.  
A pesar del dolor tu recuerdo persiste,  
voy tras de ti…

Tus caricias marcaron mi piel  
y tu voz mi corazón.  
En tus brazos el cielo encontré  
y en tus ojos la fe…

Eres tú, sólo tú,  
la razón por la que viviré.  
Fuiste tú, sólo tú,  
la mujer que yo siempre soñé.

Mi pecado eres tú…  
Siempre te amé…  
Siempre te amé…

Eres tú, sólo tú,  
la razón por la que viviré.  
Fuiste tú, sólo tú,  
la mujer que yo siempre soñé.

Mi pecado eres tú…  
Mi pecado eres tú…  
Mi pecado eres tú…  
Siempre te amé.  
Siempre te amé.  
Siempre te amé.  
Siempre te amé.

Este es mi pecado, ¿cuál es el tuyo?  
Mi pecado eres tú.

Cuando terminaron de cantar, no pude evitar besarlo de nuevo. Empezaron a tocar una música más movida, ya todos entraron en la pista a bailar, peeta y yo no nos quedamos atrás, empezamos a disfrutar la fiesta con nuestros amigos.

* * *

**hola! tarde pero seguro, el primero, falta uno :)**


	37. Capitulo 36 Nuestra casa

Lo veía feliz con sus amigos, me gustaba verlo sonreír, me gustaba que yo fuera la razón de su sonrisa, él era la razón de la mía. Estuvimos bailando un buen rato con nuestros amigos como locos, hasta que tome su mano y me lo lleve fuera del salón; el me siguió sin protestar. Cuando estuvimos afuera el me abrazo por detrás y puso su cabeza en mi cuello, ambos nos quedamos así mirando la luna, en la orilla del lago.

-no podemos desaparecernos mucho tiempo, somos los anfitriones de la fiesta- dijo y yo gire para tenerlo en frente, empecé a jugar con su camisa, ya no traía el saco y su moño había desaparecido hace rato.

-solo te quería preguntar cuando nos íbamos, ¿cuándo es el vuelo a parís?-la verdad es que tenía miedo, tenía miedo que en cualquier momento Gale se apareciera y arruinara todo, o que mi papa me presionara para que me alejara de él, quería estar lejos, solo él y yo.

-sale mañana al mediodía, ¿qué tan ansiosa estas de que estemos solos?-dijo acercándome más a él, con su brazo en mi cintura.-porque justo estaba por proponerte escaparnos de esta fiesta e ir a nuestra casa- lo mire con una ceja levantada, no podía creer como adivinaba mis pensamientos, también quería irme de esta fiesta y estar solo con el.

-bueno, si el señor mellark lo propone, creo que no puedo negarme- dije, lo bese y sonreí, sabia lo que nos esperaba en "nuestra casa" y quería que sucediera ya, quería estar con peeta.

-entonces vamos a despedirnos y vamos para la casa señora mellark-dijo tomando de mi mano y guiándome nuevamente a la carpa; se subió como un rayo al escenario, no pensé que haría esto pero lo hizo. Agarro el micrófono y empezó a hablar.

-atención damas y caballeros, con mi esposa aquí presente -dijo subiendo nuestras manos- queríamos agradecerles por haber venido, y compartir esta fiesta tan importante para nosotros, espero que la sigan pasando bien, la fiesta continua, pero nosotros nos despedimos- de repente se escuchó el abucheo de sus amigos (buuuu, buuu)- mañana tenemos que madrugar para tomar un avión…-dijo peeta riendo, yo estaba de seguro roja, todo el mundo sabía porque nos íbamos.

-¡bueno Mellark ya baja del escenario, queremos seguir la fiesta!-de repente grito cato, entonces peeta no espero más y me arrastro hasta la entrada mientras la música volvía a sonar, en el camino me despedí de mis amigas más cercanas y de mi familia, peeta hizo lo mismo.

Tome su brazo y nos dirigimos a su camioneta negra que era la que estaba más cerca, me abrió la puerta como siempre y luego nos dirigimos a su hacienda, ahora "nuestra casa". Mientras el manejaba yo no hablaba, solo apoye mi cabeza en su brazo, no lo podía creer pero en momentos pasaría lo que tanto había querido, a la vez me daba miedo, no sabía cómo hacerlo, no sabía cómo actuar, solo me dejaría llevar por mis instintos.

Cuando por fin llegamos, no había nadie en la casa, las luces estaban apagadas, antes de cruzar la puerta, peeta me alzo en sus brazos, me sorprendí pero me agarre de su cuello y reí; me encantaba que el me alzara, era tan fuerte, me encantaba sentirme entre sus brazos, nuestros ojos se encontraron mientras reíamos, creo que ambos nos dimos cuenta de lo que estábamos a punto de hacer, de repente me beso.

-¿hay que empezar bien, no? Tenemos que entrar en nuestra casa contigo en mis brazos-dijo y abrió la puerta y prendió la luz, que ilumino todo el salón, cerró la puerta, todo mientras yo estaba en sus brazos.

-ya bájame, de seguro estás cansado, ya me entraste en la casa, ya puedo caminar-dije riendo.

-no, aun no… quiero llevarte hasta nuestro cuarto en brazos, prepare algo muy especial para esta noche-dijo mientras subíamos las escaleras, sonreí otra vez apoyando mi cabeza en su pecho; creo que nunca había dejado de hacerlo, pero creo que también me sonroje al escuchar eso. Cuando estuvimos en donde queríamos llegar y abrió la puerta no creía lo que veía, me baje de sus brazos y empecé a recorrer el cuarto.

La cama estaba cubierta de pétalos de tulipanes, y en el suelo cerca de las paredes habían velas que junto con la luna, eran la única luz que recibía la habitación, las ventanas estaban cubiertas por unas cortinas de tul, dejaban ver por completo la luna desde nuestro cuarto, mi vista se dirigió a una mesa baja llena de frutas y una fuente de chocolate, que se encontraba en medio de la habitación. Empecé a comer distintas frutas bañadas en chocolate, la verdad era que con los nervios hoy no había comido mucho, me senté en unos almohadones que estaban en el suelo y peeta se sentó a mi lado.

-se ve que tenías hambre-dijo con una sonrisa. Y tomando algo para comer.

-sí, mucha, con los nervios de la boda no comí nada, y ahora mi estómago me reclama-dije riendo- todo esta hermoso, me encanta como decoraste nuestro cuarto-dije acariciando su mejilla, pero saque mi mano rápidamente, estaba muy nerviosa, antes había sido yo la que iniciaba todo pero ahora parecía una niña asustada; tome una frutilla y la bañe en chocolate, decidí ofrecerle- ¿quieres?-le dije acercándola a su boca; el tomo la frutilla no sin antes también lamer el chocolate que había quedado en mis dedos, tomo mi mano mientras lo hacía; no pude evitar estremecerme, me derretía en frente de él.

Cuando termino el chocolate, no pude resistirme más, tenía que besarlo, tenía que saciar esta hambre que he sentido desde hace meses, este es el momento, esta es la noche en que me entregare a peeta por primera vez. el tomo mi rostro entre sus manos y siguió mi beso; de repente se dirigió a mi cuello, empezó a besarlo lentamente se me escapaban algunos suspiros al sentirlo recorrer cada parte de él.

Empecé a desabrochar los botones de su camisa, pero me desespere al ver que eran tantos, entonces de un tirón termine con los que quedaban, siento como él se ríe en mi cuello; tengo su pecho desnudo en frente. Se separa de mí un momento y me mira.

-creo que seria incomodo hacerlo en el piso-dijo levantándose y extendiéndome la mano para que me levante, yo me reía.

Me ayudo rápidamente y quede muy pegada a su pecho, los dos parados, lo mire y el me miro, no pude evitar sonreír apenada y bajar mi vista.

-tienes razón-dije y volví a besarlo, me separe de él y le di la espalda para que desabrochara mi vestido, mientras lo hacía besaba mi cuello y mi espalda que empezaba a quedar descubierta, acariciaba mis brazos, me perdí en sus caricias y no me di cuenta cuando termino de desabrocharlo; gire de nuevo a mirarlo aun con el vestido puesto, me acorde de lo que traía abajo y me dio mucha vergüenza que me viera así. Mi conjunto de dos piezas contaba con un sostén sin tirantes de tipo corsé, que era transparente en la parte de mi esto mago y una parte inferior diminuta que tapaba lo justo de mi intimidad.

Sin embargo me lo saque, baje de a poco mi vestido y además de sacármelo aproveche para salirme de mis zapatos; el había aprovechado para sacarse los suyos, se encontraba sentado en los pies de la cama; cuando subió la vista, y me vio, no puedo describir cómo fue su mirada, recorrió todo mi cuerpo de pies a cabeza y sonrió. Acorte la distancia entre los dos en dos pasos y me senté encima de él, quedando frente a frente.

-¿te gusta?-dije y aproveche para soltarme el cabello.

-me encanta-dijo con una sonrisa pícara y besándome apasionadamente, ahora eran pocas las prendas que nos estorbaban, poco a poco sentía como el ambiente empezaba a calentarse y no era porque estuviéramos en verano.

Estuvimos así sentados un rato, repartiéndonos besos, yo me aferraba a su pecho y el acariciaba mi espalda; de repente se paró y me tomo por la piernas, siguió besándome y me coloco suavemente en el centro de la cama con mi cabeza apoyada en la almohada, colocándose por encima de mí.

Así recostados tenía más libertad sobre mi cuerpo, empezó a recorrer mi pecho y abdomen por encima de mi ropa interior, mientras besaba todo mi cuello, yo me limitaba a disfrutar de sus caricias pero no me parecía suficiente, entonces baje mis manos hacia sus pantalones y desabroche el botón de estos, sentí como termino de quitárselos y quedo en unos boxers negros, sin descuidar mi cuerpo.

* * *

**bueno, y aca el segundo :) espero lo disfruten y ansien el de mañana :) nos leemos pronto!**


	38. Capitulo 37 Solo para ti

Cuando quedo solo en boxers, pude sentir más la dureza de su miembro, no entendía como eso entraría en mí, no era por exagerar, pero en serio, lo sentía muy grande, sabía como era el mecanismo porque en el instituto lo habían explicado pero una cosa era leerlo en libros y otra cosa era hacerlo.

Las sensaciones que recorrían mi cuerpo eran totalmente nuevas, mi intimidad empezaba a humedecerse, un pequeño hormigueo empezaba ahí y se expandía a todo mi cuerpo cuando sentía sus manos por mi piel, lo que traíamos puesto estorbaba… lo necesitaba dentro de mí.

Se dirigió a mi espalda y desabrocho mi sostén, lo tiro al suelo, ahora mi pecho estaba totalmente desnudo en frente de él, y aunque en un inicio tuve la necesidad de taparme, mis brazos permanecieron rodeando su cuello.

Lentamente con una de sus manos, mientras con su otro brazo se sostenía para no caer sobre mí, empezó a acariciarlos, su mano, tan cálida y grande podía recorrerlos enteros uno a la vez y mientras lo hacía me miraba a los ojos, arquee mi espalda y cerré mis ojos, nunca había sentido algo así, quería que me tocara, quería que me hiciera sentir de esta manera siempre.

Me robo varios suspiros, sonidos extraños salían de mi garganta a medida que sus dedos jugaban sobre el límite de mis senos y el resto de mi caja torácica, pero cuando sus labios se posaron sobre lo más sensible de mis pezones, los sonidos se intensificaron, me excito aún más cuando empezó a lamerlos, beso mi pecho y a la vez mi abdomen, sentí la necesidad de gritar, pero aun podía controlarme, y solo dejaba escapar algunos, de lo que creo son gemidos.

Bajo de a poco lo que restaba de mi ropa interior, se lo facilite moviéndome para que se deshaga de ella sin dejar de besarlo, nos separamos un momento y el me miro a los ojos.

-¿estas segura de hacer esto?-me pregunto colocando un mechón de mi cabello por detrás de mí oreja.

-nunca estuve más segura de nada… quiero que hagamos el amor-dije con mi respiración acelerada un poco, lo bese, el beso poco a poco fue tomando intensidad y sentí como su miembro estaba totalmente rígido. Beso cada rincón de mi cuerpo mientras yo acariciaba cada parte del suyo, estuvimos así por un tiempo, solo acariciando nuestros cuerpos y sintiendo nuevas partes de ellos que aún no conocíamos uno del otro.

No sé cómo, pero en un momento logre tenerlo debajo de mí, habíamos girado tantas veces, pero ahora lo tenía acorralado con mis piernas contra el colchón, totalmente desnuda, totalmente vulnerable, pero no se sentía como vulnerabilidad, se sentía como control, no deje que me pusiera por debajo de su cuerpo y lo torture con besos con los labios abiertos hasta lo más bajo de su abdomen, su piel era suave y fuerte a la vez.

Me encantaba como el hecho de que mis simples besos por todo su cuerpo lo hicieran vibrar y lo hicieran soltar gemidos involuntarios. En otro instante, utilizo su fuerza y el poder de persuasión de sus besos para ponerme de nuevo entre el colchón y el.

Abrí mis piernas y lentamente las flexione, apoyando los pies sobre el colchón, si sabía que de esa manera podría sentir más su cadera chocar con la mía, lo hubiese hecho hace tiempo. Con cada roce, mi anhelo crecía, estaba desesperada, nunca había sentido tal urgencia, lo necesitaba demasiado. se deshizo de su bóxer, cuando sintió que mis manos trataban de bajarlos sin mucho éxito, no dejo de besarme en los labios mientras lo hacía, coloco uno de sus brazos a mis costados, resistiendo el peso de su cuerpo mientras que el otro tomo mi pierna acariciándola.

siguió besándome mientras yo recorría su cuerpo con mis manos o de vez en cuando besaba su cuello llegando hasta su pecho; los dos estábamos desnudos, en nuestra cama, totalmente excitados, me miro a los ojos y asentí, se que esperaba esta afirmación para hacerlo, finalmente hacerme suya.

Lo sentí adentrarse en mí lentamente. cerré los ojos y mi boca para no delatarme, al principio fue doloroso, cuando se abrió paso sentí como algo en mi interior se desgarraba, pero cuando empezó a moverse, no pude sentir más que placer, mi boca no pudo permanecer cerrada, no pude evitar soltar suspiros sonoros cada vez que se movía; primero lentamente dentro de mí en un movimiento ascendente y descendente, una de sus manos se cerró con fuerza en las sabanas de la cama mientras su frente se apoyaba en la mía, y su otra mano se posaba en lo más bajo de mi espalda acercándome a él. De vez en cuando nos besábamos para acallar un poco los sonidos que involuntariamente escapaban de nosotros. Sin embargo a él parecía gustarle escucharlos tanto como a mí.

-Peeta…-susurre en su oído mientras vivíamos esto, tome el cabello de su nuca entre mis manos, sintiéndolo más cerca que nunca "te amo" lograron escuchar mis oídos, mis manos fueron a su espalda y empecé a gemir más que antes, siento como él también lo hace, su rostro se encuentra en mi costado, tocándose nuestras mejillas. Se empieza a mover con delicadeza y empieza a respirar y a gemir más aceleradamente igual que yo. Involuntariamente también empiezo a mover mi pelvis hacia él; es un movimiento tan sincronizado, tan natural, nunca antes lo habíamos hecho pero, es como si ya supiéramos lo que teníamos que hacer, no puedo parar de hacerlo, lo he necesitado todo este tiempo y sé que él también me necesita tanto como yo.

En ese mismo momento hemos llegado a un punto en el que ya no somos dos personas, ahora somos uno solo, sus manos saben envolverse alrededor de mi cuerpo, mientras las mías intentan alcanzarse rodeándolo y pegándolo más a mi si es posible, sus labios jamás abandonan mi rostro o mi cuello, llega a besar hasta mis hombros; los míos tampoco pueden dejar de saborear cada parte de su piel, por momentos hasta llego a morderlo, lo cual solo lo excita más.

Cuando creo que no podremos subir más en esta montaña rusa de emociones, que nunca podre sentirme más fuera de sí que en este momento, algo cálido se vuelca en mi interior, y me siento estremecer, acompañado de un gemido más sonoro de la ronca voz de mi esposo, poco a poco se detuvo, abrí los ojos de a poco y me encontré con su sonrisa. Respirábamos agitadamente con la boca abierta sobre los labios del otro, sin dejar de mirarnos, como asimilando lo que acababa de pasar. Es como si nos hubiésemos transportado a un mundo en el que nuestro único propósito era demostrarle al otro cuanto deseo sentíamos, cuanto amor podíamos llegar a expresar con nuestras caricias.

Con su nariz empieza a recorrer mi rostro y solo cierro los ojos sintiendo este gesto, me ha cuidado como sabía que iba a cuidarme, a pesar de su fuerza ha sido tan cuidadoso al tratarme. Se que si solo hubiese pensado en él, habría sentido dolor, pero sentí placer en cada momento, sentí como se aferraba a las sabanas tratando de contenerse, se movió delicadamente sobre mí.

Beso mis labios dulcemente, se levantó y se dirigió a baño, no entendí… me había dejado ahí, me sentía tan sola después de haberlo tenido y que se valla así. de repente larga el agua del lavamanos y luego la cierra, vuelve con un paño húmedo y lo coloca delicadamente en mi entrepierna, cuando lo hace no puedo evitar pegar un corto grito, con toda la emoción del momento no me había dado cuenta que me ardía, pero el sentir el paño frio me confortaba, además sentir sus manos que se deslizaban con delicadeza por esa parte de mi anatomía, dejo el paño ahí y me tomo de vuelta entre sus brazos sentándome en el sillón que se encontraba en el cuarto, volvió hacia la cama y quito el cobertor superior y lo puso en el cesto de la ropa sucia, tenía una mancha de sangre no muy grande y entonces me di cuenta, era mi sangre; me habían dicho que en la primera vez una mujer podía o no sangrar y al parecer yo había sangrado.

Removió la sabana que aun cubría la cama y se acercó de nuevo a mí, me volvió a tomar entre sus brazos no sin antes quitarme el paño mojado, para después colocarme en el lado derecho y taparme; dio la vuelta hasta el otro lado y se metió en ella. Inmediatamente me acerque de nuevo a él y lo abrace apoyando mi cabeza en su pecho y sintiendo el latido de su corazón.

-eso fue lo más hermoso que haya hecho, ser tuya, solo para ti-le dije de repente con una sonrisa, la verdad es que me sentía plena, me sentía en verdad feliz por lo que acabábamos de hacer

-¿no te lastime entonces?-dijo con un tono preocupado, inmediatamente gire para verlo a los ojos.

-no Peeta… me hiciste la mujer más feliz del mundo, esto es normal, el sangrado es normal.-dije y el me sonrió, bese sus labios para terminar de despejar sus dudas, para nada me arrepentía de lo que había pasado.

-sí, mi papa me lo dijo, es con el único que me anime de hablar de estas cosas, dijo que podía pasar.-acaricio mi mejilla- también es lo más hermoso que he hecho, tenemos que repetirlo más seguido-dijo con una sonrisa, me acerque a besarlo.

-me encantaría, me encantaría repetirlo el resto de nuestras vidas-dije abrazándolo mas y jugando con su mentón-te amo peeta, eres el amor de mi vida-dude si continuar, si de verdad pedirle lo que quería, pero necesitaba asegurarme- por favor nunca me abandones, nunca, pase lo que pase.

-te prometo nunca abandonarte, pase lo que pase-dijo besando mi frente.

Lo cierto es que tenía miedo, después de haber tenido por completo a peeta, tenía aún más miedo de perderlo, si se enteraba de mis mentiras seguro lo perdería y creo que moriría si él llegaba a dejarme.

Me acurruque entre sus brazos, sentí como se durmió de inmediato, me quede viéndolo; como la luz de la luna alumbraba cada rasgo de su cara, me sentí afortunada, afortunada de tenerlo solo para mí.

* * *

**hola! y les traigo su primera noche juntos :) espero lo hayan leido con amor, que les haya gustado, que haya sido lo que esperaban :) nos leemos pronto! ;)**


	39. Capitulo 38 Podras ser libre otra vez

POV PEETA

Al levantarme la veo aferrada a mí y se que nada fue un sueño, anoche no puedo explicar lo que sentí cuando por fin pude tenerla, había sido el primero y espero ser el único en hacerle el amor; cuando estuvimos unidos siendo un solo ser, supe porque había esperado todo este tiempo, supe porque ella tampoco había estado con nadie más, éramos el uno para el otro; creo que el hecho de que nos amemos lo hizo mucho más especial, entregarnos de esa manera, sin pensar en el resto del mundo.

Sin embargo mientras acariciaba su cabello iluminado por los primeros rayos de luz del sol, me sentía culpable, culpable por no haberle contado lo de delly, le estaba mintiendo ocultándole lo que había pasado, pero en realidad no sabía cómo decirlo.

Me levanto de a poco dejándola sobre la cama, seguramente está agotada por todo lo que pasamos ayer, me encanta verla dormir, pero tengo que bañarme y alistar todo para ir hacia el aeropuerto.

Cuando salgo del baño ella aun duerme, pido que nos suban el desayuno; cuando lo traen, la levanto con un beso, ya son las 9 y en dos horas tenemos que estar en el aeropuerto. Veo como de a poco abre los ojos y sonríe al verme.

-buen día amor, ya se hace tarde, trajeron el desayuno-le dije acariciando su frente.

-buen día-dijo y bostezo- está bien, pásame mi bata-dijo tapándose muy celosamente y señalando el closet.

-creo que anoche ya vi todo, no tienes que tener vergüenza a que te vea desnuda, es más, me encanta-dije besando la punta de su nariz

-no es que tenga vergüenza, pero me da pena-sonrió- ¿por favor?-dijo haciendo un puchero.

-está bien-dije y le pase su bata, pero quedo mirándome-¿qué pasa ahora?

-date la vuelta ¿sí?-sonrió.

-está bien…-dije y me di vuelta para respetar su pudor, de repente siento como me abraza por detrás.

-gracias, gracias, gracias- volteo a verla y la beso de nuevo.

-anda, ve a bañarte y después ven a desayunar, porque no respondo de mis actos sino-dije tocándole el trasero, salto ante mi toque, me encantaba sus reacciones.

Cuando salió de bañarse, traía solo una bata, en verdad estaba muy tentado a sacársela, pero no era el momento, ya en parís tendremos tiempo de seguir lo que dejamos anoche. Decido llevar nuestras maletas hasta la camioneta, mientras ella se cambia y desayuna.

Cuando estoy por subir a buscarla, viene bajando las escaleras, se arroja a mis brazos desde el anteúltimo escalón; al recibirla la hago girar en el aire, ella ríe, me encanta hacerla reír de esta manera; cuando logro recobrar el equilibrio, la miro a los ojos, se acerca y me da un beso, al separarnos me sonríe. Me gustaría que las cosas fueran siempre así, dormir con ella todas las noches y en el día recibir todos sus besos, y sus sonrisas.

-¿se iba a ir sin despedirse?-de repente nos pregunta mi madre

-no, como cree susan-dijo katniss abrazándola- nos veremos pronto, la vamos a extrañar - me acerco a abrazar a mi madre.

-si mama, te vamos a extrañar…-dije besándola en la mejilla-¿papa ya se fue?

-¿cómo? ¿Joseph se iba hoy? Peeta ¿cómo no me levantaste para despedirme?-me reclamo mi esposa.

-no te quería levantar, parecías tan cansada-le dije tomándola de la cintura.

-pues me hubieses levantado igual-dijo y me dio un beso en la mejilla.

-bueno vámonos porque aún tenemos que pasar por la preciosa para que te despidas del resto de la familia-nos despedimos otra vez de mi mama y partimos hacia la preciosa, uno de los trabajadores nos llevaría hasta el aeropuerto.

Cuando llegamos todos nos recibieron con alegría, empezaron a contarnos que paso después de que nos fuimos, la verdad es que habían pasado cosas muy locas, todo estaba en video así que seguramente nos reiríamos más cuando lo viéramos, katniss me dijo que iba a hablar con su papa que estaba en el estudio, me quede hablando con el resto de su familia en el salón.

KATNISS POV

Al llegar a mi casa en realidad no estaba escuchando mucho lo que decían, quería hablar con mi papa, aclarar todo antes de irme, sospechando que estaba en el estudio me dirigí a hablar con él.

Al entrar lo vi sentado en su sillón leyendo, cuando me vio enseguida vino abrazarme.

-muy buena actuación preciosa, casi me creo todo, la verdad me inclino ante ti-dijo alabándome y riendo.

-tenemos que hablar-dije en un tono muy serio, lo lleve para que nos sentáramos en los sillones, lo que iba a decirle definitivamente lo desilusionaría.

-¿qué pasa Katniss?-ahora el me miraba serio.

-no lo logre, perdón, no logre no enamorarme de peeta; todo lo que has visto estos meses era verdad papa, lo amo, nunca deje de hacerlo y nuca dejare de hacerlo-dije directamente, no puedo creer como tuve el valor de decirlo, me quedo esperando su respuesta.

-mira preciosa… vamos a hacer de cuenta que yo no escuche ninguna de las estupideces que acabas de decirme, y a seguir con el plan-dijo levantándose del sillón.

-no puedo papa, no puedo, lo amo…-dije levantándome también, el empezó a caminar por la habitación.

-desde el principio sabíamos cómo eran las cosas, si volviste con el chico fue para que nos renovara el contrato, las cosas han salido como queríamos katniss, como lo planeamos desde el principio, eres su esposa, ahora iras de luna de miel y cuando vuelvas pensaremos una razón para que te separes-no podía creer lo que me decía, era como si no quisiera escuchar todo lo que le decía, decidí seguirle el juego, y que solo se diera cuenta de que no me podía separar de peeta.

-¿cómo planeas que lo deje? ¿Con que excusa?...-digo fríamente.

-eso será lo más fácil, ya se me ocurrirá algo, diremos que eres tan independiente que el estar atada a alguien se te hacía imposible.-de repente se acercó a mí y me tomo de los hombros- ya esta preciosa, pronto podrás ser libre otra vez- lo abrace, empecé a llorar en su pecho, era tan terco, nunca iba a querer escucharme, no me iba a separar de peeta nunca, aunque eso significara perderlo a él, disfrute de ese abrazo con lágrimas, porque quizá sea el último que me dé, cuando volviera del viaje no dejaría a peeta y seguro el me aborrecería, no me dejaría volver a la hacienda, no tendría nada más que a el amor de mi vida, no me importaba porque sabía que él estaría siempre conmigo; esta seria nuestra despedida.

De repente nuestro abrazo se ve interrumpido porque mi hermana entra muy alterada en la habitación.

-¡Katniss! Ven rápido, es peeta…-cuando mi hermana pronuncio estas palabras me gire inmediatamente y me dirigí a ella.

* * *

**hola! capitulo con amor y sorpresa, mañana les subo el siguiente, espero lo disfruten, nos leemos pronto!**


	40. Capitulo 39 La ultima oportunidad

-¡¿qué paso Prim?!¿Qué le paso a Peeta?!-dije sacudiendo a mi hermana desesperada.

-el… tuvo un accidente katniss, saliendo de la hacienda, ya llamamos una ambulancia…-cuando dijo eso inmediatamente la solté y empecé a correr fuera de la casa, al salir vi cerca del portón de la entrada la camioneta en la que veníamos, volcada, con muchos trabajadores alrededor, vi al hombre que nos traía y me acerque a él.

-¿qué paso? ¿Porque Peeta se estaba llevando la camioneta?-dije mientras corríamos hacia el lugar.

-no lo sé señora, salió de la casa hecho una furia y tomo la camioneta, iba muy rápido cuando de repente se le cruzo un caballo en el camino, giro la camioneta y se volcó- cuando estábamos llegando al lugar la ambulancia estaba entrando, las personas que se encontraban ahí habían sacado a Peeta y estaba tendido en el piso.

Me acerque a él con lágrimas en los ojos y acaricie su cabeza, se veía muy golpeado, no entendía porque estaba enojado, estaba muy confundida. Los paramédicos llegaron y lo subieron en una camilla y después en la ambulancia, en todo momento me quede con él, tomando su mano, no iba a dejarlo ni un segundo.

POV PEETA

Ya se nos hacía tarde, y katniss llevaba mucho tiempo con su padre, decidí despedirme de todos e ir a buscarla. Cuando estuve cerca sentí como ella y su padre discutían, antes de entrar me paralice ante lo que él dijo.

-…sabíamos cómo eran las cosas, si volviste con el chico fue para que nos renovara el contrato, las cosas han salido como queríamos katniss, como lo planeamos desde el principio, eres su esposa, ahora iras de luna de miel y cuando vuelvas pensaremos una razón para que te separes-no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, mi corazón se paró un momento al pensar en eso, katniss estaba conmigo no porque me amara, sino por el maldito contrato, estaba conmigo por conveniencia. De repente siento mi corazón partirse cuando ella habla.

-¿cómo planeas que lo deje? ¿Con que excusa?...-si hasta hace momentos habría podido creer que ella no estaba de acuerdo con lo que decía su padre, con lo que acababa de decir me daba cuenta que también participaba de este plan; desde el primer momento me ha mentido, todo lo que vivimos había sido una mentira.

-eso será lo más fácil, ya se me ocurrirá algo, diremos que eres tan independiente que el estar atada a alguien se te hacía imposible; ya esta preciosa, pronto podrás ser libre otra vez-al verla llorar y abrazar a su padre no pude permanecer más ahí.

Pensaba en irme lejos, katniss ya no tendría que soportarme, ahora mismo podría volver a ser libre si era lo que tanto quería, ya no iba a ser un estorbo en su vida. Sin pensarlo tome la camioneta y acelere lo más que pude, tenía lágrimas en los ojos, mi corazón en verdad estaba destrozado, mientras conducía recordaba todo lo que habíamos vivido, todo había sido una farsa, por un momento pensé estar en el paraíso y al siguiente me encontraba en el infierno, la había perdido, o mejor dicho, nunca la había tenido; puse mi vista otra vez en el camino, un caballo se encontraba en medio de él, gire para no chocar, pero al ir tan rápido sentí como la camioneta se me fue de las manos, no vi nada más que oscuridad.

KATNISS POV

Me había separado de peeta solo para que lo atendieran, me encontraba en los brazos de mi tío sentada en la sala de espera del hospital. Estaba totalmente devastada, no había podido parar de llorar, el solo pensamiento de perderlo hacia que mi vida no tuviera sentido. Prim me hablo.

-todo estará bien katniss, peeta es fuerte, el estará bien…-dijo acariciando mi cabello. Yo la escuchaba pero miraba un punto fijo en la pared, estaba totalmente en shock.

-¿porque Peeta salió hecho una furia de la casa, que paso?- gire mirándola a los ojos.

-no sé qué paso, él se despidió de todos y fue a buscarte al estudio, donde estabas con papa, después de un tiempo lo vi salir de la casa enojado- cuando me dijo esto lo supe, peeta había escuchado algo de lo que habíamos estado hablando, ¿pero qué? no pude seguir pensando porque el medico salió de la sala de atención.

-¿familiares del señor Mellark?- llamo.

-soy su esposa-dije acercándome a él, entonces me hablo.

-el señor mellark se encuentra estable, el accidente que tuvo fue muy serio, pero él tuvo mucha suerte. Tiene unas costillas rotas, por eso lo inmovilizamos en una habitación. Lo más extraño es que aún no está consiente, haremos unas cuantas pruebas, al parecer se golpeó la cabeza, pero no encontramos razón todavía para que no reaccionara, va a seguir en observación en el hospital.

-¿puedo pasar a su habitación?- es lo único que le dije al doctor, el me lo permitió.

Cuando entre en el cuarto, él estaba tendido en la cama, el doctor tenía razón, seguía inconsciente, yo solo podía rogar que no fuera nada serio. Acerque una silla al costado de la cama, me senté y volví a tomar su mano, la bese y me quede ahí con él, no iba a abandonarlo por nada del mundo.

Los padres de Peeta llegaron, me abrazaron e igualmente me dijeron que todo estaría bien. En la noche solo una persona se podía quedar, como vieron que no tenía intenciones de irme, me trajeron algo para comer y se fueron; no tenía mucha hambre así que no comí mucho. Me acerque a él y llore de nuevo, no podía verlo así, empecé a besar sus moretones y después le hable.

-mi amor, despierta, te amo, te necesito-dije y todavía tenía lágrimas en los ojos, bese sus labios y no sentí que me correspondiera, me dolió demasiado.

No sé en qué momento me quede dormida, pero cuando sentí unos brazos a mi alrededor tratando de moverme de mi silla inmediatamente abrí los ojos; me había dormido apoyada en la cama, tomando la mano de Peeta. Al tomar conciencia de donde estaba me di cuenta que era mi padre.

-¿qué haces aquí?- no sabía que pretendía ahora, a él no le importaba ni peeta ni yo

-vine a buscarte, katniss, no te la puedes pasar aquí, necesitas ir a descansar-dijo tomando mi antebrazo, me solté de inmediato.

-no me pienso mover de aquí… nunca-me levante y le pegue una bofetada, el solo se tomó la mejilla, entonces le empecé a gritar-¡tú sabias que él estaba escuchando! ¡No lo dudo ni por un minuto! por eso me dijiste todas esas cosas, ¡fingiste que no querías escucharme, pero entendiste muy bien lo que te quise decir!, ¡¿porque me lo hiciste?! ¡¿Porque nos hiciste esto?! ¡¿Acaso no ves en donde acabo peeta?!... ¡te juro que si no despierta, nunca te lo perdonare!…

-¿no entiendes?… esta es tu oportunidad para ser libre, ¡ya déjate de debilidades katniss!-dijo gritándome también.

-eres tú el que no entiende, ¡lo amo papa! Con el soy libre, porque contigo estaba presa;… no quiero ser una amargada como tú, nunca tendría que haberme ido-dije y tomaba mi frente mientras caminaba en la habitación-…no tendría que haber dejado que me alejaras de él, solo por tu maldita obsesión de que no me enamorara. –dirigí mi mirada a el-Nunca tendría que haber aceptado acercarme a él solo por el contrato-negué - pero fue lo mejor que me paso, así pude darme cuenta cuanto lo amo. Todo este tiempo tratando de complacerte y tu solo pensabas en ti, nunca has escuchado lo que quería… ¡lo quiero a él! ¡A él!…-dije y me volví a sentar con las manos en la cabeza y llorando, ya no tenía fuerzas para seguir peleando.

-vamos a la preciosa, katniss, es la última oportunidad que te estoy dando, déjalo, olvídalo o si no te tendrás que olvidar de mí, yo no veré como te derrumbas, no me quedare a ver como él te abandona, ¿o acaso crees que cuando se levante no te odiara?-cuando dijo eso, me di cuenta que tenía razón, de seguro peeta me odiaría, pero cuando se levantara quería que sea la primer cara que viera, quería saber cuánto había escuchado, quería explicarle todo.

-entonces te vas a tener que olvidar de mí, porque yo no me iré de aquí por nada del mundo, no te preocupes por mí, me las arreglare sola, olvida que tienes una hija, porque yo ya olvide que tengo un padre, uno que me arruino la vida-dije mirando hacia la ventana de la habitación, sentí como abrió la puerta y se fue.

* * *

**hola! aqui lo que peeta paso :( ambos tendran que ser fuertes para reponerse, nos leemos pronto!**


	41. Capitulo 40 ¿Vivir aquí?

PEETA POV

Cuando vuelvo a tomar conciencia de mi mente trato de abrir los ojos pero no puedo, me duele todo el cuerpo. Una puerta se abre y luego alguien se sienta a mi lado, agarra mi mano y la besa; es ella, es katniss, siempre voy a reconocer esas manos, esas manos con las que me acaricia y nunca voy a poder dejar de reconocer esos labios.

En el trascurso del día varias personas vienen a visitarme, todos me hablan para que despierte, pero no puedo, no puedo abrir los ojos; no se porque mi cuerpo no me responde, aunque creo que es lo mejor, no quiero enfrentar a katniss, mirarla a los ojos y que me siga mintiendo. La verdad no se porque sigue aquí conmigo, quizá lo hace para guardar las apariencias, ya que somos recién casados y se supone que está preocupada por mí.

toda la gente se va y creo que solo ella y yo quedamos en la habitación, no escucho a nadie más por mucho tiempo, hasta que se acerca nuevamente a mí, empieza a llorar de una manera en la que nunca la había escuchado llorar, parece desesperada, en estos momentos tengo ganas de levantarme y abrazarla, consolarla sin importar nada.

Empieza a besar mi rostro y luego besa mis labios, quiero corresponderle ese beso, sentir lo cálido de sus labios, definitivamente me reconforta, pero no puedo, no puedo moverme.

Me confunde aún más cuando la escucho: -mi amor, despierta, te amo, te necesito.-no entiendo porque dice esto, si no hay nadie que la escuche, en verdad pensé que sería la más feliz de al fin al poder deshacerse de mí.

Se sienta al lado de mi cama y sigue tomando mi mano, apoya su cabeza en la cama, se queda dormida, yo también lo hago, aunque sea solo por conveniencia, me gusta que esté a mi lado.

De repente siento como se deshace del agarre y se levanta de repente.

-¿qué haces aquí?- dice Katniss fría

-vine a buscarte, katniss, no te la puedes pasar aquí, necesitas ir a descansar- es haymitch.

-no me pienso mover de aquí… nunca- entonces escucho el ruido de una bofetada, no puedo creerlo pero creo que katniss acaba de pegarle a su padre y empieza a gritarle- ¡tú sabias que él estaba escuchando! no lo dudo ni por un minuto, por eso me dijiste todas esas cosas, te hiciste el que no querías escucharme, pero escuchaste que te había dicho que lo amaba, entendiste muy bien lo que te quise decir, ¡¿porque me lo hiciste?! ¡¿Porque nos hiciste esto?! ¡¿Acaso no ves en donde acabo peeta?!... te juro que si no despierta, nunca te lo perdonare…-no entiendo porque le habla así a su papa, ella no me ama, todo era parte de un plan, me siento muy confundido ahora.

-no entiendes, esta es tu oportunidad para ser libre, ¡ya déjate de debilidades katniss!- habla su padre, pero no se ha que se refiere con debilidades… entonces lo recuerdo, recuerdo que katniss me dijo que su padre me odiaba porque yo era su debilidad, su padre es el que siempre ha querido alejarla de mí.

-eres tú el que no entiende, ¡yo lo amo papa! Con el soy libre, porque contigo estaba presa;… no quiero ser una amargada como tú, nunca tendría que haberme ido…no tendría que haber dejado que me alejaras de él, solo por tu maldita obsesión de que no me enamorara. Nunca tendría que haber aceptado acercarme a él solo por el contrato, pero ¿sabes? Fue lo mejor que me paso, así pude darme cuenta cuanto lo amo. Todo este tiempo tratando de complacerte y tu solo pensabas en ti, nunca has escuchado lo que quería… ¡lo quiero a él! ¡A él!…-Katniss le está gritando, y llorando, yo no puedo creer que en algún momento dude de ella, ahora me estaba asegurando porque había hecho cada cosa, lo hacía porque su papa la presionaba.

-vamos a la preciosa, katniss, es la última oportunidad que te estoy dando, déjalo, olvídalo o si no te tendrás que olvidar de mí, yo no veré como te derrumbas, no me quedare a ver como él te abandona, ¿o acaso crees que cuando se levante no te odiara?- no… pienso, nunca podre dejar de amarla, no podría odiarla y nunca la dejaría pero no puedo decirlo.

-entonces te vas a tener que olvidar de mí, porque yo no me iré de aquí por nada del mundo, no te preocupes por mí, yo me las arreglare sola, olvida que tienes una hija, porque yo ya olvide que tengo un padre, uno que me arruino la vida- le responde, y quiero decirle que estoy con ella, que la perdono por acercarse a mí de nuevo con otras intenciones, con todo lo que ha dicho y ahora que renuncie a su familia por mí, ha demostrado que me ama, no necesito nada más, además yo también le he ocultado cosas. Se siente un portazo y como ella se derrumba en la cama a llorar…

KATNISS POV

He hablado con el señor Mellark, y como él siempre está de viaje, he decidido encargarme del trabajo de peeta, hasta que este despierte, solo me ocuparía las mañanas y en las tardes volvería a estar con él. Después de una semana en la misma situación decidí empezar. Es cuando estoy en mi casa que otro de mis problemas se vuelve a hacer presente. Cuando entro veo a Gale sentado en la sala.

-¿qué haces aquí? ¿Porque estas en mi casa?-le digo en susurro, el no alcanza a hablar porque la mama de Peeta se aparece.

-hola querida, veo que has conocido a nuestro nuevo contador-dice dándome un beso, se ve que no ha escuchado que le reclamaba.

-no quiero ser grosera-digo mirando a Gale- pero no entiendo porque lo necesitaríamos susan-esta vez me dirijo a mi suegra.

-preciosa, ni tu ni yo nos podemos hacer cargo de las cuentas, peeta podía sobrellevarlo pero nosotras vamos a necesitar ayuda, por eso contrate a liam-dijo la señora señalando a Gale

-¿Liam?-dije sorprendida, ¿porque llamaba por su segundo nombre a Gale?

-sí, liam Hawthorne, un gusto señora- dijo Gale levantándose y estrechando mi mano, lo mire seria, no entendía que hacia aquí, no sabía que pretendía.

-bueno, yo los dejo porque ya me tengo que ir a ver unas cosas, nos vemos luego querida-dijo y me dio un beso, se fue, empecé a interrogar a Gale.

-¿me quieres explicar que pretendes?-dije de brazos cruzados.

-vi mi oportunidad y la tome, voy a vivir y trabajar cerca hasta que te des cuenta de que a quien amas es a mi- sonrió mientras lo decía.

\- ¡¿cómo vivir aquí?!-dije con más furia que nunca.

-sí, la señora susan me ofreció unas de las casas para los trabajadores aquí en la hacienda, como vengo de afuera y no tengo donde quedarme, creyó que era lo más conveniente.

-vete por favor Gale, vete del 12, no quiero tener problemas con mi esposo, yo lo amo, ¿que no entiendes?-dije nuevamente, no se porque insistía tanto, no se porque no quería entender que no quería nada con el más que una amistad.

-no me iré sin ti, se que estas obligada a estar con él, pero hare que nuestro amor vuelva a renacer, no me rendiré –dijo tomando mis hombros, me aleje de inmediato y me marche lejos. No había caso en seguir explicándole, no me quería escuchar y yo ya no estaba dispuesta a discutir, pronto se daría cuenta solo de cómo eran las cosas y entonces se iría.

Era lo único que me faltaba, que Gale se meta en mi casa y trate de seducirme en frente de Peeta ¡sin que este lo supiera!, Gale fue muy hábil en usar su otro nombre, ya que si lo llamaban por el primero, peeta no tardaría en atar cabos sueltos, me preguntaría y yo ya no podría mentirle.

Ahora no sabía qué hacer, ¿qué haría cuando Peeta se levantara? Además de estar enojado por lo de mi papa, ahora tendría esto…

* * *

**hola! :( siento traer mas malas noticias, pero hemos llegado a un punto de la historia en la que todo ha estallado, las mentiras no podian permanecer por siempre ocultas y katniss tiene que aprender a lidiar con las consecuencias de sus actos, veremos como puede hacerlo, nos leemos pronto!**


	42. Capitulo 41 No te vas a arrepentir

En las noches, lo único que me reconfortaba del día difícil que pasaba, era estar recostada al lado de Peeta. Lo habían colocado en una habitación con una cama más grande, ya había pasado un mes desde el accidente. Me recuesto en su pecho a sentir como su corazón late.

Estoy llorando porque la situación me supera, últimamente todas las noches lo he hecho, las lágrimas caen fácilmente porque es mucho el dolor que siento al ver a Peeta postrado en una cama, sin que me hable, al menos me gustaría escuchar reclamos, pero escucharlo de nuevo…

Mi corazón se acelera cuando veo que su mano seca las lágrimas de mi mejilla izquierda, me giro y veo su rostro aun con los ojos medio cerrados.

-no quiero que llores más, no me gusta que sufras- dijo de repente, sonreí, el abrió los ojos y por fin pude verlos otra vez, nos quedamos mirando, me perdía en su mirada, pero tenía unos inmensos deseos de algo más.

Me acerque y lo bese delicadamente, esta vez sí me correspondió, este beso es lo único que necesito de él, lo he extrañado tanto que no me importa nada más, siento de nuevo una de sus manos acariciando mi espalda.

No necesitamos más que besos y caricias para demostrarnos cuando nos hemos extrañado, paso de estar encima de él, a que me mueva por debajo de su cuerpo, empieza a besar mi cuello de nuevo, sé que es lo que quiere hacer, entonces me saco el camisón que traía puesto quedando en ropa interior por debajo de las sabanas. Él se quita la camiseta que tenía puesta y después se saca el pantalón, quedando totalmente desnudo y sonriendo mientras tira este último al costado de la cama, mirándome a los ojos, le sonrió, no creo lo que estamos por hacer…

Vuelve a besarme, esta vez apasionadamente, le correspondo y trato de no hacer ruido ante sus repetidas caricias por todo mi cuerpo, rio mientras él se sonríe al ver lo que provoca en mí… me quita el sostén y vuelve a acariciar mis senos, lo hace con tal delicadeza que me excito demasiado con cada movimiento de su mano sobre ellos.

Como veo que es un juego de quien puede excitar mas al otro, bajo lentamente mi mano hasta su miembro y empiezo a acariciarlo, siento como se aguanta el gemido mordiéndose el labio inferior, aunque aún abre la boca en señal de satisfacción, sigo. Estamos así por un rato, el de a poco se recupera y me quita lo que resta de mi ropa, acaricia mi cintura con su mano y acerca mi abdomen al suyo; sentir su mano firme sosteniéndome eriza cada centímetro de mi piel.

Nuestras frentes están juntas, nuestras narices se tocan y nos miramos a los ojos, ambos estamos con la boca abierta, con la respiración acelerada… vuelvo a sentirlo, sentí que entro en mí, primero lento y después a un ritmo constante, vuelvo a cerrar los ojos mientras me hace suya y trato de hacer el menos ruido posible. De a ratos lo beso, pero hay momentos en que solo me puedo concentrar en respirar, acaricio su espalda o su cuello mientras el sigue moviéndose en mi interior y provocando en mí el mayor placer de mi vida.

No sé si el hecho de que no lo hemos hecho en semanas , o que el haya estado tanto tiempo acostado y tenga la vitalidad de un semental, o que lo estamos haciendo en una habitación de hospital, pero esta noche siento más placer que antes y me siento más plena que la primera vez.

Empiezo a rascuñar su espalda porque no encuentro otra manera de aguantar los gemidos que provoca en mí, que me tome de esta manera, con tanta fuerza pero a la vez con tanto amor; cuando estamos así no solo siento que me desea, sino también que me ama, no deja un solo momento de mirarme a los ojos aunque yo los tengo cerrados; siempre que los abro él tiene su mirada fija en mí.

Luego de un tiempo así, siento como se detiene de a poco con la respiración acelerada y aun con su frente pegada a la mía, sonrió pues quiero demostrarle que me siento totalmente feliz, el me devuelve la sonrisa y después se acuesta a mi lado abrazándome a su cuerpo, coloco mi brazo en su abdomen sintiéndome más cerca de él y empiezo a besar su pecho, el aparta un poco de mi cabello por detrás de mi espalda y ríe de nuevo al sentir mis besos, apoyo mi cabeza en su pecho, me doy cuenta que volvemos al mundo real y necesito explicarle todo.

-Peeta, no sé qué escuchaste, pero quiero que sepas ante todo que te amo, en ese momento se lo estaba diciendo a mi papa pero él se hizo el que no quería escuchar, me resigne a que lo perdería, decidí no discutir más, sabía que cuando volviéramos y yo no me separara de ti, el ya no me aceptaría-gire la cabeza para verlo, tenía una expresión seria y la vista baja- perdóname por haberme acercado con otras intenciones, pero quiero que sepas que todo lo que he hecho lo hice porque lo sentí, siempre te he amado, pero lo había olvidado, tú me enseñaste a descubrirte otra vez, tu eres el amor de mi vida, no podría vivir sin ti-termino diciendo y no sé qué más decir, he dicho todo lo que siento y con lo que acabo de hacer espero que se dé cuenta de mis sentimientos.

-te perdono porque te amo, y no podría vivir sin ti-dijo sonriendo levemente- creo en que lo que hiciste, lo hiciste por amor, porque siempre lo sentí así… te escuche hablar con tu papa, sé que me elegiste por encima de él y por la hacienda que tanto amas, eso, y el hecho de que te entregues a mí de esta manera hace que me dé cuenta que me amas tanto como yo-puso su mano en mi mejilla cariñosamente, supe que nunca me podría sentir mas amada que en este momento, el me estaba perdonando, perdonaba lo que había hecho, y sabia que lo amaba, porque lo hago, lo amo- nunca me vas a perder Katniss, no te vas a arrepentir de haberme elegido- lo único que podía hacer era sonreír, era la más feliz con esto, me acerque a demostrarle que sentía con un dulce beso, pero no me aguante mucho más y empecé a besar su cuello.

Una cosa llevo a la otra y yo acabe encima de él besándolo. No dejamos de besarnos en ningún momento, yo agarraba su rostro con mis dos manos y el acariciaba mi espalda y mi cintura… me separe de sus labios y me mordí el labio inferior, baje una de mis manos sensualmente de su cuello hacia su intimidad y empecé de nuevo a acariciarlo, vi como el tiraba su cabeza hacia atrás, se aferraba a las sabanas y se aguantaba las ganas de gemir, sonreía, me encantaba causar ese placer en él.

Me coloque por encima y empecé a moverme, nunca lo había hecho y no sé cómo llegue a esta situación, pero me encantaba ser yo la que llevaba el ritmo de las cosas. El abrió los ojos, y me dedico una sonrisa. Puse mis manos en sus costados como acorralándolo y aguantando mi cuerpo, entonces con sus dos manos empezó a acariciar mis pechos, me coloco recta y dejo que lo haga, me sigo moviendo mientras él me acaricia de esa manera, estamos así por un tiempo hasta que las piernas me tiemblan, el parece notarlo, porque baja sus manos de mi pecho para tomar las mías y las entrelaza.

Con nuestras manos tomadas, lo apreso con los brazos abiertos sobre la almohada, y después me detengo ya que me siento exhausta, me quedo recostada sobre él y nos sonreímos mientras nos miramos a los ojos, tengo mi mentón en su pecho sobre mis manos y lo observo, con uno de los dedos de mis manos empiezo a recorrer cada centímetro de su rostro, el de a poco cierra los ojos y se queda dormido, me quedo viéndolo un rato y después tomo su pecho como mi almohada una vez más, me quedo dormida junto a él…

A la mañana siguiente veo como el sol pega en su rostro, y nos encuentro desnudos, sé que todo no ha sido un sueño. Me paro lentamente de la cama y recojo nuestra ropa, en cualquier momento llegaría Prim para suplantarme y sería muy incómodo que nos encontrara así. Me coloco la ropa interior y me giro para buscar el resto de mi ropa que estaba en los pies de la cama, cuando lo hago él me está observando.

-¿no que eras muy pudorosa?-dice riendo

-no sabía que estabas despierto y me estabas espiando-le arrojo su camiseta y pantalón- cámbiate que en cualquier momento llega Prim y no me gustaría que te vea desnudo.

\- ¿Prim? Pero ya me puedo ir, ya estoy bien.-dice levantándose, pierde el equilibrio, pero lo agarro antes de que caiga, el coloca su mano en mi hombro.

-tranquilo amor, primero te tiene que ver el doctor, estuviste mucho tiempo dormido, te tienen que revisar.-digo sosteniéndolo y sentándolo de nuevo en la cama.

-creo que con lo que paso anoche te diste cuenta que estoy como nuevo… ya quiero que nos vallamos a casa-dijo tomando mi cintura y acercándome a él, estoy entre sus piernas.

-fue fantástico-dije sonriendo y peinando su cabello-pero ahora recuéstate y esperemos al doctor-dije y al fin pude hacer que se volviera a acostar.

* * *

**hola! capitulo de reconciliacion y perdon... espero haberlos apasionado y no haberlos vuelto locos con la espera...nuestros chicos puramente hormonales se demuestran su amor, espero lo hayan disfrutado y nos podamos seguir leyendo pronto! :)**


	43. Capitulo 42 Haciendo cuentas

El doctor entro en la habitación y se sorprendió al ver a peeta tan recuperado, empezó a revisarlo, me sonroje cuando levanto su camiseta del lado de la espalda y tenía mis rasguños.

-veo que se encuentra de maravilla señor mellark-le dijo bajando la camiseta y palmando la espalda de mi esposo.

-si doctor, me siento bien ¿cuándo nos podemos ir?-dijo peeta tomando mi mano y acercándome.

-por lo que veo está totalmente normal, el que no se despertara se pudo deber a un tipo de shock que haya vivido con el accidente, porque según los estudios que le hicimos, todo está bien. Se puede retirar hoy mismo, ya está dado de alta-dijo el doctor tomando el hombro de peeta, después se dirigió a mí-señora Mellark, ¿podemos hablar mientras el señor se prepara?-asentí y nos fuimos afuera de la habitación.- al parecer todo está bien, pero ante cualquier signo extraño, me gustaría que me vinieran a ver.

-si doctor, eso téngalo por seguro, ante cualquier cosa extraña en peeta vendremos al hospital…-una señora se acercó con una bandeja que traía el desayuno, eran huevos revueltos con tocino, unas tostadas, jugo y te; al sentir el olor de los huevos con el tocino no me aguante las náuseas, Salí corriendo al baño del pasillo y devolví todo.

-debería visitar a la doctora rodríguez-dijo el doctor desde la puerta-es una excelente ginecóloga

-no creo, seguro comí algo malo y me cayó mal...solo eso…-dije levantándome de golpe, entonces vi todo negro.

Cuando me desperté, estaba en una camilla recostada y una doctora estaba en frente.

-¿cómo se siente señora?-dijo con una sonrisa.

-un poco mareada-dije tomándome la cabeza- ¿dónde estoy? ¿Qué paso?

-se desmayó, menos mal que el doctor schuster estaba cerca y la trajo conmigo, soy la doctora Rodríguez, mucho gusto-me extendió la mano, se la estreche.

-pero, ¿porque?...no entiendo, ¿porque no me reviso el?- dije confundida.

-porque en estos temas yo soy especialista… dígame ¿es regular en su periodo?-dijo mirándome, me sorprendí con su mirada fija en mí.

-Si-dije dudosa-¿porque lo pregunta?-dije todavía acariciándome la cabeza.

-¿en qué fechas esperaba tener su periodo?

-a mitad de mes doctora-la verdad es que no sabía a donde iba con todo esto. Entre el sabor a vómito y el mareo no pensaba con claridad.

-estamos a fin de mes señora, ¿usted ya ha tenido su periodo este mes?-cuando dijo eso abrí mis ojos impresionada, no había tenido mi periodo, haciendo cuentas llevaba más de dos semana de retraso, no me había dado cuenta hasta ahora con todos los problemas. Tenía vómitos y desmayos, ahora estaba empezando a entender a qué se refería la doctora.-al parecer no… se que esta confundida por el desmayo, pero creo que sabe hacia dónde pueden ir mis sospechas, necesitamos hacer exámenes de sangre para confirmarlo-asentí y ella me tomo una muestra. Luego siguió hablando- puede venir a retíralos en una semana, ¿quiere que la acompañe a la habitación de su esposo?

-no gracias doctora, voy sola-dije y me levante de la camilla, lo menos que necesitaba es que una ginecóloga se apareciera conmigo, todavía no estaba confirmado que estuviera embarazada, no quería ilusionar a peeta.

Entre en la habitación, él estaba saliendo del baño con una toalla en su cintura

-¿dónde estabas? Pensé que me habías dejado abandonado-dijo sonriendo.

-me desmaye y…-dije corriendo mi pelo hacia atrás

-¿cómo? ¿Estás bien?-dijo acercándose rápido a mí y preocupado acariciando mi cabeza.

-sí, solo se me bajo un poco el azúcar, no he desayunado y…

-bueno, ven-me dijo llevándome a sentarme en la mesa de la habitación con el desayuno de frente; los mismo huevos, ahora se me antojaban, empecé a comerlos como si no hubiese comido en días, el me miraba divertido.

-sí que tenías hambre-dijo y me beso en la frente.

Cuando termine de desayunar, nos fuimos del hospital a la casa. No puedo describir la cara de felicidad de la mama de peeta al verlo entrar por la puerta, se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas y lo abrazo como si su vida dependiera de ello; pensé en ese momento ¿cómo se sentiría tener un hijo? Tenerlo 9 meses creciendo dentro de una y después cuidarlo hasta que fuera grande, cuidarlo del mundo, involuntariamente una sonrisa se formó en mi rostro, me encantaría tener un hijo de Peeta…

La semana había pasado, peeta había vuelto a su trabajo pocos días después, nuestra relación se fortalecía cada día, como yo no tenía trabajo, busque uno, me había ofrecido como veterinaria de los animales de otras haciendas, todos parecían complacidos con lo que hacía. Además en la hacienda mellark se empezó de a poco a criar caballos, yo me encargaba de ellos.

Luego de que llegamos a la casa todos vinieron a visitar a peeta, poco a poco ordenábamos nuestra vida. En la mañana los dos salíamos a trabajar y nos veíamos por las tardes, íbamos al lago a pasarla juntos, algunas veces nos quedábamos en las noches y hacíamos el amor en él, en cada oportunidad lo hacíamos, era algo tan inevitable, nos deseábamos de una manera loca.

No sé si es algo normal en mi estado, porque casi estoy segura que estoy embarazada, he estado más deseosa de estar con él, es por eso que todas las noches las hemos aprovechado. No me he vuelto a desmayar, pero si me sentí mareada y además vomite una mañana; peeta sospecho pero le invente que había comido algo malo.

Llegue al hospital y fui en busca de la doctora, cuando estuvimos en su consultorio, me entrego los resultados y…. eran positivos, estaba embarazada, sentí una felicidad enorme al saber que podría darle un hijo, que tendría un hijo de nuestro amor. La doctora me felicito y explico que todos los meses debía de ir a control y me receto pastillas que tenia que tomar, a todo asentí, haría cualquier cosa para que nuestro hijo estuviera bien, al parecer llevaba cinco semanas de embarazo.

-¿pero pude haber quedado embarazada la primera vez?-le digo recordando a la doctora el accidente de peeta.

-si katniss, si no han usado ningún método anticonceptivo tranquilamente puedes quedar embarazada, eres joven.-me dijo con un amplia sonrisa.

Me dirigí a la hacienda ilusionada con el sobre entre las manos, quería esperar a peeta en el kiosco en el que me había propuesto casarnos, ahí le quería dar la noticia. Cuando llegue, me recosté, me toque el vientre, no podía creer todavía que había alguien ahí adentro, y que en algunos meses más tendría nuestro hijo o hija en nuestros brazos, todos estarían felices con la noticia, estoy segura.

* * *

**hola! hola! y hoy si les traigo amor, espero les haya alegrado la noticia, tanto como seguro sabran alegrara un poco la vida de nuestros tragicos amantes, espero seguirlos teniendo aunque las cosas se pongan dificiles, en fin, espero que lo disfruten :) nos leemos pronto!**


	44. Capitulo 43 Tan pequeño

Estuve un tiempo acostada viendo las nubes pasar, cuando sentí que alguien se acercaba, inmediatamente me pare y corrí a abrazarlo. Me tomo entre sus brazos y me hizo girar, sabia que me encantaba eso, que me girara en el aire. Lo tome de la mano y lo senté en el sillón sin decirle nada, cuando estuvimos sentados frente a frente, le di el sobre, él lo abrió y cuando leyó su cara se ilumino, subió la vista y me miro a los ojos, necesitaba decírselo.

-si peeta, vamos a tener un bebe-le dije con una sonrisa muy amplia.

-te amo… gracias- me tomo el rostro con las dos manos y me beso.

Se separó de mí y la sonrisa que tenía no la había visto nunca en su rostro, se agacho en frente mío, beso mi vientre y empezó a hablar.

-hola bebe, hola hijo o hija-dijo riendo- te amo a ti también, te esperamos y te amamos-dijo mirándome a los ojos, yo estaba llorando, lloraba de felicidad, el seco mis lágrimas.

-son las hormonas, estoy seguro-dijo y reí-ahora entiendo muchas cosas-dijo pensativo.

-¿sí, y que entiendes?-dije con las manos en la cintura

-entiendo tus mareos-lo mire sorprendida, pensé que no se había dado cuenta-sí, me di cuenta, que estés más dormilona, el hecho de que comieras más que antes y… que tengas tantas ganas de… bueno, ser cariñosos.

-Peeta… ¿me estás diciendo gorda?-dije tomándolo del mentón y mirándolo fijo.

-no amor, como crees, solo que ahora tienes que comer por dos-dijo acariciando mi vientre, también me encantaba que hiciera eso, que le hablara a nuestro hijo.

Estuvimos un tiempo sentados en el kiosco, él se había recostado en mi regazo y hablaba con nuestro hijo, le contaba que todos estarían muy felices cuando se enteraran de su llegada, le contaba que seria dueño de muchas tierras, que tendríamos muchos animales porque a su mama le encantaban y que le enseñaría a hornear pan junto con su abuelo.

-ah hablando de eso, cuando venía para aquí, mi papa había llegado, ¿quieres que le demos la noticia?-dijo con una sonrisa, asentí. Fuimos adentro de la casa.

-¡hola Katniss!-dijo Joseph abrazándome- te extrañe tanto a ti como a peeta, como siempre, me alegro que ya se haya levantado-dijo tomando a su hijo por los hombros-mira te traje los mariscos del 4 que tanto te gustan-abrió la bolsa que traía en las manos, al sentir el olor de inmediato sentí unas nauseas horribles y corrí al baño de la sala.

Vomite todo lo que había desayunado, mientras lo hacia peeta sostenía mi cabello y frotaba mi espalda, su papa había quedado en la sala. Entonces cuando ya había devuelto todo, me lave la boca y volvimos.

-¿algo te cayó mal querida? ¿Estás bien?-dijo preocupado

-sí, es normal Joseph, lo que pasa es que…-no dije más para que peeta pueda continuar, pero él ya tenía una sonrisa.

-vamos a tener un bebe- finalizo peeta, nos abrazó, me dio dos besos en ambas mejillas, de verdad estaba feliz.

-me hacen muy feliz hijos, al fin un niño volverá a andar por la casa, ya muero por tener a mi nieto-dijo sosteniendo los hombros de cada uno mientras nosotros estábamos abrazados.

Cuando la mama de peeta se hizo presente y se enteró la noticia grito como loca, expreso sus obvios deseos de que fuera una niña, yo no había establecido preferencias, con que naciera sano me conformaba.

Cuando mi familia se enteró, todos se veían extasiados de felicidad, todos menos mi papa, que de casualidad supo de la noticia porque estaba en el salón y de inmediato se retiró sin decirme nada.

Lo cierto es que desde nuestra discusión en el hospital, él había vuelto a recluirse y sospechaba que había vuelto a beber, ya ni siquiera me saludaba, solo me soportaba en frente de los demás, eso me dolía, me dolía que fuera como antes. Más me afectaba el hecho de que haya dejado que Effie se marchara, un poco después de la boda ella se quedó a apoyarme con lo de peeta, pero después se fue diciéndome que no quedaba más que hacer por aquí, lo supe, supe que mi papa no le había pedido que se quedara.

Me encontraba acostada en el parque con un paño en la cabeza, hoy tenía más mareos que nunca, no había podido ir a trabajar, la doctora me dijo que los síntomas podrían llegar a irse a los tres meses y ya llevo dos y medio. Acaricio mi vientre cuando de repente siento como alguien me tapa el sol, abro los ojos y él está ahí, es Gale.

-¿es cierto que estas embarazada?-dijo serio, no quería contarle a nadie que no fuera de mi familia la noticia hasta que hubiera cumplido los tres meses, no entendía como él se había enterado.

-si Gale, estoy embarazada…y muy feliz, ¿ahora si me crees que amo a peeta? ¿Cuantas veces más te voy a pedir que te vayas?- en estos meses hemos hablado, él ha tratado de convencerme de huir con él, de viajar por el país y llevar una vida que yo nunca hubiese querido.

-no me importa, no me importa que vayas a tener un hijo de él, podemos irnos igual, lo criare como si fuera mío, katniss por favor…- lo interrumpo.

-no Gale, en serio esta situación me está cansando, quiero que te vayas…

-si tu quisieras que me fuera, ya le hubieses contado a peeta para que me eche-me dijo tomándome de las manos-entiende katniss, con tus acciones me haces entender que quieres que me quede, lo que sientes por mí es diferente a lo que sientes por él, es solo tu pasado, un amor de niños, alguien con quien tu papa te obligo a estar-cuando dijo eso baje la vista y me sentí mal-y ahora solo para desafiarlo te quedas con él, lo sé, pero yo soy el que te puede hacer feliz, sin ataduras…-dijo y me beso, de inmediato lo aleje.

-todo este tiempo te he pedido que te vayas, y si no se lo he contado a peeta es para que no te mate cuando se entere, no sé qué más hacer para que me dejes en paz-me solté de su agarre y al instante vi todo negro, no supe más de mí.

Abrí los ojos y vi los ojos azules de peeta, sonreí al tenerlo a mi lado.

-¿qué paso, que hago aquí?- le pregunto porque estoy en nuestra cama y él está sentado a mi lado.

-te desmayaste, liam estaba cerca y te trajo para la casa-dijo acariciando mi cabeza. El que me haya traído Gale y el beso que me dio me dejo asqueada, no me había dado cuenta en el problema en el que estaba hasta que fue demasiado tarde, ahora lo tenía en la casa, se llevaba bien con peeta, le había mentido a mi esposo, todo estaba mal.

Las cosas siguieron igual hasta mi tercer mes, en este control veríamos al bebe, peeta me acompañaría.

-buenos días señores Mellark-nos saludó la doctora-¿están listos para ver a su hijo?

-si doctora, es lo que más queremos-de repente contesto peeta y tenía razón, ya quería ver a nuestro hijo, quería más que nunca compartir esto con él.

me coloque en una camilla y subí mi camiseta, la doctora coloco un gel que me causo escalofríos, a pesar de solo tener tres meses, ya tenía mi vientre abultado un poco y comía muchísimo más que antes, casi todo el tiempo tenía hambre, y más sueño, me había reconfortado ya no tener nauseas ni tantos mareos este último tiempo.

Pero las ganas de estar con peeta en vez de disminuir aumentan, habíamos llegado a hacerlo por las noche y las mañanas, las cosas entre nosotros en ese sentido estaban perfectas, pero no todo era sexo entre nosotros; este tiempo como su esposa me ha hecho disfrutar de más tiempo con él, charlábamos de que habíamos hecho en nuestro día o de cosas que pasaban en el mundo, siempre teníamos de que hablar y él siempre tenía algo con que hacerme reír.

Coloco un aparato en mi vientre y en el monitor que se encontraba a su lado se empezaban a ver imágenes, de fondo se escuchaba el ruido de su corazón. Entonces lo vimos, ella nos lo enseño, estaba ahí acostadito en mi estómago, lo podíamos ver medio borroso pero algo se veía, siento como peeta aprieta más mi mano, cuando lo veo tiene lágrimas en los ojos, igual que yo.

-les presento a su hijo señores mellark-comento la doctora, aunque nosotros ya lo veíamos embobados.

-es tan pequeño, se ve tan frágil-de repente suelto, tenía miedo de que algo lo pudiese lastimar.

-pero me tiene a mí, me tiene para protegerlo-me dijo peeta y me beso, aun me miraba a los ojos- me tienen a mí, los dos-volvió a decir y con una sonrisa, ambos volvimos a mirar al monitor, nos abrazamos mientras contemplábamos por primera vez a nuestro hijo.

* * *

**hola! lalalala bueno como veran hoy vengo de buen humor, porque me he encontrado con hermosos reviews, gracias por dejarlos! o por haber puesto favorito a la historia :) voy a contestarlos en este capitulo porque puedo estimar mas o menos cuando los hicieron, pero no podria estar segura en cual, asi que:**

_dazulu..._**aqui tenemos la reaccion de nuestro amado peeta, de su papa, y de hasta gale, me alegra poder actualizar todos los dias :) que bueno que los capitulos te los hayas leido juntos, como lectora de fanfics te puedo decir que es lo mejor cuando se juntan jaja espero la historia te siga apasionando **abimedina... **hola! ****si! esta embarazada :) es un momento muy lindo en la vida de ambos, obviamente son jovenes aun, pero la llegada de un bebe siempre es motivo de alegria, podemos decir que sin planearlo este bebe llega a su vida, pero aun asi es recibido con mucho amor :) espero te haya gustado la reaccion de nuestro chico del pan, y que lindo cumplido que la historia te parezca linda :) gracias!**liz... **tu comentario seguramente fue en medio de todo el drama del accidente, es entendible que el drama no te guste tanto, porque quien quiere verlos peleados no? voy a tratar de que las cosas encuentren su solucion, porque con amor todo se puede, espero no desesperes, y que confies en ese amor, que es lo que guia toda esta historia, me satisface que la historia te parezaca buena :) y que te guste la manera que escribo, gracias! tenias razon y peeta pudo darle una oportnidad, espero que lo que viene no te aflija :( confia en el amor! **guest... **como liz, tu comentario me pidio que no pusiera tanto drama, y puedo decir, que esos capitulos los escribi en base a que la verdad fue revelada, siempre que las mentiras se descubren hay dolor, y tenes razon, ellos han sufrido ya mucho cuando estuvieron separados, y es algo que no van a poder cambiar, asi como tampoco podian cambiar las intenciones de katniss al principio, asi como no pueden cambiar que gale haya vuelto a sus vidas, pero como le dije a liz, la base de esta novela es el amor que ellos tienen y vamos a saber que tan fuerte es solo si este sentimiento puede ser el que los mantenga juntos, espero que la historia te siga apasionando :) **yessica... **tus comentarios tambien son de hace tiempo, cuando esperabas que tuvieran hijos :) bueno, van a tener un bebe, espero que la noticia te haya alegrado :) al parecer no va a ser uno de los matrimonios mas cortos de la historia jaja, la manera en la que se supo la verdad fue repentina peor aun asi, pudieron reconciliarse, veremos que nos espera :)**

**me encanta poder darme el tiempo para responderles, aunque sea un poco tarde, no duden en dejar sus reacciones ante cada capitulo. se me hace un poco imposible contestarlos ya que actualizo cada dia, pero voy a tratar de hacerme un tiempito para hacerlo, gracias en serio por los reviews de nuevo, espero poder hacer de esta relacion lector-escritor algo mas interactivo, ya que aunque la historia avanza rapido, es innevitabele no reaccionar ante cada cosa que pase :) sin nada mas que contar por ahora, nos leemos pronto! **


	45. Capitulo 44 Quiero que te vayas

POV PEETA

Cuando leí aquel estudio, y cuando katniss me dijo que iba a ser padre no lo podía creer, fue el momento más feliz de nuestra vida de casados.

La verdad era que me había costado perdonar el hecho de que se haya acercado a mí por el tema del contrato, pero había decidido dejar eso atrás y empezar de nuevo. Aun me sentía mal al haberle ocultado lo de delly pero no había encontrado el momento de decírselo.

Todo había pasado tan rápido, primero nos casamos, después el accidente y ahora ya esperábamos nuestro primer hijo, estábamos viviendo la vida que queríamos, formando nuestra familia.

Se encontraba muy cambiante con el embarazo, los primeros 3 meses, había cambiado mucho de humor, cualquier cosa la hacía llorar, pero yo estaba ahí para secar sus lágrimas. Además sentía que comía muchísimo más y su vientre ya se encontraba grande a pesar de tener solo 5 meses, había estado más deseosa de hacer el amor, todas las noches y a veces en la mañana lo hacíamos, no me quejaba, me encantaba tenerla para mí.

Nos quedábamos dormidos desnudos abrazados uno junto al otro con nuestro hijo en medio; me encantaba acariciar su vientre, sentía como él bebe se movía, lo besaba en cada oportunidad y hablaba con el aparentando que katniss no estaba con nosotros, a ella le encantaba.

Voy llegando a la hacienda y veo en la entrada a una chica morena con una maleta, la recuerdo, es Rue, la amiga del capitolio de katniss, bajo rápido a encontrarme con ella.

-hola peeta-dijo, me abrazo y luego se separó- cuando supe lo del embarazo de inmediato me vine para aquí-le sonreí, me gustaba que amigas de katniss la vinieran a ver ya que no iba tan seguido a la preciosa, le costaba enfrentar a su papa y a su frialdad.

-que gusto que viniste rue, katniss se pondrá muy contenta con tu visita-dije mientras le abría la puerta para que subiera en la camioneta y cargaba su maleta.

-me entere hace poco por glimmer lo de su embarazo, porque no estaba en el capitolio, estaba en el extranjero estudiando y no me había podido comunicar con ella después de la boda.-me conto con entusiasmo.

-le encantara verte entonces, le hace falta cualquier apoyo que le puedan dar, se encuentra muy sensible -digo sonriendo, entonces llegamos a la hacienda y liam nos encuentra en la entrada de la casa, seguro me está esperando, olvide por completo que habíamos quedado de repasar las cuentas hoy.

Me agradaba, habíamos hablado mucho en estos meses que había estado aquí, habíamos construido una buena amistad, éramos muy parecidos en muchas cosas. Me había contado que estaba muy enamorado y que esperaba al amor de su vida se decidiera finalmente por él, en vez de quedarse con otro hombre. Le aconseje que luchara por ella si en verdad esta le había hecho entender que sentía algo fuerte, después de todo, si yo no hubiese luchado por katniss no sé si ella hoy en día estaría conmigo.

Me sorprendo al ver como rue baja de la camioneta y lo abraza. Escucho su conversación

-¡Gale! ¡¿Qué haces aquí?! ¿Has venido a ver a Katniss? ¡Qué coincidencia! ¿Cómo esta Effie?-le decía Rue emocionada, no entendía nada, ¿porque Gale? ¿Que tenía que ver Katniss? ¿De dónde conocía a Effie? Liam había quedado blanco ante lo que rue le había dicho, al parecer no se lo esperaba.

-¿Gale?-fue lo único que dije para cortar el silencio hacia rue, en busca de una respuesta.

-si Gale Hawthorne, hijo de la directora Effie, ¡la conociste en la boda peeta! Era nuestro amigo en el instituto-dijo poniendo su mano en la espalda de este;

No tuve que sumar 2 más 2 para darme cuenta de que Gale se trataba; era el ex novio que katniss había tenido, ¿pero porque ella no me dijo nada? ¿Qué hacia este tipo aquí?

Sentí como mi cuerpo se llenaba de furia en segundos, no dude más en hacer lo que tenía pensado, los celos eran mi principal motor. Le pegue y este cayó al suelo, lo tome de su camisa.

-¡¿qué haces aquí?! Se perfectamente quien eres, quiero saber ¡¿a qué viniste y porque te hiciste pasar por otra persona!?- le grite.

-sabes porque estoy aquí, tu no la mereces, ella no te quiere, está contigo solo porque su papa la presiona, ella me quiere a mí- cuando dijo eso último, no pude evitar estampar mi puño de nuevo en su cara, empecé a golpearlo y él también me arrojaba golpes, pero todavía lo manejaba, estaba sacando toda mi ira en él, la ira que sentía en realidad por la posibilidad de lo que dijera fuera verdad, muchas dudas cruzaban por mi cabeza ahora.

Siento como los brazos de josh y mi hermano luke me agarran por detrás y me separan de Gale que se encuentra tirado en el suelo. Los hombres de seguridad se han acercado.

-saquen a este tipo de mi propiedad, y nunca más… ¡nunca! puede volver a entrar, ¡por ninguna razón!-les ordeno furioso, y como ya arregle esta parte de la historia, decido enfrentar el otro lado; mis hermanos me detienen preocupados- estoy bien-les digo para tranquilizarlos.

Entro como una furia a la casa y después me dirijo al cuarto, no pienso dos veces cuando la veo, está en el balcón tejiendo, pero no me importa, necesito explicaciones y las necesito ahora. La agarro del antebrazo y la levanto de donde está sentada, su expresión cambia a la que siempre tiene sonriente y pasa a estar asustada por como la tome.

-¡¿cómo tuviste el descaro de meter a tu amante en mi casa?!-le pregunte enojado

-¿qué?... ¿de qué hablas Peeta?-me dice más asustada al ver seguro la ira que traigo encima.

-¿se te hace conocido el nombre Gale?- ella baja la mirada.

-quise decírtelo, pero no sabía cómo ibas a reaccionar- la suelto, no puedo tocarla, me doy cuenta como me ha mentido nuevamente y eso me duele aún más.

-fui un idiota… nunca tendría que haber creído en ti, era obvio que buscarías a alguien para que te rescate de este infierno ¿no es así?-dije volteando para no verla al rostro, ella ya estaba llorando.

-no es así peeta, sabes que te amo, te juro que le pedí a Gale cada día que se fuera, pero no había caso ¡él no quería irse!-me dijo llorando y tratando que me gire para verla, me deshago de su mano en mi brazo y me alejo unos pasos.

-¿en serio piensas que voy a creerte después de que siempre me ocultas cosas o me mientes? -le digo esta vez de frente gritándole mientras ella solo llora-¿En serio crees que vas a poder tenerme como tu estúpido toda la vida? ¿Crees que voy a creerte que ese tipo no ha sido tu amante todo este tiempo?

-nunca te engañaría con otro, solo a ti te amo peeta-me dice pero no puedo creerle, estoy harto de sus mentiras, ni siquiera puedo estar seguro de lo que acaba de decirme es cierto, estoy muy confundido y enojado, no pienso dos veces antes de decir las cosas.

-quiero que te vayas katniss, vete…-dije girándome para no verla-te doy hasta el final del día para que te vayas.

* * *

**hola! y... :( como mas podria ponerme con este capitulo? lo se, es triste, pero podia pasar... el se terminaria enterando, todo terminaria explotando, hay veces en que las personas no pueden aprender de sus errores y los cometen una y otra vez (katniss) y hay veces en que las personas aman muchisimo pero aun asi hay cosas que no pueden perdonar (peeta) veremos que sigue despues de esto, sin dudas algo se rompio, la confianza que apenas estaban recomponiendo volvio a dañarse, nos leemos pronto!**


	46. Capitulo 45 La mataste

KATNISS POV

Peeta entra en la habitación y empieza a gritarme, nunca lo había visto tan furioso, nunca antes me había agarrado de esta manera, es hasta que nombra a Gale que se el porqué de su enojo, en mi interior me reclamo por no haber hablado antes, todo esto es mi culpa, el piensa que lo tenía en su casa como mi amante o para que me ayudara a huir, trato de explicarle pero no me deja, está demasiado enojado y dolido.

Siento su dolor, siento su desconfianza, después de todo tiene razón en dudar, no es la primera vez que le oculto algo, pero quiero que crea en mí, se que podemos salir de esto, se que él sabe que lo amo. Mi corazón se quiebra al escucharlo.

-quiero que te vayas katniss, vete…-me quedo helada ante lo que acaba de decir- te doy hasta el fin del día para que te vayas;

-no me hagas esto Peeta, por favor-le digo suplicándole y agarrando su brazo- perdóname, por nuestro hijo… te amo, quiero estar contigo…-él se gira y con la vista baja me habla.

-nada me asegura que tu hijo sea mío… no estoy seguro hasta qué punto has llegado a mentirme, quizá solo por eso te quedaste-me dice pero siento que dejo de respirar, siento que mi corazón se rompe en mil pedazos por la duda.

-no puedes decirme eso…-lo tomo del rostro con ambas manos, pero no encuentro sus ojos, él no quiere mirarme- solo he estado contigo, tú has sido el primero y el único en mi vida ¡Es tu hijo Peeta!-le grito pero su expresión no parece cambiar, levanta la vista y me ve como nunca me ha mirado, esta vez sí me odia, esta vez creo que en verdad no va a perdonarme.

-no quiero verte katniss, no quiero que me sigas mintiendo-dice y empieza a caminar hacia la puerta de nuestra habitación, lo detengo del brazo.

-¡prometiste nunca abandonarme! ¡Nunca abandonarnos!-le grito tocando mi vientre y con lágrimas en los ojos viéndolo a los suyos.

-nunca pensé que me harías sentir así- intento soltarse de mi mano, siguió caminando a toda prisa saliendo de la habitación, mientras poco a poco se deshacía de mi agarre, cuando por fin lo hizo yo caí de rodillas en el piso.

-¡Peeta! ¡Peeta! -grite su nombre con todas mis fuerzas tirada en el piso y deshaciéndome en llanto, pero él no se dio vuelta, no volvió, puse mis manos sobre mi rostro y llore hasta que sentí las manos de susan sobre mis hombros, subí la vista y ella estaba arrodillada en frente de mí, me abrazo. Rue estaba a mi lado agarrando una de mis manos mientras yo lloraba.

Les explique lo que había pasado mientras me ayudaban a empacar mis cosas. Cuando bajaba las escaleras, sentía como en el estudio peeta arrojaba cosas, estaba furioso, era mi culpa, el sufría por mi culpa, nunca podría perdonarme.

Hoy entendía que era yo… yo era el problema, llevaba el dolor a donde quiera que fuera y me sentí mal, porque desde el primer día sabía que no tendría que haber vuelto con él. En realidad nunca tendría que haberlo dejado, ¿cómo pedirle que no me abandone, si yo lo abandone primero?

Cuando llegue a mi casa, acompañada por rue, la única que estaba era mi abuela la cual se sorprendió al verme con todas mis cosas. Apenas la vi, corrí a abrazarla, necesitaba tanto su calor de madre.

-el me dejo abuela, me dejo a mí y a nuestro hijo, ya no me ama, nunca más lo hará, lo arruine…-dije entre sollozos, no había podido dejar de llorar.

-¿hija que paso? ¿Porque?-me pregunto mientras yo negaba con la cabeza, ya no quería hablar de eso, me sentía tan cansada, lo único que quería era dormir. Me acompañaron a mi habitación, cuando estuve en mi cama llore hasta quedar dormida.

PEETA POV

No quería seguir siendo el estúpido que había sido hasta ahora, y es por eso que le pido a katniss que se vaya, cuando se lo pido por un momento me arrepiento, ¿el que se debería ir soy yo? de todas maneras mientras arrojaba libros o cualquier cosa sobre las paredes de la biblioteca, había decidido que me iría del 12, no soportaría estar mucho sin katniss y si estoy cerca voy a volver a caer en sus redes, la buscaría en la primera oportunidad.

Le dije cosas muy hirientes porque estaba enojado, lo de su hijo era verdad, ahora tenía dudas, dudas que se justifican al ver como su vientre parece más grande de los meses que dice tener, puede que me haya engañado en nuestra primer noche, puede que se haya casado y continuo conmigo para que me hiciera cargo de su hijo. Mientras yo estaba postrado en una cama ella ya se metía con Gale en mi propia casa; pensar en ellos dos juntos burlándose de mí, me daba mas rabia.

Nunca fui de tomar, pero al parecer ayuda a olvidar, así que tomo una botella de whisky y me la bebo mientras me desahogo arrojando cosas. Mi mama ha tratado de entrar a calmarme, a pedirme que detuviera a katniss, pero no podía hacerlo, estaba muy furioso con ella, toda ella había sido una mentira, aun cuando la sentí caer al suelo y llorar desconsoladamente no fui en su ayuda, todo tiene su límite y ella había rebasado el mío.

Cuando salgo a empacar mis cosas me encuentro con la señora sae en la sala, ella se acerca a mí.

-¿muchacho que paso? ¿Porque se pelearon? ella está hecha un mar de lágrimas…

-será porque su teatrito se cayó, y yo ya me canse de que me viera la cara de estúpido cuando quisiera- dije serio.

-pero ¿de qué hablas? ¿Qué paso? No puedes hacerle esto a katniss y a tu hijo, no los puedes abandonar…

-¿mi hijo? De eso ya no estoy seguro señora; ¿acaso katniss no le ha contado porque la eché de mi casa?- le pregunte subiendo mi tono de voz, ella solo negó, hable enojado, de una manera en la que nunca le hubiese hablado, pero en ese momento solo ira recorría cada espacio de mi cuerpo- pues bien es hora de que le abra los ojos entonces… ¡su nieta es una mentirosa y una cualquiera! ha estado viviendo con el que se supone es su esposo, y su amante bajo el mismo techo ¡vaya a saber si su hijo es mío!...-la cara de la mujer demostraba incredulidad, era obvio que no iba a creer lo que le decía- Descubrí que el contador de la hacienda es ese ex novio que ella tenía en el capitolio, ¡el mismo me ha contado que ella le daba esperanzas, se ha estado burlando de mi todo este tiempo!

-¿pero cómo?...no…katniss no es así…-dijo con dificultad y empezó a tomarse el brazo izquierdo, alcanzo a tomarla entre mis brazos, mientras cae.

-¡mama llama una ambulancia!-grito en busca de ayuda, creo que la señora acaba de tener un infarto, y no le siento pulso…

Cuando la ambulancia llega, en esta noche lluviosa, ya es demasiado tarde, la señora ha muerto. Van a llevar su cuerpo a la preciosa, yo voy con ellos, aunque este enojado en estos momentos, siento que katniss tiene que saberlo de mí.

KATNISS POV

Estoy durmiendo aferrada a mi hijo, cuando de repente, siento las manos de rue que me mueven para levantarme.

-Katniss…Katniss, Peeta está aquí, está abajo en la sala-abro rápido los ojos, me siento en la cama.

-¿está aquí?-por un momento me ilusiona que haya venido, quizá ya ha pensado mejor las cosas, quizá viene a buscarme.-dile que bajo enseguida-le indico a rue y mientras ella sale, yo me veo en el espejo y me arreglo un poco, respiro profundo.

Cuando voy por las escaleras lo veo, esta algo mojado, miro por la ventana, no me había dado cuenta que llovía, será quizá por eso que nadie ha vuelto y solo estamos mi abuela, rue y yo en la casa.

\- katniss, tienes que ser fuerte- me dice pero yo lo miro extrañada, la sonrisa se me ha borrado del rostro.

-¿qué pasa? ¿Porque estás aquí ?...-me preocupo al ver su cara de tristeza.

-tu abuela fue a mi casa a reclamarme el porque te había abandonado… le conté lo que había pasado… ella se alteró mucho y… y sufrió un infarto…

-¿qué?-dije interrumpiéndolo-¿dónde está? ¿Está bien?-le digo con un nudo en la garganta.

-ella… ella murió katniss-cuando dijo esto sentí como en un segundo mis ojos se nublaban por las lágrimas, no pude sostenerme más en pie, el sostuvo mis brazos mientras yo caía al suelo a llorar, solo podía llorar no podía hacer más.

Cuando levanto la vista, veo que entran lo que creo es su cuerpo en una camilla, me levanto de inmediato y corro a su lado.

-Abuela-digo acariciando su cabeza, su cuerpo esta frio, ya no abre los ojos para verme, esta tendida ahí, sin vida. Corro hacia Peeta que está en medio del salón y le pego una bofetada.

\- ¡tú la mataste! ¡Tú la mataste!-es lo único que grito mientras le pego con los puños cerrados en el pecho, rue trata de agarrarme por los hombros- debes estar contento ahora, ¡sabias lo que ella era para mí! ¡Y tú me la quitaste! …¡Te odio! ¡Te odio!...-mi voz se desvanece de a poco, siento como él toma de mis brazos… lo próximo que veo es oscuridad.

* * *

**hola! :( :( :( recordar lo tragico que fue todo me puso muy triste, no puedo quedarme mucho charlando, ya que mañana rindo :( deseenme suerte y no quieran matarme! nos leemos pronto!**


	47. Capitulo 46 Siempre lo voy a tener

Alguien acaricia mi rostro, tratando de levantarme… son las manos de mi padre. Se acerca a abrazarme, me aferro a su cuello, siento como llora en el mío, y se porque lo hace, se porque está mal, se porque se aferra a mí y también se porque yo lloro junto a él.

-la abuela esta abajo, deberías despedirte de ella-dice y se seca las lágrimas, aún está sentado a mi lado, estoy acostada en mi cama, no sé cómo habré llegado aquí. al parecer no pasa de las 6 de la mañana por lo que veo en el reloj de mi mesita de noche, me apoyo en el respaldo de la cama-te traje el desayuno, debes de alimentarte bien -dice y toca mi vientre, es la primera vez que lo hace y a pesar de toda la tristeza puedo sentirme un poco feliz de que lo haga, sonrió, sonrió a pesar de lo que estamos pasando… vuelvo a abrazarlo, me aferro a el porque es mi padre, y ahora que voy a ser madre, se lo que significa un hijo, aunque cometa miles de errores sé que lo tendré a mi lado. El acaricia mi cabeza mientras sostiene mi abrazo.

Termino de desayunar y me visto de negro, mi padre está afuera de la habitación, toma mi brazo y lo sostiene. Están velando a mi abuela en la casa, en el salón, todos los trabajadores están aquí, todo el distrito se encuentra aquí, muchos querían a mi abuela; me acerco a su cajón y vuelvo a llorar al verla ahí.

Mi padre no me ha soltado el brazo desde que bajamos de mi habitación, me encuentro sentada en un sillón y él está a mi lado; la mirada de la gente me abruma, no solo sienten lastima por mi perdida, sino que también deben de preguntarse porque Peeta no está aquí; su familia está aquí, sus hermanos y sus padres, pero él no se ha aparecido y no creo que lo haga.

Hable con el señor mellark y confirmo mis sospechas…se había ido del distrito, iba a ocuparse de lo que el hacía para tomar un tiempo; me dijo que lo necesitaba, necesitaba ese tiempo para pensar mejor las cosas, me decía que peeta me amaba, que volvería por mí, solo tendría que estar tranquila, en este momento el único que importaba era mi hijo y si yo quería que estuviera bien, tenía que tranquilizarme.

El funeral se llevaría a cabo en el cementerio de la familia, enterraran a mi abuela al lado de mi abuelo, ella querría estar ahí.

En todo momento tuve el apoyo de mi familia, mi tío estaba tan triste como jamás lo había visto, igual que mi tía y mi primo, de momentos cuando mi padre se tenía que ir a hacerse cargo de algo o despedir a alguien, él se quedaba conmigo y me abrazaba, tenía su hombro para llorar; siempre sentí la mano firme de Prim tomando la mía. Nadie preguntaba nada, nadie preguntaba porque había vuelto a casa. Rue seguía aquí, se había encargado de los invitados y de organizar todo, me alegraba tenerla, era muy importante en mi vida, no sé qué hubiese hecho sin ella.

-¿katniss necesitas algo?-de repente se dirigió a mi tomando mi mano.

-no, gracias rue, estoy bien-dije secando una lagrima con la otra mano.

-te acompañare arriba preciosa, ya se van a llevar a sae, ven-de repente dijo mi tía tomándome del brazo.

-no tía, quiero ir, quiero ir a despedirla-ella me ve con tristeza, solo asiente.

Me levanto y tengo el brazo de mi padre en el cual recargarme, le presta el otro brazo a Prim, que también se encuentra destrozada, es cómo perder a mi madre de vuelta, mi abuela sae era una madre para nosotras.

Mientras caminamos a lo que será el último lugar de mi abuela en la tierra, donde descansara, lloro, no puedo hacer más que eso y recordar todos los momentos que vivimos juntas, la recordare con cariño y también siento como la necesito. Cuando pienso lo último, siento la mano de mi tía rodear mi espalda y apoyo mi cabeza en su hombro, como una señal del destino, se que la tengo a ella, sé que no estoy sola….

Ha pasado un mes desde lo de mi abuela, rue se ha quedado a mi lado igual que toda mi familia; ella y Prim me han ayudado a salir adelante. No he vuelto a salir de la casa más que para ir al patio trasero a tomar aire y tejer para mi hijo; ni siquiera he querido volver al hospital; todo me lo recordaba. Al único lugar al me había atrevido a volver era el lago de vez en cuando.

La doctora ha venido hasta la hacienda a controlarme, al parecer todo va bien.

-parece que tu bebe está muy bien katniss, se nota que es fuerte, espero que te estés alimentando correctamente-dice acariciando mi vientre.

-si doctora, me da mucha hambre, y mucho sueño… ¿no cree usted que mi estómago es más grande de lo que debería ser?-le digo porque siempre había dudado de eso- doy a luz recién en tres meses pero parece que estoy por explotar.-ella ríe

-cada embarazo es diferente katniss, tu solo tienes que estar tranquila de que todo va a salir bien mientras te cuides-dice y se retira.

Me quedo acariciando mi vientre, siento como él se mueve dentro de mí, se mueve mucho y en las noches patea hasta el punto de no dejarme dormir; creo que reclama la presencia de peeta, él siempre le hablaba en las noches. Cada vez que lo recuerdo, lagrimas recorren mi rostro, a pesar de pensar que él tuvo la culpa de lo de mi abuela, no puedo odiarlo, aun lo amo.

Prim me ha explicado que mi abuela ya tenía problemas de corazón y no se lo había dicho a nadie, solo a ella; no se podía llevar impresiones fuertes, pero eso peeta no lo sabía, me decía que no era su culpa, que fueron las circunstancias de la vida. Yo había empezado a creerle, toda mi familia no lo culpaba, y yo tampoco quería hacerlo, no quería culparlo por eso y tampoco quería odiarlo.

Era consciente de que lo iba a amar siempre, no iba a estar con nadie más, y si lo único que me quedaba de nuestro amor era nuestro hijo, lo cuidaría con mi vida.

Pensé que si esto pasaba, si el me abandonaba, dejaría de vivir; pero no me ha abandonado por completo, porque tengo un pedacito de él, cada vez que lloro, mi hijo se mueve y me hace sentir que él está ahí, que a él siempre lo voy a tener.

No quiero pensar mal de peeta pero es inevitable no darse cuenta con quien se encuentra lejos. Poco tiempo después de que se fuera, delly se había desaparecido del distrito, todos decían que estaban juntos, había escuchado unos chismes de las mujeres que trabajan en la cocina. A mí me hervía la sangre de tan solo imaginarlo con esa mujer, lo que me preocupaba es que ella podría ayudarlo a olvidarme…

Cada vez que la mama de peeta ha venido a visitarme, me cuenta que el siempre pregunta por mí, eso me da la esperanza de que aún me ama, y algún día volverá.

Cuando susan o el señor mellark vienen a verme, hablan con mi hijo, ellos lo esperan con ansias y no dudan ni por un segundo que sea su nieto. Los veo casi todos los días, a Joseph porque se ocupa de abastecer a las tiendas y a susan porque me ha enseñado a tejer, ya llevamos muchas ropitas para él bebe, como no sabemos el sexo, hemos hecho de todos los colores.

PEETA POV

Cuando cayó en mis brazos no permití que cayera al suelo y la lleve hasta a su cuarto, se había desmayado, seguro por lo que había pasado, me sentía tan culpable, deje que me golpeara porque era verdad, era de lo peor. La vi tan frágil en su cama, sabia que si seguía aquí no me podría ir jamás, entonces decidí hacer lo que ella hizo, irme lejos para olvidarla. Bese su frente y a mi hijo, me fui de su casa, todo fue muy rápido, empaque unas cuantas cosas y tome el primer tren que me llevara lejos.

A la semana que estuve en el 11 no sabía como pero delly se había enterado que yo estaba aquí, decidí vivir con ella para tratar de olvidar a katniss, pero cada vez que estaba con ella, no podía evitar pensar en mi hijo y en su madre.

Cuando hablaba con mi mama o mi papa ellos me contaban como estaba o yo les preguntaba, no podía permanecer indiferente ante el nacimiento de un hijo mío, al parecer todo iba bien; se encontraba muy deprimida por lo que había pasado, pero su familia la apoyaba, de eso me alegraba, de que por fin haya vuelto a acercarse a su papa. Seguramente lo hicieron ante la pérdida que sufrieron…

Fue muy difícil tomar distancia para mí, extrañaba a mi familia y a mi distrito; hace casi 4 meses no los veía; decidí volver. Delly no me acompaño le dije que iba a ser mejor que se quedara, que yo volvería, ella no protesto. Cuando estuve de vuelta, sentí como hasta el aire era distinto, como el atardecer tenía otro color desde aquí; tome un taxi porque nadie sabía que vendría…

* * *

**hola! y hoy doble capitulo, ayer acabe horriblemente cansada y por eso no pude actualizar, pero ahora los compenso con dos capitulos :) nos leemos pronto!**


	48. Capitulo 47 Una sorpresa

KATNISS POV

Los 9 meses estaban por cumplirse en dos semanas, nunca pensé que me sentiría así, hasta necesito ayuda para caminar a veces; rue ha tenido que volver al extranjero cuando cumplí los 7 meses, ya las vacaciones habían terminado para ella, le agradecí por todo su apoyo y le dije que al menos por cartas tendríamos que mantener contacto.

Prim se ha dedicado por completo a mí, no ha vuelto al hospital porque está para cuidarme, me impresiona cuanto ha madurado mi patito, ha leído un montón de libros sobre el embarazo y se encuentra muy entusiasmada por recibir a su sobrino. Hasta a ella le ha extrañado que mi vientre sea tan grande, me dijo que podía ser porque peeta es grande, entonces él bebe también lo seria, yo poco a poco entraba en crisis, sabía que el parto seria doloroso, pero no quería pensar en ello.

Nos encontrábamos en el patio tratando de que Joseph y mi papa le tejieran algo a su nieto, reíamos mucho con susan, porque de verdad lo intentaban pero no había caso, hacían todo mal.

Estos meses con mi papa de vuelta han sido un gran alivio en mi vida, lo había recuperado. Siempre estaba atento a lo que necesitara y siempre hablaba con su nieto, que según él, era un niño. Sentía su preocupación por mí, sentía como quería compensar con su nueva actitud, todo lo que había pasado. Me decía siempre que peeta volvería por mí y por nuestro hijo, y aunque él nos quisiera solo para él, sabia que yo tenía que hacer mi vida por separado.

Lo había convencido para que volviera buscar a effie, para que fuera feliz de una vez por todas y lo hizo, lucho por ella, cada vez la iba a visitar más seguido y siempre hablaban por teléfono, parecía que su relación funcionaba bien así. Ella me mandaba cantidad de cosas del capitolio, me decía que ni bien pudiera iba a venir a visitarnos.

Me paro para ir a buscar algo para comer, porque ya tengo hambre de vuelta. Mi padre se ríe al ver cómo me tardo mil horas en levantarme.

-¿quieres que te acompañe preciosa?-dice aguantándose la risa.

-no…puedo sola, ¡no te rías!-le digo golpeándolo en el hombro.

Me dirijo a la cocina, pero cuando estoy a mitad de camino, siento una presión horrible en el vientre, lo tomo y me flexiono por la puntada. Veo como cae liquido por mis piernas, entonces grito porque vuelvo a sentir lo mismo.

\- ¡ah! ¡Papa!-es lo único que atino a decir, cuando siento que él se acerca corriendo y me sostiene, aprieto su mano con fuerza porque vuelvo a sentir el mismo dolor-me duele, me duele, ¡ah! -Largo otro grito porque el dolor se hace más intenso.

-ya va a nacer, ya viene él bebe-dice la mama de peeta mirándome a los ojos y acariciando mi cabeza-Joseph ayuda a haymitch a llevar adentro a katniss, yo buscare a Prim-entonces corre adentro de la casa.

Ambos me ayudan cargándome en sus hombros, voy gritando porque no aguanto el dolor. Veo que Prim sale justo cuando estamos por entrar.

-katniss, ¿cada cuánto son las contracciones? los dolores fuertes-me pregunta, como si no supiera lo que fueran contracciones. Mientras me sientan en el sofá

-cada dos segundos Prim, ¡ahhh!-digo porque lo siento así.

-la bolsa ya se te rompió katniss,-dijo observando mis piernas mojadas- ¿desde cuándo has tenido contracciones?-trato de tranquilizarme inhalando y exhalando profundamente.

-desde esta mañana… pero pensé que era normal, pensé que solo pateaba fuerte, pero ahora sé que no es así, ¡ahhh! siento como si me estuvieran matando por dentro.-digo aferrándome al brazo de mi papa.

-ya no hay tiempo de ir hasta el hospital, llévenla a su habitación, señor mellark, llame a la doctora que venga urgente por favor-dice una Prim decidida a mi tío que acaba de llegar a Joseph y a mi papa- yo voy a preparar todo… tía, susan acompáñenme.

-¿preparar todo para qué? ¡Ahhh!-le grito a Prim, mientras se va.

-¿no querrás tener a tu hijo en el sofá o sí?- me grita cuando está entrando en la cocina.

Entonces lo supe, supe que mi hermana iba a traer a mi hijo al mundo, confiaba en ella, pero tenía miedo de su inexperiencia; igual y era eso o tenerlo yo sola y eso era imposible. Mi tío y mi papa me llevan a mi habitación y alcanzo a escuchar a Joseph hablando con la doctora, ojala llegara antes de que todo sucediera, pero yo grito cada dos minutos de dolor, no creo que pueda aguantar mucho.

Cuando las mujeres entran, piden que todos salgan pero mi papa insiste en quedarse y toma mi mano en todo momento, yo quiero que se quede, quiero que sostenga mi mano como lo ha estado haciendo. Prim no se queja y deja que permanezca a un costado de la cama, flexiona mis piernas y las pone lo más abiertas posible y se que se acerca el momento, porque cada vez los dolores son más intensos, Prim habla.

-bueno katniss, estamos listos, tienes que pujar-dice con tal determinación que cualquiera no pensaría que tiene solo 16 años y nunca ha hecho esto. Mi tía se encuentra de mi otro lado, secando el sudor de mi cara y también tomando una de mis manos- ahora… ¡puja Katniss!- aprieto con fuerza la mano de mi papa y hago lo que me indica, lo hacemos unas veces más, peo nada pasa, me siento exhausta, no sé si podre seguir haciéndolo -ahí lo veo, veo su cabeza, hazlo una vez más…-lo hago con todas mis fuerzas mientras grito y siento como de a poco sale de mí….

Veo como Prim lo toma, y el llora, es tan pequeño, esta morado, me asusto, Prim me mira y me dice que es normal, susan lo envuelve en un paño blanco, mientras que mi hermana corta el cordón.

-es un niño, un hermoso niño-dice con lágrimas en los ojos y con mi hijo en brazos, entonces la doctora entra en el cuarto.

-veo que llego tarde-dice sonriendo, la miro y le dedico una sonrisa.

-¿puede ver si está bien doctora?- le pido, entonces ella ya se está higienizando las manos, aunque muero por tener a mi hijo en brazos, quiero asegurarme que está bien.

Lo revisa y después me lo entrega, para tomar a mi hijo suelto la mano de mi papa, la cual he tenido todo este tiempo agarrada; no sin antes mirar como el tenia algunas lágrimas de felicidad.

cuando lo tengo por fin en brazos, se que todo ha valido la pena, todo el dolor, estos meses, es hermoso, tiene el pelo rubio ceniza como el de Peeta… y cuando veo que abre sus ojos y me mira con ellos, siento como mi corazón se me sale del pecho, esa mirada de ojos azules como el mar ya la he visto antes pero ahora la veo en esta pequeña personita, cuando su mirada se cruza con la mía yo sonrió, desde el primer momento lo he amado, pero ahora que lo tengo en brazos siento que lo amo cada minuto un poco más, después el mira a mi papa, este también le sonríe; se lo paso, porque sé que lo quiere tener en sus brazos. Veo esa imagen, mi padre con mi hijo en brazos, el me mira y sonríe, veo en sus ojos un brillo que no he visto nunca en mi vida, ese brillo lo tiene solo al mirar a su nieto.

-es idéntico a peeta-dice susan tomando entre sus brazos a su nieto y llorando-el mismo cabello, la misma cara, sus manitos, los mismos ojos; hace 20 años yo vivía lo mismo que tu- se dirige a mí, le sonrió.

-¡ahhh!..-de repente me tomo de vuelta el vientre-volví a sentir la misma puntada, ¡me duele!- dije y la doctora de inmediato se dirigió a ver mi entre pierna. Subió la cabeza para verme a los ojos.

-creo que tenemos una pequeña sorpresa-dijo la doctora con una sonrisa- hay otro bebe…-dijo sin más.

-¿qué?!Ahhh!-grite y No tuve más tiempo de sorprenderme; de inmediato se colocó en posición para traer a mi otro hijo al mundo.

-vas a hacer lo mismo que hiciste antes Katniss…puja-entonces lo hice, la mano de mi papa ya la tenía de vuelta y volví a presionarla mientras pujaba, esta vez me tomo menos esfuerzos tener a mi otro hijo, solo con unas veces más sentí como el salió al mundo.

Se escuchó su llanto y vi de nuevo como esta vez la doctora lo envolvía en un paño y cortaba el cordón, era como vivir todo de vuelta.

-es …otro niño, otro hermoso niño-dijo la doctora dándome a mi hijo.

-¿ya no hay más bebes ahí adentro no doctora?-dijo mi papa señalando mi estómago, todos reímos en la habitación.

-no señor abernathy, solo eran dos, dos hermosos y saludables niños-contesto ella riendo.

Veía a mi hijo esperando que este abriera sus ojos y me viera por primera vez, tomaba su pequeña manito con mi dedo índice, observaba su cabello rubio como el de su hermano y acariciaba su mentón para que al fin me mirara:- es muy dormilón, no me quiere ver-digo mirando a mi papa, él sonríe mientras le acaricia la cabeza, ante este toque, mi hijo abre sus ojos:- es Alexander, mi Alexander-digo con lágrimas y mirando a mi papa.

Los ojos de mi hijo me traen a la mente los de mi abuelo, esa mirada no la había vuelto a ver desde que él nos dejó, tiene los ojos de un color gris intenso, beso su pequeña manito, me sentía tan bien al tenerlo. Siento como dirige su tierna mirada a mi padre, como si le estuviera diciendo algo con esos ojos tiernos y el parece entenderlo; mi padre tiene lágrimas en los ojos nuevamente, lo toma y lo observa:- es como cuando te tuve-dice besando mi frente-uno de los días más felices de mi vida, además de cuando te tuve Prim-dice esta vez mirando a mi hermana ella se acerca y lo abraza.


	49. Capitulo 48 ¿No te lo recuerdan?

Me levantaron de la cama con cuidado y colocaron sabanas limpias, me higienicé un poco con ayuda y volví a recostarme, esta vez medio sentada, tuve a mis dos hijos en ambos brazos poco tiempo, porque de inmediato recibieron visitas.

Mi tío, mi primo, el señor Mellark y los hermanos de Peeta ya estaban aquí, se compartieron a los niños y los tomaron en brazos por turnos. Todos estaban muy felices con ellos, me gustaba que mis hijos tengan a tanta gente que los quiera. De repente el señor Mellark se acerca a mí y me toma del rostro dándome un beso en la frente.

-gracias hija, son preciosos, dos hermosos y fuertes nuevos Mellark-dice mientras sus hijos sostienen a los míos, me impresiona como se parecen a la familia de Peeta.

-querrás decir dos nuevos integrantes de los Abernathy Mellark-dijo mi padre dirigiéndose a Joseph.

-sí, quise decir eso Haymitch-dice y los abuelos se abrazan.

-¿pero cómo no sabían que eran dos?-de repente dijo Josh- hasta lo que yo sabía era uno. Y ahora salen, ¿mellizos o gemelos?

-son mellizos -dice la doctora-por la diferencia en sus ojos y porque estaban en distintas bolsas… lo que sucede es que en la única ecografía que Katniss se hizo, se vio un solo bebe, como después ya no se hizo otra no pudimos darnos cuenta que eran dos. Seguro en esa oportunidad uno tapo al otro, eran muy pequeños en ese tiempo.

-eso explica mi enorme vientre entonces-me dirijo a la doctora.-y el hecho de que comiera como si no hubiera mañana-dije y todos rieron.

-sí, el hecho de que hayan sido dos explica muchas cosas -dice la doctora- como el hecho de que te cansaras más; estos niños son fuertes, te sacaban mucha energía y lo seguirán haciendo.

-eso ya no importa, la mejor recompensa es verlos sanos-dije sonriendo y viendo a mis hijos que se encontraban en brazos de sus abuelos…

Era de noche y la doctora ya se había ido; todos empezaban a retirarse, susan y Joseph dijeron que volverían mañana y Luke con Josh vendrían más seguido. Al parecer los hermanos habían quedado encantados con Glimmer y fox, entonces por eso no venían tanto, iban y venían del capitolio.

Mi tío y tía fueron a acostar a mi primo porque ya era tarde, no sin antes este último despedirse de sus sobrinos, dándoles un dulce beso a ambos. Mi padre me besa en la mejilla antes de irse

\- te dije que le dieras un hijo preciosa, no dos-dice con una sonrisa.

-no empieces papa-le digo, el coloca a Alexander en mis brazos y Prim sostiene a Joseph… sí, he decidido llamarlo como el padre de Peeta porque sé que él será feliz con eso. Aun no se lo he dicho, lo decidí al ver que no le había puesto nombre y ver la emoción del señor Mellark con sus nietos. Mi papa sale de la habitación y quedamos solo Prim y yo.

-¿cómo le vas a llamar al pequeño?-dice señalando con el rostro al bebe que tenía cargado-porque sé que él se llama Alexander, como el abuelo- dijo acariciando la cabeza de Alex.

-se llamara Joseph… Joseph Peeta-le digo y luego sigo en referencia al bebe que tengo en los brazos-y él es Alexander Haymitch.

-me parecen perfectos, ahora les tienes que dar de comer a estas dos preciosuras-dice, entonces primero amamanto a Alex, cuando le di de comer a ambos sentí como seguíamos siendo un solo ser a pesar de que ya no estuvieran adentro mío.

Prim nos mira embobada a los tres, yo me encuentro de un costado y los dos están juntos a mi lado. Estamos en la cama, yo aún despierta esperando a que se terminen de dormir. Tienen su cuna, pero quiero que estén a mi lado, todavía no me hago la idea a dormir separados, Prim me dijo que está bien, así puedo estar atenta a ambos.

-soy muy feliz Prim, tener a mis hijos conmigo, es lo mejor que me paso en la vida-digo acariciando la manito de ambos.

-Katniss…pero ellos no te recuerdan a…- no sabe si continuar pero lo hace, termina la frase- ¿Peeta?...digo…después de todo a pesar de que Alex tiene los ojos de otro color, ambos son iguales a él, ¿no te duele eso?

-no Prim, me da alegría que se parezcan a él, así al menos siento que está conmigo-digo dejando escapar una lagrima que rápidamente limpio con mi mano- lo cierto es que sería más feliz si Peeta estuviera con nosotros, pero entiendo que el necesita tiempo, es mi turno de esperarlo…

-ojala venga pronto a conocerlos, estoy segura que su mama le contara y el vendrá de inmediato, y cuando los vea ya no tendrá que tomar ningún tiempo, se quedara con ustedes para siempre-dice Prim tratando de animarme.

-ojala Prim, ojala –digo con una sonrisa viendo a mis hijos dormir, Prim sale de la habitación y me duermo, mientras pienso que ojala el estuviera aquí.

PEETA POV

Cuando llego a mi casa por la tarde no hay nadie, la empleada me dice que se fueron desde temprano, seguro a la preciosa. Entonces decido esperarlos aquí, no tengo intenciones de ir para allá y encontrarme con Katniss, no sé cómo podría reaccionar…

Estoy sentado en el sofá leyendo después de cenar, cuando oigo el grito de mi madre a la distancia.

-¡Peeta!-corro a abrazarla- hijo, no pudiste venir en mejor momento, tus hijos acaban de nacer, nacieron esta tarde….-mi corazón se paró antes sus palabras y quede mirándola como procesando lo que me acaba de decir.

-¿hijos?-dije porque fue lo que más me sorprendió de la noticia.

-si hijo, fueron dos varones, son hermosos y fuertes, son idénticos a ti-dijo mi padre abrazándome. Recibí las felicitaciones de mis hermanos y después me marche; una fuerza desconocida me guiaba hacia donde tenía que ir, tenía que ir a ver a mis hijos, tenía que asegurarme que estaban bien, que ella estaba bien.

Tome la camioneta y no lo dude ni dos segundos, me dirigí a la preciosa, ya era madrugada, seguro ellos me odiaban pero eso no me importaba, haría cualquier cosa por ver a mis hijos, saber cómo eran, conocerlos.

Cuando llegue las luces de la cocina estaban prendidas así que decidí entrar por ahí, toque la ventana porque la vi tomando un vaso de leche, Prim, cuanto deseaba que me recibiera paro de inmediato y corrió a abrirme, cuando me tuvo en frente, me abrazo, no lo esperaba pero lo correspondí.

-qué bueno que estas aquí Peeta-dijo mientras se separaba de mi-¿viniste a verlos?-dijo con una sonrisa.

-vine a verlos-repetí y sonreí a pesar de que hace mucho tiempo no lo hacía.

* * *

**hola! otro capitulo mas, un poco tarde, pero siempre y si no hay algo muy fuerte que me lo impida, seguro :) nos leemos pronto!**


	50. Capitulo 49 Mas hermosa que nunca

Prim me guio por el salón y luego por las escaleras, cuando estuvimos en frente de la habitación de katniss, respire profundo, estaba seguro que detrás de esa puerta estaban los amores de mi vida, verla de nuevo o por primera vez despertaría en mi sentimientos que hace tiempo no he tenido.

Abrió lentamente la puerta y dejo que yo me adentrara en el cuarto. La cama estaba en medio de este, alumbrada por la luz de la luna, katniss se encontraba acostada de espaldas a la puerta, me acerque más a la cama y los vi, eran tan pequeños, ahí junto a su madre que tenía colocada su mano delicadamente sobre sus cuerpos como cuidándolos de cualquier cosa.

Ella se veía hermosa, más hermosa que nunca, hace meses que no la veía, y cada día la había amado más, hoy lo sabía, hoy que la veía durmiendo tranquila, hoy que había tenido a nuestros hijos. Me quede observando su sueño, me acerque a un costado de la cama, acaricie su cabeza apartando un mechón de cabello de su frente, luego la bese; tocar de nuevo su piel estremeció cada parte de mi ser, sentir su aroma logro despertar mi corazón. Luego fui del otro lado y me senté del lado de mis hijos, los vi y toque sus hermosos rostros con delicadeza.

-¿quieres cargarlos?-me pregunto Prim, la mire y asentí, ella los saco delicadamente del lado de Katniss y coloco a cada uno en mis brazos, eran tan pequeños que podía sostenerlos a ambos. Me senté en el sillón que se encontraba en la habitación mirándolos, Prim se retiró dejando este momento solo para mis hijos y para mí.

Estuve un tiempo vigilando su sueño, cuando de repente uno de ellos abrió sus ojos, cuando lo vi y me vio le sonreí, sus ojos eran azules como los míos, de inmediato bese su frente, él se quedó viéndome un rato y después volvió a dormir. El otro parecía más dormilón, un tiempo después también despertó, pero cuando abrió los suyos me lleve una sorpresa, una buena, sus ojos eran grises como los de katniss, me alegre al tener esa mirada para mí, hace tiempo que no veía esos ojos.

ella de a poco empieza a moverse en la cama, sin abrir los ojos, sonríe y coloca su mano suavemente a su lado, pero al no sentir nada los abre rápido, su sonrisa desaparece y se levanta sobresaltada, quedando sentada.

Cuando nuestras miradas se cruzan, los dos guardamos silencio, lo único que necesitamos es mirarnos, después de todo este tiempo de no tenernos una mirada es la que de a poco llena el vacío que seguro ambos sentimos.

KATNISS POV

Tengo un sueño placentero, peeta viene, me sostiene de las manos, me da un beso en la frente, luego se va. Quiero seguirlo, pero de inmediato estoy en otro lugar, en el lago con mis hijos ya caminando, vemos una sombra a la distancia, ellos sueltan mi mano y van a abrazarlo, es su padre, los vino a buscar, por un momento me siento mal porque no sé si el vino solo por ellos, entonces mis hijos toman nuestras manos y las juntan, el vuelve a sonreírme, los cuatro nos sentamos mirando el lago…

Recobro la conciencia y tengo mi mano en la cadera, suavemente y sin abrir los ojos la muevo para que quede sobre el cuerpo de mis hijos, necesito sentirlos, pero se me paraliza el corazón al no sentir más que el frio colchón.

Abro los ojos de repente y me siento en la cama de golpe y cuando miro al costado me encuentro con su mirada, sus ojos azules los cuales he vuelto a ver solo al tener a mi hijo se cruzan con los míos, le sostengo la mirada porque necesito solo eso de él, mirarlo, después de todo este tiempo, así siento que se llena un poquito de mi alma, poquito que se fue cuando él me dejo. Estamos en silencio un tiempo cuando me decido a hablar.

-¿qué haces aquí?-no podía creer como había llegado tan pronto.

-vine a verlos… ¿no puedo?-dijo levantando un poco a nuestros hijos. Y con un tono tranquilo.

-si…si puedes, son tus hijos también…-le digo y no puedo decir más porque Joseph empieza a llorar, se porque es, ya tendrá hambre, han pasado como cuatro horas desde que le di de comer, me levanto de la cama y voy a tomarlo de los brazos de su padre, el me lo entrega porque de seguro sabe que pasa.

Me dirijo a los pies de la cama y empiezo a amamantarlo, en frente de peeta, no me importa que el me vea, porque ya conoce cada parte de mi cuerpo; me giro para seguir hablando y lo sorprendo espiándome, vuelvo a dirigir mi vista a mi hijo porque siento que me sonrojo, después de todo, es raro que el me vuelva a ver de esta manera, después de tanto tiempo lejos y en esta situación en la que nos encontramos, en la que no sé lo que hay entre nosotros.

Cuando termino, le cambio el pañal y lo vuelvo a acostar en la cama, inmediatamente como si se diera cuenta que su mama está desocupada, Alex reclama mi atención, también lo retiro de los brazos de Peeta y hago lo mismo que hice con Joseph. Cuando acuesto también a Alex, tapo a ambos y me siento, viendo como duermen juntos, no puedo evitar sonreír, entonces peeta vuelve a hablar.

-se ven preciosos y fuertes, tal y como dijo mi papa-me dijo, sonreí mas.

-sí, tu papa los amo desde el primer momento, está muy contento igual que todos-digo aun mirando a mis hijos, me siento muy incómoda no sé qué vendrá ahora, lo veo y él está sentado mirando sus manos como decidiendo si hacer algo, entonces decido seguir hablando-no esperábamos que fueran dos, siempre pensé que solo era uno que pateaba mucho-dije y reí, el también rio.-peeta-lo llame para que me viera- puedes venir cuando quieras a verlos.

-me tendrías que ver todos los días, ¿eso no te molestaría?-dijo y no me esperaba eso, a él le tendría que molestar verme.

-no… ¿porque tendría que molestarme?-digo sin verlo, pero siento como se para y se acerca, todo mi cuerpo tiembla, cuando está a mi lado agarra delicadamente mi cuello entre sus manos y me ve a los ojos, asiento porque se que quiere hacer, yo también lo quiero;

De a poco se acerca a mis labios y me besa, este beso que tenemos me incendia toda, lo he necesitado tanto tiempo que no quiero separarme nunca, estamos así un tiempo continuando un beso apasionado yo tomando sus manos que están en mi cuello, cuando de a poco nos separamos. Nuestras frentes están juntas y nuestros ojos aun cerrados.

-perdóname-dice con un tono de voz suplicante y acariciando mis mejillas con sus pulgares-te amo-susurra sobre mis labios- gracias por darme estos hijos.

-también te amo-es lo único que puedo decir dándole un rápido beso y dejando que sostenga mis manos.

* * *

**hola! :) un dia mas de capitulo, espero hayan disfrutado este encuentro, considerando que ellos se aman y que ha pasado un tiempo, resulta casi destinado que situaciones como estas se den entre los dos...veamos que pasara mas adelante :) **

yessi...**gracias por estar ahi presente alentandome a seguir :) sin dudas la historia tiene unos capitulos mas... **jeka mellark...**tu comentario me ha sacado una gran sonrisa, de verdad aprecio mucho tu apoyo incondicional cada dia y me siento afortunada de tener un poquito de tu tiempo todas las noches :) gracias en serio por seguir la historia este tiempo, espero que lo que venga te apasione porque es mi principal objetivo, digamos que los chicos tienen muchos problemas ahora, ¿pero quien no los tiene? pienso que el amor no solo se trata de dos personas, sino que van a haber muchas mas alrededor queriendo lo que dos personas que se aman tienen, sin entender que si el amor no es correspondido deberian dejar que los demas si sean felices, a la vez la pareja debe de ser lo suficientemente fuerte para pasar por esas "pruebas" muchas veces el amor puede ser intenso, pero una relacion no solo esta compuesta de amor o pasion, sino tambien de confianza y saber ver los defectos del otro y aceptarlos, en fin, supongo que la idea del amor que yo puedo tener se vera reflejado en lo que escribo, pero todo lo que relato es para entretenerlos :) y para que vivamos juntos la evolucion de este amor que estan viviendo nuestra katniss y peeta :)...** samy**... que lindo tenerte aqui tambien :) si pienso que eres la samy que me imagino, mi mas fiel lectora :) gracias por estar ahi frente a todo! ;) **

**nos leemos pronto!**


	51. Capitulo 50 No sera tan facil

-quiero estar con ellos todo el tiempo… que crezcan a mi lado, quiero que los tres estén conmigo-me dice mirándome a los ojos, no sé qué decir, él está con Delly ahora, no sé porque me pide esto.

-¿y delly?-le dije de golpe, el me miro extrañado.

\- ¿qué pasa con ella?-dijo y se volvió a acercar a mí para besarme pero yo puse mis manos en su pecho y lo aleje.

-sabes que pasa… Todo el mundo dijo que ella te fue a buscar y que está contigo, ¿es verdad?-dije y esperaba que el me contestara que no y así poder volver a esta juntos.

-si…he estado con ella este tiempo-me paro de mi cama y me dirijo a la ventana, estoy por llorar y no quiero que me vea hacerlo, así que miro las estrellas para tranquilizarme, me cruzo de brazos y siento como él se acerca por detrás.-pero ella no significa nada para mí, yo quiero estar contigo.

-pero aun así la tienes viviendo contigo como tu mujer, me engañaste con ella a pesar de que dices que me amas-le digo enfrentándolo, mirándolo a los ojos y secándome las lágrimas.

-tu sabes porque pasaron esas cosas, porque me mentiste, me ocultaste a tu ex novio en la casa-me dijo subiendo el tono de voz, lo obligue a tranquilizarse, los niños estaban durmiendo.

-sí, pero no te lo dije porque no sabía cómo ibas a reaccionar…y mira como lo hiciste, casi lo matas… Además yo no te he engañado con él.

-dime una cosa… mientras él estuvo en la casa, ¿te beso?-quede petrificada, sabía que tenía que decir la verdad.

-si…el me beso, pero yo me separe de inmediato-le aclare rápido.

-y ¿porque no me lo dijiste? ¿Porque no me lo dijiste para que le rompiera la cara?-me dijo enojado, le hago señas para que se tranquilizara por los niños, el baja la voz.

-mira como acabaron las cosas, eres muy celoso y me daba miedo que lo mataras, estaba esperando que Gale se terminara de dar cuenta que con el que quería estar era contigo-dije tomando su mejilla. El tomo mi mano.

-¿no lo hiciste porque sentías algo y querías que estuviera cerca? ¿Nunca dudaste en irte con él?-me pregunto esta vez sí dispuesto a escucharme.

-¿cómo me iba a ir con él, si al que amo es a ti? Cuando me fui del instituto le aclare que no lo amaba, después él se apreció en mi despedida para tratar de convencerme y después del accidente tu mama lo contrato, yo no tuve nada que ver. Me la pasaba en la calle o en el hospital, iba a buscar solo ropa en la hacienda y a él siempre lo evitaba. No sentía mas que un amor de amigos por Gale, y ya ni siquiera eso, después de todos los problemas en los que me metió contigo.-dije tomando su cara entre mis manos.

-¿es lo único que me has ocultado? ¿No me ocultas nada más?-dice mirándome con duda.

-¿aun dudas de mí?-digo soltando su rostro y dándome vuelta para mirar a la ventana otra vez-es lo único que te he ocultado, eso y lo de mi papa. ¿Tú no me has ocultado nada?-le pregunto y al no tener respuesta me doy la vuelta para volverlo a ver, se encuentra nervioso.

-delly se apareció también en mi despedida de soltero y trato de convencerme de estar con ella-no podía creer lo que me decía, me había estado reprochando todo este tiempo a mí misma por haberle ocultado cosas y él también lo hacía conmigo.

-¿y aun así me reclamabas que te ocultara lo de Gale? no puedo creerlo-digo y me siento en el sillón con las manos sobre la cabeza.

-tampoco sabía cómo ibas a reaccionar, eso fue diferente, además no le di importancia…

-¡¿no le diste importancia?!-le dije exasperada, tratando de controlar mi voz- Pues parece que fue todo lo contrario, porque en el instante que me dejaste te fuiste a acostar con esa estúpida, porque dudo que lo que estuvieras haciendo con ella, fuera dándose simples besos.-dije enojada concentrada en no gritar.

-es diferente katniss, yo soy hombre…-no podía creer con la excusa que me salía.

-¿eres hombre? ¿En serio? ¿Me lo estás diciendo tú, que creía, que consideraba al hombre y a la mujer como iguales?-le dije, me estaba enojando demasiado lo que decía.- ¡por favor Peeta! Ahora eres tú el que me trata como una tarada-entonces empecé a hablarle de una manera muy sarcástica- digamos que yo vuelvo contigo y con mis hijos, ¿tendrías viviendo a esa con nosotros o la tendrías en otra casa? ¡Ah! y yo tendría que ser la típica esposa que se hace la tonta ante las infidelidades de su marido, pues no…. Esa no es la vida que yo quiero.

-katniss, exageras todo, te estoy diciendo que dejaría a delly y estaría contigo y con nuestros hijos-dijo arrodillándose ante mí que estoy sentada en el sillón.

-¿en verdad eres el mismo hombre del que me enamore?-le digo mirándolo a los ojos-¿en verdad piensas que te lo voy a hacer tan fácil?... porque el hombre del que me enamore sabe perfectamente como soy, sabe que no me gusta andar en boca de todo mundo… ¿cómo crees que quedo yo después de que tú me has estado engañando todo este tiempo, y yo vuelvo contigo de la noche a la mañana? Yo no soy ese tipo de mujer que puedes dejar y tomar cuando quieras Peeta; ¡tú me engañaste!-le digo y él se queda callado.

-¿entonces qué quieres que haga? ¿Qué quieres que haga para que me perdones?-me dice tomando mis manos y acariciándolas, si lo tengo un segundo más al lado, no lo podre dejar ir jamás.

-eso lo tendrás que averiguar tú, tu fuste el que se equivocó-le digo parándome, dirigiéndome a la puerta y abriéndola-ahora por favor vete y ven a visitar a los niños en un horario decente…. Tampoco sé si te vas a quedar o te vas, para saber si te los tengo que llevar a algún lugar.

-me quedo, me quedo en el 12-dijo y beso la frente de mis hijos. Después se paró en frente mío.

-entonces te los llevare mañana después del almuerzo a la hacienda.-dije y no lo quería mirar a los ojos, miraba al suelo.

-¿no me vas a mirar?-dice y sonríe, sabe que su sonrisa me derrite y aun así lo sigue haciendo- ¿no me vas a dar un beso de despedida tú también?-sube mi mentón para que lo mire.

-no se porque te tendría que despedir si te veré en unas horas ¿acaso sabes la hora que es?-dije tomando su mano, tenía un reloj y ya iban a ser las 5.

-aun así me gustaría, que me despidieras con un beso-me dijo y le intente dar un beso en la mejilla pero él se movió y junto nuestros labios acercándome a su cuerpo, puse mi mano sobre su pecho y el mi cintura, estuvimos así un tiempo alargando este beso, tenía tantas ganas de estar con él y terminar con todo, pero no se lo iba a hacer tan fácil, el tenía que ganase de nuevo mi amor. Me separe.

-ahora vete, que ya es tarde, tienes que dormir-dije y lo tome del brazo sacándolo de la habitación.

-me gusta que te preocupes por mí, te amo-me dijo y me dio un beso rápido.

-yo también-le dije y cerré la puerta, me quede pegada a ella con mi mano sobre el picaporte, pero me negué a ir a buscarlo, en vez de eso fui con mis hijos a volver a dormir.

No sé en qué momento nuestra relación había pasado a ser así de complicada. Sabia que él iba a dejar a delly, de eso estaba segura y que lucharía por recuperarme porque sabia que lo amaba, pero ¿porque lo besaba Con tanta facilidad? tenia dejar de hacer eso, tenía que dejar de derretirme por el.

* * *

**hola! antes que nada decidi subirles el capitulo ahora que recien llego de la universidad :( fue un dia medio dificil...creo que no se los habia contado antes, pero la peli de sinsajo, la pude ver solo una vez, lo se, es extraño, pero, pude ir a verla en el cine el año pasado y a pesar de que despues estaba en internet o en dvd, la pelicula me daba muchas tristeza, por lo que pasaba, y a pesar de que amo los juegos del hambre no tuve valor de volver a verla :( en fin, la cosa es que esta mañana estaba muy desanimada para estudiar, vengo de semanas de no parar y senti que iba a explotar si no me calmaba un poco...la cosa es que decidi torturarme, y vi una parte de sinsajo...digamos que la vi por partes, como en las que aparece peeta hablando o en las que katniss se siente totalmente destruida, y... :,( dios! llore, muchas lagrimas, pero de cierta manera tomarme ese tiempo logro despertar sentimientos en mi que hace mucho no tenia...queria compartirselos :) seguramente cuando los examanes pasen el otro miercoles, me voy a poder sentar a verla tranquila :) y creo que ya estoy lista! **

**no se, queria que conocieran un poquito de mi, y compartir mis sentimientos con personas que se que pueden llegar a entenderme...no tengo muchos amigos tributos, y siento que ninguno es tan tibuto como yo...no se, algunas veces pienso que mi amor es demasiado, tanto que me ha llevado a escribir fanfics, pero no "demasiado" como algo malo, es mas, me gusta experimentar estos sentimientos por una historia tan hermosa, te enseña demasiadas cosas, te enseña de la esperanza, de luchar por lo que queres, de salir adelante a pesar de todo... seguramente mi nostalgia se debe a que ya estan grabando lo ultimo :( no puedo creerlo! la verdad es que no se si quiero que llegue fin de año :( por un lado si, porque me muero por verla, pero por otro, el solo saber que va a ser lo ultimo me apreta el corazon... ustedes como se sienten con esto? esperan con ansias o miedo?**

Amrica... **gracias por el aliento! :) sin dudas si no se me complica mucho el estudio actualizare tan seguido como ahora... **linyta54...**oh dios mio! que halago que te hayas echo cuenta para seguirme :) me alegra mucho que la historia haya podido satisfacer tus deseos de lectora :) espero poder sorprenderte con cada capitulo en vez de hacerte sufrir, en serio, mi objetivo es que te apasione, y voy a hacer de todo para lograrlo :) espero tenerte ahi hasta el final, ahora que ya te has puesto al dia, voy a tratar de tenerte un cap cada dia :) ...**Andrea663... **muchas gracias por el halago, a mi y a la historia :) ****gale, que tema, la verdad es que el ha sido determinante en que nuestros chicos hayan estado distanciados, y entiendo que supliques por su muerte, pero pobre :( entendelo, el solo buscaba amor, que le vamos a a hacer... **samy... **lo que han logrado en ste tiempo es hermoso, espero que puedan mantenerlo :) **

**Nos leemos pronto! :)**


	52. Capitulo 51 Tengo que pensarlo

Le pedí a Prim que me acompañara a la casa de los Mellark.

-pero si llegaron la mama, la tía y los bebes más hermosos del mundo-dijo susan cuando nos vio. Él estaba sentado al lado de su madre al parecer esperándonos, le pase a Joseph, que era el que traía en los brazos. Alexander se quedó con su abuela.-y dime querida, ¿son muy inquietos?

-se la pasan gran parte del tiempo durmiendo, y solo se levantan a que se le cambien los pañales o a darles de comer-digo siendo madre por un día.

-pareciese que estuviesen sincronizados mama, ella sola los atendió ayer, primero lloro uno y después cuando termino de verlo el segundo la reclamo-dijo peeta sonriendo a su mama y luego a mí.

-se ve que katniss será una gran madre, siempre ha sido muy fuerte y espero que crie igual de fuerte a mis nietos-dice de repente el señor mellark llegando a la sala y tomando a Joseph.

-¿pero qué es eso de uno y otro?-dice de repente susan- ¿los niños no tienen nombre aun?

-sí, ya les pensé nombres pero tengo que discutirlo con peeta para ver si él está de acuerdo-digo mirándolo.

-¿y porque no van a la biblioteca y lo discuten ahí?-dice de repente Joseph-seguro tienen que hablar de muchas cosas. Nosotros cuidamos a los niños ¿no es así Prim?-dijo y mi hermana asintió.

Entonces ambos nos dirigimos a la habitación, al entrar es peeta quien habla.

-¿y que nombres habías pensado?-me dice sentándose en el sillón que está en el cuarto e invitándome a sentar al lado, lo hago, después de todo, solo vamos a hablar.

-pensé en llamar Alexander haymitch al de ojos grises, porque me recuerda a mi abuelo, me gustaría que llevara su nombre.

-a mí me parece perfecto, vi sus ojos grises, son iguales a los tuyos-dice acercándose demasiado a mí, me paro antes de que me pueda besar, lo dejo ahí sentado deseando ese beso.

-y el mayor, el que tiene tus ojos pensé en llamarlo, Joseph… Joseph peeta, porque a tu papa le daría mucho gusto y porque se parece más a ti-le dije caminando hacia el escritorio de la habitación, distrayéndome con las fotos que se encontraban sobre él, al darme vuelta, Peeta estaba ya parado a mi lado, en frente de mí. Con un movimiento coloco un poco de mi cabello por detrás de mis hombros, apoye mis manos en el mueble, estaba acorralada, no podría huir aunque quisiera, y no estoy segura de querer hacerlo.

-los dos se parecen a mí, solo que Alexander tiene tus ojos-baja la mirada y duda en continuar- perdóname por dudar de ti, por dudar que eran mis hijos-me dijo con la mirada baja, subí su rostro para que me viera a los ojos.

-yo ya olvide eso, no tiene importancia, te perdono-le digo negando…

Se acerca lentamente a mi cara, puedo sentir su respiración sobre mis labios, cierro mis ojos al sentir lo cálido de esta y en una fracción de segundo me besa, toma mi cintura y me sienta por encima del escritorio, esta entre mis piernas, tan cerca que todo mi cuerpo vibra por el deseo, sus labios, no han cambiado, él es el mismo hombre que sabe cómo hacerme temblar, el beso fue creciendo en intensidad, su rostro se acerca al mío, yo me acerco al de él, nuestras bocas en ningún momento se separan, y no puedo creer como he podido vivir todos estos meses sin esto, sin este fuego.

Se desprende de mis labios, para besar mi cuello, provocando miles de sensaciones en mí. Pero cuando pienso que podre seguir con esto hasta incendiarme, aunque mis brazos lo han rodeado acercándolo más, me arrepiento y lo separo.

-¿que estamos haciendo?-le pregunto mirando su pecho y con la respiración acelerada, mis manos todavía están sobre sus hombros-no podemos estar besándonos como haciendo de cuenta que nada paso-digo apretando mis labios y bajándome del escritorio, doy unos pasos lejos de él.

-es lo que más quiero, que hagamos de cuenta que nada paso, quiero despertar y tenerlos a mi lado, no me gusta que estén lejos de mi.-dice alcanzándome, toma una de mis manos, giro a verlo.

-esto está mal, lo único que nosotros tenemos en común hoy, son nuestros hijos, no podemos confundirnos-digo y me suelto del agarre.

-pero yo te amo, tú me amas, ¿porque no podemos estar juntos?-me dice acercándose mucho a mí, se siente tan bien que sus manos quieran reunirse en mi espalda, me siento tan bien en poder apoyar mis manos sobre su pecho, sería tan fácil si no hubiera más que sentimientos, podría saciar este anhelo besándolo para siempre, pero no puedo…

-porque tu todavía tienes que solucionar tu tema con delly, no puedes dejarla así tan fácil, tienes que hablar con ella y lo más importante… -lo aleje nuevamente-nunca más buscarla para tratar de olvidarme…

-tienes razón, fui muy egoísta, la ilusione de nuevo-dice tomándose de la cabeza- pero en ese tiempo estaba tan enfadado que no pensé lo que hacía, si soluciono eso ¿volverías conmigo?-me pregunta con esos ojos que ruegan perdón.

-no se peeta, tengo que pensarlo, dame tiempo para pensarlo-le digo y salgo de la habitación, no podía estar más ahí, su perfume, su mera presencia, todo me invadía, lo he amado y lo amo, desearía que todo fuera tan fácil como perdonar y olvidar, pero a pesar de todo sigo amándome, y lo que hizo, lo que nos hizo, no estoy segura de poder perdonarlo.

-¿ya decidieron?-me pregunta el papa de peeta al verme salir.

Le cuento los nombres de mis hijos y él se pone loco de contento cuando sabe que uno de sus nietos llevara su nombre y el otro, el nombre del hombre al que le debe tanto.

Al fin de la tarde nosotras nos vamos junto con los niños, y en la preciosa hay otro escándalo cuando vuelven. Me los llevo a dormir temprano y mientras duermen los observo, miro como son tan pequeños y necesitan de protección, además de mí también necesitan a su padre.

Ya no hay nada que nos separe y yo aún me empeño en mantenernos distanciados, por temor al qué dirán, por temor a que me vuelva a lastimar, mentiría si dijera que puedo olvidar todo tan fácil, pero mentiría también si digo que estoy mejor sin él.

Ya no tiene dudas y yo tampoco, y habíamos acordado no mentirnos más, entonces ¿que impedía que volviéramos?

No sé si es muy apresurado, pero debía aprovechar que mi orgullo había cedido un poco… cuando vuelva a verlo le diría que quiero volver con él, que quiero que estemos los cuatro juntos. Los niños a pesar de ser pequeños lo necesitan tanto como yo, lo necesitan después de no haberlo tenido durante todo el embarazo, no podemos perder más tiempo…

PEETA POV

Entiendo porque katniss no quiere volver conmigo, después de lo que le hice tiene razón en desconfiar. No sé porque me metí con delly o mejor dicho si lo sé, pero estuvo mal, ahora tengo que arreglar el problema, ella espera que yo vuelva, pero después de ver a mis hijos y además volver a ver a katniss, no puedo dejarlos, no puedo perder más tiempo de estar con ellos.

La llamare por teléfono, le mandare dinero para que pueda volver, ya no la ilusionare más, ya no cometeré más errores tontos…

* * *

**hola! mini recreo para dejar el capitulo :) espero lo disfruten **


	53. Capitulo 52 Nunca me disculpe

Han pasado ya unos días, Decido solucionar las cosas antes de que venga katniss y hablar con delly.

-hola amor, ¿que paso? pensé que me llamarías cuando llegaras, estaba preocupada.-dijo delly desde el teléfono.

-hola delly, perdón, surgieron unas cosas, no me pude comunicar…-dije en un tono triste, no podía creer que de nuevo le este por hacer esto a delly, de nuevo la haría sufrir.

-¿y entonces? ¿Cuando vuelves?- no la miro a los ojos pero aun así me cuesta decir lo que voy a decir.

-no volveré delly, no puedo, nacieron mis hijos y…

-¿hijos? ¿Cómo… que hijos?-dijo ella con su voz aguda.

-fueron dos, dos niños, mis hijos con katniss…

-no entiendo que tiene que ver eso con que vuelvas o no…

-quiero estar con ellos delly, verlos crecer, ya no puedo vivir en otro lado, tengo que estar aquí en el 12…

-hubieras empezado por ahí, entonces volveré, recógeme en el tren que llega mañana en la tarde-dijo y colgó.

-¿Delly? ¿Delly?-dije pero ella ya había colgado, trate de llamarla de nuevo pero no contesto, sabía lo que se avecinaba y no quería escuchar. Ahora tendría un problema abismal. No la podía traer a la casa porque a mis padres nunca les pareció y yo tampoco quería que katniss tuviera que verla en nuestra casa.

Siento como uno de mis hijos está llorando, en la sala y bajo como un rayo, ellos ya están aquí. Katniss lo está meciendo y tarareándole una canción, el deja de llorar parece hipnotizado por la voz de su madre, yo también, pienso.

-llegaron-dije sonriendo y entonces ella me miro, al parecer no se había dado cuenta que estaba en la habitación, me entrego a mi hijo, era Joseph el que tenía en brazos. Prim estaba al lado con Alexander, se lo dio a katniss y se fue a la cocina.

-estuve pensando, y necesito decirte algo..-dijo ella sosteniendo la manito de Alex.

-yo también y tengo que contarte algo-iba a contarle lo de delly, no se lo podía ocultar.

-dime tu primero-dijo mientras le sonreía y jugaba con nuestro niño en brazos.

-hable con delly…-cuando dije esto su sonrisa desapareció y me miro- no me dio oportunidad de hablar y viene mañana de nuevo al distrito-ella no me dijo nada, entonces yo seguí- mañana hablare con ella, terminare lo que teníamos.

-está bien-es lo único que me dijo y volvió a sonreír a mis hijos, aunque su sonrisa no era como la de antes, se podía ver en ella dolor, ella sufría porque la había engañado, me costaría mucho recuperar su amor y su confianza.

-¿y que me ibas a decir tu?-dije tratando de que ahora ella hablara de lo que quería.

-nada, no tiene importancia, solo te iba a preguntar si desde ahora ¿ustedes podían ir a la casa a ver a los niños? lo que pasa es que mi tía annie me aconsejo que no los estuviera sacando tanto, son muy vulnerables aun…

-sí, no hay problema, iremos nosotros-dije pero aun notaba su tristeza, no me gustaba sentirla así, haría lo que fuera necesario por volver a verla feliz.

KATNISS POV

Venia dispuesta a volver con peeta, sin pensar en lo que todos dirían, pero cuando me dijo que delly volvería, desistí de todos mis planes. No conocía a Delly pero era consciente de que vendría a esta casa, ahora era la mujer de peeta. Entonces en vez de haberle dicho lo que planeaba decidí pedirle que me fueran a ver a la preciosa, al menos ahí no tendría que ver a esa mujer.

Aun me dolía su traición, nunca pensé que fuera capaz de estar con otra mujer, supe que mi papa tenía razón por un lado, porque el amor dolía, pero por otro lado recordar los momentos felices y tener hoy a mis hijos, me hacía feliz, aunque hoy no tuviera los brazos de peeta, tenía las manos de mis hijos que me sostenían.

Estaba sentada en la sala de mi hacienda, con mis niños cuando de repente mi papa se aparece y toma en brazos a Joseph.

-yo diría que se parece más a mi que a peeta-dijo colocando a mi niño a su lado, sonrió.

-bueno, los dos son rubios, pero mis niños no son tan rubios como tu papa, diría que se parecen mucho a la familia de peeta.

-sí, pero ya veras, serán abernathy en esencia, me encargare de que sea así-dijo mientras mecía a mi hijo. Estuvimos en silencio por un momento, hasta que me anime a hablar, nos debíamos una charla, ahora que todo parecía más calmo.

-papa… nunca me disculpe por dejarte… te prometí nunca hacerlo y te deje por peeta… también me enamore de él, en eso también te falle-dije mirando a mi hijo y luego a él.

-no tienes por qué disculparte hija, yo era el equivocado, perdóname tu por obligarte a estar lejos del que veo es el amor de tu vida; trate de alejarte de el porque no quería que sufrieras…

-si… creo que tenías razón, sino mira como están las cosas…-dije mirando hacia abajo apenada.

-no katniss, no tenía razón, el amor es un sentimiento hermoso cuando es correspondido-dijo y mientras acostaba a mi niño en el sillón se acercaba a tomarme de las manos.-lo que tu mama y yo teníamos no era amor, porque solo yo la amaba, ella no, siempre lo supe pero insistía en seguir con ella, tenía la ilusión de que algún día se enamorara de mi….

-nunca hablas de ella, pensé que te dolía recordarla…-dije con un nudo en mi corazón, a mí tampoco me gustaba mucho abrir viejas heridas

-y es así, pero hace tiempo nos debemos esta charla. Yo estuve mal en alejarte y pedirte que seas una mujer que no querías ser, peeta y tú se han amado desde niños, eso sí es amor, porque a pesar de haber estado con esa otra chica y ser un estúpido, apenas supo que regresaste, quiso estar contigo katniss, él te espero, todo ese tiempo.-yo reí y luego le sonreí- Luego te veía sonreír de una manera especial, y aun lo haces solamente cuando estas con él, desde ese momento ya sabía que lo seguías amando, pero quise creer que estaba equivocado y pensar que no te estabas enamorando otra vez de él.

-creo que siempre estuve enamorada de el-dije mirando como tomaba mis manos.

-sí, siempre lo estuviste y aun lo estás ¿por qué no has vuelto con él?-dice tomando mi mejilla.-no es que te esté echando, pero sé que tu lugar está a su lado.

-es complicado, a mí todavía me duele su traición, me traiciono todo este tiempo con Delly, no sé si he podido perdonarlo del todo-dije con lágrimas en los ojos.

-los hombres algunas veces somos idiotas, dale una oportunidad-dijo y me beso en la frente- aun estas a tiempo de cumplirle la promesa a tu abuelo y ser feliz- me guiño el ojo y entonces nos abrazamos, tener sus brazos era lo más reconfortante y el hablar lo que acabábamos de hablar calmaba un poco mi alma y me daba paso libre a su corazón, sabia como pensaba, cosa que con él no era muy fácil.


	54. Capitulo 53 No recuerdo nada

POV PEETA

Baja del tren, me ve, corre hacia a mí, me abraza y después me besa. No puedo deshacer ese beso de inmediato porque en estos meses me había acostumbrado a sus labios, imaginaba que eran los de katniss, pero no es así; decido apartarla rápido.

-ya te extrañaba-dijo besando mi mejilla. No dije nada, me encamine a la camioneta en silencio.

Conduje por la carretera, hasta que no pude aguantar más, pare en un costado y hable con ella.

-tenemos que hablar delly...-dije y no me dio tiempo de decir más porque me interrumpió.

-estoy embarazada-dijo sonriente, volví mi vista en frente, estaba confundido.

-¿cómo puede ser?...-digo mirando todavía hacia el camino.

-bueno creo que lo que estuvimos haciendo trajo su sorpresa-dijo tomando mi mano.

-no… ¿cómo puedes estar embarazada, si siempre que estuvimos juntos me cuide?-le dije esta vez mirándola a los ojos, ella desvió la mirada hacia adelante, ahora se encontraba nerviosa.

-no siempre te cuidabas, las veces que llegabas que te caías de borracho, quizá en una de esas veces me embarace-dijo mirando nerviosamente sus manos.

-no puede ser…-digo tomando mi cabeza entre las manos, es verdad, cuando recibía noticias de katniss, de cómo estaba tan devastada, lo único que me evitaba correr a estar con ella era perderme en el alcohol, pero de esas noches no recordaba nada.

-ya quiero darle la noticia a tus papas, de seguro se pondrán muy contentos-dijo sonriendo.

-delly yo…-no sabía si continuar o no, no sabría si esto le haría mal al bebe-no creo que sea conveniente que se lo digas a nadie aun-retome el camino y seguí conduciendo, ella no dijo nada hasta que entramos en el camino que llevaba a su hacienda.

-¿qué haces? ¿Porque entras aquí?-dijo tomando mis manos que estaban en el volante.

-te traigo a tu casa, seguro querrás ver a tu familia…

-no peeta, no puedo volver, cuando ellos supieron que me iba tras de ti, mi padre me advirtió de que si iba contigo me olvidara de que tenia familia-dijo con la cabeza baja-ahora mi única familia eres tú y nuestro hijo-dijo poniendo mi mano en su vientre.

Si había algo en esta vida que me hiciera sentir peor, era el hecho de que delly había dejado todo por mí, no tenía nada y yo era el culpable. Salí de ahí y me adentre en la ciudad, paramos en frente del hotel del distrito.

-¿y ahora que hacemos aquí?-me dijo con una ceja levantada.

-te quedaras aquí-le digo de lo más despreocupado, cuando intento salir de la camioneta, ella me agarra del brazo.

-¿pero por qué no me puedo quedar en la hacienda?-me exige

-¿recuerdas que estoy casado con katniss, delly? Ella es mi esposa, ella es la dueña de esa casa, no te puedo llevar ahí-digo pero me arrepiento al haber sido tan duro.

-es tu casa, no la de ella, además ella está en su hacienda, no veo problema en que yo me quede allá como tu mujer ahora-dijo muy confiada, entonces no pude seguir mintiendo, le sería claro desde ahora.

-Delly, de eso te quería hablar, me hare cargo de nuestro hijo… pero nosotros ya no seremos nada desde ahora-dije y entonces ella empezó a llorar-no llores-tome su hombro.

-¿cómo quieres que no llore si me estas dejando de vuelta por katniss? ¿Es así la cosa, embarazas y después te vas?-dijo y me dolió, era verdad, era un cobarde-tienes la oportunidad de ser feliz con nosotros-dijo colocando mi mano de nuevo en su vientre.

-perdóname delly, te prometo que nunca más te buscare de esa manera, nunca más tendremos nada-dije pero después pensé, eso era muy duro.

-peeta, por favor, quédate con nosotros-dijo ahora ella tomando su vientre.

-no puedo delly, no te amo, no puedo seguir con esta farsa-digo y salgo de la camioneta por su equipaje, entramos en el hotel y ella no dice nada, la dejo instalada y me voy, no quiero tener que seguir viéndola, no quiero seguir viendo las consecuencias de mi estupidez.

¿Ahora que le diré a katniss? Me odiara por completo cuando se entere de esto, no creo que vuelva a aceptarme sabiendo que voy a tener un hijo con delly. Aun me pregunto ¿cómo pudo pasar? siempre tome mis precauciones, pero de mis noches de borrachera no recuerdo nada.

KATNISS POV

Han pasado tres meses desde que mis niños nacieron, están muy grandes y hermosos, según la doctora son muy saludables. Peeta y su familia han venido cada día, yo he vuelto a hacer mi trabajo, es raro hacerlo de nuevo, volver a la rutina que teníamos antes de casarnos. Todos nos miran extrañados, se estarán preguntando ¿qué será de nuestra relación? pero lo cierto es que ni nosotros lo sabíamos.

Creo que estos meses nos están sirviendo para perdonarnos mutuamente, nuestros hijos nos han unido de una manera indescriptible, siempre que estamos con ellos, nos hacen reír con el mas mínimo detalle; le he enseñado a peeta a cambiar pañales, lo hace muy bien para ser padre primerizo.

Me extraña que no haya insistido de nuevo con volver a estar juntos, yo no sería la primera en hacerlo. Lo sentía muy raro a veces, como si me estuviera ocultando algo, sabia que delly había vuelto al distrito, pero no lo había hecho a su casa, no sabía en sí, que pasaba entre ellos y no quería preguntar.

No me he querido enterar de los chismes, pero involuntariamente también sabía que Delly estaba en el hotel del 12 y que Peeta lo pagaba; no quise preguntarle nada, quizá estos meses ha llegado a quererla más que a mí y se le hace difícil dejarla, no me importaba, mientras se hiciera cargo de nuestros hijos no querría nada más, o eso creía…

Es cuando estoy bajando las escaleras que veo a Alexander en brazos de Gale, me paro de golpe y veo que a su lado esta effie sosteniendo a Joseph y a mi papa sentado en el sofá de lo más cómodo hablando con ellos. Pienso en ir corriendo, golpearlo y quitarle de inmediato a mi hijo, pero recuerdo que mi papa no sabe nada de eso, no sabe lo que me hizo gale, no sabe la verdadera razón por la cual me fui de la casa de los mellark, el aun piensa que me fui porque peeta me fue infiel.

No quise contárselo porque sabía que si se lo decía, cortaría contacto con effie; ella le hace muy bien, cuando está cerca, él es diferente, se ve más feliz, y hasta podría jurar que lo veo enamorado. Se lo he preguntado no solo a él, sino también a ella, pero ninguno me lo niega o confirma, aunque yo se que tienen algo, son más que amigos, solo que los dos se han desacostumbrado a esas cosas de empezar una relación; creo que es mejor darles el tiempo que necesiten para admitirlo. Me tranquilizo y me acerco de a poco.

-¡hola querida!-dice effie cuando me ve llegar, entonces Gale se da vuelta y me dedica una mirada y una media sonrisa-vinimos a conocer a tus hijos, están hermosísimos.- Se levanta y me abraza.

-preciosa, ¿no vas a saludar a tu amigo?-me dice mi papa al ver que no me acerco a saludar a Gale. Entonces lo hago y le doy un rápido abrazo, tomando a mi hijo.

-cuanto tiempo Katniss-dice sonriente, no puedo fingir más, así que solo asiento con la cabeza-¿podemos hablar un rato en privado?

* * *

**hola! se que los he descuidado :( porque me gusta dejar comentarios largos! :( pero esperenme solo dos dias mas! :) prometo volver recargada! **


	55. Capitulo 54 Yo seria la que humillaria

-pueden ir al patio, seguramente tienen mucho que contarse-dijo mi papa, le deje a mi hijo y Salí con Gale atrás, teníamos que hablar de muchas cosas, desde que sucedió todo con peeta no lo había vuelto a ver, necesitaba saber ¿qué le había contado? ¿Qué mentiras le había dicho a peeta para que el reaccionara así?

Cuando estuvimos afuera y no veíamos a nadie seguí caminando hasta la fuente y en ella me pare de brazos cruzados, mirando hacia el suelo, él se colocó en frente.

-no sé qué haces aquí, ¿porque viniste?-dije seria sin mirarlo.

-vine a verte, a ver si estabas bien…-me dijo tratando de que lo mire, sentía su vista fija en mí.

-tarde te preocupaste por mi… no sé cómo tienes cara para volver-dije secando algunas de las lágrimas que empezaban a caer, no poder mirarlo me dolía, pero más me dolía todo lo que había pasado.

-no llores katniss-dijo tratando de acercarse pero yo de inmediato lo aleje con las manos, sin permitirle tocarme.

-no Gale, no te acerques, no quiero más mal entendidos-le dije negando con la cabeza.

-katniss he venido en plan de amigos, entendí que tu nunca podrás corresponderme como yo espero, pero al menos quiero estar cerca como tu amigo-estaba con mi mirada fija en el campo, no podía creer lo que me estaba diciendo, por un lado me alegraba que hubiese entendido, pero por otro estaba enojada por todos los problemas que había traído a mi vida.

-pero, ¿porque no pudiste entenderlo antes?-dije llorando-¿tienes idea de todo lo que he tenido que pasar por tu culpa?-negué-no creo poder ser tu amiga, creo que tienes que marcharte y no volver Gale…

-lo sé, estoy arrepentido, puedo hablar con peeta si es lo que quieres…-dijo mientras miraba tristemente mis lágrimas.

-no Gale, peeta es la última persona a la que tendrías que buscar-dije más tranquila.

-quiero que seas feliz katniss y quiero tu amistad, al menos si no puedo tenerte como mi compañera, quiero compartir las cosas felices de tu vida, como tus hijos…

-no creo que peeta esté de acuerdo con que los veas-dije tocando mi frente, ya no podía guardar mi ira ni un momento más, necesitaba decir todo lo que sentía-¡demonios Gale! ¡¿Cómo le voy a explicar que haces aquí?!... espero que no estés planeando quedarte por mucho, a tu mama la acepto pero tú sabes que te tienes que ir, por favor no me causes más problemas.

-se que no puedo quedarme aquí, me quedare en el hotel del distrito, mi mama se quedara en tu casa, ¿tu papa no sabe lo que ha pasado? porque me trata como si no hubiese hecho nada.

-no Gale, no sabe nada y no quiero que se entere, si lo hace se distanciara de tu mama y no quiero eso, ella le hace muy bien-dije sonriendo levemente.

-si lo he notado, las veces que nos fue a visitar, se les ve muy cómodos a ambos, mi mama también es diferente cuando esta con él, no la había visto reír desde que mi papa falleció, él es el único que lo logra, claro además de mi-dijo también riendo.

Escucho unos aplausos por detrás mío y me giro para encontrarme a la persona que menos he querido ver en mi vida.

-al parecer los amiguitos se han vuelto a reencontrar-dijo delly con una sonrisa falsa.

-¿qué haces aquí?-dije seria.

-vine a hablar contigo, necesito informarte algo-dijo con los brazos cruzados-pero necesito que sea en privado. -Cuando dijo eso le hice señales con la cabeza a Gale para que entrara en la casa, él lo hizo de inmediato y quedamos solas.

-ahora puedes decirme lo que querías, te pido que sea rápido porque no tengo mucho tiempo, tengo hijos que cuidar-le dije mirándola fijo a los ojos, no quería que pensara que me incomodaba, quería que pensara que no podía pasar por encima de mí, no sabía que hacia aquí pero sabía que no era para nada bueno.

-se te llena la boca hablando de tus hijos ¿no? Has tenido mucha suerte de que salieran tan parecidos a peeta, así nadie dudara que son suyos-dijo con un tono malicioso y sonriendo, de seguro sabía todo, peeta se lo habrá contado.

-ten mucho cuidado con lo que dices, cuida tus palabras y no hables de mis hijos, no quiero que una mujer como tu –dije mirándola de arriba a abajo –si quiera pronuncie su nombre.-tendría que en vez de mantener la calma golpearla por lo que acaba de insinuar pero no voy a caer tan bajo, tengo que recordar mi lugar y el de ella.

-no te hagas problema linda, ni siquiera es el nombre de tus hijos, peeta ni siquiera se ha molestado en contarme de ellos… es que tenemos tantas otras cosas que hacer, que no nos percatamos de cosas sin importancia-dijo mirando sus uñas.

-al menos peeta ha tenido la sutileza de no compartir intimidades de nuestra familia, con cualquiera, y tú se ve que entiendes perfectamente la metodología de la otra, hacer el trabajo y cobrar ¿no? sin preguntas -dije sonriendo y ella perdió la suya-ahora, me voy porque tengo cosas mucho más importantes que hacer, como visitar a mis suegros o ver cómo están las cosas en "mi" casa.-dije mientras le daba la espalda, ya no me iba a quedar a rebajarme a su nivel.

-estas muy equivocada con respecto a mí, no soy una mujer sin importancia en la vida de peeta…-dijo gritando por la distancia que había entre ambas.

-creo que es muy difícil pensar en otra cosa, viendo cómo te abandono dos veces-le dije girando, acercándome un poco y viéndola a los ojos, veía como hervía de rabia al no poder defenderse ante mis acusaciones-no creas que no sé qué no hay nada entre ustedes, ¿en verdad crees que me incomodas inventando que todavía hay algo entre tú y él? …Yo soy su esposa y si no hemos vuelto a estar juntos es porque me tiene que ganar de nuevo, no soy como otras mujeres que no valen nada y se regalan a los hombres, que están como buitres buscando a hombres casados, yo soy la señora mellark y siempre lo seré no solo por papeles, sino porque tengo dos hijos del hombre que es mi esposo.-le dije muy segura y manteniendo su mirada.

-si vamos por ese lado entonces, supongo que compartiremos título señora, porque yo también le voy a dar un hijo a peeta, estoy embarazada de el-me giro y camino tranquila, aunque me estoy aguantando el llanto, ¿Delly esperando un hijo de peeta?

Se lo que tengo que hacer, delly seguro se embarazo pensando que peeta le daría mi lugar y dudo si él lo haría. Pero no puedo ser tan estúpida de dejarle el camino libre, le demostraría quien es la única en la vida de peeta, no estaba dispuesta a correr el riesgo de que mis hijos crecieran sin padre, ocuparía el lugar que me corresponde como la señora mellark, le dejare claro a todo el mundo que nadie podía humillarme, sino que yo sería la que humillaría aquí.

* * *

**hola! antes que nada me creeran la autora mas mala por el abandono :( pero lo cierto es que he estado a full con la universidad, y eso me impedia actualizar... ahora todo se ha calmado :) me fue bien en mis examenes, y lo proximo que vendran seran vacaciones... tengo que esperar unas semanas mas para eso, pero las cosas que quedan de aca al 3 de julio no son tan pesadas, y voy a poder subriles su capitulo del dia :) asi que me tienen de vuelta...**

**como una persona diferente :,( han visto el trailer? sinsajooo :( dios! mi dios! cuantas emociones! definitivamente ha cambiado mi vida el hecho de darme cuenta que a fin de año todo llega a su fin :( me gustaria saber de sus reacciones! :) asi que si quieren compartirlas son mas que bienvenidas...sin mas que decir que perdon por no actualizar hasta hoy! y esperen ansiosos sinsajo parte 2 :D nos leemos pronto!**

**PD: en compensacion, voy a subir 3 capitulos ;) lo han escuchado bien! no uno, ni dos, sino 3! jaja espero los disfruten, muchos besos y un gran abrazo virtual! **


	56. Capitulo 55 Lo mas conveniente

POV PEETA

Cuando estoy llegando a la preciosa veo en la entrada el auto que le había dado a delly y me preguntaba ¿qué hacía ella aquí? sabía la respuesta, harta de que no la tratara como esperaba, varias veces me amenazo con venir a contarle a katniss lo de su embarazo, veo que lo hizo, veo que vino. Estaciono y bajo de inmediato a enfrentarla.

-te dije que nunca te aparecieras por aquí-la tome del brazo y apresure su paso a su auto.

-te advertí que si no ibas a verme, vendría-dijo soltándose de mi agarre y extendiendo los brazos- y mira, ya estoy aquí.

-¿qué le dijiste, a que viniste?-dije con tono amenazante.

-vine a aclararle las ideas, a que se diera cuenta con quien debes estar, me trato como una cualquiera y me echó en cara lo de sus hijos, así que le dije del mío-me agarre la cabeza, estaba furioso, tenía que calmarme sino la trataría como la peor de las mujeres, nunca pensé que delly fuera así, ahora mismo me estoy desilusionando por completo de ella.

-tu no decides sobre mi delly, con la que quiero estar es con katniss, ya te lo dije y te lo repito-dije señalando la casa, entonces ella siguió.

-pues vamos a ver si ella quiere estar contigo después de lo que le dije, se veía muy enojada,-dijo abriendo la puerta de su auto-sabes que a nosotros nos tienes sin importar nada-dijo tocando su estómago-búscame cuando te canses de rogarle, cuando te des cuenta que ella no te puede hacer feliz.-nunca… pienso en mi mente, nunca cometeré el error de buscarla de nuevo, me haría cargo de nuestro hijo pero nunca volvería a estar con otra mujer que no fuera katniss.

-aun si no me perdonara, te juro en este momento que no voy a estar con ninguna otra mujer que no sea katniss, te lo juro-dije y me di vuelta para entrar en la casa.

-entonces te quedaras solo, porque se ve que ella ya tiene a su viejo amiguito de vuelta-cuando dijo esto me di vuelta hacia ella.

-¿qué dices? ¿A qué te refieres con eso?

-cuando llegue, la vi de lo más amistosa con ese tal Gale, seguro sigue en la casa, hasta hace rato seguía ahí-dijo alzando sus hombros y se subió en su auto marchándose. Me quede parado sin decir nada, ¿qué hacía Gale aquí? la ira me invadió y entre como un rayo en la casa, antes de poder entrar al salón una mano conocida me detiene, me giro a ver quién es desde la puerta de la cocina y es ella.

KATNISS POV

Al entrar en la cocina, veo desde la ventana como peeta viene llegando, veo que discute con delly, me acerco más para escuchar que le dice, y me sorprende lo que escucho. Le dice que con la que quiere estar es conmigo y yo sonrió superada, ahora estaba más segura de lo que iba a hacer. Luego ella para enojarlo, le dice que Gale está aquí, lo veo quedarse inmóvil y después reaccionar con la misma ira de aquel día en el que me hecho de su casa, me apresuro a la puerta y cuando este la atraviesa lo detengo del brazo, el me queda viendo, entonces agarro su mano y lo guio al patio trasero.

-no vas a armar un escándalo aquí -le dije ofendida, estaba muy enojada con él, y no aguantaría una más de sus escenas, ya que no tenía derecho a reclamar nada.

-¡¿qué hace el aquí?!-me dice aun alterado y señalando la sala.

-se apareció con su mama, ella y mi papa tienen una relación, por eso vino, por nada mas-dije mirándolo a los ojos y tomándolo de las manos, él se tranquilizó un poco.

-no quiero que este cerca de ti, ni de mis hijos-dijo tratando de entrar de nuevo en la casa, yo lo detuve de nuevo.

-ya le dije que a ti no te gustaría que este de nuevo aquí, ya no me molesto, quiere ser mi amigo-le dije bajando la cabeza.

-¿Tu amigo katniss? ¡Por dios! Sé muy bien que no son esas sus intenciones-dijo masajeando su frente, después me miro a los ojos decidido- pero no le voy a permitir que se burle de mi otra vez, tú te vienes con mis hijos ahora mismo a nuestra casa de vuelta-termino, y yo no podía creer que había sido tan fácil, tan fácil iba a volver a la casa y ese sería el primer paso para humillar a delly, sin decir más asentí. Entramos en el salón y cuando vimos a todos ahí sentados le susurre.

-mi papa no sabe nada de lo que paso, y su mama tampoco, no digas nada.-el me miro mientras caminábamos como no creyendo que aun quería defender a Gale, después de todo lo que nos había hecho.

-el padre de mis nietos llego-dijo mi papa levantándose a saludar a peeta, a estrechar su mano y después entregarle a Alex, en verdad effie lo cambiaba, el nunca trataba así a peeta, es más, siempre lo trataba frio por su situación conmigo.

Peeta saludo a effie con un abrazo y un beso y a Gale solo lo saludo con la cabeza, sabia el gran esfuerzo que hacía para no golpearlo, así que decidí hacer las cosas rápido, irnos lo más antes posible.

Tome a Joseph en brazos, retirándolo del cuidado de Effie.

-nosotros ya nos vamos-le comente a ella-volvemos a la hacienda mellark papa-dije ahora mirando solo a mi papa, el me miraba sorprendido. Sentía la mirada triste de Gale.

-¿pero cómo? ¿Así de repente?-nos preguntó tanto a Peeta como a mí.

-creemos que es lo más conveniente-contesto peeta.

-está bien si es una decisión tomada y lo pensaron bien, me da gusto que vuelvan a estar juntos-dijo mi papa con un tono de tristeza, de seguro le dolía que nos fuéramos. Effie tomaba su mano como dándole fuerza.

-no te preocupes, vendré todos los días con los niños, después de todo, tengo que seguir trabajando aquí, nada más que ellos notan más la ausencia de peeta, necesitan estar más tiempo con el-dije esta vez mirando a Peeta, él me sonrió levemente-puedes ir a vernos cuando quieras. - él se paró y tomo mi mano.

-entiendo preciosa, será raro no verlos y escucharlos llorar todo el día-dijo sonriéndome y luego mirando a mis hijos, después tomo el hombro de peeta-pero yo te entregue hace tiempo a Peeta, tu lugar está con él, en tu casa, está siempre será tu hacienda pero es hora que vayas a dónde quieres estar.

Asentí, y me dirigí a empacar las cosas, peeta nos ayudó y ripiadamente ya tuvimos todo en la camioneta, subimos a los niños y yo abrace a mi papa, peeta estrecho su mano y entonces nos marchamos. Cuando estuvimos en camino, ninguno dijo nada, yo iba atenta de vez en cuando a mis niños pero ellos dormían, miro el camino y no digo nada, estaba todavía dolida.


	57. Capitulo 56 La mujer de Peeta Mellark

Cuando llegamos espero a que me abra la puerta como siempre, los dos nos encargamos de llevar a nuestros hijos mientras que unos hombres sacan nuestras cosas y las llevan a la habitación que solía compartir con peeta. Mientras nosotros estamos en el salón con susan, está encantada con la idea de que vuelva, la extrañaba, los meses de recién casada que había estado en esta casa habían sido buenos, aunque extrañaba mi casa, ella siempre hacia que olvide eso y me entretenía.

FLASHBACK

-siempre soñé con tener una hija como tu-dijo susan mientras me enseñaba a tejer por primera vez.

-yo hubiese estado encantada de que una mujer como usted fuera mi madre, se que no me hubiese abandonado-dije mirando los puntos que llevaba, tenía solo tres meses de embarazo, iba a tener tiempo de aprender a tejer, quería ser la mejor madre para mi hijo también- no sé cómo pudo hacerlo, como pudo abandonarnos a Prim y a mi… nunca abandonaría a mi hijo, pasara lo que pasara.

-ahora que vas a ser madre, entenderás muchas cosas de la vida, no juzgues a tu madre, sus razones habrá tenido para marcharse-dijo tomando mi mano, la mire.

-lo sé, es que duele ser abandonada, se siente un vacío horrible y mucho tiempo estuve pensando que por mi culpa ella nos había dejado-dije secando una lagrima de mi rostro.

-te entiendo, cuando mi papa nos abandonó, fue difícil salir adelante, mas siendo tantos hermanos-dijo mirando una fotografía que tenía en una pared del a sala con sus 4 hermanos, no sabía que susan había sido abandonada por su padre, me estaba enterando ahora.

-lo siento mucho…-es lo único que pude decir aferrándome más a su mano.

-yo también lo siento mucho por las dos -dijo de vuelta mirándome- ¿sabes? nos parecemos, es decir, cuando mi papa se fue, mi mama no podía con todos y me mando con mi tía al 11, ahí conocí al padre de peeta, en la universidad. Ambos nos hicimos amigos desde el inicio de nuestra carrera y cuando nos recibimos recién nos dimos cuenta que estábamos enamorados, nos casamos y decidimos volver al 12, a nuestro hogar; yo creo que fue el hecho de pensar que teníamos que separarnos lo que nos impulsó a revelar nuestros sentimientos, somos muy afortunadas de que nuestros mejores amigos sean nuestros esposos en la actualidad.-dijo y me sonrió, le devolví el gesto.

-peeta es mi mejor amigo, tengo suerte de tenerlo y que ahora empecemos a formar nuestra familia-dije tocando mi vientre.

-él tiene suerte de tenerte también, ojala y mis otros hijos encontraran a alguien a quien amar tanto como ustedes dos se aman, aunque creo que ya están cayendo en la trampa de cupido-dijo sonriendo mientras tejíamos.

-¿a qué se refiere con eso?-la mire con una ceja levantada.

-han estado viajando mucho al capitolio a ver a tus amigas, a glimmer y a fox-dijo y yo abrí mi boca, no podía creerlo, pero me encantaba la idea- nunca los había visto tan interesados en dos muchachas, pero veo el porqué, además de ser muy bonitas son muy amigables.

-con todo lo que paso no me había dado cuenta, me encantaría la idea de que fueran tan felices como lo somos peeta y yo.

-Dios te oiga hija, ya es hora de que empiecen a llegar los nietos-dijo riendo y tocando mi vientre- todavía no puedo creer que voy a ser abuela, espero que josh y luke sigan el camino de peeta y se apresuren a darme más nietos a quienes consentir-le sonreí, sabia que mis hijos con ella estarían seguros, sabia que los amaba y que a mí también me quería, podía sentirlo y sabia que este era mi lugar en el mundo ahora.

FIN DE FLASHBACK

-qué bueno que estas de vuelta, en esta que es tu casa hija-me dijo susan dándome un gran abrazo.

-me alegra volver, y que mis hijos estén en su casa, se que este es su lugar, igual que el mío-dije en una sonrisa hacia ella

-me alegra que pienses así, por un momento pensé que le ibas a dejar el camino libre a alguna oportunista que se quiera meter en la familia -miro de reojo a peeta y tomo mi mano-sabes que no aceptaría a nadie más que no fueras tu para peeta.

-gracias susan, me reconforta saber que tengo su apoyo, y no se preocupe, volví precisamente para que nadie tuviera dudas de que sigo siendo la mujer de peeta mellark-dije esta vez mirando a peeta, aunque con una cara muy seria, el solo bajo la vista al suelo.

Subimos a la habitación y los mellizos dormían en sus cunas, peeta se quedó observándolos sentado en el sillón, mientras yo desempacaba.

-creo que sería bueno que tuvieran su habitación-dijo de repente, yo no lo veía, caminaba por el cuarto ordenando miles de cosas.

-quizá más adelante, ahora los tres cabemos perfectamente en la cama-dije doblando la pequeña ropa mientras la acomodaba en cajones.

-¿cómo los tres? ¿Y dónde se supone que dormiré?- dijo mirándome mientras deshacía las maletas.

-puedes dormir en la habitación de al lado, por si te necesito-dije como si fuera lo más normal del mundo. Entonces él se para y se acerca, tomándome la cintura por detrás.

-¿no crees que podía caber uno más? ¿Dónde caben tres caben cuatro no?-beso mi cuello, ante ese toque todo en mí se derritió, el sabia que con sus caricias podía calmarme, pero no se lo iba a permitir, de inmediato zafe sus manos de mi cuerpo y seguí acomodando la ropa sin mirarlo.

-creo que no, solo vamos a ser mis hijos y yo…-le dije desde la cama en donde estaban las maletas.

-creí que habías vuelto porque me habías perdonado, porque querías que empezáramos de vuelta, no te entiendo katniss.-dijo dándome vuelta para que lo mire a los ojos.

-vine porque prácticamente tenia que hacerlo, entre tu presión por Gale y delly tratando de demostrarme que tiene significado en tu vida, era lo único que podía hacer para que mis hijos no se quedaran sin su padre-dije soltándome y siguiendo con lo que hacía.

-sabes que nunca abandonaría a nuestros hijos, son lo que más amo además de ti-dijo entonces yo me apoye en una cómoda y gire para verlo.

-las cosas no son las mismas entre nosotros y no sé si volverán a serlo, si te molesta que este aquí solo por las apariencias entonces me voy, o a lo mejor tú te puedes ir con delly y el hijo que te va a dar-digo ya con lágrimas en los ojos, me dolía lo que acababa de decir, él se acerca a tratar de abrazarme, yo lo detengo con las manos sin permitir que me tocara.

-perdóname katniss, perdóname por hacerte sufrir, fui un idiota todo este tiempo, nunca tendría que haber buscado a delly, pero ni yo estoy seguro de cómo se embarazo-dijo y yo me cruzo de brazos

-creo que igual que como me embarace yo… sabias que las cosas que hicieras podrían tener consecuencias, ¿porque no pensaste en eso?-dije dándome vuelta, ya no podía verlo a los ojos, con cada palabra me daba cuenta de que el peeta que había conocido ya no existía, ese que me había prometido que solo me amaría a mí, a nadie más.

El saber que había estado con delly de esa manera, que ella había tenido las mismas caricias y besos que yo tenía, me hacía hervir más de rabia y el hecho de que ella también le daría un hijo me hacía pensar que también podría dejar de lado a mis hijos, eso si nunca se lo perdonaría. Podía llegar a perdonar su engaño, pero si olvidaba a mis hijos por sobre el de delly, eso si nunca se lo perdonaría y hasta creo que de esa manera podría llegar a odiarlo.

-es porque lo pensé, que siempre que estuve con ella me cuide katniss, pero dice que las veces que llegaba que me caía de borracho no lo hacía y ahí, bueno…

-¿has estado tomando hasta emborracharte?-no se porque recalcaba esa parte pero creo que era la que más me sorprendía, peeta no era de esos hombres, no era como mi papa.

-cuando tenía noticias por mi mama, ella me hablaba todos los días de ti, pero cuando me mencionaba que te encontrabas deprimida, era lo único que me paraba para no volver- me acerque, tomando su mejilla en mi mano, de verdad me preocupaba hasta que extremos llegaba peeta por lo que le había hecho.

-no quiero que lo hagas más, no quiero que tomes más-dije, entonces el asintió, apoyando su mano sobre la mía que se encontraba en su rostro.

* * *

**y este seria el capitulo que corresponderia al dia de hoy :D quedamos a mano! ustedes tienen sus capitulos y espero los hayan disfrutado, han pasado solo minutos y yo aun sigo con mi corazoncito roto por el trailer :( y creo que voy a estarlo hasta el dia del estreno de la pelicula :( pero pensemos en que lo mejor pasara! confiemos en francis! :) nos leemos pronto!**


	58. Capitulo 57 Siempre caigo

Al sentir su calor, de inmediato volví a tomar distancia y saque mi mano, no sabía porque hacia eso, porque sentía esa necesidad de estar a su lado, una que solo se saciaba cuando tenía contacto con su piel; era como un imán dentro mío que me acercaba a él.

-ya no lo hare, y con respecto a Delly no tienes por qué dudar, le jure que nunca la buscaría de vuelta, ni a ella ni a nadie más que no fueras tu, solo me hare cargo de mi hijo-mire a mis hijos, me aseguraba entonces de que ellos no se quedarían sin peeta, pero creo que solo eso no es lo que me hacía sentir plena, el hecho de tenerlo solo para mí era lo que me hacía feliz, el saber que después de todo este tiempo él me amaba como antes.

-me parece bien-dije dándome la vuelta y sacando las maletas de la cama, el me ayuda, nuestras manos se tocan, miro sus hermosos ojos azules… y ya no puedo aguantar más la distancia que hay entre los dos, con cada toque de su piel todo mi ser se estremecía.

Lo quería tanto a pesar de todo lo que estábamos pasando, lo necesitaba… deje todo mi orgullo de lado, rodee con mis brazos su cuello y empecé a besarlo, él toma mi cintura entre sus manos y siento como su fuego empieza a invadirme, siento como yo empiezo a generar mi propio calor.

-no se porque lo hago, no se porque siempre caigo-le digo mientras besa mi cuello y me apoya en la cama dejándome por debajo de él.

-por la misma razón que yo, nos necesitamos de tal manera que es insoportable estar tan juntos y no besarnos, te amo katniss -dijo corriendo un mechón de cabello de mi cara y mirándome a los ojos-sabes que siempre lo hare, deja tus dudas de lado y vuelve a estar conmigo, vuelve a ser mía, mi mujer, por favor-cuando dijo eso sonreí, ya no podía seguir enojada con él y cada minuto a su lado me había hecho dar cuenta que mis planes de ser su esposa solo en apariencia iban a ser prácticamente imposibles.

-también te amo y te necesito, eres mi mejor amigo-dije acariciando su rostro con las yemas de mis dedos, mi sonrisa se aplaco un poco- pero me duele que las mismas caricias que me das a mí, se las hayas dado a ella, ¿cómo puedo creer que me amas todavía si estuviste con ella? ¿Cómo puedo dejar de dudar?-dije soltando unas lágrimas, el las seco de inmediato.

-con ella ha sido solo sexo, nunca le he hecho el amor como te lo hago a ti, porque solamente a ti te amo, siempre he pensado solo en ti, déjame demostrártelo katniss- dijo besando mi cuello de nuevo, asentí y tome su nuca en mis manos, cada beso llenaba mi corazón y me demostraba que con nadie más podía hacer eso, por un momento olvidaba a todos los demás y solo necesitaba de ellos.

Le saque su camisa y desabroche su pantalón, mientras el me desvestía de igual manera, sentir su cuerpo desnudo junto al mío después de todo este tiempo, sentirlo de nuevo dentro de mí, era la sensación más placentera que había tenido. Sentía sus gemidos al mismo ritmo que escuchaba los míos, su corazón latir mientras me hacía suya de nuevo, lo tomaba por momentos, haciéndolo esclavo de mis caricias, pero el hombre fuerte que muchas veces escondía hacia presencia al girarme de inmediato por debajo de él, haciéndome a mí, presa de su cuerpo.

Se encargaba con cada una de las caricias sobre mi cuerpo de demostrarme que solo a mí me podía amar de esa manera, repetía mi nombre, o me miraba a los ojos como convenciéndose de que estaba conmigo de vuelta, me repitió unas y mil veces que me amaba y yo hice lo mismo en cada oportunidad. Por momentos nos deteníamos del acto sexual en sí, pero el aprovechaba esos momentos para besar cada parte de mí, parecía fascinado con mi nuevo cuerpo, lo cierto es que con la llegada de mis hijos, tenía los pechos y las caderas más grandes, a el parecía fascinarle que sea así ya que me repetía que nunca me había visto tan preciosa, sonreía ante las cosas que me susurraba al oído, como que nunca me dejaría parar de la cama o que me haría suya toda la noche:- me hiciste esperar mucho por tu cuerpo, lo necesito demasiado.-dijo mientras que con sus labios recorría todo mi cuello y sus manos acariciaban mi piel.

Por momentos lo controlaba y besaba cada parte de él, su cuerpo no había cambiado y me conocía cada centímetro, pero no haberlo tenido en todo este tiempo, hacía que recorriera de manera desesperada cada parte.

Estoy recibiendo uno de sus besos cuando siento el llanto de Alex, entiende que me voy a parar a ver a mi hijo, entonces es él el que se para de la cama y lo trae de su cuna a mis brazos, vuelve a cargar a Joseph que seguramente en cualquier momento también empieza a llorar, amamanto a Alex ante la atenta mirada de peeta sentado al lado; sé que debe de tener hambre, no me he fijado en la hora pero ya es de noche, él se aferra a mi pecho como si nunca hubiera comido, siempre era así con ellos. Y digo ellos porque además de mis dos hijos, peeta también era insaciable cuando se trataba de mí.

-entre los tres me van a acabar-dije mirándolo y sonriendo, me sonrió.

-igual nos amas a los tres, y te vas a tener que repartir entre nosotros-dijo besando mi mejilla, solo asentí mientras observaba como Joseph tomaba en su manito uno de los dedos de su papa, sabia que había hecho lo correcto al volver, no solo por tener de nuevo a peeta sino porque ahora mis hijos pasarían cada minuto con su padre.

Cuando terminaron de comer y los cambiamos, los apoyamos con sutileza sobre la cama entre nosotros, puse mi mano sobre sus pequeños cuerpos y siento como peeta coloca la suya por sobre esta.

-gracias otra vez, por darme esta hermosa familia y permitir que este con ellos todo el tiempo-me dijo mientras observaba mi mano y acariciaba mis nudillos, sonreí.

-gracias a ti por darme estos hermosos hijos, y por hacerme feliz-dije entrelazando nuestras manos- no peleemos nunca más, te amo...

-también te amo-dijo y no supe cuando nos quedamos dormidos, los cuatro en la misma cama después de que le había dicho que no había espacio para él, pero no había podido evitarlo, no había podido evitar ser suya de nuevo porque era lo que deseaba, era lo que el corazón me había mandado a hacer…

POV PEETA

Cuando me dijo que no dormiría con ellos me entristecí, pensé que volviendo ellos a mi vida todo sería perfecto, tendría a mis hijos y la tendría ella por completo. Cuando me dice que lo nuestro solo serán apariencias, no puedo aceptarlo, se que me ama y me desea tanto como yo, pero su orgullo se hace presente.

No sé cómo pasa, porque pasa de repente, pero ella termina en mis brazos, yo estaba esperando esta señal para avanzar, no iba a hacer nada que no quisiera, tengo tantos deseos de hacerla mía de nuevo; su cuerpo era diferente al de antes, era más curvilíneo, lo había notado con solo mirarla y lo comprobaba ahora que mis manos recorrían cada centímetro de su piel.

Siento su calor, siento como se estremece cuando la tomo, cuando la beso; siento lo mismo cuando ella se apodera de mí, estamos horas entre besos, caricias y haciendo el amor, hasta que siento que Alex empieza a llorar, de seguro debe tener hambre y sé muy bien que es lo que hará katniss, entonces mejor me paro yo y se lo acerco a la cama, después tomo a Joseph, el tampoco no tarda en reclamar a su madre; Me parece justo ya que yo la he tenido solo para mi horas. Cuando veo a katniss dar de comer a nuestros hijos siento como se vuelven uno y me siento totalmente agradecido por como ella los cuida, se que es la madre que deseaba para mis hijos; además me causa más amor verla de esa manera tan natural, entregándose por completo.

Después de cambiarlos y acostarlos entre ambos, le agradezco por la familia que me dio y con nuestras manos entrelazadas descansamos para mañana levantarnos a enfrentar el mundo otra vez. No me gusta esa parte porque en el mundo real es donde se encuentran mis errores, donde están nuestros problemas; pero ella me pidió no pelear nunca más y es lo que planeo hacer, noches como estas quiero que sean eternas, tenerla a ella y a mis hijos es más hermoso de lo que imagine.

* * *

**hola! y nuevamente nos leemos :) este es un capitulo muy muy dedicado al amor, despues de todos los problemas, por un instante se permitieron no sentir nada mas que se aman... en fin a pesar de todos los problemas, existen momentos en los que aun pueden ser ellos mismos, sin pensar en los demas, ahora lo que tienen que aprender es a estar igualmente unidos a pesar de las circunstancias :) **

dazulu... **las cosas si se han complicado mucho, ambos se han equivocado y es ahora cuando ven las consecuencias de lo que han echo, sin embargo el amor tiene sus momentos entre los dos, esperemos que sea suficiente para mantenerlos juntos... en cuanto al trailer, de verdad me rompio el corazon porque ver en imagenes lo que he leido en sinsajo fue tan fuerte para mi, los mismo sentimientos que tuve al leer el libro florecieron cuando vi las imagenes del trailer, cuando leia el libro, en las partes finales llore muchisimo, en serio, no creo poder llorar mas con ningun libro, y ver imagenes de katniss con prim :( con peeta! :( saber por todo lo que tuvo que pasar, todas las tristezas, saber que ya no vamos a tener mas que esta peli, en fin, entre varias razones llevaron a que se me rompa el corazon, la verdad no esperaba tantaaas imagenes de las partes finales, ni siquiera imaginaba que nos mostraran la boda de finnick y annie hasta la pelicula, asi que la verdad de principio a fin fue un shock tremendo y me dejo muy muy conmocionada y a la vez feliz, porque al parecer la adaptacion no nos decepcionara (eso espero) en fin espero seguir leyendote! :) ... **linyta54...**el maraton era algo que les debia despues de haberme desaparecido, la verdad es que lo que mas me reconforta es poder compartir esta historia y saber que a ustedes les gusta :) los examenes fueron fuertes y estoy feliz por haberlos pasado :) jaja, ahora se acercan unas vacaciones y despues con todo a la segunda mitad del año!...en cuanto al trailer, el echo de que peeta la mire de esa manera :( una de las cosas que mas me ha dolido de la trilogia es que le hayan quitado lo unico que no queria perder, su escencia, el precisamente no queria que lo cambiaran y fue lo que hicieron, entiendo a la autora porque luego de una guerra nada es igual, pero eso no evita que nos duela, duele, duele que el haya dejado de ser el peeta que era y se haya perdido, duele que haya tenido que pasar todo esto, para que al final pudiera ser feliz con katniss, para que ella se de cuenta de cuanto significaba para ella, y la verdad que pense que en el trailer mostrarian a un peeta atacandola, asi que te daras cuenta que se me cayo la lagrima cuando vi ese abrazo tan lleno de... amor, esa es la palabra, ellos finalmente pueden amarse :) espero seguir teniendote y esperaremos juntos hasta el estreno :) **yessi... **tarde contesto, pero por si acaso :( si se acosto con ella... **samy... **muchas gracias por tus palabras, la verdad es que lo que me llevo a escribir fue precisamente mi amor hacia los personajes, gracias por ser tan incondicional :) ...**anna karen mellark... **antes que nada, perdon por contestar hasta ahora, y segundo gracias por dejar tu review :) tercero, desde ecuador? wow, gracias por tus palabras en serio, tenes razon en el echo de que toca aceptar y disfrutar lo que nos queda de la trilogia :) de apoco me voy acostumbrando a la idea, y en cuanto a la peli, te entiendo muchisimo, la de los juegos y en llamas la he visto incontables veces, sinsajo pude verla por segunda vez recien hasta ahora, y creo que de a poco voy a poder verla mas veces, solo necesito tiempo y pañuelos jajaja no se que voy hacer cuando salga la ultima peli, seguramente voy a revolucionarme yo tambien, y voy a llorar como nunca, es bueno que vos hayas experimentado esto antes, con harry, asi de alguna manera estas lista para afrontar lo que se viene con el final de esta historia, gracias por la suerte con los examenes, sus buenas vibras me llegaron completamente, en cuanto a la historia, peeta es demasiado lindo, pero aun asi, lo que hizo estuvo mal, se equivoco al tratar de olvidar a katniss de esa manera, y es una herida que dejo una cicatriz profunda, al igual que cuando katniss le mintio, en realidad nadie dijo que el amor era perfecto, obvaimamente vamos a tener nuestras cicatrices, pero el valor de las cosas recae en que podamos ser felices a pesar de esas cicatrices, veremos como nuestros chicos pueden vivir con ellas o como estas terminaran por separarlos, espero tenerte ahi el resto de la historia :) ...**guest... **no puedo creer que hayas leido todos los capitulos, son muchos! jaja, espero haberte apasionado con cada uno, y seguir haciendolo, a pesar del drama, y las cosas malas que puedan pasar, veremos si el amor es tan fuerte como para perdurar, besos...** andrea663... **perdon por recien contestar, pero el final de la semana me ha dado oportunidad para **** esto, antes que nada, gracias por tu halago, esta historia es la primera que escribo, y mi objetivo era que la disfrutaran, espero poder lograrlo por el resto que queda, tambien soy lectora de fanfics y se como se siente el echo de que se tarde mucho en actualizar, esta historia ya esta terminada, y por eso he podido compartir capitulos tan rapido, sin embargo con nuevas historias que estoy creando tampoco me gusta alargar la espera, mi proyecto es poder escribir hasta fin de año las historias que tengo pensadas, espero poder lograrlo, todavia nose si despues de fin de año seguire escribiendo, ya que no se si resultara doloroso despues del final de las pelis, pero al menos por un tiempo mas van a tenerme :) gracias por tu apoyo a la historia desde el comienzo :) espero leer mas de vos :) **

**sin mas que decir, que no pidan la muerte del pobre de gale :( jaja nos leemos pronto! **


	59. Capitulo 58 Es lo que mas quiero

POV PEETA

Me levante y ellos aun dormían, se veían tan cómodos en la cama, no se habían levantado en toda la noche, por suerte dormían de corrido, pero sabía que en cualquier momentos se levantarían, decidí meterme a bañar así después yo estaría desocupado para cuidarlos mientras Katniss se alistaba.

Al salir del baño ella ya estaba levantada, parada al costado de la cama sosteniendo sus pequeñas manitos mientras ellos le sonreían, les cantaba, me acerque por detrás, la abrace por la cintura, y bese su cuello.

-ojala a mí me cantaras tan seguido como le cantas a ellos-dije mientras ella acariciaba mis manos que se encontraban en su abdomen.

-¿estas celoso?-dijo dándose la vuelta y jugando con su índice sobre mi mentón, sus ojos grises me miraron, y en ese instante al tenerlos tan cerca, pensé que nunca los había visto brillar más que en este momento- no lo puedo dejar de hacer, es lo único que los calma –dijo jugando esta vez en mi pecho desnudo con su dedo, solo traía una toalla en mi cintura.

-me encanta que lo hagas-digo tocando su trasero de vuelta, ella se estremece como siempre, me separa y camina hacia el closet sacando una toalla.

-¿los cuidas mientras me baño?-dijo con su sexy camisón parada en la puerta, solo asentí.

Aun no podía creer lo que había pasado, tenia de nuevo todo lo que había querido, y todo fue tan repentino, paso tan rápido. Me cambio mientras los observo, se ven tan tranquilos juntos, entre ellos dos se entretienen.

Cuando Katniss sale del baño lo hace solo con una toalla tapándola, se ve tan hermosa, pero ella no parece notar como la veo embobado porque está muy ocupada sonriéndoles a los niños. Termino de ponerme los zapatos y me acerco tomándola por su costado y dándole un beso rápido.

-te veo abajo, hare que nos preparen el desayuno-dije y ella solo asintió.

Mientras desayunábamos me comentaba qué hoy no me podría acompañar a la hacienda, ya que tenía que ir al control de los niños, me ofrecí a acompañarla pero me dijo que no era necesario, que era algo rápido, los traería a la casa y después me alcanzaría en la preciosa.

KATNISS POV

Tomo a mis niños y vamos al hospital, cuando estamos en el control todo parece estar bien.

-están muy saludables Katniss, te felicito eres una gran madre primeriza-mi dijo la doctora mientras tomaba asiento detrás de su escritorio después de haber medido y pesado a mis niños- usualmente las madres que lo son por primera vez son muy ansiosas pero tu pareces muy tranquila-siguió mientras anotaba en el registro de Josep y Alex.

-ellos me hacen estar tranquila, los quiero tanto que no me cuesta estar atenta, además no son molestos, salieron a su papa, tan tranquilos-acaricio la cabeza de mis dos pequeños, mientras ellos juegan entre ellos por sobre la camilla.

-¿volviste con Peeta?-me pregunta y yo solo asiento- me parece óptimo para los niños, es lo más recomendable… que tengan su figura masculina presente.

-si…-dude si continuar, pero tenía que hacerlo- en cuanto a eso quería hacerle una consulta que es sobre mí, no sobre los niños-dije nerviosa no sabía cómo pedirle esto, pero su actitud me daba confianza, me anime-necesito que me recete pastillas anticonceptivas-sonrió comprensivamente al oír mi pedido, y tomo su recetario.

-si Katniss, no hay problema, es bueno que me hayas preguntado, varias mujeres solo compran la que más les parece por vergüenza y después quedan embarazadas sin planearlo-dijo haciendo una receta-estas son, puedes conseguirlas en la farmacia.

-precisamente por eso le consulte-dije tomando el papel- no es que no me gustaría tener más hijos con Peeta, pero con estos dos tengo suficiente por un tiempo-dije haciéndole cosquillas a ambos.

-me parece perfecto que tomes tus precauciones, además no es muy aconsejable pasar por dos embarazos en tan poco tiempo, y también creo que con estas dos preciosuras estarás bastante ocupada -dijo acariciando la cabeza de mis hijos;

Pienso en la noche anterior, ojala no haya traído sus consecuencias, fuimos muy irresponsables en no cuidarnos, nos dejamos llevar por los instintos y no pensamos en que podría quedar embarazada otra vez, es por eso que decido además de comprar las pastillas comprar un test de embarazo, obvio no me lo haría hoy mismo y en casa haría cuentas para saber si cabe la posibilidad, pero mejor saberlo lo antes posible si ha llegado a suceder.

Al llegar a la hacienda Mellark dejo a los niños al cuidado de susan y me dirijo a la preciosa en busca de Peeta, ya pasa de mediodía, seguro estará en las caballerizas pienso y me dirijo ahí; al llegar, estaba en lo correcto.

-veo que terminaste temprano hoy-dije acercándome y corriendo su pelo fuera de su frente, lo bese, al principio se sorprendió pero luego me siguió, me separe y le sonreí.

-sí, ya quería volver a la casa con ustedes-dijo acariciando mi mejilla.

-¿qué tal si vamos al lago? A los niños los está cuidando tu mama, estarán bien con ella-dije con entusiasmo, el asintió y nos dirigimos ahí.

-no venía desde hace tiempo, veo que todo sigue igual-dice mientras llegábamos tomados de las manos.

-deberíamos traerlos dentro de poco, cuando estén más grandes.

-me parece una gran idea, deberías de enseñarles a nadar y a montar también-dijo riendo, captaba su ironía, él pensaba que me apresuraba demasiado rodeo mis hombros con su brazo.

-no te rías, cuando menos lo sepas ya se irán a la universidad, y nos quedaremos solos, solo nos quedaran los recuerdos de ellos-mire a mi alrededor contemplando el verde que nos rodeaba- hasta que vuelvan, porque sé que lo harán, amaran tanto esto como lo amamos nosotros-dije y lo mire, me sonrió.

-espero que Dios me de vida para envejecer contigo, me gustaría que cuando yo muriera lo último que viera fueran tus hermosos ojos grises-dijo mientras nos sentábamos en la orilla.

-no digas eso, vivirás muchos años-dije golpeando su hombro.

-tú también-dijo y me beso en la mejilla-espero que también quieras envejecer conmigo.

-claro que quiero-dije apoyándome en su hombro como antes y susurre-es lo que más quiero…

Y era así, quería pasar lo que me resta de vida con él, despertarme a su lado, que me bese como lo hace, sentir sus brazos cuando tengo frio y que me haga el amor cuando yo quisiera; en estos momentos en los que solo miramos hacia adelante, sintiendo su corazón, sé que late al mismo ritmo que el mío. Siento que él es algo así como esa mitad que me faltaba para ser feliz, siento que su corazón es mío porque con solo caricias puedo controlar su ritmo y también siento que mi corazón es suyo porque él sabe cómo hacerlo latir con fuerza.

A pesar de todo lo que había pasado, este momento era único, este momento estaría en mi mente para siempre, junto con nuestro primer beso, o la primera vez que hicimos el amor, o cuando tuve a mis hijos… hoy me sentía plena porque además de tenerlo a él los tenía a ellos esperando en casa…

* * *

**hola! les traigo uno de los dos capitulos que planee para hoy :) espero lo disfruten y mas tarde subo el que sigue! ;) **


	60. Capitulo 59 Mi dueña

POV PEETA

Es en momentos como este, en el que estoy solo con ella, aquí sentados viendo como el sol irradia calor sobre el lago, igual que ella lo hace sobre mí; sé que todo lo pasado valió la pena, todo lo que hicimos tuvo su razón, y a pesar de que pasaron muchas cosas malas, las buenas las superan ampliamente.

Empiezo a besar su mejilla y después sus labios porque siento la necesidad de hacerlo, siento inmensas ganas de que sepa lo que siento y sé que con mis caricias ella lo sabe, sabe que es mi dueña como yo sé que soy el suyo. De sus labios paso a su cuello con tal dedicación, estoy totalmente concentrado en su cuerpo, no puedo pensar en nada más.

Estamos recostados en el césped que rodea al lago, yo un poco por encima, mientras me susurra cosas en el oído, mira hacia los lados o larga suspiros de placer.

-si nos vieran aquí así, moriría de vergüenza, si se aparece alguien…-la cayo con un beso que sus labios inmediatamente corresponden. Me separo un momento mirándola a los ojos.

-miles de veces estuvimos así aquí… ¿quieres que pare?-niega con la cabeza y me sonríe, me toma de la camisa y vuelve a besarme.

-nunca lo hemos hecho aquí en pleno día… me da pena, nos podrían ver-me dice mirando hacia los costados, mientras me pierdo en el aroma de su cabello.

-¿quiénes nos van a ver? ¿Los pájaros?-le digo sonriendo y quitándome la camisa, se la doy -¿esta es suficiente para salvaguardar tu pudor?- ella ríe.

-a ver…-dice colocándose la camisa por encima como cubriéndose, me acerco de nuevo a besarla.

La despojo de su camisa y ella toma la mía cubriéndose por encima, muevo la cabeza y sonrió, no puedo creer que tenga vergüenza de que la vea desnuda, a mí no me importa que ella me vea a mí, así que me saco la camiseta interior que traía.

Siento como sus manos bajan hacia mi pantalón y desabrocha este. No me sorprende, ya que cuando se trata de estar juntos deja todos sus pensamientos de lado y se dedica a solo dejarse llevar.

Bajo de a poco mi mano por su vientre hasta el pantalón que ella trae, me arrodillo en frente mientras sigue acostada y se lo saco, abre sus piernas y las flexiona como invitándome que vuelva, me acerco de inmediato. Siento como baja su mano hasta mi intimidad y empieza a tocarla por encima de la ropa, ante ese toque me éxito demasiado lanzando un gemido involuntario, a ella parece encantarle tener ese poder sobre mí, así que baja mi calzoncillos y esta vez la acaricia por debajo de ellos.

Saca su mano delicadamente y la apoya en el césped; después de eso entro en ella causándole uno de esos gemidos que me excita a seguir haciéndolo. Sigo tomándola, Mientras apoyo mi peso en mi antebrazo izquierdo; con la mano derecha busco la suya, la cual esta aferrada a la hierba y entonces la aprieto; era uno de esos gestos que buscaban hacerle saber que yo estaba con ella, que sentía lo mismo que ella...

El éxtasis empezaba a desaparecer, después de haber alcanzado el límite una vez más, le doy un beso en los labios y me tiendo en el césped a su lado, ella coloca su mentón sobre mi pecho y me observa.

-eres más lindo a la luz del sol-me dice con ojos inocentes, rio.

-tu eres más preciosa cada día que te veo- sus ojos se apagan en un instante, deja de mirarme, deja de sonreír y juega con su dedo en mi pecho-¿qué pasa?-le digo confundido, no sé porque de repente cambio su estado de ánimo.

-es que tengo miedo-suspiro mientras sus ojos volován a mirarme tristes- siempre que estamos así de felices, pasa algo que nos separa-una lagrima cae por su mejilla, yo acaricio está limpiándola.

-nada nos volverá a separar, siempre vamos a estar juntos-le digo para tratar de calmarla.

-te amo tanto Peeta, que a veces duele- levanto las cejas, no entiendo porque le duele quererme- no me malinterpretes-dice quizá notando mi duda-duele porque siento que no te devuelvo lo mucho que me das; me diste todo lo que podría haber deseado para ser feliz, tu amor, nuestros hijos.

-me devuelves todo solo con respirar, y haciéndome el amor como lo haces-sonríe tímidamente por lo que le digo, se sonroja-te amo con la misma intensidad y lo sabes, y tú me haces feliz a mí, por haberme elegido y por darme esos hermosos hijos-digo acariciando su frente, tomo su mano y la beso.

-perdóname por haberte dejado, perdóname por ser una tonta y no haberme quedado a luchar contra mi papa-dijo llorando.

-no llores amor-digo limpiando sus lágrimas-no tengo porque perdonarte porque no hay nada que perdonar, ¿volviste o no?

-sí, pero tarde, tú ya estabas con Delly y de seguro si me hubiese quedado, ella ni siquiera estaría en tu vida-entonces es que entiendo que Katniss siempre va a tener presente el tema Delly, porque fue la única mujer con la que la engañe, no sé qué hacer para que ya no piense en ella, creo que va a ser imposible ya que Delly va a darme un hijo.

-fui un idiota al estar con ella, nunca tendría que haberlo hecho, perdóname Katniss, perdóname por hacerte sufrir-dije acariciando su brazo.

-me harías sufrir si la hubieras elegido a ella en vez de a mí-dijo corriendo cabello de mi frente.

-nunca, nunca la elegiría a ella por encima de ti, ni a ella ni a nadie-bese su frente y nos quedamos mirando por un tiempo…

-Peeta, sé que vas a hacerte cargo del hijo que ella te va a dar-dijo mientras se cambiaba, yo también empezaba a hacer lo mismo-pero no quiero que te acerques mucho, eres hombre y ella está dispuesta a cualquier cosa por recuperarte.

-¿y a que te refieres con eso de que soy hombre?-le dije sonriendo mientras ella terminaba de abrochar su camisa y yo mis pantalones, entonces se acerca.

-que muchas veces los hombres no piensas con esta cabeza-dijo tocando mi frente con su dedo índice-sino con esta-dijo apretando mi parte baja por sobre mi ropa, me sobresalte y ella sonrió, dándose la vuelta y agachándose a recoger sus pantalones. Me acerco y la tomo por detrás, rodeándola con mis brazos en su cintura.

-las dos cabezas solo piensan en ti-le digo besando su cuello. –no podría estar con nadie más teniendo una mujer como tú, eres tan perfecta que no me hace falta nadie-ella ríe y se gira a verme a los ojos.

-lo se Peeta confió en ti, en quien no confió es en ella-dijo mientras posaba su mano izquierda en mi mejilla, tomo de esta.

-¿ves esto?-le digo tomando el dedo en el que tenía su anillo y mostrándole el mío-estos te hacen mi esposa y dueña, así como yo soy el tuyo-ella ríe, entonces tomo su mano y la coloco sobre mi pecho, sobre mi corazón-y este es tuyo, nadie más está ahí, todo el lugar lo ocupan tú y mis hijos.

Nos miramos a los ojos un momento, me da un rápido beso y asiente. Cuando terminamos de cambiarnos volvemos a nuestra casa, al llegar Katniss corre de inmediato a ver a los niños, a ellos se les ilumina la mirada al verla, toma en brazos a Joseph mientras yo agarro a Alex y estamos con ellos mientras balbuceamos y ellos tratan de repetir lo que decimos, la veo atenta a los dos, hablando con los dos y sé que es la mejor madre que podría haber querido para mis hijos, pero además pensaba en que Delly me daría un hijo, ¿qué sería de ese niño? ¿Delly me dejaría verlo?

Lo amaría tanto como a los hijos que tengo con Katniss, porque él no tiene la culpa de mis errores. ¿Pero podría estar con sus hermanos? ¿Delly lo permitiría? ¿Y cuándo con Katniss tengamos más hijos? Sé que no sería ahora, tendríamos que esperar a que los mellizos fueran más grandes, pero sé que podríamos tener más, quiero tener más hijos con ella.

Lo tendría que resolver con el tiempo, ahora solo tenía al amor de mi vida y a mis hijos, tenía que disfrutar este momento, ya más adelante vería como solucionar los otros problemas…

* * *

**hola! antes que nada unas disculpas, este capitulo lo tenia listo para ayer, pero paso algo desagradable, no es algo mio, no se preocupen, fue por una amiga :( ella me necesitaba, un estupido la lastimo y tengo tantas ganas de matarlo, le adverti que la cuidara :( ella es una chica tan linda y buena :( ese idiota en serio no la merece... pero bueno ella de seguro va a encontrar a alguien mucho mejor y tampoco los quiero atormentar con mis cosas, asi que les dejo el capitulo y mas tarde les subo el de hoy :) disfrutenlo!**


	61. Capitulo 60 Estare con el siempre

POV PEETA

Voy llegando a la ciudad, se ve a lo lejos un humo negro impresionante, mientras me acerco ruego que no sea un incendio donde al parecer es, y al llegar lo confirmo, el incendio es en el hotel del distrito.

-¿Que paso?-le pregunto a un policía que se encuentra cuidando una valla que rodea al lugar.

-al parecer un cortocircuito, todo paso muy rápido-me quedo paralizado. ¿Le habrá pasado algo a delly?-pero no hubo muertos por suerte, si hubo algunos heridos que están en el hospital.

Miro a los alrededores tratando de encontrarme con delly pero no la veo, no lo pienso dos veces y me subo a la camioneta para ir hacia el hospital. Cuando llego le pregunto a una enfermera si ella está aquí, la cual me lo confirma.

Camino por el pasillo hasta la habitación, cuando estoy por girar la perilla, el doctor sale.

-¿es familiar de la señorita Cartwright? -se dirige a mí.

-soy su amigo, Peeta Mellark-es lo único que podía decir, no sabía cómo era nuestra relación hoy, pero a pesar de todo creo que lo teníamos que ser.

-va a necesitar mucho de su apoyo, ella aun esta delicada, inspiro mucho dióxido de carbono-me explico él.

-¿cómo está él bebe?-pregunto, trago saliva con dificultad, no sé si esperar lo peor, hasta que escucho al médico.

-lo perdió, perdió al bebe-dijo serio y de repente.

Sentí como un nudo se me atoraba en la garganta, no solo ella lo había perdido, yo también perdí a mi hijo. El medico pareció notar mi tristeza, por lo que me puso su mano en el hombro y después se marchó.

tome valor y entre a verla, estaba recostada con una máscara de aire, la vi y me senté a su lado, ella tomo mi mano, se sacó su máscara.

-viniste-dijo con una sonrisa-viniste a vernos, si te importamos-dijo acariciando su vientre.

-delly, yo…-baje la cabeza hacia el suelo, no sabía cómo sería capaz de decirle lo que le tenía que decir, pero era importante, ella tenía que saber la verdad-lo siento mucho.

-¿que sientes? ¿Qué pasa?-dijo alterada y levantando mi mentón para que la viera a los ojos

-él bebe… él bebe ya no está, el…-dije sosteniendo su mirada, notando como esta cambiaba de felicidad a una de profunda tristeza, nunca había visto esa expresión en su cara, de inmediato soltó mi mano a la cual estaba aferrada y miro a la ventana, parecía vacía.

-vete, no quiero verte-dijo flexionando sus rodillas y tomándolas con los brazos-no puedo creer que inventes cosas con tal de no hacerte cargo de tu hijo.

-delly, no estoy inventando nada, el médico me lo dijo...-trate de explicarle pero ella me interrumpió.

-no quiero hablar contigo Peeta, vete-cuando lo dijo de nuevo sabia que tenia que hacerlo, sabia que tenia que darle su espacio, nunca me había hablado tan en serio, iba a respetar su decisión, me levante y me fui.

Cuando iba por el pasillo me encontré a la doctora de los niños.

-hola peeta, ¿estás buscando a Katniss?-me pregunto con una sonrisa-me la encontré hace un momento en terapia-dijo sin esperar a que le contestara, cuando pronuncio terapia, no pude evitar pensar que algo malo había pasado, me decidí a correr de inmediato hacia allí.

-sí, gracias, hasta luego-fue lo único que pude decir y me dirigí rápidamente en busca de katniss.

Recorrí el pasillo y revise cada una de las habitaciones por enormes ventanales que daban a cada una, hasta que la vi, era casi imposible que no reconociera su espalda, estaba sentada al lado de una cama, no podía ver a quien estaba acompañando ya que su figura tapaba la cara de la persona que se encontraba acostada.

Decidido entre, ella giro la vista y me vio; tenía su mano agarrada a la de Gale, este estaba inconsciente en la cama boca abajo, tenía unos vendajes en la espalda y en parte de los brazos, también una máscara. Cuando me vio ni siquiera tuvo la delicadeza de soltar su mano.

-¿qué haces aquí con él?-le pregunte serio. Ella se paró en frente mío de brazos cruzados, se veía triste, hace tiempo no la veía así.

-estaba en la ciudad con tu mama y los niños cuando vimos el incendio, fuimos a ver si delly estaba bien-no puedo creer que después de todo lo que le hizo ella aún se preocupara- entonces lo vi-dijo dirigiendo su mirada a Gale-estaba sacando a algunas personas del incendio junto con los bomberos, no pude decirle nada, porque cuando estaba saliendo y me vio, de repente un soporte de madera con fuego se le cayó encima-dijo secando unas lágrimas que brotaban de sus ojos grises-ya le avise a mi papa, él y su mama están viniendo. ¿Tú que haces aquí?

-llegaba a la ciudad cuando vi el incendio, me acerque para ver si delly estaba bien, supuse que estaba aquí al no verla en la multitud-le conté aun serio, el hecho de que se preocupara por Gale de esta manera me enojaba.

-¿cómo esta ella?-dijo aun mirándolo-supe que estaba aquí porque vi como la ambulancia la traía, pero no me anime a ir a verla, no pude dejarlo solo-dijo bajando su vista al piso.

-esta delicada aun, pero esta consiente-entonces baje la mirada recordando la mala noticia- perdió él bebe-dije sin más, ella giro su vista hacia mí… no sé en qué momento pero me rodeo con sus brazos mientras yo podía soltar algunas lágrimas, no lo había hecho antes porque no podía derrumbarme en frente de delly, pero estando con ella era diferente, sabia que cualquier dolor mío era el de ella, coloco su cabeza de mi pecho a mi cuello.

-lo siento mucho peeta, sabes que me tienes aquí contigo siempre, lo siento mucho en verdad-dijo y volvió a abrazarme con fuerza, correspondí a su abrazo y así estuvimos un tiempo, yo oliendo su perfume ya que este me tranquilizaba, tenerla en mis brazos era el mejor consuelo, sabía que ella estaba aquí conmigo, nunca me dejaría.

-katniss…katniss-repite Gale su nombre con los ojos cerrados, pero apenas se lo entiende con esa mascara en la cara, ella gira a verlo, se aparta de mi lentamente y se acerca tomando su mano. Siento que hierbo por dentro, quisiera reclamarle el hecho de que se preocupe así por él, pero no puedo, se que katniss lo quiere solo como un amigo, tengo que confiar en eso.

-aquí estoy Gale, no hables, no puedes hablar-el aprieta con fuerza su mano.

-gracias… por estar aquí-aún no se ha percatado de mi presencia porque parece estar demasiado débil como para abrir los ojos.

-no es nada Gale, somos amigos-dijo sonriendo a pesar de que él no pudiera verla-ya le dije a mi papa, él está viniendo con tu mama.-al parecer el volvió a quedarse dormido porque no dijo más.

Al rato llego effie y haymitch, ella venía muy alterada y se extrañó con mi presencia aquí, no estaba seguro de que estuviera enterada de lo que había pasado con su hijo, pero eso parecía ser lo que menos le importaba, ya que al llegar lo primero que hizo fue acercarse a Gale y acariciar su rostro llorando, con la otra mano sostenía con fuerza la mano que haymitch le tendía.

KATNISS POV

Ver a mi papa tomado de la mano de effie fue creo, lo más impactante que vi en mi vida, nunca me hubiese imaginado que reaccionaria de esa manera. Está a su lado, sin decir nada mientras sostiene su mano o simplemente la rodea con su brazo en señal de apoyo, ¿podrá ser esto el desencadenante que los una más? Espero que sí, me gustaría que de una vez por todas admitieran sus sentimientos.

Viendo que ambos se quedaran con Gale, decido que es mejor irnos, peeta no se ve muy cómodo con la situación y lo que menos quiero es que sus celos aparezcan de nuevo. Me despido de effie y de mi papa prometiéndoles que volveré mañana y así ellos podrán descansar, rodeo mi brazo en el de peeta y salimos del hospital, nos vamos en su camioneta hacia nuestra casa, ninguno de los dos dice nada en todo el camino.

Creo que lo que vivimos hoy fue muy triste para ambos, pero él vivió lo más duro, perdió a un hijo; no puedo ni imaginar el dolor que está sintiendo, a pesar de que él no lo trajera dentro suyo, era de él, era un hijo más como los que tenia conmigo, al bajarnos del auto, vuelvo a tomar su brazo pero esta vez entrelazo nuestras manos y lo miro, él sabe que comparto su dolor.

Al entrar en nuestro cuarto se acerca a la cuna de nuestros hijos y se queda observándolos, lo rodeo con mis brazos en su costado y también los observo, se ven tan indefensos, tan inocentes. No quiero ni imaginar cómo sería perder a uno de ellos, creo que moriría de dolor, lo beso en la mejilla, quiero que sienta que estoy ahí con él, que estaré con el siempre.

* * *

**hola! mis queridisimos lectores :) les traigo un nuevo capitulo, y una noticia, por favor no me maten, pero quedan solo tres capitulos despues de este, si, la historia llega a su fin...pero, tambien hay una buena noticia, esta historia va a tener segunda parte,si, he decidido dividirla en dos partes, asi que por lo pronto me van a seguir teniendo, perdon por haberlos asustado, pero queria avisarles con tiempo, asi cuando en el capitulo 63 vean que es el final no se asusten... en fin espero que disfruten, gracias por ponerla en favorito y seguirla :) aunque no lo digo seguido lo agradezco mucho, tambien miles de gracias por los comentarios, en serio me sacan muchas sonrisas :D**

andrea663...**en respuesta a tu comentario, voy a spoilearte un poco, digamos que en la segunda parte de la historia sabremos si el hijo de delly era de peeta, te lo dejo ahi, quedan muchas cosas mas por vivir, en cuanto a los halagos muchas gracias :) lo mas satisfactorio es que a ustedes les guste como quedan los capitulos :) ellos lucharan por su familia feliz, ya veras, tendran que pasar por momentos, pero el amor podra unirlos cada vez mas :)...**lynita54... **antes que nada gracias por tu incondicionalidad en los comentarios, junto con andrea, me encanta leer sobre como se toman los capitulos, en cuanto a delly, como ya le conte el spoiler a andrea mas adelante sabremos si su hijo era de peeta, y ella es la que va a determinar su destino, obviamente usaba todas sus armas para quedarse con peeta, y el va a tener que luchar junto con katniss para poder vivir tranquilos :) espero leerte seguido aunque me tarde en contestar, aqui estoy para sus dudas :) **

** nos leemos pronto! **


	62. Capitulo 61 Reclamos

-puedes venir si quieres-le dije tratando de tranquilizar el ambiente que se había producido desde el incendio… desde mi preocupación por Gale. Era inevitable no preocuparme por él, a pesar de todo era mi amigo, había estado a mi lado en los momentos más difíciles, yo tenía que estar con el ahora.

-no, tengo muchas cosas que hacer hoy-dijo terminando de cambiarse, yo estaba haciendo lo mismo. Se acercó a nuestros hijos que aun dormían en sus cunas y los beso en la frente, después se acercó a mí, me tomo un segundo del cuello y me dio un rápido beso, sin decir más se fue.

Sabía que estaba enojado y que no me dice nada por lo de Delly, de seguro piensa que no puede decirme nada después de lo que paso con ella, pero eso a mí no me gustaba, necesitaba hablar las cosas.

Salgo rápido de la habitación para alcanzarlo, no ha bajado las escaleras aun, cuando lo tomo del brazo el parece extrañado. Entonces lo rodeo en un abrazo y le doy un gran beso de despedida, nuestros besos nunca habían sido tan fríos como el que me dio hace rato, al principio solo esta inmóvil, pero de inmediato toma mi cintura y sigue este beso.

-voy contigo-le digo separándome, él sonríe, no puedo creer que fui tan egoísta, a pesar de que Gale me necesita, peeta me necesita más, ayer vivió algo muy difícil y me necesita a su lado-le pediré a Prim que vaya y yo voy un rato por la tarde.

-está bien, te espero abajo-dijo aun en un tono triste, se que lo estaba, perder un hijo no era nada desapercibido.

Cuando estuvimos en la preciosa, él estaba aun distraído en sus pensamientos, de a ratos tomaba su mano y la apretaba, él tomaba la mía y la besaba. A estas alturas del partido no eran necesarias las palabras entre los dos, con gestos podíamos decirnos todo.

Estuvimos en el lago un momento como a veces hacíamos, sentados sin decir nada.

-no quiero que te enojes porque me preocupo por Gale-dije entrelazando nuestras manos-él es solo mi amigo, nada mas.-entonces el me mira.

-lo sé, confió en ti, en quien no confió es en él, tengo miedo de que tome esta oportunidad para molestarte de nuevo- baje la vista al césped.

-no lo creo Peeta, el ya entendió que solo podemos ser amigos-el subió mi rostro para que lo viera.

-¿estas segura?-cuando dijo eso mirándome a los ojos, no podía mentirle, aun hasta yo dudaba de las intenciones de Gale, pero no podía dejarlo solo y delicado.

-casi segura-dije, entonces el me soltó el rostro y giro su vista al lago para no verme.

-¿y aun así iras a verlo? –Se levantó de mi lado-Aun sabiendo que pueda querer algo más contigo- dijo caminando por la orilla muy enojado, lo sentía en su voz.

-no puedo dejarlo solo peeta, está muy delicado, no creo que pueda molestarme estando así y si lo hace me encargare de aclararle las cosas e irme- me levante, lo tome del hombro para girarlo y que me viera-además te he pedido que vayas conmigo, quiero darte tu lugar en frente de él, para que si aún tiene esas intenciones desista de ellas, se merece una oportunidad, ¿no crees?

-¿tú le darías una segunda oportunidad a Delly?-saco mi mano de su hombro para ponerme seria.

-eso es diferente, ella nunca ha querido ser tu amiga-le digo ahora enojada.

-no estamos seguros de que Gale quiera ser solo tu amigo-dijo mirándome desafiante a los ojos.

-el me lo dijo cuando volvió, me dijo que solo quería ser mi amigo-dije porque era cierto.

-¿tú vas a creerle? ¿Acaso has olvidado lo que pasamos por su culpa?-cuando dijo eso mire hacia el lago, no me gustaba recordar eso pero sabía que iba a ser algo permanente en nuestra vida, esos meses que estuvimos separados y los años que yo estuve en el instituto.

-lo recuerdo siempre, pero no puedo odiarlo toda la vida-dije de brazos cruzados, lo mire.-te perdone a ti que fuiste el que me abandono ¿no? ¿Porque no puedo perdonarlo a el?

-entonces las cosas son así, nunca vas a olvidarlo-me dijo con dolor en sus ojos, en ese mismo instante me arrepentí de lo que había dicho, no lo había pensado y ahora mismo veía las consecuencias.

-no lo podre olvidar porque todo ese tiempo que no estuviste conmigo y te necesite, estabas con delly-baje mi mirada al suelo evitando llorar, mi voz ya se había quebrado en la última parte.

-tú me abandonaste primero, y yo nunca te lo reclamo.-subo mi mirada para encontrarme sus ojos cristalinos, yo lo había dañado, ahora él me estaba dañando, mi corazón sintió una presión horrible, sabía que esto no iba a acabar bien.

-eso fue diferente, yo no elegí irme, tu si lo hiciste…

-no… -me interrumpió-tu si pudiste elegir quedarte, pero te fue más fácil irte, yo me fui porque tú me mentiste, te había perdido la confianza, necesitaba un tiempo-dijo moviendo sus manos hacia mí.

-y en ese tiempo estuviste con delly, me engañaste con ella- dije con lágrimas en los ojos, eso era algo que siempre me iba a doler, no sé si podría olvidarlo alguna vez.

-tú me engañaste con Gale, y ahora pretendes ser su amiga de vuelta-dijo mirando al lago.

-no es lo mismo, yo nunca estuve con Gale, nunca estuve con nadie que no fueras tu-dije y baje la vista, secando mis lágrimas-no puedo creer que aun dudes de mí, las cosas no funcionan así.

-tienes razón, nunca me perdonaras-dijo señalándose con sus manos- y ambos desconfiaremos del otro siempre, no veo como las cosas puedan seguir funcionando-no lo mire de vuelta, el miro un momento hacia un costado, para después tomar su caballo e irse lejos de mí.

Me quede llorando en el lago, él tenía razón, las cosas no podían seguir entre nosotros; Nunca nos habíamos puesto a hablar de todo, y ahora que lo hacíamos me daba cuenta que eran demasiadas cosas las que habían pasado y nunca lo aclaramos, a pesar de amarnos, no todo es amor, si no también era confianza y esa nos la habíamos perdido hace tiempo.

No sabía que haría ahora, me sentía tan perdida en cuestión de nuestra relación, ¿qué haríamos ahora, nos separaríamos? no creo poder seguir sin él, me arrepiento de todo lo que le dije en un momento de furia, pero sé que no podré olvidarlo y guardarlo es mucho peor que decirlo.

El resto del día, no nos vimos, yo fui a ver un rato a Gale, pero estaba descansando, como vi que su madre lo cuidaba junto con Prim, decidí irme, lo menos que necesitaba eran más problemas con peeta. En la noche no lo vi en la cena, susan me dijo que desde temprano se había metido en el estudio a trabajar y que cenaría ahí; entonces decidí subir a acostarme, me puse la pijama, me recosté, estaba mirando la luna y miraba a mis hijos que estaban en sus cunas, no podía cerrar los ojos y dormir como si nada, lo que había pasado hoy me afecto de sobre manera, pase de estar segura al lado de peeta, a estar varada en la nada, no entendía lo que él quería ahora, siendo que siempre había estado segura de ello ¿tal vez quería que me fuera? ¿Qué nos separáramos? ¿Qué haríamos con nuestras vidas?

Escucho como la puerta de la habitación se abre y se que puede ser solo una persona, como estoy de espaldas a ella, cierro rápido los ojos intentando fingir que duermo. Siento como se dirige a los cajones en los que tiene su pijama y lo espió con un ojo medio cerrado mientras se cambia, se que podría pararme y besarlo hasta arreglar todo, pero lo dudo, ya que no todo se puede solucionar con besos, es algo más que eso, el hecho es hablar las cosas y yo aún no estoy lista para eso.

Cuando termina de cambiarse, se acerca a la cuna de los mellizos y los besa como todas las noches, siento como rodea la cama, pero no siento que se acuesta a mi lado, por el contrario, la puerta que da hacia la otra habitación se abre y después se cierra.

Me doy vuelta para confirmar que se ha ido, no me dará mi beso de buenas noches hoy y tampoco dormirá a mi lado, vuelvo a recostarme aferrada a la almohada, me siento tan vacía sin sus brazos, sin su pecho como mi almohada…

* * *

**hola! yyy nuevo capitulo, solo quedan dos de esta primera parte.**

**queri compartirles una buena noticia :) bueno, la cosa es que estos dias estuve buscando el libro de sinsajo por todas partes porque recien ahora tengo para comprarlo :( y no lo encontraba en ninguna libreria, ya me estaba haciendo la idea de tener que pedirlo por internet (y yo soy muy desconfiada en esas cosas, asi qe en teoria me iba a quedar sin libro) la cosa es que un amigo me comento de una libreria que pedia los libros a buenos aires (lo cual no fue necesario) tenian el libro! :D se imaginaran que no espere ni dos segundos y em lo compre :) asi que ahora lo tengo en mis manos y soy tan tan feliz :) **

**quisiera aclarar que yo ya habia leido sinsajo, pero en pdf :( jajaj y ahora lo tengo en fisico! :D estoy chocha, en fin, respuestas a reviews!**

linyta54...**gracias por estar presente ahi con el comentario, lo cierto es que tanto gale y delly actuaron de una manera muy injusta con peeta y katniss, convengamos que siempre va a haber alguien que quiera lo que se ve que tiene una pareja de enamorados, pero no contemplan que quiza ellos se ven tan felices porque precisamente se eligieron ambos y la misma magia no suele darse si estuvieran con otras personas, tanto gale como delly y muchos otros han sido testigos de la profundidad del amor de peeta y katniss, que ha vencido la distancia, el tiempo, las mentiras... a pesar de que ellos eran, y hasta siguen siendo un poco inmaduros, ese amor que hay en su corazon es muy dificil de apagar, es lo que mantiene juntos y veremos si es que puede seguir haciendolo, en fin, te podria spoilear diciendote de que ellos no van a desaparecer totalmente de la historia, si por un tiempo, pero no definitivamente, aunquedan muchas cosas que aclarar, gracias por los reviews! **guest... **muchas gracias por tus palabras :) que impactante saber que pude causar que lloraras, en serio, me llena de emocion saber que puedo transmitir sentimientos, en la segunda parte hay un capitulo especial que me hizo llorar a mi tambien, es tan profundo, espero que sigas ahi cuando llegue el momento, gracias por sumarte a leer esta historia! y por decir que los hago felices :) en serio en este momento estoy sonriendo mucho, en cuanto a delly...ella obviamente no estaba dispuesta a dejar ir a peeta porque lo amaba muchisimo, pero hay veces en las que por orgullo no queremos ver la realidad, en eso tenes razon, veremos que sucede con ella, si en realidad merece todo lo que le queda por vivir...**

**sin mas que decir, que gracias por los reviews y favoritos y todo, nos leemos pronto!**


	63. Capitulo 62 Solo amor no alcanza

Ha pasado un mes, las cosas se fueron haciendo tan normales al pasar los días, es como si fuera normal que peeta duerma en otra habitación y que yo duerma con los niños.

Mis niños, cada día más grandes, ya pueden sentarse solos y gritan más, son plenamente consentidos por todo el mundo.

En este mes peeta ha viajado, según él, para no tener que ver a delly; son muchos los remordimientos que tiene por ese tema. Ella ha vuelto a la hacienda de sus padres, al parecer se enteraron de lo que le paso y fueron a buscarla inmediatamente evitando que peeta vuelva a hablar con ella, por lo que sé, no se volvieron a ver desde ese día en el hospital.

Desde que el incendio sucedió, he ido a visitar a Gale, va mejorando con los días, aunque aún se encuentra internado, voy por las tardes y solo me quedo un momento, nuestra relación ha mejorado estando el en el hospital, nos ha permitido aclarar las cosas.

FLASHBACK

-siempre fuiste muy buena, nunca queriendo herir mi corazón-dijo con una sonrisa boca abajo en la cama.

-no se dé que hablas Gale, si lo mas que he hecho este tiempo es herirte, no has podido seguir con tu vida por mi culpa -dije bajando la vista y viendo hacia el suelo.

-no lo veas así katniss, fue culpa mía, yo no quise ver que tu amabas a peeta-dijo esta vez borrando su sonrisa y mirando a la ventana.-de verdad pensé que como sentías amor por mí, podría convencerte de estar conmigo, pero no fue así, tú ya lo habías elegido a él, siempre lo elegiste, aun cuando éramos niños en el instituto.

-¿de qué hablas?-le pregunto confundida, yo nunca le había contado de Peeta ¿cómo sabía que lo amaba y lo recordaba aun estando con él?

-glimmer me lo contó una vez, estaba enojada conmigo, actuaba muy diferente desde que empezamos a ser algo así como novios…

-ella estaba enamorada de ti Gale, ¿no te dabas cuenta?-le dije con media sonrisa.

-creo que sí, pero tampoco quería verlo-froto su sien con los dedos-he sido muy ciego en mi vida; en fin, glimmer me conto que tú estabas enamorada de peeta, que nunca lo ibas a olvidar y nunca me ibas a amar como más que amigos-entonces me miro a los ojos-tendría que haberlo entendido desde ese momento pero tú ya estabas metida en mi corazón, sin darme cuenta ya me había enamorado de ti…

-Gale, no…-dije bajando la vista, el con su mano subió mi mentón para que lo viera.

-no katniss, no te estoy reprochando y menos diciéndote que seguiré insistiendo, ya lo entendí, pero al menos quiero ser tu amigo, no quiero que desaparezcas de mi vida así-me miro con ojos de súplica.

-podemos ser amigos Gale, si ya entendiste que nunca te mirare con otros ojos podemos serlo-le sonreí, había sido tarde pero había entendido y yo también no quería que desapareciera de mi vida así, en mis años en el internado había sido mi gran apoyo, siempre me mantenía entretenida y lograba que no me volviera loca con el estudio, había sido y es un gran amigo.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

Volví del hospital, de visitar a Gale, hoy ya le habían dado de alta, se instaló en una casa en el centro, se quedaría aquí y empezaría una nueva vida aceptando un puesto en el gobierno, me alegraba por el, y deseaba que encontrara una mujer que lo pueda hacer feliz.

Cuando entre, peeta estaba con ellos sentados encima de la alfombra de la sala, jugando, habían miles de juguetes en el suelo, Joseph también jugaba; miro a mis hijos y no puedo negar que son muy parecidos a la familia de su padre, estoy muy agradecida de formar parte de esta familia, se que si yo faltara algún día ellos le darían todo el amor que quiero que reciban.

Sin decir nada me acerco, peeta está de espaldas a la puerta y no me ha visto, cuando estoy por detrás del él y Alex me ve, extiende sus manitos para que lo cargue, le sonrió, rodeo a mi esposo y lo cargo.

-veo que llegaron al fin-digo dedicándole una sonrisa a mi suegro que tiene a Joseph entretenido.

-sí, el viaje fue agotador pero al ver a estos dos entretenidos nos dieron ganas de compartir su diversión-dijo Joseph feliz. peeta se levantó del suelo, y sin decirme nada me beso, las cosas eran así, en frente de su familia fingíamos que todo iba bien, nadie sabía más que nosotros que desde hace un mes no todo en nuestra relación estaba claro.

-voy a bañarme, te veo arriba-es lo único que me dijo después de separarse de ese beso, asentí, vi como subía las escaleras y luego se dirigía a la habitación.

-¿está todo bien Katniss?-de repente me pregunto el señor Mellark -Peeta esta diferente este último tiempo… sabes que puedes contarme lo que sea-dijo tomando la mano de Joseph.

-sí, seguro está cansado, solo eso-dije tomando a mi otro hijo en brazos, nos dirigimos los tres a la habitación.

Los senté en la cama, mientras jugaban con sus juguetes y espere a que peeta saliera de bañarse, quizá hoy era el día, quizá hoy me diría que lo mejor era separarnos, ya no podíamos estar juntos así. En este tiempo no había tenido el valor de aclarar las cosas y el tampoco parecía tener apuro en solucionar nuestros problemas, el acuerdo de fingir había sido casi tácito.

No entendía como pudiendo comunicarnos sin necesidad de palabras nuestra relación había llegado hasta este extremo en el que estábamos juntos pero a la vez, lejos. Estaba perdida en mis pensamientos hasta que una tos de parte de Alexander me sorprendió; de inmediato me acerque a él y vi que no había sido nada, capaz y solo era un malestar, pero mañana mismo lo llevaría con su pediatra, en eso el salió del baño, secando su cabello y ya con su pijama.

-¿cómo estuvo el viaje?-le pregunte mientras el hurgaba en los cajones del closet.

-katniss…-hizo una pausa sin mirarme y después se giró para hacerlo-tenemos que hablar-cuando dijo esto sentí como dejaba de respirar, esas palabras que nunca pensé que escucharía de el.-este tiempo ha sido el peor de mi vida, no sé en qué momento nuestra relación se quebró, nada es como antes, la desconfianza se ha encargado de separarnos…no sé qué más hacer para tratar de ver que va a pasar con nuestras vidas…quizá todo fue muy apresurado, quizá deberíamos de habernos conocido más, muchas veces no solo basta con sentir amor-dijo y dejo de mirarme, no lo entendía, para mí el amor era más que suficiente, pero si entendía lo de la desconfianza y los celos.

-¿quieres que me vaya?-de repente suelto porque siento que lo incomodo, siento que ya no me quiere a su lado, me lo acaba de confirmar.

-no, esta es tu casa y la de mis hijos-dijo mirándome de nuevo, se asomó por la ventana-yo me iré, a una de las casas de la hacienda, al menos hasta que sepamos que tenemos que hacer; no podemos seguir fingiendo en frente de mis papas, cuando los dos sabemos que las cosas no están bien.-que me diga eso me destroza por dentro, tenía la esperanza de que me dijera que quería solucionar todo, pero ahora veo que estaba equivocada, no puedo hacer más que bajar mi mirada y mirar al suelo.-hoy dormiré aquí al lado como siempre, pero mañana pasare mis cosas a una de las casas-gire mi vista a mis hijos, no lo quería ver, no tenía nada que decir, volví a asentir.

Cuando cerro la puerta que nos separaba, unas lágrimas cayeron por mi rostro, de inmediato las seque porque no quería que mis hijos me vieran así, ellos eran pequeños pero se daban cuenta si yo estaba triste.

Mientras los veo, pienso que fue una fortuna que no quedara embarazada otra vez, cuando peeta me dijo que todo fue apresurado me sentí mal, sentí que de cierta manera lo presione con todo; no me arrepiento de nada, no me arrepiento de nuestros hijos.

No puedo culparme, los dos somos responsables de lo que paso, después de todo, pensamos que solo el amor alcanzaba…hoy me doy cuenta que no es así.

Me empiezo a plantear si el me habrá pedido que vuelva por su orgullo solamente, para que no lo humillara con Gale, y no porque me amara, quizá había dejado de amarme hace mucho tiempo y no me había dado cuenta.

Estaba decidida, él no se tendría que ir de su casa yo me iría con mis hijos para no volver nunca más…

* * *

**hola! anteultimo capitulo y espero no hacerlos sufrir tanto, momento de cambios :( espero que ansien el proximo y gracias por seguir la historia! gracias por los favoritos, por seguirla, por los reviews!**

linyta54... **la verdad es que tanto lo de delly como lo de gale fue doloroso, y de cierta manera eso tambien afecta a nuestros protagonistas, en cuanto a lo que esperas con gale y delly para nada me parece irritante que expreses tus obvios deseos de que desaparezcan de la vida de nuestros protagonistas jajaj creo que son los deseos de mas de uno, y no quiero darte spoilers pero va a haber una epoca en la que solo los dos van a poder fortalecer su amor sin inconvenientes :) (esos dos) con respcto a los errores y lo de madurar, estoy totalmente de acuerdo, ellos aun son muy jovenes, han vivido mucho en poco tiempo, son padres! dios! tienen 20 años y lo son! osea son casi adolescentes y ademas de una gran responsabilidad sus hijos son una de las razones mas poderosas para que permanezcan juntos, sin embargo hay un punto en el que solo ese lazo no es el que puede mantenerlos juntos sino que va mucho mas alla de eso, ellos mismo se tienen que sentir confiados y comodos el uno con el otro, veremos que pasa :) ggracias por tus reviews me savan sonrisas gigantes :)**

yazzita...**perdon por hacerlos sufrir y desesperarte en el camino, solo puedo decir que tenemos que ser pacientes, confiemos en que sabran resolver sus problemas, en que maduraran y se daran cuenta de que es lo que ganana y pierden cuando estan lejos...**

andrea663...**muchas gracias por los halagos, me alaga en serio que te guste a forma en la que escribo y podes considerarte una de mis lectoras mas fieles eso seguro :) me da gusto saber como te ha caido el capitulo, como juntos vamos viviendo la evolucion de esta historia, queda mucho por vivir y espero tenerte hasta el final :)**

**sin mas que decir, que gracias por los reviews, por los favoritos, por seguir la historia, nos leemos pronto! **


	64. Capitulo 63 Empezar de cero

Me quede en la cama, no tenía fuerzas para más, mañana resolvería las cosas para irnos con mis hijos, no tenía ganas de discutir.

Ya era de noche, hoy no quería que duerman lejos de mí, puse un almohadón del otro lado de la cama y los alimente para después acostarlos. Alex estaba a mi lado y Joseph al lado de este, nos dormimos…

Los dos lloran, acaricio el rostro de Joseph para que se calme, pero me alerto al sentir el llanto de Alex, es diferente, es como si no pudiera respirar, abro los ojos de inmediato y coloco mi mano en su mejilla, está hirviendo en fiebre y tiene la nariz tapada… ¿cómo no me había dado cuenta antes?

-¡Peeta! ¡Peeta!-grito desesperada parándome de la cama y tomando a Alex mientras Joseph aun llora, trato de calmarlo. No tengo que decir más porque peeta ya está abriendo la puerta, estoy llorando con Alex en mis brazos, me giro para mirarlo.-tiene mucha fiebre, no puede respirar-le digo entre sollozos y con lágrimas en los ojos.

-tranquila -dice acercándose y tomándome de la mejilla-lo llevaremos al hospital-dijo tomando el bolso de los niños, estaba paralizada con mi niño en brazos, el tomo a Joseph que aun lloraba y pudo calmarlo.

Cuando salimos de la habitación, me hace esperar en el pasillo y deja a Joseph con su mama, le dice que le explicara después, entonces vamos en la camioneta, yo he podido calmar a Alex pero aún tiene fiebre. Agradezco tener a peeta a mi lado, porque de verdad he entrado en shock, no dije nada en todo el camino, solo me encargue de que los ojos de Alex se fijaran en los míos como dándole toda mi fuerza. Cuando llegamos al hospital y me abre la puerta, al sentir una brisa, Alex vuelve a llorar, miro a peeta desesperada, él me toma por la cintura y me guía a urgencias, cuando llegamos habla, yo no puedo hacerlo.

-señorita, necesitamos un medico urgente, mi hijo tiene mucha fiebre y no puede respirar bien-de pronto la enfermera se acerca y me pide a Alex, pero yo no puedo dárselo me aferro por completo a él, peeta me abraza más fuerte y me mira-dáselo katniss ella lo llevara con el doctor-como si hubiese sido tonto, se lo entregó a la enfermera y cuando se lo lleva, el vacío me invade, siento el frio de mi cuerpo y entonces coloco mis manos en mi corazón, tratando de sentir latidos, tratando de recobrar el calor, pero no puedo, es como si mi alma se hubiese ido con esa mujer.

Empiezo a llorar de manera desesperada, entonces peeta me abraza a él permitiendo que coloque la cabeza en su cuello.

-no quiero que le pase nada peeta, moriré si le pasa algo-dije entre lágrimas y sintiendo su perfume que me tranquilizaba.

-nada le pasara… te lo prometo, nada-me dijo mientras acariciaba mi pelo, notaba el nerviosismo en su voz, pero se mantenía fuerte, para sostenerme.

Seguimos abrazados y nos sentamos mientras una de nuestras manos se agarraban con fuerza, no había mucha gente, solo algunas personas pasaban por los pasillos laterales de la sala de urgencias, permanecí con mi cabeza en su hombro, llorando mientras el secaba mis lágrimas con el dorso de su mano, me rodeaba con su otro brazo y acariciaba mi cabeza para tratar de calmarme.

El mismo doctor que había atendido a peeta esa vez del accidente salió y se dirigió a nosotros. Me pare de inmediato y peeta lo hizo conmigo todavía tomando mi mano.

-¿cómo esta nuestro hijo doctor?-dijo el seguro imaginando que yo no podría hablar, solo miraba al doctor de una manera desesperada.

-tiene bronquiolitis, logramos calmarle la fiebre y tenía la nariz tapada debido a la mucosidad que causa la enfermedad, es muy común en niños de su edad, tenemos que medicarlo y también colocarle una máscara de oxígeno, seguirá internado hasta que mejore…

-quiero estar con el doctor-dije secando unas lágrimas.

Nos guio a una habitación; en medio estaba Alex, sus ojitos estaban abiertos y estaba asustado, tenía esa mascara y no pude evitar soltar un pequeño suspiro de desesperación al verlo, me acerque corriendo y tome su manito, cuando me vio empezó a llorar, peeta se acercó y acaricio su cabeza.

-estamos aquí Alex, tranquilo, estamos aquí-poco a poco con sus caricias y después de sus palabras mi hijo dejo de llorar, gire para verlo, y el me miro a mí, solo con los ojos le estaba agradeciendo por estar ahí, por ser el fuerte en estos momentos.

Sonreí a mi hijo y bese la manito que tenia agarrada, le pregunte al doctor si podía tomarlo en brazos y me lo permitió, nos explicó que mi bebe tenía que descansar y mantenerse la máscara, nos dejaron solos.

Poco a poco Alex se durmió, estaba en los brazos de peeta mientras yo en todo momento tomaba su manito en el sofá de la habitación, los dos lo veíamos y por instantes compartíamos miradas entre nosotros.

Sentí el valor para hablar, para decirle cuanto significaba para mí, no sé cómo no se lo dije antes, que sin él no podía vivir, sin sus besos, sin su apoyo, lo amaba demasiado.

-peeta…-dije tomando su mano, la cual tenía en brazo de nuestro niño-te amo, y…no quiero separarme de ti nunca… a pesar de que pasaron muchas cosas quiero perdonarte y quiero que me perdones-el tomo mi mano con más fuerza.

-también te amo, cada día un poco más… si te dije lo de separarnos por un tiempo, es porque no sabía que más hacer, pensé que nunca me perdonarías por lo que hice y me odie por tampoco haberte perdonado…-dijo bajando la vista

-no podemos separarnos solo por no poder hablar, siempre lo hemos podido hacer, solo el amor basta, al menos para nosotros-el tomo mi rostro en su mano.

-lo sé, se que solo eso basta para que seamos felices-sonrió-¿qué te parece si empezamos de cero? Olvidamos todo el pasado, excepto las cosas buenas, recuperamos la confianza… ¿me perdonas?

-claro que te perdono, pero tú también tienes que perdonarme-dije y puse mi mano en su rodilla.

-lo hago, te perdono, y quiero olvidar todo lo malo preciosa, nunca quiero volver a estar peleados, tenemos que estar más unidos que nunca por nuestros hijos, por Alex-miro a nuestro hijo, se paró y lo dejo en la cuna de hospital, se quedó viéndolo por un momento, me pare y me puse a su lado, rodee mi brazo en el suyo.

-no sé qué haría sin ti en estos momentos, eres mi fuerza peeta, eres la fuerza de nuestra familia-el dirigió su mirada a mí, nuestros ojos quedaron mirándose, como si fueran imanes, me costaba hasta parpadear, solo sus ojos me podían calmar, solo con él podía estar bien.

-tú también eres fuerte, eres la mujer más fuerte que conozco, por eso te amo, eres única…-no necesito decirme más porque rodee su cuello y lo bese mientras acariciaba su nuca, de una manera desesperada porque no lo había tenido así en mucho tiempo.

Él tomaba mi cintura con fuerza con sus manos, me encantaba sentirlas así, en mi cuerpo, no podía caer, nunca me soltaría, confiaba en el cómo sentía que el confiaba en mí. Poco a poco nos fuimos separando, yo tenía una sonrisa en mi rostro al igual que el, no fueron necesarias más palabras, solo nos sentamos en el sofá del cuarto hasta que sintiendo la reparación del otro nos quedamos dormidos

Cuando por fin el sol salió, me pare de inmediato, mire por un instante a peeta, se veía tan tranquilo, tan diferente ahora que nos habíamos reconciliado.

Debo confesar que por las noches iba a espiar su sueño a la habitación de al lado, no podía evitarlo, necesitaba saber que estaba bien, pero siempre veía un gesto extraño en su rostro, como de preocupación, pero hoy no, a pesar de lo que había pasado con Alex, se veía tranquilo.

Me acerque a mi niño y el aun dormía, lo vi tan tranquilo, se veía mejor que anoche, sabía que iba a tener que estar por lo menos unos días en el hospital por lo que nos había dicho el doctor, pero me tranquilizaba que ya no tuviera fiebre y que gracias a la máscara poco a poco se mejoraba; cuando estuve viéndolo fue inevitable, puse mis manos en mi corazón y me preocupe por no poder estar con Joseph, anoche también parecía tan intranquilo, quería tenerlo a los dos a mi alcance pero sabía que no podía traerlo aquí, se contagiaría, un hospital no es lugar para niños.

-iré a verlo, no te preocupes-sentí a peeta hablar, me gire para poder verlo- buen día preciosa-le sonreí-iré un momento a la casa, y cuando vuelva te suplantare entonces podrás ir a ver a Joseph-se paró y cuando termino de hablar me dio un beso de buenos días, los extrañaba tanto, aunque no quisiera que se fuera de mi lado, sabia que teníamos que separarnos, nuestros dos hijos nos necesitaban…

La semana paso y hoy volveríamos a casa; estos días habían sido estresantes, me repartía entre los dos, pero pasaba más tiempo con Alex en el hospital, en ningún momento estuvo solo, siempre estuvieron sus tíos o sus abuelos, toda la familia estuvo pendiente de él.

Cuando por fin llegamos a la hacienda, al bajar de la camioneta y entrar en la sala, Joseph estaba en el sofá jugando, pero cuando volteo su vista y vio a Alex, lo que vi simplemente es algo que siempre voy a recordar.

Alex extendía sus manitos hacia él y sonreía, Joseph también lo hacía, entonces cuando lo senté en el sillón junto a su hermano, se tomaron de las manitos y rieron, como si no se hubiesen visto en un largo tiempo. No pude evitar soltar una lagrima, pero era de felicidad, por como mis hijos se aman; a pesar de ser pequeños, sabían cómo demostrarse el amor que se sentían, desee que siempre fueran pequeños que siempre fueran así de puros y felices, que no tuvieran que preocuparse por nada más.

Como si el momento no pudiera ser más perfecto me extendieron sus manitos para que me sentara a su lado, lo hice y peeta también, solo pude mirarlo a los ojos, pasar de ver sus ojos a ver los de Joseph, eran tan parecidos, al igual que Alex;

Mientras los tres hombres de mi vida jugaban en el sillón, yo los observaba, no podía ser más feliz. Nunca pensé que tendría todo lo que tengo, tengo una familia, es como si fuera irreal, pero hoy podía decir que cumplí mi promesa con mi abuelo, hoy era feliz completamente…

**Final de la primera parte**

* * *

**hola!** **ultimo capitulo de esta primera parte :) queria agradecer a cada uno de los que esta del otro lado, gracias por seguir la historia hasta aca, gracias por el apoyo con los reviews, los favoritos, por seguirla, en fin, muchas agradecimientos por darle un poco de tiempo a esta chica que no saca mas que sonrisas a traves de escribir fanfics, en serio es lo mas valioso, tener su tiempo y poder entretener un ratito con nuestra pareja favorita :) espero contar con ustedes en la proxima parte y que vivamos las nuevas aventuras que nos quedan :) nos leemos pronto!**


	65. segunda temporada

**Hola! Cuanto tiempo! Jajaj (paso solo un dia) como saben mis viernes son los días mas horribles de la semana, al menos la primera parte porque me encierran en la universidad, por eso decidi mas tranquila subirles hoy la segunda temporada, :D espero contar con su apoyo en esta continuación, voy a subirla aparte pero los capítulos son continuados, aun nos queda mucho por vivir con Katniss y Peeta, espero que estén listos, gracias por el apoyo incondicional hasta ahora y espero leernos pronto!**

**les dejo el link: **** story/story_tab_ **

**nuevamente gracias por su tiempo!**


End file.
